


The Order of Free Andrastians

by theCelticMyst



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 84,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: Anastasia Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, received a huge shock when a stranger was appointed to the position of Inquisitor.  Shortly after the destruction of Haven, the other heads of the Inquisition gave into their fears and made an alliance with Orlais and the Chantry.   They also agreed to appoint a Chevalier picked by their new allies as Inquisitor.  Anastasia was not happy, as a Free Mage, she didn't trust the Chantry.  When her fears are justified, she will leave the Inquisition itself.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 179
Kudos: 117





	1. She Fell Flat on her Face

The wind whipped the branches of the trees, scattering mounds of snow along the forest. Those mounds mixed with the new snow that fell from the sky to dance on the frigid wind. Breath froze on the air and the cold bit into the bones. Anastasia Trevelyan rubbed her arms trying to generate some warmth as she battled against the elements for each step.

She still wasn’t sure how she’d survived the attack on Haven. It had been a fluke… or the work of the Maker. She had closed the breach over the Temple of Andraste, and all of Haven had rejoiced. There was an impromptu party with music and dancing, and then everything had gone wrong. An army had appeared on the horizon; led by a creature from nightmares. He said his name was Corypheus and from all he had told her, he was one of the original Magisters who had caused the First Blight by entering the Fade. He was an arch-darkspawn and commanded a creature that appeared to be an arch-demon. She’d faced the creature, to buy time, the Commander of the Inquisition led the the survivors out of Haven.

They had lost so many. Still, she’d seen the flare that indicated that the Inquisition’s charming Commander had succeeded in his mission. He was safe, as were the rest of her people, those who hadn’t died under the swords of the Red Templars. Those Templars were no longer human, they were crazed creatures that only lived for the kill and to serve their new master.

Three others went with her to get the last of the trebuchet working again; Blackwall: The brave Grey Warden, Cassandra Pentaghast: The Seeker and Former Right Hand of the Divine, and The Iron Bull: The leader of Bull’s Chargers and a Qunari spy. When she’d beaten back the Red Templars and aimed the Trebuchet, Corypheus had come and they’d gotten separated, leaving her to face him alone. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about that, but face him she did, and when she saw the signal, she unleashed the trebuchet and caused an avalanche that covered Haven. Somehow, she’d been flung into a cellar and survived.

Now, she looked for those survivors. She couldn’t stay at Haven and she prayed she would find them before she froze to death.

She soon found the remains of a camp fire, but it was cold. There were not even embers to try to warm herself by. She cursed herself for learning storm and cold magic rather than fire. A fireball on the embers would have come in handy at the moment. 

After an hour, she found another campfire, or rather, the remains of one. This one still had embers and she was able to warm her hands a little. It wasn’t enough, though. Her bones hurt from the cold and she was growing numb. She forced herself to continue walking.

She made it another quarter of a mile before her knees began to buckle. She forced herself to take another step forward and then another, but her legs no longer wanted to hold her and Thedas began to move, to spin. That wasn’t good.

Then she saw movement heard a familiar deep, smooth voice. “Is that…”

“There she is,” that voice was familiar too.

“Anna!” The first voice, one she loved to hear called to her. 

She opened her mouth to call out to her would-be rescuers. She even began to lift a hand towards where two figures rushed to her, but she could no longer stand upright. She weaved for a moment and then fell flat on her face.

“There she is!” Cassandra’s voice was full of excitement as she saw the Herald of Andraste approaching the search party.

“Anna!” Cullen called out to the Herald. He broke into a run, Cassandra on his heels. He thought he heard Anastasia calling out to him, but then he saw her weave and fall. “Anna!” He rushed to her side, peeling his cloak and wrapped it carefully around her. He arranged the lion’s mantle so it framed her beautiful face and then carefully lifted her into his arms, holding her close.

“Cull…” She murmured, but then lost consciousness again.

“We should hurry,” Cassandra pushed him, literally, towards the Inquisition camp. “She’s been out in the elements for too long.”

Cullen didn’t need the reminder, nor did he say anything about Cassandra’s manhandling. He was too worried about his… the Inquisition’s… Anna. He rushed back to the camp and stopped at the nearest fire, hoping its warmth would help the shivering woman in his arms. The shivers had started as he held her close, but they were beginning to subside. “You!” He shouted at the first scout he saw. “Go get a healer.”

“You could take her to the Healer’s Tent,” the Scout, Jamie, suggested.

“Not until she’s warmer,” Cullen wasn’t ready to let her go. He held his cloak wrapped Herald to him. His precious, complicated Anna who hated Templars, but had never showed a single drop of ire towards him; nor towards Cassandra for that matter. He supposed she just hated those she perceived as her jailors. She’d talked about what it was like to grow up feeling like she was always being watched. As a former Templar, all he could do was confirm her fears. Yet, she hadn’t let that destroy her heart or spirit.

“Is it true?” One of the healers ran to him. “Is the Herald of Andraste alive?”

“She was out in the blizzard and faced that… creature,” Cullen moved his cloak enough for the healer to see the woman he held close to him. Her shivering increased as the cold air touched her skin again.

“I don’t want to move her away from the fire until she has stopped shivering.” She paused a moment and looked over at one of the scouts. “Go fetch extra blankets. If anyone gives you are hard time, tell them they’re for the Inquisitor. I suppose you’d like your cloak back, Commander.”

“No, not yet,” he liked seeing her wrapped in his cape, the very brief thought of how it might look to have her wrapped in other clothes of his crossed his mind and caused him to blush.

“You’re no good to her if you get sick, too,” the healer admonished.

“She’s sick?” Cullen held her even tighter, causing her to moan in protest.

“How could she not be after what she’s faced,” the healer gently led them to the tent where the injured lay. “Put her on that cot,” she indicated the one beside her.

Cullen sat on the cot, still cradling Anna. He settled her down so her head lay on his chest as the healer worked. Soon her shivering had stopped and she lay quietly.

“Let her sleep for now,” Mother Gisselle approached them. “I’ll keep an eye on her for you, don’t worry.”

“I’ll stay with her,” Cullen insisted.

“Josephine wants to see you,” Mother Gisselle explained. “She says that it’s important.”

Cullen just nodded. “I’ll be back.”

Cullen found Josephine with Leliana and Cassandra. The ambassador and Seeker were staring daggers at each other.

“We cannot actually consider this,” Cassandra insisted.

“We may have no choice,” Josephine countered. “We are vulnerable and most of our resources went up in flames at Haven. We need stronger allies; this gives us that.”

“Allying with the Chantry will alienate the Free Mages,” Leliana warned. “But this comes with the promise of an alliance with Orlais, too. We can’t just dismiss that.”

“What is going on?” Cullen demanded.

“One of the survivors of Haven was a messenger from Orlais,” Leliana explained. She held out a scroll with the broken seals of both the Chantry and the Empress of Orlais.


	2. The biggest load of druffalo droppings I have ever seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition reaches Skyhold and an Inquisitor is named.

Anna slowly recovered. Cullen and Dorian took turns sitting by her bedside. Varric had even come to tell her stories a few times. Blackwall and the Iron Bull had each appeared once to check on her, but that was it. Out of those who never came to see how she fared; the most noticeable absence was that of Cassandra. Leliana had visited, but only to ask her about what had happened to her in Haven. 

She told the spymaster about Corypheus and the conversation she’d had with him, before she’d brought an avalanche down on him and escaped. She’d fallen asleep during the report and wasn’t even sure how much she’d told. She could have been mumbling from her dream. She remembered Josephine shaking her awake at one point and asking her to repeat something, only for a healer to yell at the ambassador.

Now she woke to the sound of yelling. She slowly sat up and looked to see Cullen having a battle of words with the other heads of the Inquisition. Cassandra was red faced, as was Cullen. He even looked good red faced. Josephine was adamant about something and Leliana resigned. 

“Easy now, child,” Sister Giselle put a hand on her back. “You’re still recovering.”

“I should go see what is wrong,” Anna started getting up. “Maybe I could help.”

“Or you could just make things worse,” Giselle pointed out. “Now that they’re sure you’re safe, they have time to argue.” She went on about how the Inquisition’s leaders had been lost when they thought she was dead and now that she had returned, there was time to worry about other things.

Then to Anna’s bewilderment, Giselle stood up and began to sing. It was a Chantry song about holding out for the dawn. Soon, the rest of the Inquisition had joined in and were serenading her. Some even knelt. She wanted to remind them that she was Andraste’s Herald, not Andraste herself, but wasn’t sure how.

Thoughts of just how she would assure them that she, too, was still human, fled when she saw Soles motioning to her. She pulled a blanket close around him and followed him away from the fires. Did the man not remember that she had been caught out in a blizzard and was still recovering? Solas waved his hand in front of a lamp post and the fire caught. She found herself staring at the lamp post. What was it doing in the middle of the Frostback Mountains? There were no other signs of civilization in the area. 

As she stared into the flame, she could swear she heard a voice. Was it Andraste? “The promise of money and power has already twisted the hearts of some,” the voice warned. “They will betray that which they hold dear in exchange for false security. The Inquisition will fall, but not all hope will fail.”

“Did you hear that?” She asked Solas.

“Hear what, Herald,” he studied her closely.

“What is a lamppost doing out here?” She quickly changed the subject.

Solas studied the lamppost as if he were an expert on such things as well. “It is obviously an artifact from a long-ago civilization that used to dwell here. If we had more time and better equipment, we might search for other clues of the people, but I doubt they would hold much interest for me. I wanted to talk to you about the ball that Corypheus carries.”

“Did I mention a ball?” She didn’t remember talking about the orb in her report. She was fading in and out during the report, however, and could have mentioned all sorts of things. She hoped she hadn’t gone on about how relieved she was when she realized Cullen was safe. She still didn’t know how she’d developed such feelings for a former Templar. She didn’t remember mentioning it, but even if she had why would they allow Solas to listen in on the report? Really, the healers’ tent had been a horrible place for a report to be given. What type of security did the Inquisition have?

“You must have…” Solas began. Then he blanched. “I might have spied on the events in Haven in the Fade. After all, the spirits were very interested in what was happening there.”

“Well, it’s nice to know I have no privacy,” she muttered. “Do they also spy on me when I sleep? When I bathe?”

“Well…” Solas coughed. “Spirits are curious, they mean no harm. Besides, I also saw references to it in a report. One of the scouts, I believe his name is Jim, had left it lying about.”

“Right,” she rolled her eyes. “What worries you about the orb?”

“It is of elven make,” he declared.

“How would you know that?” She interrupted.

“The description was in the report,” he insisted.

“I don’t believe I described it _that_ well,” she narrowed her eyes.

“You forget that the spirits saw it as well, they too showed me,” he spoke a little too quickly.

“If it is of elven make, I suggest you keep quiet about it,” she recommended. “The Chantry is a bunch of crazy, bigoted zealots and they would take out their zeal on the elves once again.”

“Agreed,” he nodded. “We shall both keep quiet about it.” She hadn’t agreed to anything, but remained quiet. “I know a place nearby,” he revealed. “It is a place you can take the Inquisition, where they will be safe; where they can grow. Lead them north and you will find it where the sky rests on the mountains.” He continued to go on about her leading the people to the place he had in mind.

Anastasia Trevelyan led the Inquisition further north into the Frostback Mountains. The journey was slowed down by heavy wagons and families. Most of her companions stayed near her as they made their way higher into the mountains. 

The Inquisition’s heads, including Cassandra, kept their distanced, though. None of them would speak to her long or look her in the eye. She wondered what big secret they were keeping from her or what made them act so guilty. She found herself more hurt by Cullen’s distance than Cassandra’s, which she found surprising. She had never trusted the Templars, her jailors since she was six. Yet, she found she did trust Cullen. She not only missed him, but knew he would never hurt her. At least he’d never lie to her, which was what made his sudden avoidance troubling. He was still fighting with the other leaders and often turned his head from her when she looked his way, as did Cassandra. Leliana would give a little shake of her head and Josephine would bite her lip.

After two weeks, a large castle loomed in front of them. They arrived at Skyhold.

Anna aided the members of the Inquisition in quickly setting up in the courtyard of Skyhold. The castle had obviously not been inhabited for centuries and there was a lot of work to do. The head mason, George, was excited to get the work underway. Ana found herself shoulder to shoulder with Fiona, setting up temporary barracks for the Free Mages.

That was where Anna was when Cassandra found her. “We need to talk,” Cassandra announced. She sounded as if she were about to tell Ana that Corypheus was her long-lost father or that the Chantry was marching on them, intent on forcing he mages back into the Circles.

“What is wrong?” Anna was afraid of the answer. Was Cullen hurt?

“We received a message after the fall of Haven,” Cassandra began.

“Messengers have found us already?” Anna was surprised.

“The messenger was already in Haven,” Cassandra explained. “He bore two messages. One was from Orlais, the other from the Chantry. They are offering to ally with the Inquisition. The offer includes the support of both groups. It would give us more legitimacy; we’d no longer be considered heretics and we would have money and soldiers. It was too good of an offer to pass up. Cullen wasn’t happy, he still isn’t, and I… well, Josephine and Leliana pointed out to me how much we needed the support.”

So, the Chantry was marching on them, even if it was only symbolically. “What did they want in exchange?” Anna was afraid of the answer.

“You know that we’ve been without a leader, a real leader,” Cassandra took a deep breath.

“We’ve had you,” Anna assured her.

Cassandra snorted. “I’m no leader. The point is moot now, in exchange for their support, Orlais is sending a Chevalier to lead the Inquisition. He will be our Inquisitor.”

Breath exited Anna in a rush. It felt as if Cassandra had punched her. What had she expected? There was no way she’d have ever been made Inquisitor; she was a mage. No one would follow a mage and she knew that. Yet she’d wished they’d put Cassandra in charge. She didn’t like a stranger being brought in, much less one of Celene’s pets. “Does he have a plan on how to defeat Corypheus?”

“No, but neither do we,” Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

Anna closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. “When will this Chevalier arrive?”

“He just did,” Cassandra admitted. “Cullen is telling the soldiers now and Josephine is taking care of the rest of the Inquisition.”

“Why did you tell me then?” Anna felt like yelling at Cassandra. She didn’t know why this decision upset her so much, but it did. Perhaps it was that Orlais and the Chantry now had their hands in the Inquisition. It was no secret that she didn’t trust the Chantry, they had imprisoned her at the age of six. They had imprisoned and enslaved her people for almost an entire millennium. 

“You’re the Herald of Andraste,” Cassandra reminded her. “You will be working closely with Iago.”

“Iago?” Anna thought the name sounded like that of a cliché villain. She likely was just projecting her dislike of both Orlais and the Chantry on him.

“You’ll meet him after the ceremony,” Cassandra assured her. “Come.”

Cassandra led Anna to where a crowd was forming in the middle of Skyhold’s courtyard, near the stairs that led to the main hall. She noticed that neither Josephine nor Cullen looked at her as she approached.

Anna looked up to where a man in Orlesian garb stood on the stair’s first landing with Leliana. Leliana held a large sword in the flat of her hands. She felt dread clench her stomach even as her heart dropped. This man had not been there as they forged the Inquisition. He had not been in Haven when the Temple of Sacred Ashes had been destroyed, nor when Corypheus’ forces had torn the village apart. He was a representation of the corruption of the Chantry and Orlais. She told herself to get over those feelings, she would need to work with him. She couldn’t just leave the Inquisition after all; she was still the Herald of Andraste and the only one who could close the rifts.

“I don’t like bringing in a stranger, either.” It seemed that Cassandra had been reading her mind. “But the danger is greater than we had imagined and we need as many allies as we can get. The Inquisition needs a leader. This one is the cost of those alliances.”

On the landing, Leliana bowed to the man. Iago took the sword from her and held it up. Cassandra rushed up the stairs to join them and the man, Iago, nodded to her and then shouted to the crowd. “Today is a new day for Thedas. With the blessing of the Chantry and the friendship of Orlais, we will defeat Cryophytes!”

“Corypheus,” Anna muttered, correcting Iago, even if he couldn’t hear her.

“Have our people been told?” Cassandra shouted to the other leaders of the Inquisition.

“They have!” Josephine confirmed. “And soon the world!”

“Commander,” Cassandra addressed Cullen. “Will they follow?”

Cullen turned to the people and addressed them. “Inquisition! Will you follow?”

There was some cheering, but the mages all crossed their arms and glowered. Anna realized that her feelings of apprehension weren’t unfounded. A Chantry puppet was now in charge of the Inquisition and she was helpless to do anything about it. She turned to leave and noticed that several of the soldiers and scouts were looking at her and then to the new Inquisitor. They weren’t cheering either.

“This is the biggest load of druffalo droppings I have ever seen!” Scout Lace Harding declared. Her arms were crossed and she was glowering. “If they think I’ll serve an Orlesian Snail Sucker, they have another think coming.”

Anna felt panic rising, she couldn’t let Harding leave the Inquisition. She didn’t want to deal with anyone else when she went to new territories. She trusted Harding to have her back and to know what the real dangers were when she entered a new area. Besides, the scout always made her smile and took away some of her burden. “Don’t leave, Harding, please. I don’t want anyone else to be my Lead Scout. Well, not mine personally, but I’m still the one who has to close the rifts and I need to know you’ll be there.”

Harding smiled at her. “I’ll still serve Leliana and you. But I’m not sure about this… person… they are bringing in.”

“Me either,” Anna admitted. “But the Inquisition leaders accepted him, so there is little you or I can do about it.” The cheering, most of it now sounding halfhearted to her ears, continued.”


	3. Enter the Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor Iago begins to shape the Inquisition. Meanwhile, Hawke arrives at Skyhold.

Inquisitor Iago Izard could not contain his smile as he walked into the main hall of Skyhold with his advisors. “My castle!” 

Cullen wanted to wipe the smiled from his face and shout at him that it had been Anna who had led the Inquisition to Skyhold and it was her castle if anyone’s. That wasn’t the case, though. He served the Inquisition, which meant he served the Inquisitor. Even if the man was not making the best first impression, he was still the Inquisitor. Cullen’s personal feelings didn’t matter. He steeled his expression, trying to give none of his inner thoughts away.

Iago’s arms dropped as he looked around. “It’s a dump.”

“It just needs to be cleaned up and repaired,” Josephine’s voice was soothing. “Don’t worry, it will be presentable before any of our allies pay us a visit.”

“It had better, we can’t have them sitting on dirty seats, much less fallen timber and brick debris.”

“We must decide what to do about Corypheus and his army,” Leliana changed the topic. “We know he plans to assassinate the Empress, but not what else he is up to.”

“So, this Corypheus person is real?” Iago seemed slightly surprised. “How about that? Isn’t it your job to find out his secrets, Leliana? I’ll leave that to you.”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” Leliana kept her voice even.

“Meanwhile, I’ll need Lady Trevelyan to close the rifts,” Iago mused. “I hear that she can do that and those rifts are causing a lot of chaos.”

“The Herald of Andraste received a message from the Fallow Mires shortly before the attack,” Cullen revealed. “Some of our men were captured by Avaar. Our scouts say that the chieftain’s son wants to fight her. That needs to be her main priority right now. I’m sure she’ll be happy to close rifts on her way back.”

Iago crinkled his nose. “The Chantry doesn’t like Lady Trevelyan being called the Herald of Andraste. We’ll just call her Lady Trevelyan from now on. She works for me, so she’ll go where I send her.”

“I suggest you bring her in as an adviser,” Josephine recommended. “I also advise against denouncing her status as the Herald. We’ve seen her rise from the dead twice. Not just those of us in this room, many in the Inquisition have witnessed it.”

“She _is_ Andraste’s chosen,” Leliana added.

Iago gave a little laugh. “I know you have perpetuated this heresy to get followers, but the Chantry Clerics don’t like it. We’ll let the Inquisition stand on its own merits and stand for truth.”

“We saw Andraste hand her out of the Fade,” Cullen spoke up. “Many of our soldiers did as well. We cannot deny the evidence of our own eyes.”

“She’s a mage, they can be very deceptive,” Iago insisted. “You of all people should know that, Rutherford.”

Cullen wondered just how much of his past the new Inquisitor knew. He couldn’t know the worst of it. No one else could. He did see Leliana’s eyes race to him. She’d been there, she had experienced the worst, but she’d seen him in Kinloch hold when Uldred had turned the mages malificarum. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Varric coughed gently from behind them. “All of the singing after Haven got me thinking and…” He stopped and looked at the four people in front of him. He paused and stroked his chin as if he were making a decision. “Where is the Herald?”

“You mean Lady Trevelyan,” Iago corrected him and sniffed delicately. “I have no idea. I expect the scouts and servants will keep track of my people for me.”

“Of course, you do,” Varric grumbled. “I’ll go find Ana myself. There is someone I want her to meet.”

“If we have an important visitor, then I’ll meet them,” Iago insisted.

“Oh, no, you’re too paramount for this matter,” Varric assured him. “It can be handled by your underlings.” He left.

Cullen watched him leave, wishing he could do the same. “What is going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Leliana admitted. “But if he’s brought who I think he has; Cassandra is going to kill him.”

“Who would that be?” Iago demanded to know.

“No one to be worried about,” Josephine soothed him.

If it was who he thought it was, Cullen needed to get his new office in order, so he could hide in it.

“I don’t like this one bit,” Fiona declared as she carried packs of books into a tent that served as a makeshift library. “This new Inquisitor is obviously a tool of the Chantry.”

“He’s a tool all right,” Anna murmured as she carried another pack.

“How could you let the Inquisition bring him in?” Fiona pressed.

“I apparently didn’t have a say,” Anna pointed out. “No one asked me. I…” She swallowed. “I thought I did have a say in how the Inquisition runs, but apparently not. I didn’t come with allies and gold. Those seem to be more important than loyalty, bravery, or the ability to close Rifts.”

Fiona laid a hand on her arm. “You do have allies.”

Anna flashed her a wan smile. “Thanks.” At least her own people stood with her.

There was a cough behind her and Anna whirled around to see Varric standing behind her. “I’m sorry to bother you, Anna, but…” He coughed second time. “I have a friend who wants to speak with you. All of the inspirational singing got me thinking. My friend’s encountered Corypheus before and she might be able to help.”

Before Skyhold, Anna would have jumped on the chance to have a new ally. Now, she felt she wasn’t sure she had the authority to make any deals for the Inquisition anymore. “Shouldn’t your friend be talking to Leliana or Inquisitor Ego?”

“Iago,” Fiona gently reminded her.

“Ego is more like it,” Varric muttered. “My friend’s presence my stir up some brouhaha. It’s better that you speak with her and you speak with her alone. Especially as she doesn’t trust the Chantry and certain persons are associated with the said institution.”

Anna wondered who the friend was. There was only one way to find out. She nodded. “Lead the way.”

Varric led Anastasia Trevelyan up onto the battlements and through a series of rooms that no one had even begun to clear out. She noticed boxes stacked in front of a door and noted that it must be where Cullen was setting up his office. She briefly wondered how he felt about inadvertently working for the Chantry again. He probably loved it. Deep down, weren’t all Templars Chantry fanatics? The stopped next to one of the towers that still needed bolstering. A dark-haired woman with startling blue eyes leaned against the wall, while petting a ginger cat who rubbed its head affectionately against her hand. 

The woman nodded at them. “There you are.”

“Anastasia Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste, meet Ginevra Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall,” Varric sounded as if he were introducing the Empress of all Thedas.

“Although, I don’t use that title anymore,” Gin reminded Varric. She held out a hand to Ana who shook it. “Just call me Gin. Varric insists on calling me Hawke, but I’d rather not announce the presence of

“Hawke has fought Corypheus before,” Varric explained.

“I didn’t just fight him,” Gin announced. “He was dead. He was full of burns and stab wounds and not breathing. If he’s up and walking around again, that means he somehow rose again. Heh could be immortal.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Anna leaned against the wall next to Gin. “I have no idea how to kill someone who is immortal.”

“Being immortal does make it harder than usual,” Hawke agreed. “It’s so much easier when they’re not. Then it’s just fireball in the face and get on with your day.”

“I’ll just leave you two to talk,” Varric walked away.

“That isn’t helpful!” Gin called after him.

“He’s a good man,” Anna also watched the dwarf leave.

“That he is,” Gin agreed.

“What has he said about me?” Anna wondered.

“I believe his exact words were ‘Has a good chance of cleaning up Blondie’s mess’,” Gin recalled.

“What mess?” Anna looked down at Skyhold’s courtyard. “I admit that the Mage-Templar war got out of hand, but it was necessary. Someone had to do something to help our people or we’d be slaves of the Chantry forever. I was imprisoned when I was seven. Viana Oleyl had been making fun of my pigtails and how curly they were. It was a bright sunny day and a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck her. It turned out that I was the nowhere.”

Gin chuckled. “I’m sure she deserved what she got.”

“Oh, she did,” Anna admitted that she still didn’t feel sorry for Viana. The girl had been a self-centered snot since she’d learned to talk. She was just more careful about who she insulted now.

“Varric doesn’t call you Curly, does he?” Gin grinned at her. “He used to call a Templar friend of mine that. Ser Cullen and I didn’t always get along, but in the end, he stood with me against Meredith.”

“Did he?” Cullen had never even mentioned to Anna that he knew the Champion of Kirkwall. “Commander Cullen Rutherford is now a member of the Inquisition and Varric still calls him Curly. He calls me Thunder. He says that I’m like an Oncoming Storm. Blondie is Anders, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Gin confirmed, absentmindedly stroking the cat at her side.

“When I asked Varric about your friends and where they are now, he claimed that Anders had left with a group of mages, but I thought you two were… I understand if you didn’t approve of his blowing up the Chantry.” She stopped when the cat let out a little growl, but it seemed content under Gin’s hand, so she continued. “He claimed that Anders left with the mages, but then separated from those mages because they blamed him for having to flee Kirkwall. _The Gallows_ was a word whispered in the Ostwick towers the way some people whisper _archdemon_. Any mage who was trapped there should be thanking Anders every day for taking a stand for them.” The cat, she noticed, began to purr. Interesting. “From the book, though, I didn’t think you’d just leave him over his decision to kill Grand Enchanter Elthina and a handful of clerics and Templars in the chantry at the time.”

“Grand Enchanter Elthina knew exactly what was going on in Kirkwall,” Gin recalled. “I’d pled with her more than once to stand with the mages, to help us, but she refused. Even after Meredith began to openly abuse her powers and block the attempts to appoint a new viscount, she would not raise a hand to her lover. Boy, Sebastian got mad when I first conjectured that those two were having a torrid affair. Even when I found proof, he wouldn’t believe me. They’d been together for years, right under the Chantry’s nose. Elthina wasn’t just complacent, she knowingly let Meredith reign in terror.”

“I’m not surprised,” Anna sighed. “More people see joining the Chantry as a step-in gaining power than an act of faith and piousness. I’m sure Elthina’s chantry was full of plenty of gold and marble.”

“It was,” Gin confirmed. “The city was full of refugees struggling to scrape by, but I never saw a single one of them in the chantry and I never saw Elthina out amongst the them. As for Anders, no he didn’t leave with the other mages. He stayed at my side, where I will always want him. We travelled together, visiting other mage towers and encouraging them to join the rebellion.”

“Where is he now then?” Anna wondered. Gin’s only companion at the moment was the tabby cat. 

“Anders doesn’t react well to Corypheus, so he is… hidden… at the moment,” Gin explained. “He was a Grey Warden. One can leave the Order, if they just leave and don’t ask anyone’s permission, but the Order doesn’t leave them. The effects of the Joining are permanent as far as I know.” Her cat meowed for a moment, it almost sounded like it was grumbling.

“What should we do now?” Ana wondered. She had to find some way to kill Corypheus.

“I have a friend, a Grey Warden friend,” Gin explained. “He was investigating something for me when he ran afoul of other Grey Wardens and was forced to hide from them. Something is rotten in Weisshaupt, which is why he is hiding in Crestwood. I will meet you there and take you to him.”

“I need to go to the Fallow Mires first,” Ana confided. “I had a report reach me that some of my men were captured by Avaar there. I need to go face their captor before he decides to kill them. I’ll head straight to Crestwood from the Fallow Mires, though.”

“I understand,” Gin nodded. “We’ll hold off any Wardens while you save your friends. I’m not leaving for a couple of days, though. Let’s go get a drink.”

“I don’t know if the tavern is cleared out and set up yet,” Ana sighed.

Gin laughed. “If they aren’t, I’m sure they have set up a tent somewhere and are serving. Let’s go find it.”

Ginevra Hawke sat back on a crate, nursing a mug of ale. She’d been right, there had been a tent set up to serve drink and conversation. Her cat leaned against her, purring lightly. “So, is this your castle or the Inquisition’s?”

Anastasia looked around. “I’m not sure. Solas told me where to find it and the Inquisition is set up in it, but I am the one who found it.”

“That Iago fellow, the one you made Inquisitor claims it’s his now.” A stout dwarf came to their table, carrying a mug of mead for Ana. “Why did you make him Inquisitor anyway?”

“ _I_ didn’t,” Ana assured him. “The heads of the Inquisition did in exchange for an alliance with Orlais and the Chantry.”

Gin’s cat growled at the mention of the Chantry.

“Aren’t you one of the Heads of the Inquisition?” Gin pointed out.

Ana shook her head. “I don’t seem to be. No one asked me about bringing in an Orlesian Chevalier. I’m no fan of the Chantry, that’s for sure. I…” She took a deep drink before she said more. A trumpet blared, disrupting anything she might say anyway. “When did we get a band?”

“Hear ye, hear ye,” Seggrit’s voice rang across the courtyard as the trumpets died down. “I have been appointed by our auspicious Inquisitor, Iago Izard as the Inquisition Cryer.”

“Good for him,” Hawke snorted. “I’m sure Varric and I could give him plenty to cry about.”

“The Inquisitor has declared that the Chant will be read every morning in the gardens. Attendance will be mandatory,” Sigrid began.

“Is he planning to take attendance?” One of the soldiers nearby mumbled to his friends. “If he is, I’ll go help Corypheus.”

“Commander Cullen has us up at dawn drilling,” one of his friends reminded him. “When do we have time to go to the Chant as well?”

“Furthermore,” Segritt continued on. “Lady Anastasia Trevelyan will be addressed as Lady Trevelyan, as is fitting a noble, _not_ the Herald of Andraste.” Segritt paused for a moment. “The Inquisitor has conveyed that the Chantry finds such claims blasphemous and such titles will not be in _his_ Inquisition.”

“The Chantry made it his Inquisition, didn’t they?” Gin hissed.

“And Orlais,” Ana agreed.

“That is all!” Segritt concluded.

“Screw that!” One of the soldiers in the tent stood up. “I will pledge my loyalty to the Herald of Andraste rather than this man who would deny all we have seen. I do so now. I will remain only as long as I serve Andraste’s chosen.”

His companions raised their mugs and cheered.

“It looks like the Inquisition may have a civil war brewing,” Gin observed.

Anna rubbed the bridge of her nose. “We can’t fracture. We have Corypheus to face first. If we turn on each other, there will be no way to beat him. I…” She trailed off as Iago entered the tent.

“Since when did the Chantry speak for the Inquisition!” A robed man stood. “We freed ourselves from the Chantry, I will not serve them again.”

“I understand that you are allies of the Inquisition,” Iago’s voice was soothing. “Everything will be all right, I guarantee it. You have nothing to worry about. You and the Chantry are both just allies to the Inquisition. You will both help us to stop this Coryphat.”

“It’s Corypheus, you pious perfumed prick!” Sera shouted.

“Who said that?” Iago looked around, but every stared at him, straight faced. He sat down at the table with Ginevra and Anastasia. “One of my men told me the Champion of Kirkwall was here.”

“Did they tell you that?” Gin took a drink. 

“It has to be you,” Iago inclined his head to her.

“Does it?” Gin petted her cat, who had jumped up on the table and was growling, lowly, at Iago.

“It does,” Iago agreed.

“This is her, is it not, Lady Trevelyan?” Iago turned to Anna.

“I believe that is one of her titles,” Anna admitted.

Iago studied Gin for a moment, causing her cat to hiss at him. “Where is your companion, Anders?”

“Varric told me he left Kirkwall with some of the other mages, but they parted company since Anders was the reason they had to flee,” Anna answered for Gin.

“Is that what happened?” Iago glared at Gin.

“That’s what Varric said, isn’t it?” Gin answered.

“Where might he be now?” Iago motioned a barmaid for a drink.

“He could be anywhere, he could be in Anderfells or right here in Skyhold, couldn’t he?” Gin shrugged. “How am I supposed to know.”

“According to _the Tale of the Champion_ , you and he were… close,” Iago reminded her.

“You’ve read _the Tale of the Champion_?” Gin stroked her cat. “Varric will be so thrilled. What do you think of his work?”

“Look, someone needs to find your friend,” Iago insisted. “Anders is terrorist and he must be brought to justice.”

“Is that who he is?” Gin’s eyes hardened.

“He blew up a chantry,” Iago pointed out. “There were innocents in there.”

“There was Grand Cleric Elthina, some other chantry sisters, and several Templars,” Gin recalled. “Where were the innocents?”

Iago’s face reddened. “Why are you here?”

“Should I not be?” Gin responded with yet another question. She did follow it up with the truth. “I have encountered Corypheus before and I have information concerning both the Wardens and him.”

“You can give it to me now,” Iago insisted. 

“I already gave it to the Herald of Andraste, she can fill you in,” Gin lifted her cat off the table. “I’m going to find a place to sleep. Perhaps I’ll let Anders know you are looking for him.” She sauntered off.

Iago turned to Anna. “Well?”

“I’ll debrief you, along with your advisers, as soon as the war table is set,” she stood. “I hate repeating myself and there is a lot to repeat.” She walked away, not sure where she was going.

The maid set Iago’s tankard down in front of him. He picked it up and took a long drink. “This isn’t what I ordered!”

“You didn’t…” The barmaid shook her head. “What should I get you instead?”


	4. He Can't Tell You Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna speaks with Cullen, then deals with Iago's attempt to get rid of Cole.

Anastasia knew she had to speak with the Inquisitor and his advisers soon, but was trying to take a day to explore Skyhold. She was still greeted with the title of _Herald_ by many of the Inquisition members, although a few had switched to calling her Lady Trevelyan.

She found Cullen standing with several soldiers and a few scouts. He had a table set up in the courtyard and was, apparently, still dealing with the fall out of Haven. However, it was also clear that he was worried about Skyhold. “Send men to scout the area,” he ordered as she approached. “We need to know what’s out there.”

“Yes ser,” one of the scouts, Jaimie, saluted and marched away.

“Commander,” another scout approached. Anna recognized Jim. “Soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters. We’re still working on something more permanent.”

“Very good,” Cullen still leaned over a table full of scrolls. “I’ll need an update on the armory as well.” Jim stood by him, scratching his chest. Cullen turned so he could look Jim in the face. “Now!” Jim saluted and also left.

Anna stopped just behind Cullen. He turned and looked at her with a little smile. The smiled turned to a frown. “We set up the best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for and archdemon… or whatever it was.” He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck. “With some warning we might have…”

“You did all that you could,” she interrupted him. “Do you ever sleep?” He looked so tired. She wanted to drag him away to some place soft and quiet and force him to take care of himself.

“If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw… and I wouldn’t want to,” was his answer. “We must be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We’ll have everything we need on course within a week. We will not run from here, Herald.”

She understood that he still suffered from the defeat of Haven. He had moved so quickly to defend the village, but that dragon of Corypheus’, which looked like an archdemon, had destroyed their efforts to save many of their people. “How many were lost?”

He gave a little shake of his head. “Most of our people made it to Skyhold, thanks to you. You and your friends got many to the safety of the chantry. It could have been worse. Moral is a little low. Josephine thought naming an Inquisitor would have improved it. It has for some, but they are in the minority.”

“You should have made Cassandra Inquisitor,” she couldn’t help the chastisement. “I think the people would have been far happier with her than an unknown Chevalier.” She knew she would have been happier. “He isn’t just an unknown, he is Orlesian and tied to the Chantry. Many of us didn’t sign up to work for either.”

“Iago wasn’t my first choice, but… we had little choice,” Cullen closed his eyes for a moment. “If we’d had Orlesian or Chantry aid at Haven we might have saved even more.”

“Or more would have died.” The Orlesians we had there were useless. A few more wouldn’t have helped. One or two more Chancelors just would have died with Roderick.” She shuddered remembering it, of seeing Cullen square off against those brutes and the dragon raining red lyrium of all things down on them. “Our escape from Haven… it was close.” She looked down and then back up at him. “I’m relieved that you… that so many made it out.” _Especially him._

His golden-brown eyes met hers. “As am I.” He then looked away. She wasn’t sure what to say at that point, he wouldn’t even look at her, so she turned to leave. He took a step forward and touched her arm. “You stayed behind. You could have…” He gently turned her back to face him. She could hear the strain and worry in his voice, as well as the resolve. “I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word.”

She nodded. “I know. I’ll do my best to find Corypheus and stop him before he can try again.” She would do it for the people of the Inquisition, even if she disagreed with what its heads had done.”

Anastasia had only left Cullen half an hour before, when she came upon some of her inner circle fighting. 

“This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet,” Vivienne was saying to Solas. Cassandra was standing by the pair, but seemed to just be observing them. “It has no business being here. The Inquisitor has instructed me, personally, to get rid of it and that is what I’m going to do.”

“Wouldn’t you say the same of an apostate,” Solas answered. Technically, he and Anastasia were both apostates.

Vivienne just blinked at him in response. Cassandra turned to Anna. “Lady Trevelyan, I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities.”

“He can cause people to forget him, or even fail to notice him,” Solas explained. “These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems Cole is a spirit.”

Vivienne crossed her arms. “It is a demon.”

It was just like a Chantry Shill to think anything out of the usual was a mage… or blood magic. Anna knew the type well. “Is it?”

“If you prefer,” Solas conceded. “Although, the truth is somewhat more complex.” He spoke to Vivienne as if she were a student so full of herself, she didn’t realize just how much she had to learn.

“Cole warned us about Corypheus at Haven,” Anna reminded them. “He saved a lot of lives, including yours.

“And what will its help cost?” Vivienne challenged. “How many lives will it later claim?”

Anna was a little ashamed that she hoped those lives included Vivienne’s.

“In fact, his nature is not easily defined,” Solas argued.

“Speak plainly, Solas,” Cassandra demanded. “What _are_ we dealing with?”

“Demons normally enter this world by possessing something,” Solas explained. “In their true form, they look bizarre, monstrous.”

“Like Vivienne,” Anna added.

“I beg your pardon,” Vivienne glowered at her.

“But you claim Cole looks like a young man,” Cassandra had learned to ignore Vivienne’s fights with other mages. “Is it possession?”

“No,” Solas was certain. “he has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects. Cole is unique, Anna. More than that, he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so.”

“I no longer make decisions for the Inquisition,” Anna reminded him. “An Inquisitor has been named and it is not me, it isn’t even one of my friends.”

“You can either give this Orlesian Chevalier all of your power or you can fight to maintain your friends and alliances,” Solas advised her. “ _You_ are the one who can close breaches and you are the one Corypheus has singled out as his equal. It is up to you to decide whether you will let this interloper made your decisions for you.”

_Interloper_ was a strange choice of words, but Anna realized Solas was right. She had a mission and she needed to see it through. “I will go talk to him. I suggest you come up with a way to fight the Inquisitor about keeping Cole around, Solas.”

“He has already made his decision,” Vivienne insisted. “You cannot just scoff at his commands.”

Solas ignored her. “I imagine Cole will have some ideas in that regard.”

Cole was wondering around those in the surgery when Anna found him. He looked over at her. “Haven. So many fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape.” He then began speaking. At first, the words confused Ana. Then she realized that he was feeling their pain and talking about it. He was trying to help the soldiers. He stopped at someone whose thoughts were on their thirst and gave them water to drink.

Anna watched him quietly for several moments. He was helping the people. “Do you need help?”

“I am helping,” Cole insisted. He continued his work and then turned to her. “That new one, the one they made Inquisitor. He said I have to leave.”

“I’m not a leader here,” Anna grabbed a water skein and took it to one of the wounded soldiers. “Not anymore. Didn’t you hear the declaration? I don’t even hold the title of Herald of Andraste anymore.”

“That doesn’t matter. You are the Herald of Andraste,” Cole insisted. “That’s why the clerics and reverend mothers fear you. Even Rodrick realized who you were in the end. He can’t tell you who you are. He can try to take your authority, but only if you let him.”

“Leliana, and Josephine, and the others gave him the right to take my authority.” Ana still felt that sting. They hadn’t even consulted with her about who would become Inquisitor. Even if they had, she wondered if she would have been a lone voice objecting to their choice to give into the Chantry and Orlais or would some of the others have stood with her. She supposed she’d never know.

“They gave him a title, that’s all. They’re scared,” Cole informed her. “So much destruction. We failed. If only I hadn’t pulled back my scouts. How did they march here without anyone warning us they were on their way? Maker, the Templars are monsters now, how can we save them? He has an archdemon, how do we fight an archdemons? The Chantry and Orlais looked so attractive, they seemed to bring help. The others didn’t see the shackles that were attached. He’s a puppet, he wants me gone, but I will stay if you want me to.”

Anna looked to the wounded soldier he was helping. That’s why she’d agreed to stay, too; to help, to save Thedas. “I would like you to stay.”

“I’ll stay as long as you do,” Cole agreed.


	5. Insubordination Intensifies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor orders the Herald to Crestwood

“Good morning, Lady Trevelyan,” an Orlesian noble nodded at Anastasia as she trudged up the stairs to the main hall of Skyhold. Anna had noticed that the number of Orlesian nobles hanging around Skyhold increased every day. She wondered if Skyhold was now the spot that Orlesian parents sent their unmarried children to mingle with their peers. She also wondered what Ferelden thought of the Inquisition’s alliance with Orlais. She suspected it would alienate them. The two countries did not get along.

“Good morning, Herald.” A Fereldan soldier bowed to her, even as she glared at the Orlesian noble. There would be trouble between those Inquisition members from the two countries if the Inquisitor wasn’t careful. She was almost happy that it wasn’t her problem.

“Herald… I mean Lady Trevelyan.” One of the scouts, Jim, ran up to her. “The Inquisitor would like to speak with you. You may wait in line.” He indicated the jagged backed throne that had been placed at the end of the great hall, between the Inquisitor’s room and the door to Harritt’s forge.

“What if this isn’t a good time?” She questioned.

Jim just glared at her for a moment and she could hear Cassandra’s voice to play nice. She noticed Cassandra in the line to wait for an audience with the Inquisitor and wondered if she’d actually heard it.

“You will be taking your team to Crestwood to meet with this friend of Hawke’s,” the Inquisitor announced after Anna had been forced to wait in line to speak with him for an hour.

“I’ll be leaving for the Fallow Mire in the morning,” she dissented. “Avaar have captured some of the Inquisition’s men and have demanded an audience with me. I can’t just abandon them.”

“This is more important,” Iago insisted. “They knew what they were signing up for when they joined the Inquisition. Every man and woman here must be ready to give up their lives for the cause.”

“Our people are not disposable!” Anna bristled. “I can save those in the Fallow Mire and that is what I’m going to do.”

“This is a direct order, Lady Trevelyan,” Iago leaned forward. “I will not broach any more argument from you. I learned of Hawke’s friend hiding in Crestwood. He will have information about Corypheus. The arch-darkspawn and rifts are your only concern from now on. The Inquisition’s people are my concern and no longer yours.”

Anna felt the eyes of the Inquisition on her. If they thought she was going to just back down, they had another think coming. She was there to help bring order, but she wasn’t going to abandon the Inquisition’s soldiers. “I am the Herald of Andraste and those are _Her_ people whose lives are in danger. As her herald, I cannot just turn my back on them.”

Iago stood. “You have your orders, soldier.”

“I’m not your soldier, I’m the Herald of Andraste.” She turned on her heel and walked away. She looked over at Cassandra, whose expression was still stoic. Then she caught another movement and saw Sera on a balcony overlooking the main hall. The elf made a rude gesture at the Inquisitor’s back and then gave Anna a little salute before slipping into the shadows, like a watchful gargoyle; a silent sentry.


	6. The Inquisitor Has Spoken, The Herald Doesn't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna defies orders and goes to the Fallow Mires

Anastasia Trevelyan found herself only half awake as she prepared to depart from Skyhold. She’d sworn she heard a voice in her fire the night before, urging her to go save her men in the Fallow Mire. Then she’d dreamt that she was fighting a large serpent that she desperately needed to throw out of Skyhold, but no one would open the gate so she could do so.

She was pleasantly surprised when Cullen approached her party. He’d never before stopped to say goodbye before one of her missions. She couldn’t help the smile that flashed across her face. “Cullen!” The smile disappeared suddenly. “Is everything all right?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you, but where certain ears can’t hear us. I know you aren’t happy with the Inquisitor’s orders.” He had moved close and his voice was low. “I would send men, myself, to the Fallow Mires, but this Hand of Korth wants to face you. I don’t know what he’d do if I sent someone else in. The moment he realizes you’re not coming…”

Anna lifted her hands to frame his face. “I won’t abandon my people and they _are_ my people.”

Cullen nodded the took one of her hands, kissing the back of it. “Safe travels, my lady.”

“Thank the Maker you’re here,” Harding greeted Anastasia as she rode into the Fallow Mire. I was afraid you weren’t going to come.”

“We shouldn’t have come here,” Vivienne’s voice was full of reproach. “Our orders were clear.”

“If you want to go to Crestwood, Vivienne, then feel free,” Solas’ voice conveyed the message that he would, indeed, like her to leave. “The rest of us will stay with the Herald.”

“As far as I know, our men are all right,” Harding informed them. “I don’t know how long that will be the case. He wants to face you, Anna, because you’re the Herald of Andraste and he claims to be the Hand of one of the Avvar gods. He wants to prove that his god is tougher than your god.”

“That’s fame for you,” Anna sighed. “Should I sign anything before I cast an ice mine where the sun doesn’t shine?”

“Avvar warriors don’t read,” Harding revealed. “They think it’s for sissies.” 

“Perhaps I should beat him to death with a book,” Varric offered as they mounted their horses and rode into the swamp.

The first full day in the Fallow Mire was filled with walking undead and griping party members. Varric and Dorian both hated the outdoors anyway, and they were trapped in a swamp. Neither of them would shut up about how uncomfortable they were. Cassandra threatened to tie them up and leave them in a bog twice.

Now Anna sat on a log, staring at a fire. She had defied orders and come to this miserable swamp and her friends were miserable with her. She had done what she thought was right, though.

“Hey,” Dorian sat down beside her and put his arm around her. “What is with the dour expression, darling?”

“I’m making you miserable, I’m making Varric miserable,” she laid her head on her shoulder. “Vivienne’s miserable because I’m defying her new boyfriend.” She hadn’t realized until the words came out of her mouth that she felt that way about Vivienne and Iago. She didn’t think there really was a relationship there, but the Loyalist Mage certainly seemed devoted to the new Inquisitor. She took his words as if they came from the Chant of Light itself. 

“She does appear to like the little weasel,” Dorian echoed her thoughts. “Calling him a weasel is a terrible insult to weasels. I don’t think he’s nearly as fond of her, though. He doesn’t seem to like mages.”

“No, he doesn’t,” she agreed. 

“Which is why we mages need to stick together.” Dorian pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll suffer through this horrid swamp for you, dearest.”

“Thanks,” she smiled softly. “You seem to enjoy…” Anna trailed off as a requisition’s officer approached her. No matter where she camped, the requisition officers seemed to find her. She tried to ignore the woman, she always tried to ignore them, but requisition officers were persistent.

“I have something for you, Lady Trevelyan.” The Requisition officer held out a sealed piece of paper as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Anna considered just not taking it, but realized that the woman wasn’t going to move until she did. She grabbed it and froze the seal so it would easily break open.

“Is it a naughty love letter from a secret admirer?” Dorian teased.

That would have been preferable. “It’s from the Inquisitor,” Anna growled. “He isn’t happy with me.”

“That just makes me love you more,” Dorian grinned at her. “What does the grouchy Chantry Licker say?”

Anna lifted the paper and began to read. “ _Lady Trevelyan, I demand that your insubordination cease at once! I gave you clear orders to go to Crestwood and expect you to proceed at once. The Inquisition will not spare the resources needed to rescue a handful of soldiers, ones who have not even sworn fealty to me._ ”

“He’s making our soldiers swear fealty now?” the Iron Bull interrupted. Anna hadn’t realized that he’d been listening in. “I’ve never made the Chargers do that, a good leader doesn’t need oaths. His or her men follow them out of respect.”

“Let the lady continue,” Dorian chastised Bull.

“He’s certainly not happy,” Anna confirmed. “ _While I commend you for closing the breeches in that Maker forbidden swamp that you decided to pay a visit to, they are the least of our concerns. If you are not in Crestwood within the week, there will be dire consequences. I will not tolerate your defiance and expect you to repeat the entire Canticle of Light as you ride to Crestwood forthwith to secure Hawke’s ally for the Inquisition._ It is signed Inquisitor Iago Izard. What does he plan to do to me? Spank me?”

“There are several members of the Inquisition who would happily do so for him,” Dorian wiggled his eyebrows. “Bull and I could make it pleasant for you, but Cullen might object.”

“Why would Bull want to spank me and why would Cullen object?” Anna was confused. “Is he objecting to anyone trying to hurt me or just Bull?”

“I don’t think Curly is the spanking type, Tempest,” Varric assured her. He had called her Tempest since learning she had been among those who argued to break with the Circles and had heard her defend Anders to more than one person. When lightning had struck over her head when she lost her temper once, he settled on Tempest for sure. “He wouldn’t stand back and let anyone else hurt you.”

“The Inquisitor has spoken,” Vivienne interrupted their conversation. “He is our leader and you must do as he says. We should leave at first light.”

“We will break camp after first light,” Anna agreed. “We will continue to travel into the marsh until we find our captured soldiers.”

“Seeker,” Vivienne’s voice was sharp as she addressed Cassandra. “Are you going to let this insubordination continue?”

“Dark, scared,” Cole spoke up. “The Herald will come for us. She won’t abandon us. The Avvar will see the might of Andraste when the Herald arrives.”

“Our men are in trouble, Vivienne,” Cassandra’s voice was firm. “We are going to save them.” 

They found an apostate late the next morning. Vivienne and Cassandra had wanted to attack them, but Anastasia had spoken with the apostate for a few moments and then declared that they were moving on. The apostate had done nothing to warrant an attack after all.

In the early afternoon, they met an Avvar who helped them fight the demons around a rift. He’d assured them that their men were all right and that his Chieftain’s son was holding him. He thought the boy a braggart, but could not openly oppose him. He did, at least, give them directions.

It was only a few hours later when they found themselves facing a horde of undead outside of an apparently abandoned castle. Anna summoned lightning to strike those who got to close even as she set ice mines round about.

“There are too many of them!” Dorian called as he set one skeleton on fire and set it loose to run into its comrades. 

“We need to get to the castle!” Cassandra hit another skeleton with her shield, even as she decapitated one of its companions.

“This is hopeless, boss!” Bull shouted to her.

Anna nodded and sprinted forward, her companions at her back. Cassandra and Blackwall batted any undead who came to close back, even as Solas chanted at them. As soon as she rushed under the portcullis, she was confronted by a pair of Avvar. She hit one of them with a blast of cold, as Sera put three arrows through the other one. She found a lever near them. When she pulled it, the portcullis closed, locking out the undead. She noticed another gate rise. That must be where her men were.

“I don’t like this swamp, Tempest,” Varric complained as she searched the area for supplies. I say we get out of here and go to Crestwood like Puppet wants. I’m sure it doesn’t have as nearly as many undead.”

“Puppet?” Anna looked over at Cole, he was as likely as any of his companions to know who Varric was talking about. 

“He does what the clerics say and he expects everyone to say the Chant of Light every morning, because _they_ tell him that it should be so,” Cole sounded as if that should be obvious. “He writes to Empress Celene every Tuesday. He gives her reports and follows whatever advise she sends back. She doesn’t believe the assassin will be a problem, though.”

Anna just nodded. “Let’s go rescue our men.”

“I am the Hand of Korth,” a large Avvar wielding a two-handed mallet of some sort greeted them as they went deeper into the castle’s interior. “Fight me Herald of Andraste.”

“At least someone recognizes me as the Herald of Andraste,” Anna muttered. “Just let my people go and we can settle this between us!” She called to the Avvar.

“Face me first!” He insisted. He charged at her.

Anna set a series of ice mine around her and then summoned chain lightning. She hit Korth and his cronies around him. Korth’s first swing hit a barrier that Solas had cast around her, then he stepped on one of the ice mines and froze for a moment.

“That’s what you get, sucker,” Sera let a series of arrows fly as the Iron Bull and Blackwall engaged Korth’s injured followers.

Cassandra struck Korth with her sword, causing his arm to shatter from the combination of ice and shock. Anna followed the attack with a bolt of lightning. When he defrosted, Korth slumped to the ground, dead.

Anna searched the body for a key while her companions searched the area. Blackwall found a Grey Warden banner. Cole found the door the key went into. When she unlocked it, she found her missing soldiers.

“I knew the Herald of Andraste would come to save us!” One of the men exclaimed. There was a fain cheer.

“Cole, I want you to escort them back to Skyhold along with Solas and Blackwall,” Anna ordered. “I trust them not to tell the Inquisitor that you are still there.”

“You can count on us,” Blackwall assured her.

“We’ll make sure he is safe,” Solas agreed. “We will also find out what is happening at Skyhold. I don’t trust this new Inquisitor.”


	7. Ferelden Has an Undead Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald and her inner circle arrive in Crestwood.

Rain fell as Anastasia entered Crestwood. It wasn’t a depressing swamp, like the Fallow Mires, but the two places were just a little too similar for her tastes. Perhaps it was the rain and the undead that made her feel that way.

“Herald,” Scout Harding greeted her. “Thank you for freeing those soldiers in the Fallow Mire. Many of us greatly appreciate it.”

“Inquisitor Iago does not,” Vivienne scowled at Harding.

“He doesn’t know yet,” Harding kept her voice cheerful. “They aren’t back to Skyhold and no one has told him. I’m sure he’ll swear it was his idea once he realizes they are safe.”

“She’s right,” Dorian agreed. “Iago will want to take credit for the rescue and he can’t do that if he tries to punish you for what you did.”

Anna doubted his words, but said nothing. “What can you tell me about the area, Harding?”

“Crestwood seems to also have a problem with the undead,” Harding observed. “It isn’t as bad as Redcliffe was ten years ago, but it’s bad. Crestwood was the site of a flood during the Blight and the old village was buried under water. Not everyone got out. There is now a rift in the lake and it is causing the dead to rise and attack their loved ones.”

“We’re going to stay and help the people, right?” Sera’s question was obviously not as much a question as a statement.

“Yes,” Anna promised. “I’ll find a way to close that rift before I leave. We can’t trust the Chantry to save these people for us.”

“That’s unfair,” Cassandra protested. “I know you were one of the mages who voted to leave the Chantry, Anna, but the Chantry can do a lot of good. They should be a force of good.”

“But they’re not, Seeker,” Varric spoke up. “I’m not sure I could call Leliana a Force for Good when she snuck into the Viscount of Kirkwall’s locked rooms and took out mage rebels. She had come with a warning for Grand Cleric Elthina to leave Kirkwall, because of the danger _she_ helped cause; Elthina I mean. Then she told us that the Divine was thinking of sending an Exalted March on Kirkwall. So, she was willing to save the Grand Cleric, but not to see what was causing the unrest and doing something about it. Hawke was constantly cleaning up the mess Meredith and Elthina caused and the Divine’s answer was to send an Exalted March.”

“Blood Mages were running rampant,” Vivienne reminded them.

“Because Meredith and the Chantry made them desperate,” Varric countered.

“I know you heard the rumors coming out of Kirkwall’s Gallows,” Anna asserted. “They were like stories of a monster hiding in the closet. _You’d better be careful or you’ll be sent to the Gallows._ I heard a Templar whisper that to a mage who had resisted his advances. Anders didn’t doom us, he set us free.”

“And let’s not forget about the Chantry sending a Seeker to drag me away from my home,” Varric muttered. “I was grabbed, questioned, and dragged across the Waking Sea.”

“You were hardly…” Cassandra trailed off as she realized that was precisely what had happened.

“Let’s go find a way to the middle of that lake,” Anna turned towards Crestwood and walked forward, leading her horse. The others followed suit.

Anastasia hadn’t gone far before she encountered an elven woman running through the pouring rain and away from a pair of walking skeletons. She drew out her stave, ready for attack; but two men in Grey Warden armor were closer to the elf than she. With swords drawn, they charged the undead. It was only minutes before both creatures were returned to their original state of death.

“You saved my life!” The elf embraced on of the men and then the others. “How can I thank you?”

“Ah, shucks, ma’am,” Anna could swear the Grey Warden was blushing behind his helmet. “It was our pleasure. We couldn’t leave you to fight those creatures on your own.”

“Don’t downplay your own heroism,” Anna approached them slowly. “It was lucky that you were here. I imagine that Crestwood could use your help.”

“We would love to stay and help them, but we’re here on a mission,” the other Grey Warden revealed. “We’re looking for a member of our order who was spotted near this area. We are to take her in quietly. I hope he comes without resisting. He… well, He’s someone I admire. I even trained with him for a bit.”

_Him? Was it him, not her?_ Anna honestly couldn’t remember. Hawke hadn’t said who her friend was.

“These people need help,” Blackwall insisted. “Surely, you will help us until we can stop the surge of the undead.”

“I wish we could,” the first Warden assured him. “But Commander Clarel’s orders were clear. 

“You’re talking to someone who ignored bad orders, Weirdy,” Sera informed them.

“It’ all right Sera, let them choose their own path,” Anna laid a hand on her arm. “We still need to find a way to the middle of the lake.” She turned and continued towards Crestwood.

As Anna reached the gates of Crestwood, she found two guards battling yet more undead. She quickly froze one of them, as Dorian threw a fireball at a second one. Sera shot arrows at the third, only to find that arrows go right through skeletons. There was little flesh for them to embed or go through.

As Sera cursed the fates, Cassandra hit the fourth of the four undead with her shield. It was hard enough to send the creatures head flying across a nearby field. The fourth fell to the Iron Bull’s Claymore.

“Thank you, newcomers.” One of the guards bowed to them. “Your visit was most opportune. Is there anything we can do to help repay you for your help?”

“I need to find a way to get to the lake to close that rift,” Anna explained. “Is there anyone in town who can help?”

“The mayor can,” the other guard assured her. “He should be most pleased to see you. Between the bandits that took over Caer Branoch and the walking dead, thing have been rather stressful in Crestwood.”

“I can imagine,” Anna agreed. “How do I find the mayor.”

“I’ll draw you a map,” the first guard volunteered. He rifled through his supplies until he found paper and charcoal for her.


	8. Hearing Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets the Mayor of Crestwood and hears voices.

Anastasia encountered several villagers on her way to find the mayor. Most were terrified, staying close to the shelters of their home. There was one man who was scared for his sweetheart, who wanted her to check on the woman when she was left. There was also the girl they’d encountered before, the one who had been rescued by the Grey Wardens. Now the girl wanted to join the order. Alas, Anna had warned her that something was wrong with the Wardens at the moment, but could not find a reason to tell her not to join them. She did advise that the girl wait before going to the Wardens, until the general populace had learned why so many Wardens had disappeared.

Anna also discovered that trade had stopped in the area, due to a combination of factors, and the few merchants in Crestwood refused to set up shop. It was too dangerous.

“So, I need to get rid of the undead, then take care of the bandits,” Anna deduced.

“Don’t forget about the dragon nearby, boss,” the Iron Bull reminded her. “That’s what first scared off the merchants. It’s why trade first stopped.”

“Let’s take care of the first two problems before tackling a dragon,” Blackwall advised.

“I’d rather not tackle a dragon at all,” Dorian protested.

“Oh, come on,” the Iron Bull drawled. “You might like it.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the mage. Dorian just groaned.

When they, finally, found the mayor; he didn’t seem all that anxious for them to tackle the bandits or solve the undead problem. He obviously wanted the help, but something was making him nervous.

“We will need to drain the lake to get to the rift,” Anna declared, after she explained whom she and her friends were.

“The controls to the dam were destroyed when darkspawn attacked Crestwood during the Fifth Blight,” he claimed. “That’s what caused the old town to flood. They were in the backroom of a pub I rather liked. The only way to the pub now is to go through Caer Branoch, but bandits killed the game keeper who was taking care of the fort and they live there now. So, that way is hopeless.”

“We’re better than you obviously think,” Anna was confident. “We can get that lake drained for you. Our only other option would be to take a boat to the middle of the lake and with all of the undead that are crawling out of it, I might need you and your best fighters to come with me. And if your best fighters came with me, then who would be left to guard the village from the undead?”

“I’ll draw you a map to the controls,” the mayor’s voice sounded defeated. “You’ll have to wrest the fort from the bandits first. That won’t be easy.”

Anastasia and her friends stayed in Crestwood that night. They were given a house that had been abandoned in the chaos. There was plenty of furniture and other household items left behind. There was enough that Anna didn’t want to contemplate what had happened to the family that once lived there.

She found herself staring into the fireplace. She began hearing a voice again, a female one. It told her that the mayor was lying and that the blood of innocents was crying out for justice. She was beginning to suspect she might be going insane. There was no one she could trust to tell about this. Well, perhaps Dorian. She speculated about what her friend from Tevinter friend might say. He’d likely tell her she’d gone crazy, but that he was there for her.

When she fell asleep that night, she dreamed that she was walking in a green meadow. She noticed a grassy bluff nearby. As she approached it, she noticed blue water and waves hitting a nearby shore. Flowers bloomed at her feet, white and blue. It was beautiful and she wished she could stay there, but somehow knew she had other matters to take care of. Something was holding her back, though.

“Would it help if I told you that you weren’t hearing strange voices?” A woman’s dulcet tones reached her.

She turned to see a lovely blonde woman gracefully walking towards her. “I know you, don’t I?” She could swear she’d met the lady before. 

“You do indeed.” The woman gave a single nod. “You know me better than many who have claimed to speak my words. I have been talking to you, you just need to listen.”

“Listen to what?” Anna wanted to know.

“Listen to your heart and my voice, I will guide you to what you need to do.” The woman leaned in close and kissed her forehead.

<


	9. This Calls for Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna opens the dam.

Anastasia was determined to take care of the rift and the walking dead before she found Hawke’s friend. The villagers were in danger and those hunting them used the bodies of their own loved ones. Their plight was more urgent than hers.

After she left the village, she fought her way to the keep. They encountered more undead and a small group of Red Templars. She wasn’t sure what the Templars were doing there and it worried her a bit. They had enough problems between the walking dead and the Grey Wardens who were hunting Hawke’s friend.

Anastasia decided that the best way to announce her arrival at the keep was to aim a lightning strike at the entrance, which blew the door apart. Dorian followed that immediately with a fireball. Then the warriors moved in, with Sera and Varric at their backs.

“Shock, surprise,” Cole observed as he drove one of his long daggers into the back of one of the bandits. “They thought they were safe here. The Huntsman was so easy to kill, there will be no resistance in Crestwood.”

“I’m glad we could come and show them that they cannot so easily prey upon others,” Blackwall assured him.

Anastasia set ice mines under several bandits, freezing them. She then unleashed chain lightning. She had to admit to herself that she enjoyed watching the bandits burst apart.

“You’re so messy, dear,” Vivienne tsked as she threw a cone of cold at a group of advancing bandits. They froze, but she left their ultimate death to the Iron Bull, who leapt up and decapitated two of them at once.

Cassandra cut a path to the top of the Keep, where the Bandit leader lay wait. He charged, swinging a large hammer. “You will pay for your trespass, fools,” he vowed, even as Cassandra dodged his weapon and hit him across the back with her shield. She then lunged at him, only to be blocked by his massive hammer. He tried to swing at her again, and might have hit her, if Solas hadn’t cast a barrier around the Seeker. He swung as second time, but this time Blackwall had come charging in and knocked him back. Cassandra took advantage of the opening and cut him down.

“This would make a nice fort for the Inquisition,” she observed.

Anna looked around. If she left it empty, the bandits would just come back and Crestwood needed help. “You’re right, but we don’t have time. Cassandra, I want you to stay with Varric and Vivienne. Hold the fort until I return from closing the rift.”

“I’m not leaving your side, Tempest,” Varric objected. “We have undead fiends to worry about.”

“You just don’t want to be left alone with Cassandra,” Sera stuck her tongue out at him. “I’d stay, but the Herald needs me to help her save the people.”

Anna smiled at their offers. She appreciated having them by her side and their eagerness to be there. She had to admit, though, that leaving Cassandra and Varric alone, with only Vivienne as a buffer, might not be the best idea. Why not create a trio that would keep each other edgy and gladly fight off any bandits as a distraction? “Very well, Cole could you protect Cassandra and Vivienne for me while I go and take care of the Rift that are threatening the people of Crestwood?”

“Of course, my lady,” he nodded. “I will take care of them for you. There is danger, pressing. Not just from without, but within. The inside has a black spot and it will spread and rot. It is no longer good, not for anything… except perhaps bread. Do people use fruit to make bread?”

“I’m sure some do,” she assured him. “I’ll try not to be gone long.”

Anna led the remaining members of her team through the keep and to a nearby tavern. It had been abandoned when the oldtown flooded, yet the sign still hung and there was an aura of sadness around it.

Her team was halfway across the pathway leading to the tavern, when a dragon flew overhead. Maker, how bad were things in Crestwood? Yet the Grey Wardens were busy hunting down someone who had dared disagree with their Commander rather than helping.

“A dragon,” Dorian commented. “How lovely. What a wonderful addition to our day.”

“Tell me we’re going to fight her, boss,” the Iron Bull pleaded.

“Not now,” Anna sighed. “We have other things to do first. We shouldn’t just leave it to prey on the townsfolks, though.”

“Yeah, we’ll get ya, wormy,” Sera shook her fist at the sky where the dragon had been.

When Anna stepped into the inn, she found cobwebs and a pair of teenagers who though it was a romantic spot. They’d been sneaking around, behind their parent’s backs. They had started in caves, but didn’t like spiders. Anna predicted that they would one day star in their own tragedy. 

As the semi-star-crossed lovers left, she made her way to the back to where the mayor had said the controls were kept. She found them in perfect working order. “I thought the mayor said the darkspawn had destroyed them.”

“Mayor’s lying,” Sera observed. “It sounds like he might be needing arrows in his arse. Something’s wanky about him.”

“Yeah, there is,” the Iron Bull agreed.

“Bull could you and Blackwall drain the lake while I take a look around?” Anna moved to investigate the area. As she read an old menu, the lake slowly drained.

Anna encountered an alarming number of demons on her way to Old Crestwood. They seemed to be meandering from the rift and along the rocky, barren ground. She and her friends killed them as they moved to and through the old village. In the old village, they found the bodies of many of those caught in the flood and a spirit who was distressed at finding herself in their world. The spirit insisted they destroy a rage demon for her. Anna was all for killing more demons.

She stopped in the mayor’s old home which had fared better than many of the other homes. It was in one piece, although now it decorated with barnacles and algae. There was a note from the mayor to an unknown person. The implications were troubling to say the least. The mayor had been planning something against the refugees who had fled to Crestwood because of the Blight. Considering how many of them had been trapped in the flood waters, she suspected she knew what it was.

After more exploration, she found a mine entrance. She noticed that one of the spirits that flitted through the old village, among the dead, was trying to lead her there. As she entered, the spirit led her on. It led her to more victims.

“There must have been people living here,” Varric observed.

“Sweet Maker,” Dorian touched the head of a small skeleton. “They had no way to get out when the village flooded. They were helpless.”

“Vasheden!” the Iron Bull cursed. He put a comforting hand on Dorian’s shoulder. “If I find who was responsible for this…”

“There will be arrows,” Sera answered for him.

“They’re with the Maker now,” Anna assured her friends. “We’ll try to find vengeance for them, but the Maker is caring for them now, especially the little ones. We need to make sure their bodies stay at peace, though. Let’s get to that rift.”

Anna was shocked to discover part of the Deep Roads under the mine. “Do the people of Crestwood know these are here?”

“The Deep Roads run throughout all of Thedas,” Varric reminded her. “Bartrand once went on about it for an entire afternoon. ‘ _The Kingdom of the Dwarfs was vast and magnificent. Nothing you will see on the surface could ever compare to its wonders’_ ,” he quoted, imitating his brother’s voice. “Even Chuckles hasn’t gone on for long enough about the Ancient Elves to challenge Bartrand’s record on the glories of the _Lost Kingdom of the Dwarfs_.”

A rage demon that had to be the one the spirit in Old Crestwood was distraught about came slithering out. Anna sent a blast of cold at it, freezing it. She found rage demons had little defense against freezing spells. The Iron Bull charged the frozen demon and Blackwall took on a lesser one that seemed to have been keeping it company. Varric targeted a second small demon, with Solas’ help. Within minutes, all three were dead.

They found the rift in what must have been an assembly room, it was large enough to be one. The rift was the biggest one Anna had seen. “Sweet Maker,” she breathed. She raised her hand and shot power from the Anchor into it as her friends held back the demons. She was glad that they had finally settled down into a rhythm. There had been an incident in the Hinterlands when Solas and Cassandra had gone chasing after a ram, leaving Anna vulnerable as she’d tried to close a rift.

Now her team worked in concert, destroying the demons that poured out of the rift as she lifted her hand a second time and poured yet more power into the rift. It took three tries before she was able to pull her hand back, while the Anchor remained active and stitched the rift closed; almost like tying off a thread.

Anna was tired, but she explored her surroundings before following her nose to a cave and up a latter that emerged into the meadows above Crestwood Village. “Let’s get back to Caer Branoch,” she decided. “As soon as we get enough men to hold it, we can find Hawke’s friend.”


	10. Sent to Her Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charter arrives at Caer Branoch with news and letters

Anastasia Trevelyan returned to Caer Branoch to find the rest of her party waiting patiently for her. It seemed the bandits that plagued Crestwood had been too afraid to take on those she left behind. She wrote to Skyhold, explaining the situation, and why she had to wait to go and search for Hawke’s friend. Then she settled in and waited for reinforcements.

It was about two weeks later when reinforcements arrived. Charter, one of Leliana’s top Scouts, came riding through the gates with a contingent of Inquisition soldiers and a large number of scouts. She stopped in front of her, jumped from her horse, and bowed. “Herald.”

“Charter!” She smiled at the scout. “I’m glad to see you.”

“It’s Lady Trevelyan,” a soldier she didn’t recognize hissed at Charter. “The Inquisitor has been very insistent about that.”

“It’s Herald of Andraste, you twat,” a second soldier scolded his comrade.

“Do I have to bloody your nose again?” A third soldier joined the argument.

“You do and I’ll make sure you don’t stand straight for a week,” a fourth soldier joined the fight.

“Men!” Charter barked at them. “That is enough! I have been put in charge of Caer Branoch and I will not have this fighting. I will have one of my scouts put something nasty and undead in your bedrolls as you sleep if this does not cease at once!”

“If you need help with that, I’d be happy to assist,” Dorian offered. “However, I might put something less nasty in the bed of those who recognize our lovely Herald as the chosen of Andraste.”

Anna wondered if Dorian even believed that she was the Herald of Andraste. Still, she was thankful for his support. She was less thankful that she had seemed to go for a figure uniting the Inquisition to one that divided it. How had it come to that? She had an idea, but felt guilty placing such blame. “How are things in Skyhold, Charter?”

The elven scout blanched. “The mages are refusing to get up for the morning Chant and it is upsetting the Inquisitor. They’re up, they just won’t join him for the Chant.”

“We just freed ourselves from the Chantry,” Anna reminded her. “No Free Mage wants to go back to letting the organization control our lives so completely. Being forced to stand in a crowd and recite the Chant at sunrise smacks of just that.”

“Our mage allies aren’t happy about the large number of Templars that Inquisitor Iago has been bringing in, either,” Charter revealed. “He is using Inquisition resources to find and collect all Templars not under Corypheus command. Cullen is grateful, but Fiona is furious.”

Anna blanched. She imagined that Cullen was extremely grateful, but the thought hurt her somehow. She knew he was a former Templar and worried about what had happened to his old order, but she remember the stories coming out of places like the White Spire and the Gallows. She could still feel the eyes of her old guards on her constantly. She couldn’t use the privy without them knowing. She briefly worried about how far the allies she’d secured for the Inquisition could be pushed before they left. She needed them if she were to defeat Corypheus. No, that wasn’t her duty anymore, it was Iago’s. She immediately saw the arch-darkspawn in front of her, revealing his plans and his fury at her having stolen the Anchor from him. He didn’t see Inquisitor Iago as his enemy, he saw her. “What has Fiona said?”

“She has said nothing to me,” Carter explained. “She barely speaks to Sister Nightingale. She deals with Josephine, but there is always an… underlying fury that the Ambassador is still trying to calm.”

“If anyone can calm Fiona, it would be Josephine,” Cassandra revealed that she’d been listening to them the entire time.

“That’s true,” Anna nodded. “I’m sure she’s more than capable of doing her job. Is there anything you need from me before I leave to meet Hawke’s friend, Charter?”

“I have a couple of letters for you,” Charter handed them to her. “And a short message. Sister Nightingale says that she is sorry, she did what she thought was best.”

“What does she have to be sorry about, dear?” Vivienne spoke up.

Maker, were all of Anna’s inner party listening in?

“She didn’t say,” Charter admitted. “I need to get my party settled. I will speak to you in the morning, Herald.”

Anna nodded. “I’ll be heading north at first light.” She took the two letters and retreated to her private quarters.

Anna curled up in front of a roaring fire and looked at the letters. One was from Cullen. The other was from Inquisitor Iago. She debated which one to read first. Her curiosity over why Cullen would write to her, when she was no longer even one of the Heads of the Inquisition, won out and she opened his letter first.

The letter was full of information, not of troop movements, but of news of Skyhold. He wasn’t as happy with Iago brining in the Templars as she’d thought he’d be. He suspected some of being spies and, as she’d feared, the Free Mages were livid. There were already fights springing up between the groups. Iago blamed the mages every single time. He was going to lose their allies; she was sure of it. 

Cullen also mentioned a Templar named Danielle La’Rence. He described her as well built. He went on to say she was a striking brunette with a face that was Blessed by the Maker. She didn’t know why, but that made her dislike the woman immediately. However, the description was followed by the statement that Danielle wasn’t as beautiful as she was. Anna felt her cheeks flush at that part and knew she had a silly smile on her face. The fact that Cullen also described how the woman seemed to make sure she was in the Inquisitor’s presence as often as possible and didn’t hesitate to touch him. He was sure that Iago and Danielle had a romantic interest in each other. From what else he said about their behavior, she was sure Iago was using the Templar for his pelvic calisthenics. She thought the Inquisitor would be more discreet.

Iago had indeed been infuriated when she’d gone to the Fallow Mires before heading to Crestwood. Cullen, on the other hand, thanked her profusely. He also confirmed that the Inquisitor was acting as if saving their captured soldiers had been his idea all along. She could tell that the Commander was not happy about that. He then told her that the men knew the truth and that was what mattered. He also said he missed her. She smiled at the last part and found herself hugging the letter before she could stop herself. Maker, she was besotted. She’d been attracted to the Commander and realized her feelings were deepening. But she couldn’t forget that she was a mage, and he a Templar; _former_ Templar.

She reluctantly put down Cullen’s letter and picked up Inquisitor Iago’s. This letter was less informative and much more contentious.

_Lady Trevelyan,_

_It has come to my attention that you continue to defy my orders. It seems to me that you believe you, rather than I, are the head of my Inquisition. It is my understanding that you decided to close a rift in the middle of Crestwood’s lake rather than meeting Hawke’s friend as you were required. The town’s folk aren’t your concern. The rift could have waited, a few more dead townsfolk would not hinder our fight against Corypheus._

_You are to immediately retrieve this Grey Warden ally that Hawke has secured for the Inquisition. Then you will escort him back to Skyhold. Upon your return, you will be remanded to your room until you can learn some respect for the proper chain of command. I will also have Commander Cullen give you some of his attention. Perhaps he could whip you into a proper soldier._

_Iago Izard, Inquisitor of the Inquisition_

Was he sending her to her room? Anna found a small giggle bubbling in her chest. Then she reread the part about giving her some of Cullen’s attention. Was that supposed to be a threat? Any woman, and some men, could tell him that was not a punishment. She was sure Dorian would have something to say about Cullen’s name and _whip_ being used in the same sentence.She could hear Dorian’s voice _‘I do hope he is wearing leather as he uses the whip_.

She began to giggle in earnest and then stopped when the mental image of Cullen in leather, rather than armor, flashed through her mind. Sweet Maker, that would be a sight. 

“Did I hear you laughing, my dear one?” Dorian stood in her now open doorway. “I was worried, knowing you were likely reading the latest missive from our Indignant Inquisitor. I thought I would find you in here fuming, but instead I hear the sound of tinkling chimes. Or was that you giggling?”

“Sorry, I just found the fact that I will be sent to my room when I return to Skyhold amusing.” She handed him Iago’s letter.

Dorian grinned. “And Cullen will be _whipping_ you into shape. I do hope he trades his armor for leather while he does so.”

“See, this is why I love you.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I knew you’d say something like that. Then I thought of what that would look like and…” She knew her cheeks pinked.

“That would be quite the sight, would it not?” He agreed. “Too bad I’m not his type. So, we’re off in the morning to meet Hawke’s friend?”

“That was my plan. But I’m obstinate enough that I am now tempted to wait a day, just to irritate the Inquisitor even more,” she admitted. “She is being hunted, though. She’d be safer with us.”

“Does Iago really think the Warden is a _he_?” Dorian held up the letter. “What if it turns out to be a she? I thought Hawke said… maybe not, though. She would have likely tried to throw Iago off either way. I have a feeling that Lady Hawke does not like Inquisitor Iago.”

“Apparently, Iago is being distracted by a particularly attractive Templar,” she waved to Cullen’s letter. “I don’t think he cares anything about our Warden.”

“May I?” He moved to the table where she’d set down the letter.

She nodded. Not sure why she had hesitated for a moment.

Dorian drew in a sharp breath and then cursed. “He’s brought in Templars, when the Inquisition is allied with the Free Mages? Was also allying with the Chantry not enough of an insult? Mark my word, if this continues the only mage left in the Inquisition will be Vivienne.”

“What about you?” Anna didn’t want to lose her friend.

“I will stay by your side,” he assured her.


	11. THE Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets Hawke and her Grey Warden friend.

“There seem to be an unusually high number of Red Templars near Crestwood,” Varric observed.

“I wonder if they were hiding in all of these caves while the undead ravaged the land,” Blackwall grunted. “It would be like them to secretly be cowards who will not face other monsters.”

“Red lyrium messes with everyone, Hero,” Varric assured him.

“That’s why we need to get rid of it,” Anna reminded them as she froze one of the Red Templars and then hit her opponent with a lightning bolt.

“Easier said than done, Boss,” the Iron Bull bashed a nearby lyrium shard with his sword and then turned it on the last of the Red Templars they were battling. 

“I hope Hawke’s friend hasn’t encountered too many of them,” Cassandra sheathed her sword. “It might be too late for her to help us, if she has.”

“I have a feeling Gin and this Grey Warden can take care of themselves,” Anna assured her.

When Anna did come face to face with Gin again, the next day, she seemed more annoyed at waiting than worried about her safety. “Ah, you’re finally here, Anna. Did you have some trouble?”

“There seems to be a Red Templar Conclave happening nearby,” Anna told her. “And there was this big rift spitting out rain, demons, and the undead. I had to take care of that first.”

“Is that why it finally stopped raining?” Gin looked up at the beautiful blue cloud. “I guess I should appreciate that. Anders hates getting soaked.” The cat beside her meowed in agreement. “Come on, I’ll go introduce you to my friend.”

Anna followed Gin into the cave. She noticed it was dry and warmer than much of Crestwood. There was a door with the Smuggler’s Mark on it. So, this cave had been used before. Anna walked through the door and found herself with a sword at her throat. A blonde man stood before her; he was the one holding the sword. Why had she thought Gin’s friend was female? Even with the sword at her throat, something whispered to her that she could trust this man.

“It’s just us!” Gin assured him. “I brought the Herald of Andraste.”

The man in the Grey Warden uniform looked from Anna to Gin and back. Anna raised her hand and waved. The man then looked back and focused on Blackwall. “Wait… You have a Grey Warden with you.”

Blackwall stepped around Gin. “Warden Blackwall,” he gave a slight bow.

The Grey Warden lowered the sword and a small smile lit his face. “You’re Blackwall? Duncan, my mentor, spoke of you.”

“Duncan,” Blackwall looked away for a moment. The way he did concerned her a bit, something felt… off. But then he looked back and spoke again. “Of course, good man.”

Then Grey Warden turned his attention back to Anna. “I’m Alistair. It’s an honor to meet all of you. I wish it were some place nicer.”

She knew that name. She’d read Varric’s _The Hero’s Story._ It had been about the Hero of Ferelden. Another Grey Warden, Alistair Theirin, had featured heavily in it. He was said to have given up the throne that was his birthright to stay with the mage he loved. Everyone in the Circle had liked that part. “Are you _the_ Alistair who fought the Archdemon with the Hero of Ferelden?”

“I need to change my name.” He flashed her a crooked smile and shook his head a bit. Then he admitted to it. “Yes, that was me. War, betrayal, darkspawn: All lots of fun and made for excellent stories, I’m sure. Nobody cares about that anymore. I answer to Warden Commander Clarel now, like everyone else.”

She wondered why he didn’t answer to Warden Commandeer Amell, who had been given Amaranthine, instead; but she decided that could wait for a bit. “Most of the Wardens disappeared. I could only find Blackwall. Then I ran into a Darkspawn Magister named Corypheus. Or rather, he ran into me… and hard. Do you think the one might have something to do with the other?”

“I think so,” he admitted. “When Hawke killed Corypheus, the Wardens thought the matter with him resolved. But archdemons don’t die from simple injury. I feared Corypheus might have the same power, so I started to investigate.” He moved to where he had a map set up and a closed book beside it. “I found hints, but no proof. And then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling.”

“I recall that being a bad thing,” Gin spoke up. “But I _don’t_ recall you telling me about _this_.” She looked down at her cat, accusingly, for a moment and then turned her scowl back on Alistair.

“It was a secret, a very dangerous one,” his voice was full of regret. “I try to actually keep a few of my oaths to the Wardens.”

“You said every Warden in Orlais is hearing it, why were you in Orlais instead of Ferelden?” Anna wanted to know. Had something happened between Alistair and Boadicea Amell? Why was he now in Orlais? Why wasn’t Amell with him?

His face reddened a bit. “Queen Anora is not comfortable having me too close to Denerim. She believes that I will swoop down on her one day with an army and take my brother’s throne from her.”

His brother was dead, that meant it was his rightful throne. She decided to put that fact off for later. She had other questions still. “Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?” She’d never heard of it, but she knew the Grey Wardens were pretty secretive about their rituals.

“Well…” Alistair whirled to look at her. He seemed to fidget a bit. “Wardens are tied to the darkspawn. We’re connected… somehow… and eventually that connection poisons us. It starts with the bad dreams, and then you start to hear the music. It calls to you, quiet at first, and then so loud you can’t bear it. At that point, you say farewell and you go into the Deep Roads to die fighting. ‘In death, sacrifice’. Boadicea always said we give in too easily.”

“And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now?” Hawke took a protective step towards her cat, of all people. “They think they’re dying?”

Alistair nodded. “Yes, I think Corypheus caused this, somehow. If all the Wardens die, who will stop the next Blight? That’s what has them so terrified.”

“And then they do something desperate…” Gin wrinkled her nose. “Which is, of course, what Corypheus wants.”

“But we’re not even in Orlais now,” Anna protested. Had people suddenly forgotten the difference between the two countries?

“I don’t hear it here,” Alistair admitted. “It’s blissfully silent. Still, I have sent word to Amaranthine, but not heard anything back.”

“That’s good to know,” Anna confessed. “Is the calling they’re hearing real, or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?”

“I have no idea.” Alistair managed to shake his head and shrug at the same time. “Before all this, I’d barely heard of Corypheus. I didn’t even know he was supposed to be a Magister until I started digging around. Right now, all that matters is that the Wardens are acting like they’re all going to die.”

“You said all the Wardens are hearing the calling and that it’s blissfully silent in Crestwood. So, you are hearing the Calling,” Anna deduced. She turned to her friends. “Does that mean you are hearing it too, Blackwall?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Alistair admitted. “When I’m talking or fighting, I can almost ignore it. But whenever things are quiet, I can hear it. It’s like a song you can’t get out of your head.” His voice grew quieter at the last part. “Damn annoying, frankly.”

“I do not fear the Calling,” Blackwall declared. “And worrying about it only gives it power. Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve.”

Something seemed wrong with what Blackwall said. How could the man who had faced the Archdemon fear something more than a Warden who spent his time recruiting others? Perhaps it was having seen that made Alistair fear it more. Something else bothered her as well. “How can Corypheus make all the Wardens hear the Calling?”

“I have no idea,” Alistair admitted. “I suppose it’s part of what he is. Corypheus is tied to the Blight, and not just a product of it like most darkspawn. Wardens are connected to the darkspawn, too. That’s how he seems able to control Wardens who get too close to him. And that’s likely what he’d doing here as well… somehow.”

Anna’s heart dropped. The Wardens were in trouble. “So, the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on darkspawn?”

Alistair turned away; his eyes full of pain. “I saw what a Blight did to Ferelden. If Wardens hadn’t stopped it, there’d be no more Thedas.” He turned back to them. “Warden Commander Clarel proposed some drastic things… blood magic and such… to prevent further Blights before we die. I protested, maybe too loudly, and Clarel sent guards, and… well, here I am.” He motioned to a spot on his map. “Wardens were gathering here, in the Western Approach. It’s an old Tevinter Ritual Tower. I’m going to investigate. I could use some help.”

“Let’s go,” Gin turned back to the entrance of the cave and began to walk away. 

“Wait,” Anna touched Alistair’s arm.

“We should get to that Ritual Tower in the Western Approach, ideally before he lives up to his name,” Alistair insisted.

“What is Warden Commander Clarel’s part in all of this?” Anna wanted to know. “Is she behind this? Is she allied with Corypheus?”

“She’s the one who summoned me and the other Wardens to Orlais when we started hearing the Calling,” Alistair admitted. “I don’t know her well. She’s a mage; smart, careful, determined. The sort of mage the Templars told me to keep a close watch over. It makes her the best kind of Warden, or at least I would have thought so. Maybe the Templars aren’t wrong about _everything_.”

“Yes, they are,” Anna assured him. “Do you believe she’s helping Corypheus willingly or was she duped?”

“Clarel would never serve something that looks like a darkspawn willingly,” Alistair was sure of that. “I hear about an ‘advisor’ of some kind, though. Maybe we’ll learn more at the Western Approach.

“Varric told me that Gin encountered Corypheus at a Warden prison,” Anna pressed. “So, the Wardens should know all about him.”

“You’d think the Wardens would share information with each other,” Alistair’s voice was bitter. “But they’re really big on keeping secrets. Maybe they think some knowledge is too dangerous? I don’t know. I only found out about Corypheus when I began digging into what is wrong with the Wardens, I hadn’t even heard of him before then. Even now, I don’t know much about him. For most Wardens, he’d be nothing more than an old legend, dead long ago. That is, if they knew of him at all.”

This still didn’t explain what had happened to Boadicea Amell and why she wasn’t with Alistair. Anna considered the best way to approach that question for a moment. “Was the Hero of Ferelden involved in all this?”

“Boadicea? No!” Alistair’s answer was so quick, there was no doubt she wasn’t connected at all. “No, she left before any of this began. It was a mission of her own, something personal.” He hesitated for a moment and then began speaking again. “We Wardens don’t live that long. The Calling I spoke of, the real one… before it went crazy… eventually it kills us. The thing is, when we killed the Archdemon… we discovered that might not be as set in stone as we thought. So, she’s searching for a way to end the Curse, for both of us; maybe for all of us.”

It was obvious to her that Alistair still loved the Hero of Ferelden. “The way you talk about her, I’m surprised you aren’t still together.”

“Oh,” he chuckled softly. “There was a discussion, believe me. Someone had to look into the rumors about Corypheus. We didn’t know what was involved at the time. She was going to stay to help, but we had a lead that couldn’t wait. One of us had to go. When I’m done here, we’ll be together again; forever, this time.”

This was news to Anna. This cure or whatever it was could save all of the Grey Wardens. “How can this Calling be stopped? Is that actually possible?”

“Grand Enchanter Fiona was once a Grey Warden, so I’m told,” Alistair revealed. “But she had the taint completely drawn out of her. There was also a Warden named Avernus who extend his life far beyond what should have been possible. So, we looked into it. We weren’t going to give up without a fight. That’s when we found a rumor that meant going deep into the West. It wasn’t much, but we’ve done more with less. My beloved Boadicea will find a way, I’m certain of it.”

So, they were still together, Anna found herself relieved. It would have bruised her heart if the couple described in the tales hadn’t found their happiness together. “Have you been happy with her in the years since the Blight?”

“Happier than I ever dreamed possible,” Alistair’s voice was full of affection. “She’s more than I deserve… and I hope I make her days easier as well. She was rebuilding the Wardens in Ferelden, while I hunted darkspawn left over from the Blight. It was hard work for the both of us, but we always had each other.”

Anna wondered if the Inquisition had the resources to help find Warden Amell and if the Inquisitor would let her use those resources. The Hero of Ferelden could be a great help. “If she’s looking for a way to stop the Calling, perhaps she could help us.”

“I’ll give the information to your people,” Alistair offered. “If nothing else, I’d like to warn her about Corypheus.”

“Good, so we’ll have them send a message to your wife,” Hawke sounded impatient. “Can we return to Skyhold already? I’d like to defeat Corypheus sooner rather than later.”

“It’s alright, Gin,” Varric assured her. “We won’t let the Wardens do anything stupid.”

The cat meowed in agreement.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Gin grumbled to the cat. “You’ve done plenty of stupid things without hearing the Calling.”


	12. Hoping For Stupid Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the changes in the Inquisition reaches Corypheus.

“One may hope for a stupid enemy, but then they are shocked if the gods actually deliver,” Calpurnia announced to those gathered at the Shrine of Dumat.

“What are you talking about, Calpurnia?” Samson didn’t even look at the other general, the Leader of Corypheus’ Venatori forces. He kept his concentration on the Red Templars who trained in front of him.

“You said you had news, Calpurnia?” Corypheus approached his generals, slowly. He floated to them arms extended, as if to make a point or waiting for applause.

“Yes.” Her smile was wide and she practically danced. “I have received reports from my spies near Skyhold. They have not been able to infiltrate the castle, but they bring back… interesting news.”

“News that our enemy is now stupid?” Samson doubted that.

“The Herald of Andraste may be ignorant, but she isn’t stupid,” Corypheus declared.

“Ah, but the _other_ heads of the Inquisition apparently are,” Calpurnia practically crowed. “Or should I say the heads of the Inquisition. The Herald of Andraste is no longer considered one of their heads. The Inquisition allied with Orlais and the Chantry.”

“I would hardly call that good news,” Samson interrupted. “Even if the Chantry’s resources have been greatly depleted since both the Templars and mages left, Orlais is still powerful.”

“I have plans to end that,” Corypheus reminded him.

“Yes, my lord,” Samson bowed.

“Oh, but this gets better,” Calpurnia assured her. “They had conditions for their alliance. One of those conditions was that they chose who the Inquisitor would be.”

“They would make the Herald Inquisitor, of course,” Corypheus thought that obvious.

“The Chantry isn’t exactly known for valuing their assets,” Samson grumbled. “They didn’t know what they were throwing away when they abused the Templars and then let them leave.”

“You’re right, Samson,” Calpurnia playfully hit his arm. “Those fools picked a chevalier who was known for his devotion and loyalty to the Chantry and sent him to Skyhold as their Inquisitor.”

“And no one stopped them?” Corypheus’ face split into a large smile.

“They have a puppet now leading the Inquisition?” Samson now began laughing. “What about the Herald of Andraste?”

“He sends her out to close rifts,” Calpurnia shrugged. “I hear they don’t even call her the Herald anymore. That’s a blasphemous title only used by heretics now. She’s just a pawn.”

Corypheus laughed. Calpurnia had to admit that it was rather eerie and caused the hairs on her arms to stand up. “So, I just have to kill this Inquisitor and then I can grab that errant girl. She doesn’t even have an army to stand in my way again.”

“I’m sure this new Inquisitor won’t let you just take the only means he has to close rifts,” Samson objected. “He can’t be that stupid.”

“I already told you he is,” Calpurnia smacked him again. “They all are. Thedas will be ours in a matter of months.”


	13. No Bucketheads Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna returns to Skyhold.

Skyhold seemed quiet when Anastasia rode in with her friends. She’d secured horses for Gin and Alistair before leaving the Western Approach. Gin’s cat sat on the saddle in front of her, looking vigilant. Anna was becoming quite certain the cat was no true cat. She suspected that even before she’d heard Gin call the cat Anders.

She smiled when she saw Cullen rushing to greet them. “Thank the Maker you made it back.” He held out a hand to help Anna down from her horse. Then blushed a little when she kept her hand in his longer than was proper. “As I wrote to you, the men you rescued from the Fallow Mire arrived a couple of weeks ago.”

“How long did it take for Inquisitor Iago to claim rescuing them was his idea?” Dorian wanted to know.

Cullen’s face turned a deeper shade of red. “About a week. He made the mistake at ranting at them about Anna defying orders before he claimed he’d told her to rescue them, though. So, many of the soldiers aren’t fooled.” He looked at Anna. “He has been blackening your name while you are gone. He raged for an hour when you chose to close the breach plaguing Crestwood before meeting with Alistair.” He nodded at the Grey Warden. “It is good to see you again, Alistair.”

“And you, Ser Cullen, or rather Commander Cullen now,” Alistair corrected himself. “I would have waited even longer to help save those villagers. If Anna had met me first, I likely would have insisted on helping her with the Breach. I’m good for killing more than archdemons, you know.”

“As I recall from the Qunari sacking of Kirkwall,” Gin added.

Anna looked from Cullen to Alistair and back. “You two know each other?”

“We’ve met on a few occasions,” Cullen didn’t sound like he wanted to discuss those occasions.

“We might have hung out more, but he has a crush on my wife,” Alistair confided. “The first time that we met, he raged at Boadicea, though.”

Anna felt her heart drop a bit. She didn’t know why, but she suddenly had an intense dislike of Boadicea Amell. “You fancy Boadicea Amell?” She raised an eyebrow at Cullen, whose complexion was still red.

“She’s a married woman! And I’m… I…” Cullen coughed. “I…”

Cullen stopped as two men in full Templar armor approached them. Anna’s back jerked, as if someone had put a knife in it. Dorian and Varric both took steps towards her, even as Sera stepped in front of her.

Vivienne smiled and held out her hand to one of the Templars. “Darlings! I thought the Templars had abandoned the Maker and his works.”

“No,” one of the Templars took her hand. “While many of our brethren abandoned the Chantry and fell for Corypheus’ lies, we have remained faithful. The Inquisitor invited the remaining Templars to join the Inquisition. I’m glad they did, too. Did you know that the Inquisition had mages running around unsupervised? It’s a miracle they were not swarmed with abominations.”

“What do you mean _had_?” Anna demanded. “The Free Mages are allies of the Inquisition.”

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Vivienne interrupted Anna and held up a hand to her, as if trying to silence her. Anna considered zapping Vivienne with a lightning bolt, Cassandra would scold her if she did, though.

“The scary mages are our allies,” Sera would not let Anna, or herself, be silenced. “They aren’t our prisoners and shouldn’t be treated like that!” She took a step closer to the Templar.

“Nothing has been settled yet,” the Templar held up his hand. “Our orders are merely to escort Lady Trevelyan to her rooms. The Inquisitor was very adamant about that. She is under reprimand and will be confined while at Skyhold, unless she is being accompanied by one of the Leaders of the Inquisition.”

“She’s one of the founders of the Inquisition, helmet head!” Sera hit the Templar with the flat of her hand. “It’s time she gets some respectin’ around here!”

“The Divine founded the Inquisition and the Inquisitor is the head, with his advisers under him,” the Templar insisted. “And she is merely just another mage who works for him.”

Anna felt her ire rising. She glanced back at Cassandra, who was a bit pale; although she also looked like she was about to shoot daggers from her eyes. Cassandra and Leliana had asked her to help them start the Inquisition, to stop Corypheus. Now she was back to be a mage imprisoned by the Chantry. She didn’t know how they’d gone from winning their freedom, to slowly watching their cages swing back shut again. “Ser…”

“Steve,” the Templar filled in for her. “I am Ser Steve, my lady. And I will be escorting you to the tower. Things are better this way, like the rebellions never happened. Together we will defeat this Corypheus and restore order.”

Anna was about to tell the Templar what he could do with his idea of restoration, but then she looked down at her left hand. She still had the Anchor. She was needed, to close the Breaches if nothing else. “Very well. I’ll see everyone else later.”

“Like shite you will,” Sera objected. “Stevie, you are going to keep your gloves off the Herald of Andraste or I will smite you in her name.”

“I’ll see that Anna gets to her room, eventually,” Cullen assured him. “She’ll be safe in my company. I believe the Inquisitor instructed that I whip her into military shape… or something like that.”

“Do you have a whip that you plan to use on her?” Dorian’s voice was falsetto. “Or perhaps let her use on you?”

“What?” Cullen’s face went back to being red.

“The Inquisitor left orders that you are to meet in the war room as soon as Hawke and Warden Theirin returned to Skyhold,” Ser Steve reminded him.

“I’ll go with the Herald,” Cassandra stepped forward. “That should be enough for the Inquisitor.”

“I’m sorry, Seeker.” The Templar shuffled nervously. “The Seekers have all disappeared and the Grand Cleric who has been assigned to work with the Inquisitor says that you no longer outrank us.”

“Mother Gisselle?” Blackwall spoke up. “I can’t see her saying anything like that.”

“No, not Mother Gisselle,” Ser Steve corrected. “She is considered too rebellious. Grand Cleric Melina Georgiou is now in charge of all religious matters. You will meet her tomorrow morning when she leads the Chant at first light.”

The Chantry had way too much power; Anna took several deep breaths as her anger rose. Melina had been in Ostwick. She had earned the nickname “The Pompous Owl” from several lesser clerics.

“I’ve heard of this Grand Cleric,” Gin spoke up. “She was a friend of Grand Cleric Elthina. They were said to be like two nugs in a rug.”

“Yes,” Ser Steve nodded. “She knew Elthina well, may our beloved Grand Cleric rest in peace. Her death was a true tragedy and someday her killer will be brought to justice.”

“Grand Cleric Elthina got the fate she deserved,” Gin proclaimed. “She ignored the refugees and poor as she lined her chantry with gold and gilded candles. She knew what Patrice was up to and betrayed her when she would have been implicated. She was complacent while a Mother under her authority tried to start a war with the Qunari. She allowed Meredith to make innocent mages who had passed their Harrowing Tranquil. She was the only one who could stop Meredith and obviously had no desire to. I don’t know if she supported her or just didn’t want to upset her lover, probably both. If I hadn’t been in love with Anders before he killed her, I would have been after.”

Both Templars gasped. “You can’t mean that!” The Templar who wasn’t Ser Steve insisted. “You’re the Champion of Kirkwall, you stand for what’s right.”

“Exactly,” Gin agreed. “I do.”

“Go ahead and go speak with the Inquisitor,” Cassandra told Cullen. “I will go to the mage tower with Anna. I assume it’s been finished in our absence and I’m sure Anna would like to see it.”

“It has,” Cullen agreed.

“I’ll even let the Templars accompany us to keep them happy,” she added.

“Then I’m going too,” Sera declared. “I’ll make sure they keep their hands off our Herald.”

“Take Anders with you,” Gin picked up the cat and handed him to Anna. “I have a feeling that if he goes with me to speak with the Inquisitor, he will try and scratch Iago’s eyes out.”

The cat let out a protesting meow, but then snuggled against Anna’s shoulder.

Cullen nodded reluctantly. “Very well.” He turned to Gin and Alistair. “Let’s go. If you need anything, Herald, let me know.” He turned and walked away.

Anna knew Cullen calling her Herald instead of her name was for the Templars. If she had any doubts about him because of his Templar past, it was gone now. He had truly left the Chantry behind. “I will.” She watched him walk away. “Fine, let’s go to my room.” It wasn’t like she was going to stay there.”

The mage tower now stood repaired and Anna had to admit that it looked good. Cassandra opened the door for her, as Anna petted Anders. Two mages stood near the door. Fiona was standing in the middle of the room, giving orders to mages. She glared at the open door. Anna wondered what she’d done for a moment.

“No tin skirts in the tower,” a deep voice growled. That was when Anna noticed two large men standing just inside the tower. Both wore mage robes, but were also as muscular as the Iron Bull. 

“The Inquisitor said we’re allowed in here, to keep an eye on your mages,” Ser Steve insisted.

“Please, remind Inquisitor Iago that the Free Mages are the Inquisition’s allies, not their subjects or their prisoners,” Fiona’s voice was terse. “I believe Poe has already mentioned our policy on not letting Bucket Heads into our tower.”

“The Tower is in Skyhold,” Ser Steve bristled. “The Inquisition was started by the Divine and is allied with the Chantry, they…”

Fiona held up a hand. “I guess you haven’t heard what I said about the Chantry and their Divine at the White Tower, moments before I voted to break from them… _Fuck the Divine_.”

Ser Steve gasped. “My…”

“I guess that bucket on your head makes you hard of hearing,” the other burly mage grabbed the Templar’s arm. “You aren’t allowed in here. If that Chantry Lick…”

“Finn,” Fiona cautioned.

“Sorry,” the mage flinched. “Let me show you gentlemen out.” He guided the Templars to the door.

“Are things that bad here,” Cassandra asked.

“Aren’t Seekers basically Templars?” Poe objected.

“She’s part of the Herald’s inner circle, so we’ll let her stay for now,” Fiona decided.

“We were told to show Anna to her room,” Cassandra explained. “Inquisitor Iago is upset about her continued defiance. I’m more concerned about the obvious strain on the alliance between the Free Mages and the Inquisition, however.”

“Perhaps you’d like to discuss that with the Inquisitor,” Fiona suggested. “You were one of the people who decided to give him the position, weren’t you?”

“Orlais and the Chantry demanded it in exchange for their allegiance,” Cassandra tried to explain.

“So, you tell them no,” Fiona’s voice was impatient. “You tell them that it is not their place and that you don’t need their allegiance if that was their demand. If you could have picked someone for Inquisitor is that who you would have chosen? Do you truly believe he was the best choice?”

Cassandra glanced at Anna. “Well, no I….”

“You should have been Inquisitor, Cassandra,” Anna spoke up. “You may not have liked everything I did, but you wouldn’t have dismissed me or turned on our allies. You honored our allegiances and you were there, at Haven, when…” She shook her head. “You were one of the Inquisition’s founders and now you have barely more of a voice than I do.”

“I know Inquisitor Iago is still finding his footing,” Cassandra objected. “But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about the Inquisition or its people. Perhaps Josie could arrange for you two to sit down and talk.”

“Why don’t you go try that,” Fiona’s smile was full of saccharine. “I’ll make sure Anna stays in her room.”

“No, you won’t. Neither would I have,” Cassandra turned and left.

“How bad is it?” Anna asked Fiona.

“I could ask you the same thing, Anna,” Fiona pulled her in for a hug. It surprised Anna, but she supposed it shouldn’t. At some point in Haven, Fiona had taken on a motherly attitude towards her. She wondered if Fiona had ever been a mother. “The Inquisitor is trying to send you to your room without dinner, like a child.”

“I think he believes I’m under some sort of house arrest,” Anna confided. “I’m an unruly soldier who will not blindly obey his commands. If I wasn’t carrying the Anchor, he’d probably try to whip me for my insubordination. Of course, if it weren’t for this anchor, I would have just joined the rest of the mages at Redcliffe after the Temple of Andraste exploded. I was at the Conclave as the Ostwick Circle of Magi’s representative, not as a member of an upstart group or part of the Chantry.”

“We should all leave,” Finn declared. Several mages behind him cheered.

“I can’t,” Anna sighed. “I have a duty. I think I’ll go take a walk in the gardens to clear my head.”

Cullen led Gin and Alistair to the War Room. He wasn’t surprised to find the Inquisitor waiting for him. On the other side of the War Table, across from Iago, stood Josephine and Leliana.

“There you are,” Josephine’s voice was crisp, but pleasant.

“Alistair!” Leliana rushed around the table and embraced the Grey Warden. “Where is Boadicea?”

“I told you and your friend, Cassandra, already that I didn’t know,” he reminded her.

“That’s also what Varric told Cassandra about Hawke’s location,” Leliana recalled. “I think I’ve stopped believing that claim. So, what news have you brought us? Where are the rest of the Wardens?”

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “I do know that there has been some activity at our old fort in the Western Approach, however. I believe we should go there and investigate. Perhaps we could find out what they’re up to.”

“I’m sure they’re in league with Corypheus,” Inquisitor Iago declared. “Grey Wardens can’t be trusted. Didn’t your own home country of Ferelden kick them out?”

“Yes,” Alistair acceded. “However, my father, King Maric, allowed them back in. He knew they would be needed if a Blight were ever to happen. It’s a good thing he did or Southern Thedas would have fallen to the Fifth Blight.”

“We’ll meet you at the old fort,” Iago decided. “From there, we can figure out what they are up to and where the rest are hiding. Do you know why they are helping Corypheus?”

Alistair hesitated and glanced at Hawk. “I don’t know that they are helping Corypheus. He is an arch-darkspawn and Grey Wardens are sworn to fight the Blight in all of its forms. They would not join his cause.”

“Are you sure?” Iago shook his head. “They do not fall under the governance of any country nor the Chantry, so they can’t be trusted.”

“The Blight does not discriminate on religion or nationality, Inquisitor,” Alistair assured him. “That is why the Grey Wardens do not answer to any outside source nor get involved in politics.”

“Was that the excuse of Commander Amell when Grey Wardens executed a group of Templars in Amaranthine?” Iago demanded to know.

Alistair’s face remained calm. “If Templars were killed by Grey Wardens then they were either serving the Blight or the Wardens were defending one of their own. There was an incident where the Templars thought they could disregard an edict by Queen Anora and attempted to harm one of the Amaranthine Wardens.”

“The Chantry does not answer to kings or queens!” Iago’s face was turning red.

“Nor do the Grey Wardens,” Alistair gave a small nod. “That is not the matter at hand, however. “The Wardens are in trouble and we need the Inquisition’s help.”

“The Grey Wardens are not our problem,” Iago shrugged. “That is unless they are in league with Corypheus. That is what we must find out. I will send representatives from the Inquisition to meet you at this fort. We will find out what your Wardens are up to and whether we need be worried.”

“If they weren’t up to something worth worrying about, why would they be hunting Alistair?” Gin questioned.

“Besides, Thedas needs the Wardens,” Leliana reminded him. “They’re disappearance is disturbing and we must help.”

“I have spoken,” Iago declared. “Cullen, you will have Lady Trevelyan go to the Western Approach. There are reports of fade rifts coming out of the area, anyway. I was going to ignore them, as there is nothing of worth in the Western Approach, but she might as well take care of those while she’s there. She will meet Warden Theirin and Lady Hawke at this fortress and advise me of what she finds. Hopefully, her time confined in her room has taught her to appreciate the chain of command and I will not have to repeat myself this time.” With that he turned and left.

“No doubt, Lieutenant La’Rence is waiting for one of their _private meetings_ ,” Leliana rolled her eyes at the Inquisitor’s back.

“Why did you make that man Inquisitor, Leliana?” Alistair wanted to know as soon as Iago was out of ear shot. 

“He was appointed by our allies, Orlais and the Chantry,” Josephine supplied. “Their alliances came with great financial support and helped to legitimize the Inquisition.”

“More like it made us their puppets and we now dance on a string at their command,” Cullen muttered. “I’d already broken from the Chantry and now…” He just shook his head.

“I know you had your doubts, Commander, but this is for the best,” Josephine insisted. “There is no way Corypheus will directly attack us now.”

“As you can see, there were many mitigating circumstances,” Leliana supplied. “We can only do what we think is best.”

“Really?” Alistair raised an eyebrow. “Boadicea always said we can only do what we think is right. I’m not sure those are always the same thing.” He turned to Gin. “Walk with me, Hawke. I have some concerns I’d like to discuss with you.”

“I guess I should go find Anna,” Cullen went to leave.

“She’s in her room,” Josephine reminded him.

Leliana laughed. “Oh, we both know that’s not true, Josie.”


	14. Though Darkness Surrounds Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna does some praying and enjoys Skyhold for a bit.

“Though darkness surrounds me, the Maker shall be my Light.”

Anastasia looked up at those words. She was in the little chapel just off the gardens, kneeling in front of the statue of Andraste, praying. She didn’t know what to do. Andraste had given her a gift in the Anchor, the ability to close the rifts and she had a duty to the people of Thedas to use that gift. But the Inquisition was becoming besmirched for her. The Chantry had been invited in and it was as if a large serpent now lived in the beautiful garden she had been trying to grow. She loved Andraste and the Maker, she just didn’t believe the Divine spoke to or for them. The Chantry served a god of gold and power, not the Maker. Still, she’d agreed to help form the Inquisition to restore order to Thedas and she didn’t want to turn her back on that goal. She saw Mother Giselle approaching from behind her. “Did the Inquisitor send you to find me?”

“The Inquisitor would send a Templar to do that,” Giselle declared. “He considers me to almost be a traitor to the Chantry with my views on mages and magic. This alliance with the Inquisition has allowed the worst of the Chantry to take over. The fanatics are now in charge and I’m just wondering who they will declare an Exalted March on first. I spoke because you obviously seem troubled, child.”

“The Inquisition…” Anna began and then hesitated. “When we formed the Inquisition, I had such high hopes for it. Then Corypheus attacked and…”

“And the other leaders were scared,” Gisselle supplied. “They had thought they lost you and, though Andraste restored you to us again, they feared that Corypheus would take you once again. Fear is the mind killer and it caused them to lose their senses for a bit. They saw the offer of an alliance with Orlais and the Chantry as a life line, a rope and a sturdy mast in a storm at sea. They could not see the hangman’s noose at the end of that rope.”

Anna was surprised at Giselle’s candor and shocked at her calling the Chantry a hangman’s noose, but that was what it was for mages. It was why the mages had rebelled. “If I stay, it will be my neck in that noose, won’t it? The Chantry finds the claims that I am Andraste’s Herald to be blasphemous. The Inquisitor has more than proven that he agrees with them. Worse, that he is part of them. I’m also a mage, a mage who refuses to go back into her cage. Yet, if I leave, what happens to the allies I made? I can’t just go and what about the rifts, Andraste entrusted me to close those.”

“Then do as Andraste and the Maker wish,” Giselle’s voice was gentle. “Choose you this day whom you will serve. It must be so for all of us.”

“Is the Chantry not Andraste’s church?” Anna questioned. 

_Is it?_ A voice seemed to whisper to her. She would have thought it Dorian’s, after all Tevinter had its own Divine and a separate Chantry. Yet this voice was more feminine, softer even.

“You have a more direct line to Andraste than I do,” Mother Gisselle held up her hands.

Anna smiled softly at the mother. “I’m not so sure about that. I think Andraste may speak quite clearly to you. You show me her wisdom.”

Anna stepped out into the Gardens, her heart feeling a little lighter. She wasn’t sure why; she was beginning to contemplate the unthinkable. She heard voices coming from the nearby Gazebo and could swear one of them was Inquisitor Iago. She moved so she could more clearly see and hear those inside, without being noticed. Sure enough, it was Iago and a woman that fit Cullen’s description of Lieutenant Danielle Da’Larence.

“So now the Grey Wardens seek your help,” Danielle stroked Iago’s cheek. “What would Thedas do without you?”

“They would be overrun by the Grey Wardens and those supposed Free Mages for one thing,” Iago was slowly removing the lieutenant’s armor. Anna wondered if the pair were planning to have a tryst right in the middle of the garden.

“Will you try and bring the Wardens in to the Inquisition?” Danielle wasn’t objecting to her breastplate being removed.

Iago laughed. “They think they are above the Chantry! No, if I can’t kill them all, I’ll just have them exiled from Southern Thedas. There is no need to pander to their claims that they are needed in case of a Blight. Besides, they would try to help the supposed Free Mages.”

Anna could feel her heart racing. Things were worse than she thought. What did Iago have planned.

“You don’t mean to honor your alliance with them?” Danielle’s jaw dropped. Even the Templar was shocked.

“ _I_ didn’t make the alliance,” he reminded his paramour. “It was made by some little upstart that I must put up with because she can close rifts. Mages are dangerous. They need to be locked up for everyone’s safety. Perhaps the Chantry should have just killed them when they first displayed their ability to use magic. I suppose that might be a little too heartless, though. After all, the children don’t know why the Maker cursed them and they should be given time to repent.” He started kissing Danielle’s neck. “I will just make sure they return to their towers so they can’t hurt the Faithfull.” He murmured it into his lover’s neck, but Anna still heard it. 

She walked boldly past the gazebo, not caring if she was seen. She was more concerned with the half-undressed Templar on display in the middle of the gardens.

Anna found Cassandra sitting on a log near her favorite sparring dummy. She was absorbed in a book. Cassandra jumped up and hid the book.

Under normal circumstances, Anna would have been curious about what Cassandra was reading and why she was trying to hide it. “Cassandra, we need to do something about this.”

Cassandra glanced down at the book she was hiding, as if she was shocked that Anna wasn’t talking about it. “About what?”

Anna looked around for a place to sit down herself, but couldn’t find one. She just sat down on the grass. “The Inquisitor does not plan to honor our alliance with the Free Mages. He’s going to betray them.”

“You’re just being paranoid,” Cassandra assured her. “Iago is the Inquisitor and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt the Inquisition. He needs our loyalty, not us trying to turn our allies against him.”

“I heard it from his own mouth!” Anna couldn’t believe that Cassandra would side with Inquisitor Iago over her. She realized that she should have seen this coming, though. Cassandra was one of those who made Iago the Inquisitor.

“I’m sure you just misunderstood,” Cassandra insisted. “I know you two don’t get along, but you might if you just started following orders.”

“Oh, are we a military organization now?” Dorian approached the pair. “We’re supposed to take orders without questioning them. Are we going to be whipped for insubordination soon? And Cassandra, why are you trying to hide that book?”

“What book?” Cassandra tried to act innocent. When Dorian just quirked the side of his lip, she sighed and pulled out the book. “This? It’s just the latest copy of _Swords and Shields_.”

“Their horrid,” Dorian informed Anna. “I couldn’t even finish the one she leant me.”

“Latest? Meaning you’ve read them all?” Anna was shocked to learn that Cassandra read a romance series.

“Their wonderful and I love them,” Cassandra insisted. “Please don’t tell Varric. He’d never let me live it down.”

“It’s Varric’s romance series?” Now Anna had heard it all. Cassandra was a fan of Varric’s works. 

“This one ends in a cliff hanger,” Cassandra added. “He must be working on the next one. Perhaps Iago will order him to finish it for me.”

“Oh, yes, because the Inquisitor doesn’t abuse his power enough,” Dorian’s voice was caustic. “Let’s go get a drink, Anna. I heard you say something about our brethren in the south being in danger.” He led her towards the tavern.

Despite the Inquisitor making his feelings about Anna’s title known, a plaque in Skyhold’s tavern identified it as _The Herald’s Rest._

“He was quite clear with his intents towards both the Free Mages and the Grey Wardens,” Anna concluded retelling what she’d heard.

Dorian sipped his wine across from her and Varric downed a pint. The dwarven author had greeted the pair when they’d walked into the tavern and joined them at their table. Dorian set down his flute for a moment. “Then he made it clear that he didn’t care who saw him jollying his little conquest,” he added.

“I didn’t stay and find out about that last part,” she admitted.

“So Pompous plans on betraying everyone who is not part of the Chantry or the Orlesian Empire,” Varric observed. “I wonder if someone should warn Queen Anora.”

“I doubt he will try and alienate Ferelden yet,” Dorian took another sip of wine. “Still, it’s best we keep an ear out.”

“Is it?” Anna took a deep gulp of her mead.

“Do you want to live in ignorance? I know you better than that, Anna,” Dorian chastised.

“No, she’s thinking about saying _screw this_ and leaving,” Varric voiced Anna’s thoughts a little too well.

“How did you…?” She trailed off.

“Because I’ve been thinking the same thing,” Varric admitted. “The Seeker dragged me from Haven and I stayed because we were restoring order, but lately… I feel like I’m just a pawn in the Chantry’s agenda. And Pompous said he hated Hard in Hightown. Besides, you just have this look in your eyes.”

“How could anyone hate Hard in Hightown?” Anna took another drink. “That book is highly entertaining and engrossing.”

“Exactly!” Varric drank in agreement.

The chair next to Anna was pulled out and Cole sat down next to her. “She thought that she should be honored in the week that marked new clothes in the town that still called itself new, but she wasn’t nearly as good as she thought she was. She looked down at other and laughed, but they showed and she did not.”

“Good for them!” Anna raised her tankard, not sure what the heck Cole was talking about.

“He plots and you tried to tell the Seeker,” Cole patted Anna’s hand. “You should try to tell the others, too, even if they will not listen. _Scared, he took her from us. She’s right there, but is she safe? How do we… how_ I _keep her safe? Yes, they will help, they will make sure we avenge those we lost. In the dark, a beacon of hope. It was a false hope. It was a cuttlefish._ ”

“What is a cuttlefish?” Dorian looked at his other companions, but they just shrugged.

“Maybe Solas knows,” Anna realized she was becoming a bit tipsy and wondered if getting drunk was a good goal at this point or not. “He seems to know a lot.”

“You don’t want to pass out tonight,” Cole’s voice was serious.

Blast it. Anna didn’t know why, but she trusted Cole did and set the tankard down. A scout appeared beside her. “Commander Cullen needs to speak with you, Herald.”

“Jim isn’t it?” Anna recognized the scout. 

“Yes, Herald,” the scout confirmed. “The Commander said that it wasn’t too pressing, but that it was important.”

Anna stood. “I’d better go see what the matter is.”

“Maybe he’s going to use that whip on you,” Dorian teased.

Scout Jim’s face paled. “No, the Commander would _never_ … he isn’t like that!”

“He’s teasing,” Anna patted his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Cullen was sitting behind a large desk, filled with reports, when Anna walked into his office, Hawke’s cat trailing after her. She looked around. “Nice office.”

He stood to greet her. “Yes, it is. I… I have orders to send you back into the field.”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “If it is somewhere other than the Western Approach, I’m not going.”

“It is the Western Approach,” he assured her. “You are to close the rifts there and meet Alistair. I’m told to stress to you that you should not take it upon yourself to do anything else during your time. It is simply go in and get out. The Inquisitor has been ranting about the extra Inquisition resources you used to help the villagers of Crestwood.”

“I also secured the use of Caer Branoch for the Inquisition!” Anna objected.

“Yes, well…” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. “Iago likes to think that was all his doing and insists on that being the version other people are told.”

Anna’s face turned red. “My team stormed that fort themselves and cleared out the bandits. We held it, by ourselves, until reinforcements came. Iago didn’t lift a finger. I haven’t even seen him out there amongst the people! He doesn’t care about them, does he?”

“It isn’t my place to…” He went back to rubbing the back of his neck. “The last time I didn’t give my opinion and stand for what I wanted, I ended up supporting alliances with the Chantry and Orlais. I’m a Fereldan. I left the Chantry when I left the Templar Order. I had reasons for doing so, the way the Chantry treated the Templars… it’s inexcusable. Did you know that I no longer take lyrium?”

“You don’t?” Anna had heard of lyrium withdraw. She’d heard of what Templars who went through the withdraw suffered. “Why not… are you all right?”

“I wanted to take control of my life again,” Cullen explained. “The chains of the lyrium, it’s awful. Mages have made their suffering known, but the Templars haven’t. And eventually, it takes our minds, our memories, everything. I gave my all to the Templars, to the Chantry, only to see the abuses of Kirkwall and I…” He sighed and sat. “I didn’t mean to burden you with this. Cassandra knows and she’s keeping an eye on me.”

“I’ll trust her,” Anna found herself not wanting to leave Cullen. Leave? When had she considered leaving? Was she? “Should I leave her here when I go to the Western Approach, then?”

“No,” he said quickly. “No, if you need her, take her with you. She’s a formidable warrior and I…” He coughed and his words became quicker. “I feel better knowing she has your back.”

Anna immediately thought back to the conversation she’d had earlier with Cassandra. “Does she?”

“Do you doubt that she does?” Cullen’s eyes were worried. He scanned her face. “Do you have reason to doubt that you can trust her?”

“No,” she assured him. “Everything’s fine.”

The Commander’s doors opened and another scout came in. “Oh, good, you are here, my lady.”

“Yes, I am,” Anna confirmed. “Is someone looking for me?”

“Well, yes, the Inquisitor wanted to know your where abouts,” the Scout fidgeted. “He… he went to talk to you earlier and you weren’t in your rooms when he went to them. He even checked to see if you were hiding under your bed.”

“He went _into_ my room?” Anna felt as if her privacy had been violated. Why would Iago go into her rooms? She was surprised he even entered the mage tower.

“Well, yes,” the scout still looked uncomfortable. “But you are here with Commander Cullen, so it is all right. I’ll let him know that you are in your obedience lessons.”

“Obedience lessons?” Anna repeated. She was supposedly getting obedience lessons? Did the Inquisitor believe her to be a mabari? She stood and gave Cullen a small smile. “So, the Western approach to meet Alistair? Fine.” She turned and marched away.

Cullen stood and called after her. “Anna!” 

She ignored him, knowing that none of this were his fault, but she needed to leave before she shot a lightning bolt up the scout’s butt.

Anna returned to the mage tower to find Fiona in a corner, pouring over old parchment. “Hello, Herald,” the older mage greeted her.

“Fiona,” Anna sat down beside her. “We need to talk.”

“Does it have something to do with the Inquisitor barging in here, looking for you?” Fiona asked. “It’s the first time any of us have seen him in this tower.

“I thought the Templars were forbidden to be in here,” that had confused Anna.

“He’s the Inquisitor and a Chevalier, he was never a Templar,” Fiona reminded her. “He just acts like one sometimes.”

“You can’t trust him,” Anna insisted.

“Trust that he’s not a Templar?” Fiona’s lips quirked.

“No, at all. He means to betray the Free Mages. You must be prepared for when that happens,” Anna revealed.

Fiona sighed and sat back. “You aren’t the first to suggest such things. I cannot lightly break the Free Mages alliance with the Inquisition, though.”

Anna flinched. She knew Fiona was right. One could not easily break with the Inquisition. But that is exactly what she had to do. She couldn’t stay, not while knowing they meant to betray her people. Not when she was being ordered to let innocents die because it wasn’t convenient to help them. Yes, Andraste had given her the anchor, but leaving didn’t mean she couldn’t close any more rifts. It merely meant breaking with the Inquisition. She stood. “I need to get to my room.” She needed to ready herself to sneak out of Skyhold. She would miss the castle, the home Solas had had her lead the Inquisition to. But it was no longer _her_ home.


	15. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, has taken enough shit from the Inquisition. She's leaving.

A wise man once said that ‘Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard.’ Anastasia Trevelyan thanked the Maker that she hadn’t had time to unpack her saddlebags after returning from Crestwood. It made the moving on simple, but some of what she was leaving behind broke her heart.

She glanced up at Cullen’s office. There were no lights coming through the door or small windows. He had gone to bed for the night. She hoped he had, anyway. He worked too much and needed to take care of himself better. Part of her was sad that she would never get the chance to be the one to insist he take care of himself. She found that she had wanted that, even now her heart broke at the thought of never seeing him again. Out of all the friends she was leaving behind, leaving him was the hardest. 

Sweet Maker, she was in love with a Templar! _Ex-Templar_ , she reminded herself. She couldn’t let it matter. She didn’t want to leave him, but she had to. She tried to remind herself that he was one of those who had made the egregious alliances with Orlais and the Chantry. He’d allowed them to make a puppet Inquisitor, thus taking over the Inquisition. Still, her heart already ached at the thought of never seeing him again; never watching him rub the back of his neck or smile at her.

Anna gulped and continued to the stables. She went to Emma’s stall and quietly led out her chestnut mayor. She half expected a Templar, or Inquisitor Iago himself, to jump out of the shadows and accuse her of stealing from the Inquisition. She had to leave her friends behind, but she wasn’t leaving her horse. Besides, Master Dennet had given her Emma, she wasn’t requisitioned by the Inquisition. She rubbed the horse’s nose as she led her out quietly. “Are you ready for another adventure already, Emma?” 

She quietly led the horse through the courtyard, but wondered how she’d get through the main gate. There were too many guards. She was sure one of them would try to stop her, although she didn’t know how they would expect to force her to stay. She didn’t know where she was going when she left Skyhold, she knew she would go and close the rifts on her own, but she had no idea where her home base would be. She supposed she really didn’t need a base. She could just camp and stay on the move for a while. 

Staying to the shadows and close to the old bricks and stones. She edged closer to the gate. Then a whisper met her ears. “Wait for a moment.”

“Cole? What are you doing?” She didn’t know how the spirit even knew where she was.

“The guards will see you if you don’t wait,” Cole insisted. “You have to wait.”

Anna was about to ask what she was waiting for, when two lights shot into the sky from near the mage tower. One was red, the other blue. The lights climbed a little and then seemed to explode into large star shapes. More lights followed it. She supposed that was what Cole was speaking of, the guards were all looking to the sky now.

There was a loud squeal and half a dozen nugs burst out into the courtyard. They knocked over training dummies, scaffolds, and barrels. She turned to put a calming hand on Emma’s neck, but found that Cole was petting her horse and talking softly to her. “The nugs scare her, as do the exploding lights, but I explained that they are there to help you escape. Look.”

Anna turned back to where the nugs ran through the courtyard, colorful lights continued to burst above them. Guards had run out into courtyard to catch them. “Someone greased them!” One of the guards yelled as a nug slipped from his grasp.

“Catch them before…!” Another guard began to say.

“What is going on out here!” There stood the Inquisitor, his hands on his hips. He was only half dressed, having appeared to have thrown his pants and boots on. She noticed his little Templar, Danielle La’Rence behind him and in a similar disheveled state.

“Now!” Cole hissed. Then he walked calmly to Iago. “Is there a problem Inquisitor?”

“Who are you?” Iago demanded to know

Anna didn’t wait to hear Cole’s response. She slipped out of the gates and over the bridge from Skyhold without anyone seeing her.

Iago didn’t know who this strange boy before him was and that disturbed him more than he wanted to admit even to himself. “Of course, there is a problem!” He shouted. His home was in chaos. One moment he had had Danielle under him, soft and pliant. The next moment there were explosions and screams. He’d pulled on his pants and boots and run out to find his guards trying to wrangle nugs and exploding lights in the sky. “Someone tell me what is going on?”

“You were given something that wasn’t yours and treated it as a reward rather than a duty,” the boy declared. “You are a puppet and now you are tangled in your strings.” The boy disappeared.

“Where’d he just go?” Daniella asked.

“Where did who go, darling?” What was she talking about and why had no one answered him? He grabbed a nearby guard. “Find Commander Cullen and tell him I want to speak with him at once.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.” The guard ran for the Commander’s office.

Iago grabbed a scout nearby who was just watching the proceedings with a bewildered expression. “Go to the mage tower and tell Enchanter Fiona that I demand to speak with her at once.”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” the scout departed.

He put his arm around Danielle. “Everything will be all right. I just have to find out who is responsible for this.” He couldn’t figure out how he’d so completely lost control of his own castle. He looked around.

Josephine sat at the bottom of the stairs leading into the main hall. She was breathing into a silk bag, her eyes wide. Leliana stood on the landing, smiling beatifically. 

“Ser,” the soldier he’d sent to fetch Command Cullen interrupted his thoughts. 

He saw the soldier, but not the man he’d gone to get. “Where is Commander Cullen?”

“I don’t know ser,” the soldier admitted. “No one knows.”

“Where is the scout that I sent to get Fiona?” He hissed. He wanted answers and no one was giving them to him!

Anna quickly made her way to a small path that led away from the main road of Skyhold. She knew it was hard to see from Skyhold in daylight. No one would find her there in the dark.

“There you are,” Cullen was suddenly before her. She was sure she was hallucinating for a moment, but it was him. His warm, whisky colored eyes searched her face. Then he took her hand and led her into a grove of trees. “We have been waiting for you since the first signal.”

“Signal?” She repeated. Sweet Maker, what was happening.

“The lights the mages arranged,” he explained. “Cole was to wait for you to leave and then help you to escape. Which I see he did. The Inquisitor had left word with Skyhold’s guards that you weren’t to leave the castle without his permission. Of course, he’d expected you to leave with a full party and not sneak out by yourself.”

“Cullen, I…” She was still not sure what he was doing out here with her. She stopped walking for a moment and pulled back on his hand. 

He didn’t stop. Instead, he took a step closer to her and then he embraced her. “I’m not letting you leave alone.” He stepped back, his face red. His hand went up to rub the back of her neck and her heart lightened to see the gesture. “I… we… well, come see.” He led her through the trees to a small clearing.

Fiona rushed forward, before those gathered behind her could react. “Did you get her? Anna, you’re all right. You weren’t hurt when you left? Did the plan work?”

“Chaos, where did the nugs come from? What are those lights and that thunder? Maker, what is going on? I’ve lost control? Is this Corypheus? The Elder One wouldn’t be attacking using lights and nugs.” Cole glided from the trees. “The Inquisition is in chaos tonight. No one has even noticed the Herald’s departure.”

“Hopefully, they won’t until the morning,” Blackwall stepped forward. “I’m glad you made it out Anna”

“We were going to go in and rescue you if you didn’t,” Dorian rushed forward and picked her up in a tight hug.

“We’d storm the walls aright,” Sera agreed.

“How did you even know I was leaving?” Anna let out a little laugh as Dorian spun her before setting her back down on her feet.

“We know you, Rebel,” Varric declared. She wasn’t sure when her nickname had switched back to ‘Rebel’. He’d tried it out on her early on. “I told you that I wouldn’t have stayed with the way that Inquisitor acts. He’s as bad as Meredith.”

“Besides, I had Anders watching you,” Gin stepped forward. “He came and told me when you started packing.”

“Anders, the cat or Anders the…” Anna began. She broke off when a blonde man waved from behind Gin. “They’re the same person, aren’t they?”

“We didn’t feel it was safe for him to enter Skyhold as himself,” Gin explained.

“No, it wouldn’t be,” Anna agreed. “I returned to find it filled with Templars and the Inquisitor planning to betray the alliance with the Free Mages.”

“Which came as no surprise,” Fiona revealed. “I had already suspected him, he is just a puppet of the Chantry, after all. No offense, Gisselle.”

“None taken,” Mother Giselle stood between Alistair and Gin. “I knew an alliance with the Chantry was a mistake. It was already becoming too political and they put a politician at the head of the Inquisition. Politics were the reason I did not believe Cassandra or Leliana would have been right as the head of the Inquisition, either. I had made a suggestion, but was ignored.”

“If I’d been there when you suggested her, I might have fought harder against…” Cullen shook his head and groaned a little. “I don’t regret where I was, though.”

“You wouldn’t leave her side,” Gisselle recalled. “It was sweet.”

“Whose side?” Anna pressed. Who had Cullen been so devoted to? She found herself jealous of the woman, whoever she might be.

“Well,” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck yet again. “You had been out in the blizzard for so long and were sick and I was… worried. I…”

“Me?” A sloppy smile spread across her face. “You were at _my_ side?”

“Yes,” he turned a light shade of pink. “I… We should get to the others.”

“There are others?” Anna looked around. 

“They are waiting at the camp,” Blackwall explained. “We are going to take you there, my lady. It should be safe until first light. It’s far enough away from Skyhold that we shouldn’t have to worry about the Inquisition paying us a visit tonight.”

“Or in the morning, for that matter,” Sera chuckled.

Anna rode for about half an hour, with Cullen at her side. She turned to Alistair as they made their way through the Frostback Mountains. “I thought you needed the Inquisition’s help to save the Grey Wardens.”

“That isn’t the type of help I need,” Alistair assured her. “The Inquisitor was clearly planning to betray me and the Grey Wardens.”

“But… they are mixed up with Corypheus,” she protested.

“Corypheus has not lifted a hand against the Inquisitor,” Alistair reminded her. “He obviously holds no fear of him.”

“Varric told me that it was you he went after in Haven,” Gin added. “He specifically wanted you. Everyone else didn’t matter, they were just in his way. Iago will see the Wardens as either is allies or enemies. He didn’t see the dark future you told Varric about. He doesn’t know, like you do, what is at stake. He just believes his beloved Chantry has a new enemy and you’re either with the Chantry or you’re not.”

“I believe that is how the Chantry sees it,” Anna pointed out. “I…” She stopped as she got to the clearing. There were tents set up. Scouts and soldiers patrolled the area. She tensed for a moment.

“They’re with us,” Cullen assured her. “They’re with you, Herald of Andraste.”

“It’s the Herald!” One of the soldiers shouted. There was a general cheer from the entire camp.

“All hail the Herald of Andraste!” Seeing Harding there made Anna smile.

“Fools, do they want to bring the entire Inquisition down on us?” Varric looked nervously over his shoulder.

“They won’t be able to hear anything from us tonight,” Sera assured him. “They aren’t looking yet. I expect they’ll get a late start tomorrow, as well.” She laughed.


	16. No Longer With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor tries to cover up the defections within his organization.

Inquisitor Iago had had a rough night and his morning didn’t seem to be improving matters. When things had calmed down, he’d sent someone to find the scout that he had sent to fetch Fiona. They’d found the mage’s tower practically empty. The scout had been caught in some magic cage. It had taken the Templars all night to get him out, or so they said it would. He hadn’t waited to find out, instead he’d gone to bed.

As he’d risen in the morning the scouts confirmed that both the Commander and almost all of the Free Mages had disappeared. Among them was Lady Anastasia Trevelyan, the so-called Herald of Andraste. He had discussed the departure with Grand Cleric Melina Georgiou and they’d agreed to just tell the Inquisition that the woman who’d helped start the Inquisition, the heretic who had claimed to be called by Andraste herself, had been killed by one of the Free Mages. The mages had then fled the Inquisition, rather than face justice. As for the missing Commander, they would just tell the Inquisition the truth about how Cullen had stopped taking lyrium. Any Templar could tell them how dangerous it was. Cullen obviously could not handle the strain of his withdraws and had retreated to the countryside somewhere.

He just wanted to enjoy the Chant of Light and get a start on his day. With Lady Trevelyan gone, he would have to decide who to send to the Western Approach and what to do about the rifts. He would leave the latter for his advisers to figure out.

Why must the Shield of Alamarr shatter

'Neath bond and blade? To the wisest I sang,

To the wing'd cup-bearers of the tall sky-vaulting,

To the wintry halls of strong mountain-kings,

Where in days forgotten, voices there raised

Might be gift'd answer and those seeking find.

“Where is Anna?” Iago heard Leliana murmur to Josephine. He was shocked that the last Divine’s Left Hand would be so irreverent as to talk during the chant. “If we have to get up before the roosters to attend the Chant every morning, then Andraste’s Herald should have to be in the gardens, too.”

The Alamarri gods do not answer

From sky-tearing peaks of the sacred mountain

To secret-steep'd roots of the ancient oak trees

A lonesome choir, I, song failing unanswered,

Voice on wind returning, answered no more.

“She probably slept in,” Josephine answered Leliana. They were both so rude! How dare they talk during the Chant? “I wish I could have slept in, too. I’ll remind her that she has to drag her butt into the gardens every morning like the rest of us. I’m wondering where Cullen is. He should be here. He doesn’t miss Morning Chant. Iago is going to be yelling at him later.”

“Perhaps they are together,” Leliana giggled. “There could be… reasons… they needed extra rest this morning.”

Iago wanted to yell at all of them, but only he and two others knew about the disappearances. He would keep that information to himself as long as possible.

Andraste despairs for her people

In heart's drumming I heard footsteps thund'ring

Shield-brothers and spear-sisters distant raised

Blade to shackle-bearer, valiant of spirit

Blazing like star-shine, to battle they charged.

None to return to the lands of their mothers

By cruel magic taken, ice, lightning, and flame.

Should for all season’s laments ring the sky-vaults,

Should dirges all sages and histories replace?

By gods forsaken, fate emptied of hope,

Wounded I fell then, by grief arrow-studded,

Never to heal, death for me come.

The Maker appears to Andraste

Eyes sorrow-blinded, in darkness unbroken

There 'pon the mountain, a voice answered my call.

"Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing,

An ocean of sorrow does nobody drown.

You have forgotten, spear-maid of Alamarr.

Within My creation, none are alone.

The Grand Clerics words brought closer to some as the sun grew higher in the sky. She ignored the impatient shuffles of the soldiers who wanted to get to their training, many did not yet realize their Commander was gone. She also ignored the yawns of the kitchen staff who had woken even earlier than they had to, to ensure breakfast was ready after the chant. She didn’t know about the candles that had been made with very sensitive wicks and placed strategically so they would light and burn through the thin ropes holding a nasty goodbye present for the Inquisition.

Lo! My eyes open'd, shining before me  
Greater than mountains, towering mighty,  
Hand all outstretch'd, stars glist'ning as jewels  
From rings 'pon His fingers and crown 'pon His brow.

The ropes burned away and bees swarmed down on the unsuspecting worshipers. Many screamed and ran. The bees gave chase. 

Lieutenant La’Rence gripped the Inquisitor’s tunic. He put an arm around her. “I demand order!”

Leliana hid her smirk as she ducked out.

Iago found himself standing in the middle of chaos, unsure what to do. It was as if the Maker himself were trying to tell him something. He wasn’t sure what. “I will have order!”

“It’s that Herald,” Danielle hissed softly at Iago. “She wants us to know that she can cause trouble even when she is not here.” He had told Danielle about Trevelyan’s disappearance and his conversation with Grand Cleric Melina.

He feared she was right. This was somehow Trevelyan’s way of rubbing salt in to the wounds she caused when she disappeared with a large chunk of the Inquisition.

Leliana was sure that the interruption to the morning chant was Sera’s work. She would gently reprimand the elf, as soon as she found her. She looked around for her scouts. Half of them seemed to be missing.

While she would have rather had Sera dragged to her, just for the intimidation factor, she was willing to go to the Red Jenny herself. She noticed Cabot cleaning his glasses and the Iron Bull was already in his favorite chair.

“Hey, Red!” the Bull lifted a hand in greeting. “Did the Inquisitor notice we were missing from the morning Chant?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “But Sera thought it was an appropriate time to pull a prank. I’m going to go have a little chat about when it is and is not the time for her little pranks.”

“You’ll be having that argument with an empty room, Red,” the Iron Bull warned.

“Where is she?” Leliana demanded.

“I don’t know,” Bull admitted. “But I do know that Sera isn’t in Skyhold. Sera and Varric both came to me yesterday, during dinner, about the possibility of leaving the Inquisition and asked me to go with them if they did. There was no way I could leave my boys and we are contracted to the Inquisition. Besides… my other duties keep me here.”

She knew he meant to the Ben Hassreth. “We’re glad you are still with us. I know Sera was flighty, but why would Varric leave?”

Bull shrugged. “He wasn’t happy with the Inquisition. Cassandra reminded him he was free to leave months ago. Then… well, he wasn’t exactly happy when you allied with the Chantry. You know his friend, Anders, blew up one of their buildings. It’s one of the things that started the war. Their choice for Inquisitor isn’t exactly winning friends among the less… fanatical… Andrastians or those of other faiths.”

Leliana rushed up the stairs. Sure enough, Sera was gone. She’d packed her belongings and left. She was sorry to see the rambunctious Red Jenny go. She wondered how Anna would handle it. She was part of the Herald of Andraste’s inner circle after all. She would have to go talk to Anna herself. She hated to admit, even to herself, that she had not talked to Anna in Skyhold as much as she had in Haven. 

She… she felt guilty. Mother Gisselle had suggested making Anna Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste had seemed to be the best choice. But she’d wanted the alliances with Orlais and the Chantry. They made her feel safe and sure that they would defeat Corypheus. She’d felt a twinge of guilt every time she saw Anna after that, though. There was a look of unhappiness on the Herald’s face all the time. She doubted Anna had expected to be made Inquisitor, but she knew she had no love for the Chantry. There was nothing she could do about that now. Anna would continue to close the rifts and help bring order back to Thedas. Meanwhile, Iago would lead the Inquisition against Corypheus and stop a would-be god.

Leliana nodded to the Iron Bull on her way out of the tavern. Anna would be in the mage’s tower. As the Herald of Andraste, she really should have had more private quarters. She wasn’t in Skyhold enough to argue about it, though. Anna was often out in the field, closing rifts and making alliances. Leliana knew her Chantry allies were prickly about Anna’s title as it was. Insisting that she get special treatment would cause Josephine no end of headaches.

“There you are Seneschal,” a scout greeted her. Leliana wondered when they had gone to calling her seneschal. Was this even one of her scouts? She didn’t remember recruiting them. She’d have to have someone she trusted, perhaps Harding or Charter, look into the matter. 

“Yes, I am here, Scout…” She paused, waiting for this unfamiliar recruit to supply their name.

“The Inquisitor wants to see you immediately in Lady Montilyet’s office.” The Scout did not give his name.

“When did you join the Inquisition, Scout…” Leliana tried again to get a name.

“Just a few weeks ago,” He smiled proudly. “I was going to become a minor cleric for the Chantry, I’m a younger son of a bann, you see. But when I arrived, the grand cleric told me that there was a greater need. She looked me in the eye and said ‘ _Go to the Inquisition, Octavius Haight, that’s where you’re needed._ ”

That explained what he was doing in Skyhold, but not why he was wearing a scout’s uniform. The scouts answered to her. He should have been made a soldier. “How did you become a scout?” Leliana really wanted the answer to that question.

“Oh,” he smiled jovially. “Grand Cleric Tysonna thought that’s where I fit best, so she put that down as my assignment in the letter of recommendation that she sent to the Inquisition. Inquisitor Iago always makes sure we get the posts the Chantry asks for.”

“What are your qualifications for a scout?” Leliana hoped there was something stealthy under that exterior. Jim, for example might appear a bit dull and over anxious around others, especially Commander Cullen whom she suspected he had some sort of infatuation towards, but the man could move quietly when he wished and could stand still for so long that others forgot he was even there.

“What do you mean?” Octavius blinked at her, shrugged, and then smiled again. “I’m going to learn on the job.”

Get others killed, he meant. Leliana glowered at him, even as she made a mental note to send him to Charter with instructions to make sure he met with an accident the moment Charter felt he could be a liability. “I’ll go to the war room right away.”

Anna would have to wait.

Leliana found Josie and Iago waiting for her in the war room. Cullen was still missing. She realized she hadn’t seen him at the morning Chant, either. This was a matter she would have to look into.

“There you are,” Iago nodded curtly at her. “Let’s get down to business.”

“Where is Cullen?” Leliana asked the obvious question.

“His lyrium withdrawals have gotten the better of him and he decided to retire to the countryside,” Iago shrugged. “I will have to name a replacement for him. I would like you two to submit names of those you feel are worthy candidates for the position.”

“Commander Cullen left without naming his own replacement?” The doubt was evident in Josie’s voice. “He would have at least suggested someone, like Captain Rylen?”

“Captain Rylen?” Iago knocked on the table three times and a scribe ran in. “Rylen,” he told the scribe, who immediately wrote down the name. “Stand in the corner until I need you again,” he ordered the scribe. “Any other suggestions?”

Leliana’s eyes met Josie’s. There was something wrong here, something they weren’t being told. She _would_ find out the truth. First Sera and Varric, now Cullen. “Perhaps we should talk to Command Cullen. I can send scouts to him. They could talk to him and get the recommendations we need.” She would also have them judge how well he was doing. Something drastic would have happened for him to leave the Inquisition. She supposed it could be a bad day of withdraw, but she just couldn’t convince herself of it. She had watched him with his men, and with Anna.

“That won’t be necessary,” Iago insisted.

“Perhaps he left a recommendation with Cassandra,” Josephine suggested.

“Or with Anna,” Leliana added. “We should talk to one of them.”

“I’ll have a word with Lady Cassandra later,” Iago gave them a curt nod.

“Why not Anna?” Leliana narrowed her eyes.

“Lady Anastasia Trevelyan is the Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor,” Josephine reminded him. “She was one of the founding members of the Inquisition, he might still have confided in him. Besides…”

“He obviously has feelings for her,” Leliana finished for her. “Josie will talk to Anna and I’ll discuss the matter with Cassandra. We’ll have recommendations for you shortly.”

Iago fidgeted for a moment and Leliana swore his complexion reddened a bit. “Lady Trevelyan is… no longer with us.”

“What do you mean?” Josephine dropped her clipboard. She and Leliana just stared at it for a moment before she picked it up again. “Where is she?”

“Lady Trevelyan,” Iago squirmed for a half second. “I regret to inform you that she was murdered last night, during the chaos. It was possibly before it, we aren’t sure. That’s why most of the Free Mages left Skyhold. One of them obviously committed the crime and they left before we could seek justice. They must have created that pandemonium to cover their escape.”

“All of the mages just left?” Leliana smelled druffalo droppings. She couldn’t believe Anna was gone, dead. 

“We found evidence that they were practicing blood magic.” There was now no hesitation in the Inquisitor’s voice. “From the scene that was found, she obviously discovered the activities that were happening right under our very noses. I’m shocked that you didn’t detect it before, Spy Master. When she learned what was happening, they killed her to silence her and then fled.”

“I’ll have Cassandra look at the scene.” Josephine’s voice shook. “She might be able to tell more about what happened and find those who were… responsible. Sweet Maker, poor Anna.”

“We have plenty of Templars,” Iago assured her. “The Grand Cleric and I have this under control.”

Josephine gulped and nodded. “We’ll… we’ll arrange her funeral. Many will want to be there when we send her off.”

“Grand Cleric Melina already took care of the body,” Iago announced. “She did so after the morning chant. We wanted to keep things quiet. Knowing that we had malificarum in Skyhold would just upset the members of the Inquisition. She will send the ashes to Trevelyan’s family. They live in Ostwick, don’t they?”

“They do,” Josephine confirmed. “I’ll take her ashes to them, myself.”

“I can’t spare you for that long, Ambassador Montilyet,” Iago countered. “I’ll send one of the scouts.”

That reminded Leliana that she wanted to speak with him about the recruitment of scouts, but it was no longer the right time. She was seeing Anna in her mind, leaving the chantry in Haven to stand alone against Corypheus. She’d had no fear of the ancient magister turned arch-darkspawn. She’d stood and Andraste had returned her to them yet again. How could the Maker take her now? First Justinia and now Anastasia, Andraste’s Divine and her Herald.

“Very well,” Josephine squared her shoulders. “But I am going to hold a memorial for her here. She meant a lot to us.”

“I need to go find Cassandra,” Leliana felt numb as she forced herself to move out of the war room. 


	17. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who left the Inquisition discuss their next move.

Anastasia burrowed deeper under her furs as the cold wind howled around her tent. She didn’t remember any land in Ferelden or Orlais being this cold. It took her a moment to remember that she was in a tent in the Frostback mountains. She’d lost her home and would be dwelling in tents from now on. She couldn’t help the tears that started at the loss of Skyhold. It hurt more than leaving the destruction of Haven. She could still remember the sight of the castle rising up before her as she led the Inquisition there.

Leaving was the right thing to do, she reminded herself. Sounds from outside the tent began to filter into her conscience. She hadn’t left alone, either. She’d meant to, she’d meant to sneak out of Skyhold and go off on her own to close rifts. She had to admit to herself that closing them without backup would likely get her killed. She still remembered the time she had been closing one in the Hinterlands and was injured because Solas, Cassandra, and Varric had become so obsessed with killing some ram that they’d let a demon slip by them. Her concentration had been on the rift and she hadn’t realized what was happening until a terror had raked its claws across her back. It was so close, that it had torn through her leather coat and scored her back.

She had been stuck in her tent at their camp overlooking the crossroads for a week while she recovered. When they’d returned to Haven, Cullen had raked her companions across the coals. He’d been red in the face and hoarse afterward.

Now, she could hear him calling to his men, those who’d also left the Inquisition. She wondered for a moment if their leaving had more to do with their loyalty to their Commander than to her or their unhappiness with the direction the Inquisition was taking. Whatever their reasons, she was happy to have them; even if she didn’t know how she was going to pay them… or even feed them. Sweet Maker, maybe this would have been easier on her own.

She slowly dressed and then made her way out of the tent. A small army was milling around her.

“There you are!” Harding gave her a cheerful smile.

Anna tried to return the smile, but it faltered. She made her way to a large campfire where a few scouts had taken on the job of cooking porridge for the others. She rushed back to her tent and pack for her bowl and then returned.

“We’re with you, Herald,” one of the scouts assured her.

“Thank you.” She tried to keep her lip from quivering. They were with her, but she no longer had any idea where she was going, except from rift to rift. She took her porridge to a log that was placed near the fire and sat down.

“You’ll have to lead them now.” Blackwall sat down beside her.

“And if I can’t?” She stared in the fire; she couldn’t give into tears. It was way too cold for crying here; the tears would stick to her face the moment she was away from the fire.

“You already have been, Rebel,” Varric sat down on her either side.

“What happened to Tempest?” She wanted to know.

“The moment you left the Inquisition, you cemented Rebel,” Varric informed her. “You would have been with the Rebel Mages if your First Enchanter hadn’t sent you to the Conclave. You have never liked the Chantry, that’s obvious, even if you are a devout Andrastian. Yet you helped form the Inquisition.”

“The Inquisition is not the Chantry,” she reminded him. “At least it…” She felt a tear forming.

“The Inquisition you started wasn’t.” Varric motioned to someone. “That changed when its other heads made an alliance with them and let them start making decisions. It was the first time I really thought about leaving, too.”

“Even when I agreed to the alliance, I didn’t realize how much of a roll they would take,” Cullen sat down across from her. “I’m sorry I didn’t stand my ground on that. I was leery about them wanting to appoint an Inquisitor, but you had just… I thought I’d lost you… we all thought we’d lost you.”

“If you hadn’t noticed Cully, the Inquisition has lost her, due to the numb nuttedness of you and the other _great advisers_. Oh, and Cassandra, she was part of the decision, too wasn’ she?” Sera joined them. “That’s why we didn’t even tell her that we were leaving. She would have gone and snitched on us, her and Vivienne.”

“What about Solas?” Anna questioned.

“Oh, he’s already scouting the area,” Gin sat on the other side of Varric. “I think he just wanted some time alone. I hope he knows of other abandoned castles that are just waiting for someone to find them again. I’d take you home with me, but even my estate isn’t big enough for this many people. Why didn’t you take the crown, Alistair, we could have moved everyone to Ferelden?”

Anna hadn’t realized the Grey Warden had joined them until Gin turned her head to address him. “I don’t suppose we could appeal to Queen Anora for help? After all, Orlais made a formal alliance with the Inquisition.”

“That might be a possibility,” Alistair considered it for a moment. “The MacTir’s really hate Orlesians. As to why I didn’t take the throne, there was no way the bannorn would accept Boadicea as their queen; or any mage for that matter. I… I wanted to be with her and no other, giving Anora the throne was the only way to do that.”

“Because she’s a mage,” Anna nodded. “The Chantry wouldn’t even let us marry.”

“They still may not,” Gin spoke up. “Anders and I… we didn’t exactly tell the reverend mother who performed our ceremony that we were mages. We may have even lied about our names. Rising up against the Chantry hasn’t stopped them from interfering with our lives or making us seem less.”

“I’ve always wondered what gives them the right to dictate our lives the way they do. They have more control over us than any king or queen in Thedas,” Anna shoved her spoon in her mouth before she could say more.

“The Divine, she speaks for Andraste, yeah,” Sera asserted.

“According to who?” Gin challenged. “She keeps things close fisted and if anyone questions her will she sends out her Left or Right Hand to silence them. That is if she doesn’t just start an Exalted March on you.”

Anna put down the spoon. “The thing is that… according to the information we’ve found, the Chantry was the original Inquisition. Andraste’s disciples took her ashes up into the Frostback Mountains and disappeared. They had nothing to do with the Chantry.”

“We know what happened to them,” Alistair informed them. “They found a temple in the mountains and rededicated it to Andraste. Then they founded the village of Haven, where their bloodthirsty descendants worshipped a dragon, they claimed was Andraste reborn.”

“I read some accounts of those who came to clean up Haven when the Chantry moved in,” Anna recalled. “They threw their altars over a cliff.”

Alistair shuddered. “Those altars were awfully bloody. Boadicea and I found one when we visited Haven during the Blight. It… I still don’t want to think what they could have been using it for. But… a lot of Redcliffe Knights did disappear in the area.”

“Right,” Anna waved her spoon for emphasis. “So, Andraste and her disciples all died. Then the Inquisition formed to create order, which it apparently did. Then it created the Templars and become the Seekers and the Chantry. The one group had nothing to do with the other. 

“I wouldn’t say they had absolutely nothing to do with each other,” Cullen protested. “They did worship Andraste.”

“But Andraste didn’t choose the first Divine,” Gin obviously understood what Anna was saying. “The Inquisition somehow became a religious organization, maybe that aspect was always there, but they maintained their power and began using it over the Kingdoms of Southern Thedas.”

“Meanwhile, there was another group in the north that formed its own church, with its own Divine,” Dorian joined the group. “I believe you call him the Black Divine. The two obviously have nothing to do with each other.”

“Not anymore,” Anna countered. “However, I bet if we dig deep enough, we’ll find there was a connection. They do both call their leader the Divine, after all. Even though, I heard somewhere that the first Divine was chosen by some Orlesian Emperor.”

“Yes, but our Divine doesn’t throw mages into prisons or send Exalted Marches on our own people or our neighbors, for that matter.” Dorian examined the contents of his bowl. “I don’t suppose any of the cooks left with us, did they?”

“I doubt it,” Varric set a bowl down. “They don’t want to leave Skyhold’s kitchens, especially not for camp life.”

“It doesn’t have to be camp life, although the place I have in mind’s kitchen is smaller than Skyhold’s,” Alistair revealed.

Dorian’s eyebrows raised and a slight smile, one of hope, brightened his face. “You have something in mind?”

“During the Blight, Levi Dryden sought Boadicea out,” Alistair explained. “He knew the location of an abandoned Warden fortress, one he wanted to help us reclaim. His great grandmother had been Warden Commander there and he wanted to redeem her name. She led a Warden uprising against King Arland. Arland was an evil despot, but we found no proof to clear her name. We did clean the demons out of the fort and claim it, though. I happen to know that it is empty and most of the Wardens still don’t know about it. Boadicea and I may have forgotten to tell them about it. It is large enough to house a small army.”

“What about the Free Mages,” Anna protested. “Queen Anora kicked them out of Ferelden.”

“That was a hasty action,” Alistair considered. “I believe I can convince her or their remorse and assure her that they are here to help Ferelden. I just have to tell her that they broke off their alliance with the Inquisition, because of the Inquisition’s alliance with Orlais. That will do it. Do not forget that the enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

“So, Soldier’s Peak was recovered, but isn’t occupied,” Gin mused. “Poor, lonely fort.”

Anna glanced over to where she could now see Grand Enchanter Fiona was filling her own bowl. She saw Fiona look their way and she seemed to stiffen for a moment and her eyes widened. Then she relaxed and nodded at Anna. “What about the Free Mages? Will they be comfortable there?”

“It isn’t as comfortable as some of their circles used to be, although the last time I saw Kinloch hold it didn’t look too comfortable anymore,” Alistair recalled. “The Wardens had plenty of mages, I think they’ll like it well enough. It may still have its own decrepit Warden Mage. Avernus was in his hundreds, but still moving, when I last visited. He’ll be delighted to have more mages around, if he’s still alive. He’s kept it comfortable, if you’re a crazy mage who likes to do inhumane experiments. The library is also very nice.”

“Fiona used to be a Grey Warden,” Anna revealed. “She might love the idea of setting up in an old Warden Fort. It’s better than dragging everyone around Thedas and camping all the time. I’m afraid some of our allies would find that less than ideal.” Indeed, even now she could see some of her fellow mages dragging themselves from their tents and looking around, bedraggled. “Thank you Warden Theirin for your kindness to… us.”

Alistair chuckled. “You’re stuck with me for now. I guess you could say I just joined The… us.”


	18. Not Handling this Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition mourns Anna.

The Iron Bull lifted a large tankard in the air. His normally jovial demeanor was gone, at least for the night. “To Anastasia Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste. Thedas will not be the same without her!”

There was a general murmur of consensus from those gathered in _the Herald’s Rest_. They drank, a few cried, some were in denial. “It can’t be,” one of the servants murmured. “Andraste would not return her to us twice just to take her now.”

“Andraste didn’t take her,” Vivienne’s voice was icy. “It was the so-called Free Mages who took her. They claimed they could control themselves and each other, but they were quick to dabble in magics they couldn’t handle.”

“All of them?” A scout challenged. “I can’t believe they’d all just go running away rather than see justice done for the Herald.”

“Obviously, they did,” Vivienne sniffed and sipped her wine.

Cassandra watched the mage for a bit before turning back to Bull. “Inquisitor Iago ordered me to meet Hawke and Alistair in the Western Approach.”

“Is that where he thinks they went?” Bull took another drink. He planned to get plow faced and numb that night.

“Of course, they did, why else aren’t they at Skyhold?” Cassandra challenged. 

“The same reason Blackwall left and Solas, for that matter,” he decided. “Not to mention almost half of our soldiers and scouts”

“They were faithful,” she tried to explain. “They took news of An… of the Herald’s death hard and they lost hope. They went home. Hawke and Alistair didn’t go home.”

“No, they didn’t,” Bull agreed.

“I can’t believe Varric just…” She slammed her mug on the table.

“No,” Bull took another drink. “Neither can I.”

“I… where was I,” she took another drink, unaware of how much she’d had. “Oh, yes, I’ll be going to the Western Approach. I’d like you to come with me.”

“Of course,” he muttered. “I suppose we’ll be taking Madame de Fer as well. Mages are now in short supply around here.”

“Since Dorian up and left, deciding he’d rather be back in Tevinter than here fighting Corypheus and Solas returned to his people, we are down two of An… the Herald’s inner party when it comes to mages.” Cassandra took yet another drink.

“Strange,” the Iron Bull pointed out. “Not strange that it’s you, me, and Madame de Fer left, although that does leave us without a rogue. It’s strange that Dorian suddenly felt compelled to return home. It’s impossible that Solas did, as well. There are barely any mages left in the Inquisition and people who have been with us since before Haven, before even the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes are all suddenly gone.”

“It’s just a nasty coincidence,” Cassandra assured him. “They lacked the faith to…” She stopped and stuck out her tongue, touching it. “It’s still there.” Her words became more careful and pronounced. “They lacked the faith to continue the fight, both of them.”

“Solas doesn’t have a ‘people’, Cassandra,” Bull insisted. “Dalish will explain to you that clans can only have so many mages. He can’t just join one. You will also notice his lack of markings. That would make him a city elf, but he doesn’t act like what. He’s an apostate with no people.”

“Then he went with the other mages,” Cassandra reasoned.

“They aren’t his people either,” Bull countered.

“What are you saying?” She took another drink and then tried to look him menacingly in the eyes, only she kept weaving back and forth.

“I’m saying we need a rogue,” he changed the subject.

“What about Lace Harding?” She suggested. “She is one of our best scouts, but she is excellent with a bow.”

“She left,” Bull took another swig. 

“Leliana is an even better shot than Harding and a war veteran,” she mentioned.

“She has other duties and won’t leave,” Bull assured her. “Anna tried to get her to join our team once.”

“But we…” Cassandra set down her tankard. “I think I might be drunk.” She fell backwards, only to be caught by Bull.

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere less dangerous.” The Iron Bull propped her up as he guided her to his favorite chair. He glared at the man sitting there. The man shrank back and then quickly moved. Bull settled Cassandra in. “You’ll be all right here, Cassandra.”

“No,” She grabbed onto the leather strap that ran along his chest. “Bull, I just realized that Cullen may not have left because of his lyrium addiction. I was watching him; he was supposed to come to me if he was having difficulties. He didn’t come to me. He…” She weaved a bit, even as she sat. “He was in love with Anna. I don’t even know if he realized it, but I could tell. He _loved_ her and she… she _died!_ ” Cassandra leaned forward and threw her arms around Bull’s torso. “Did he know, somehow, what had happened to her? Could he not stand to be where she was when she would never return? Oh, Bull, it’s so tragic and now… he is left bereft. He is out in the countryside somewhere, howling his pains to the moon. We should go find him.”

The Iron Bull laid a gentle hand on her head. “Tell me where to start looking, Seeker.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know. He wouldn’t go back to Kirkwall. Maybe Honnleath.” She stayed, with her head against Bull’s chest, until she fell asleep.

“Hey, boss,” Krem joined him, with Skinner and Grimm behind him. “Me and the boys were talking. I know I’m the one who suggested we join the Inquisition, but perhaps it’s time to move on.”

“You know we can’t do that, Krem,” Bull’s voice was firm.

“Because your Ben Hassreth contacts wouldn’t like it?” Krem questioned. “Do they have any ideas on how to close the rifts without the Herald of Andraste?”

“They’ll do what the Inquisition is going to do,” Bull informed him. “They will set guards to watch the rifts. They will kill the demons as they pour out.”

“That’s going to be an exhausting job,” Krem commented. “I wonder if we even have enough guards to do that. It will be hard facing Corypheus when we have all of our men tied up at the rifts. It will be like that dark future the Herald told you about. Shame, really. It seemed like she was the key that made the difference between that dark future and a lighter one, her or Dorian; since he was thrown forward in time with her. My money’s on her being the one.”

“We’re forewarned now.” Bull knew he was grasping at straws. “We can beat this.”

“If you say so, Boss,” Krem studied Cassandra’s slumbering form. “I don’t think she’s handling this as well as she’s letting on.”


	19. Dead Woman Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors of her death reach Anna on her way to Soldier's Peak.

Lady Anastasia Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, was outside of Orzammar when she learned that she was dead. Her group had stopped for supplies. While supplying the group was costly, Anna had received a shock when Cole announced that he’d cleared out Skyhold’s vault before he left.

“You were the one Andraste chose,” he told Anna. “And the Inquisition would all be dead if you didn’t face Corypheus, so the money should be yours.”

“We need those funds, Rebel,” Varric added when he found out. 

“I thought I would be funding this little expedition by myself,” Gin gave a little laugh. “I’m glad to know I’ll have help.”

“We’ll need to find new ways to bring in money if we’re going to build a new organization,” Varric insisted.

“Build… I was just going to go around and close the rifts,” Anna protested.

“While you’re closing them, Corypheus will be finding a way into the Fade to become a god,” Gin pointed out. “Varric’s right we’ll have to be the ones to stop Corypheus. Maker knows, I don’t trust the Inquisition to do it.”

“Not when they’re tools of the Chantry,” Anders agreed.

“The Inquisitor is definitely a tool,” Varric muttered.

“Let’s just get our supplies,” Anna scanned the merchants gathered around. They were plentiful.

“They have even better stuff inside Orzammar,” Dorian informed her. “And they have more affordable prices. We’ll wait.”

“Wait for what?” Anna realized she wasn’t sure what was going on anymore.

“Alistair went to talk to King Bhelen,” Varric explained. “He’s negotiating passage into the city, although Orzammar may not have any place big enough to hold everyone. We’ll at least get to deal with the merchants inside Orzammar itself.

“Dorian?” A woman with raven locks carefully curled into large loops ran to the mage and embraced him. “I never thought to see you here!”

“Camilla!” Dorian returned her hug. “What are you doing in Orzammar? What are you doing in Ferelden at all?”

“I’m freezing my very shapely ass off is what I’m doing,” she answered. “I was negotiating a trading deal with Orzammar. King Bhelen is very big on outside trade and new opportunities for his people. You left to join the Inquisition, didn’t you?”

“I did,” he confirmed. “There’s been slight changes now, but…”

“I know,” she laid a hand on his arm. “I heard. I was sad to hear about the Herald of Andraste being murdered. The Inquisitor is trying to blame the mages, but it was probably one of those Templars he keeps around. Cyrus thinks it was the Inquisitor himself. He knows the Southern Chantry was jealous of her receiving Andraste’s favor.”

“Anna is…?” Dorian glanced over at her. “I… yes, it is very difficult… everything that has happened with the Inquisition…” He took a scarf and held it in front of his face. “If you’ll excuse me, it is a most… sensitive topic. I loved Anna like no other. I was her favorite and returned her overwhelming affection. She was the only one who could truly appreciate my talents and fashion. I have to…” He fled.

Anna followed Dorian and found him hiding behind an artisan’s booth. His shoulders were shaking. “What in the name of Andraste is going on.”

Dorian lifted his head. He had tears after all, of course, those were from trying to contain his laughter. “You look really good for a dead woman, Anna. Has anyone told you that?”

“No,” she admitted. “But I just found out that I’m dead.”

“I guess Iago couldn’t handle you up and leaving him, so he had to kill you metaphorically,” Dorian reasoned. “It’s more likely that he couldn’t figure out how to explain to the Inquisition that you left, so he claimed you were dead.”

“That’s… a little disconcerting,” Anna admitted.

“Oh, there you are,” Alistair approached them. “Anna, did you know that everyone believes you’re dead?”

“I just heard the terrible news myself,” Anna admitted. “I didn’t think it would happen like this. Honestly, I don’t even know how it happened. One minute I was alive and worrying about what I should do next. Then _boom_ I learned that it was all over for me and that I’m dead.”

“I need to go take you to Bhelen,” Alistair explained. “He wants to see you for himself. He is also arranging for a place for us all to sleep tonight. We will be dining and shopping in Orzammar. Avoid the tavern, they actually put dirt in their ale.”

Anna found she didn’t like sleeping underground. Still, it was warmer than it had been the night before. She drifted off, as exhaustion from the day took her.

She found herself walking in the same beautiful green meadow she’d seen in several of her dreams. This time she stopped at the lake and sat, watching the waves crash upon the shore.

“The wave does not need to die to become water, she is already water.” A familiar blonde woman approached her. It was the same woman she’d seen in the meadow in previous dreams. “Just as you did not need to die to become my Herald, you have always been my herald.”

Anna realized who the woman was. “Andraste?”

The woman sat down beside her. “Hello, my child. I was wondering how long it would take you to leave the Inquisition.”

That surprised Anna. “The Inquisition wasn’t bad… not at first anyway. They are needed to defeat Corypheus.”

“No, they weren’t bad at first,” Andraste agreed. “And they were created to defeat Corypheus. Just as the first Inquisition was created to bring order in a time of disorder and to help heal Thedas. But then the Inquisitor disappeared and they became corrupt. They became the Chantry and swore they spoke for me and interpreted my words.” She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. “They twisted and perverted my words is what they did.” 

“Do you mean that magic isn’t meant to serve man and not rule over him?” Anna hoped that is what the goddess was saying. She always hated the thought that Andraste and the Maker had said to throw mages into prisons.”

“Did I want my own people thrown into prison because the masses feared them?” Andraste practically spoke her thought. “No, that is _not_ what I meant. I just meant that magic shouldn’t be used to subjugate those less powerful than you. This is exactly what I meant by them twisting and perverting my words. They do it for their own gains and to justify their fears and prejudices.”

“But does not the Divine speak for you?” Anna had been told that her entire life. The belief that the Chantry did the will of the Maker and His Bride were one of the reasons mages had been so slow to rebel.”

“Speak for me?” Andraste’s elegant eyebrows rose and then fell. “No.” Her voice was firm and final. “Many have not even known me.”

“So, the Chantry is a lie?” Anna stared at the cresting and waning waves, as she contemplated that she’d been lied to her entire life. Thedas had been lied to.

“The first Divine was chosen by the Emperor of Orlais,” Andraste revealed. “It’s why the Divine’s seat is in Val Royeaux. She used my image, and that of our Maker, to gain power; but she was of Orlais and their emperor. The Seekers were formed from the Inquisition and they and the Templars used their new organization to persecute elves and mages alike. Then they dared to do so in my name, presuming I would agree to it. Worse, telling the masses that it was what I wanted. Many of the Clerics who have joined have done so to bring their families power. It has become a repository for the extra children of nobles. They shape the Chantry to what _they_ want and what will keep their families’ statuses secure. When they choose a new Divine, they look to both those who will keep the Chantry’s influence above all others and who will serve their whims the best. The Chantry is not mine. It never has been.”

“What about the Northern Chantry and the Black Divine?” Anna figured Dorian would be thrilled if he learned that his Chantry was _the True Chantry_.

Andraste just shook her head. “Their intentions were more noble, but they too have perverted my words and deeds to suit their own purpose. Besides, they burned me at the Stake. The Tevinters were never my biggest fans.”

“Oh,” Anna sighed. So, both Chantries were false. That figured. She really shouldn’t be surprised after what they’d done to her… to the… Inquisition.

“You, however, I did call. You _are_ my Herald,” Andraste assured her. “No matter how you really came out of that rift.”

“That wasn’t you with me?” Who was it then? Anna had no idea.

“No,” Andraste’s voice was kind. “I just arranged for you to be the one who interrupted Corypheus’ ceremony. I put you in place to lead the Inquisition, to make it my Inquisition. But the deeds of man have spoiled those plans. It might be for the best.”

“You’re ready to just let Corypheus become a god?” That surprised Anna.

“No,” Andraste assured her. “No, I am not. Besides, there was another moving within the Inquisition. He moves still, but that is a matter for another time. You still have everything you need to build an organization to stop Corypheus and restore order. It will just be harder now. But more importantly, you have the ability to create a new religious order, one to rise up against the Chantry. To rival it, maybe not in size and power; but enough that it cannot silence you. A place for the truly faithful to gather, to hear my true words. To read and interpret the Chant, the full Chant, for themselves.”

“You want me to start a new religious order?” Anna was more than just daunted by the prospect.

“And a military one to take out Corypheus,” Andraste added. “Yet that side of it must serve under only the strictest of rules, written rules. Nothing disgusts me more than an Exalted March where good people are put to the sword in my name. Go to Soldier’s Peak with Alistair, for he and his Hero serve me, even if they do not realize it. From there, you will stop this Corypheus and bring order. You will create a new Order, one that truly worships me.”

Andraste stood and walked away, leaving Anna staring at the waves. This was a lot to take in.

Anna woke knowing two things. She was going to Soldier’s Peak and she had a lot of work ahead of her. For she was going to rival the Chantry and the Inquisition.


	20. Villainous Victory Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News reaches Corypheus of the Herald's Death

Samson couldn’t believe his ears. He smiled, almost jovial, as he talked to the messenger who had brought back word from the spy he and his Master had planted in the Inquisition. The Elder One was going to be ecstatic. He tipped the messenger and rushed back to Dumat’s Shrine.

He found The Elder One holding conference with Calpurnia. “My Venatori have found an ancient laboratory in the Western Approach,” Calpurnia was saying. “Time seems to have frozen there. Something powerful must have done this. We will find it and bring it to you. You will then be able to use the artifact to go back in time and stop Trevelyan from interfering with the ritual.”

“That sounds as likely to work as Alexius’ idea of using the rifts as foci to time travel,” Samson commented as he walked to the middle of the room. “We need to just find a new way into the Fade.”

“Alexius’ idea may have eventually worked if the so-called Herald of Andraste hadn’t interfered,” Calpurnia objected. “My Venatori will eventually take care of her, unlike your Red Templars who have failed again and again.”

“Calpurnia, the Red Templars serve their purpose as well as the Venatori,” the Elder One admonished her. “There is no reason to fight within our own ranks about her.”

“There is no need to fight or even worry about her now,” Sampson smiled. “I just received word that Anastasia Trevelyan is dead.”

“What?” Calpurnia’s jaw dropped. “My Venatori have not reported success in killing her.”

“It seems her fellow mages did her in for us,” Samson shrugged. “Malificarum no doubt. Word has come from the Inquisition itself. She is dead.”

Corypheus laughed. Samson had to admit it was a bit eerie to hear. “She will no longer be interfering in my plans then. I doubt the Inquisitor will be much of a threat. The Inquisition must be losing heart already. This buys us a lot more time. We _will_ be victorious and the nuisance that was the Herald will no longer be in our way. This is a day of celebration. Go tell the others. I believe we can take the rest of the day to revel in this victory.


	21. A New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of Free Andrastians begins.

Alistair Theirin led those who had left the Inquisition to Soldier’s Peak. It lifted from its hidden mountainside to greet them. It didn’t give Anastasia Trevelyan the same sense of awe that Skyhold had the first time she’d gazed upon it, but there was something special here; something promising. It was the whisper of second chances and determination.

The Drydens had set up shop at the Keep a decade before and they still maintained a presence. They were more than happy to see a new order moving in, one who would need weapons and other supplies.

Fiona was shocked to find Avernus still in the mage tower. The two had had a heated discussion. Insults and threats had been exchanged, as had quite a bit of their background. Fiona was fascinated by a Warden who had survived for so long without hearing the Calling and Avernus was enthralled when he learned that Fiona had been a Grey Warden, but somehow lost the Taint. They agreed to let the mages take over the tower and to exchange notes.

By the morning after the new group moved in, Cullen had his soldiers outside and going through drills. Anna watched as he ran the men through drills and insulted one about the way he held his shield.

“He’s happier here,” Gin walked slowly to her. “The Inquisitor kept interfering with the training in Skyhold. Since he was an Orlesian Chevalier, he thought he knew more about soldiers and warfare than a Fereldan ex-Templar. I suspect he was also interfering with Leliana’s Scouts.”

“Yet, Leliana stayed,” Anna pointed out. That did hurt a bit, even if Anna had thought no one knew she was leaving at first.

“The Inquisition was her and Cassandra’s baby,” Gin reminded her. “They won’t easily abandon it, even if that baby has been tainted by the Chantry’s interference.”

“They are the ones who chose to ally with the Chantry.” Anna didn’t know if she could ever really forgive that. As she watched Cullen, she realized she could where he was concerned. Her breath caught as he looked over at her and flashed her a smile. 

“Yes, well, they wouldn’t be the first women to choose to wed someone that turned out to be a horrible step-parent,” Gin reasoned. “I suppose I should be happy my mother never tried to remarry. That could have turned into a disaster. I’ve wondered if she didn’t because of my sister and I.” When Anna turned to her with a questioning expression, she further enlightened her. “We were apostates.”

Anna nodded. “That might be something she wanted to keep quiet.”

“We grew up fearing Templars,” Gin confided

“So, did many of us in the Circles,” Anna disclosed. “Yet, you’re friends with Cullen.”

“As are you, more than friends possibly,” Gin gave her a sly smile and then laughed when Anna’s expression turned confused. “Do you deny that you have feelings for him?”

Anna sighed. “No, but that doesn’t mean… I’m a mage and he was a Templar.”

“He stood with me against Meredith,” Gin revealed. “She ordered him to kill me and he refused. He’s a good man.”

“That he is,” Anna agreed. She continued to watch him.

“Oh, I might have a solution to our cook problem,” Gin changed the topic. “I have my own cook at my estate in Kirkwall. The estate is empty and she’s feeling useless. She might be able to recruit a few talented hands from the alienage there.”

“That would help,” Anna admitted. “I’m not sure how we’re going to pay them, though.”

“Leave that to me,” Gin wasn’t concerned. “I raised money to join the expedition into what is now called Bartrand’s Folly, this won’t be a problem. I can raise money as well as Josephine can. Probably better, since she doesn’t have the reputation of being a Champion, and she’s probably a little choosier about who she takes jobs from. If we could get my cousin Boadicea here as well, it would help. Her reputation exceeds mine… and less people are upset with her. Still, we’ll get you funded. It would help if our new found organization had a name. You might want to work on that.”

“The Drydens have agreed to help more with the… whatever we’re going to call ourselves,” Alistair reported later as he sat at a long rectangular group. He was to Anna’s left. Hawke sat on her right, with Anders on her other side. Cullen was across from her, with Dorian and Varric on either side of them. She’d invited Blackwall to their meeting, but he declined; claiming that he was a warrior not a leader. She guessed that was why he was out recruiting, by himself, when they had first met. “We’ll have a couple of cooks and some maids.”

“There were also messengers who left with the scouts,” Cullen added. “It would help if we also had an ambassador and a spy master, but… I didn’t want Josephine to know that you were obviously planning to leave, Anna. Leliana would have tried to stop you and she is known to use some persuasive, and not very gentle, methods to get her way.”

“We will need to figure out how to pay them,” Alistair groaned.

“Hawke and I are working on that,” Varric assured them. “And I have… connections… that might come in handy there.”

“Speaking of your connections…” Anna took a deep breath, fearing he would reject her. “I want you to become our spymaster, when the time comes to have one, that is. If they time comes.”

“Are you sure, Rebel?” Varric’s voice was doubtful.

“We will need one,” Gin insisted. “You have the mentality and contacts that are needed, Varric.”

“ _We?_ Are you joining, Hawke?” Now Varric sounded absolutely delighted.

“I think I did when I snuck out of Skyhold,” Gin admitted.

“Yes, _we_ did.” Anders took her hand in his. “You’ll need a healer, Anna. I mean one on your team. I noticed you didn’t have one and Iago obviously wasn’t going to remedy that. I… I think this new order can do great things, as soon as we find our direction.”

“My intended direction was going to be to close the rifts,” Anna admitted.

“We _have_ to take out Corypheus, too,” Dorian added. “We can’t count on that puppet show in Skyhold to do it.”

“We also still need to save the Grey Wardens and stop whatever Clarel has planned,” Alistair added.

“Alistair and I can still go to the Western Approach to find out what the Wardens are up to,” Gin decided. “Anders and Fiona can assist Varric in setting up Soldier’s Peak while we’re gone.”

“Me? Why me and not Anna?” Varric protested.

“I need to go to the Emerald Graves,” Anna reported. “There are a lot of reports of Fade Rifts coming out of the area. I need to look into it.”

“Then I should be going with you,” Varric protested.

“No, I need you here for now,” Anna insisted. “I’ll take Blackwall, Sera, and Dorian with me. That should be enough, especially if Corypheus has heard of my death. The Red Templars won’t be targeting me until they realize I’m not at the Maker’s side. They will be going for those in Inquisition uniform instead.”

“Which is a relief for us, for once,” Dorian proclaimed. “Of course, I doubt it will take them long to figure out who you are. That Mark on your hand is more than a bit of a giveaway.

“But think of the shock it’s going to give them, Sparkler.” Varric smiled at his thought. “They will have to face Rebel coming back from the dead a third time. Their god hasn’t accomplished that.”

“Not that we know of,” Anna corrected. She wouldn’t put it past him. How had he so quickly built an army? Where did his supply of red lyrium come from? He was likely a much better organizer than she was. Still, this was the path Andraste had set her on and it was the path she would take.

“Know that your soldiers are loyal to you, Anna,” Cullen assured her. “Come what may, they will have your back; as will I.”

“Thank you,” she nodded. She looked down at the table. “We need a map and little figurines so we can remember our movements.”

Cullen and Alistair sat in front of a small map with little figurines. “Prepare to have your kingdom destroyed.” The king lifted a set of dice and rolled.

“Your armies are weak, old man.” Cullen picked up his own set of dice. “They will be ground under the heels of my superiorly trained forces.”

“Old man?” Alistair laughed. “We’re practically the same age!”

Anna stopped as she walked into the room and looked from one to the other. “Do I want to know what is going on here?” 

“There is a game afoot, Madame,” Alistair reported. “This game was a gift from Boadicea. I enjoy it.”

“It is fun,” Cullen admitted. “Perhaps you and I shall have to play next.”

Alistair stood and motioned to his chair. “I believe Enchanter Fiona asked to speak with me. She likely wants to assure herself that Avernus isn’t going to start experimenting on people in their sleep.”

“Will he?” Anna glanced towards the mage’s tower.

“No,” Alistair assured her. “He gave Boadicea his word of honor and that means something to him. Still… you might want to put a guard on him.” He nodded and left.

“That wasn’t comforting.” Anna sat down across from Cullen.

“Everything will be fine,” Cullen assured her. “I have things to see to if you don’t want to play.” He started to stand up.

“Of course, I want to play,” she assured him. She found she greatly wanted to spend time relaxing with him. “Now, what are the rules.”

“This is your territory,” Cullen indicate the individual teyrns and barony on the small map. “How much land you have affects your ability to recruit…” 

Anna soon found herself deeply entrenched in the game. “Your land is fallow and will soon be set ablaze by my superior forces, Cullen.” She warned. “Your children will be integrated into my kingdom while your men beg for our mercy. I may or may not dispense it.”

“What of the women?” He laughed.

“Oh, they’ve already left your lands and come over to mine, for my men are fierce and handsome,” she declared. “You have one left, but she is very loyal and loves her husband very much.”

“Oh, my men are loyal and brave,” Cullen argued. “Which is better than fierce and handsome.”

“Can they not hold all of those qualities like you do?” The words were out of her mouth before she’d realized what she said. “I mean… I…” Sweet Maker!”

“You think I’m fierce and handsome?” His hand went to the back of his neck. She realized that it was a tell of some kind. Perhaps she should have Varric set up a game some time, some time when she wasn’t embarrassing herself. 

“You’re loyal,” she insisted. “And no one can question your bravery.” Was her face turning red. She suddenly felt warmer, she was sure of that.

He smiled. Merciful Maker, she loved that smile. “Thank you. I felt disloyal when I first thought about leaving the Inquisition, but… I am still serving the same cause.”

“Many of your men came with you,” she pointed out.

“So, did you.” His cheeks pinked. “I mean… they left to be with you… I mean… you’re their Herald and I’m… they’re… we’re still here for you. We’ll still bring order to Thedas.”

“Cullen…” She wasn’t sure she was up to the task. “I… I hope I don’t disappoint you.”

“You never could,” he swore.

“How… how’s your family,” she changed the subject. She tossed her dice. “They don’t think you’re dead, do they?”

“No!” He then hesitated. “I… I don’t believe they do. I haven’t heard rumors of my own death. I should write Mia and assure her that I’m still alive, but I don’t want to tip the location of our base yet. The Inquisition may be on a lookout for their missing members and we don’t know what they’d have in mind if they found us… yet.”

“They’d have to explain how I’m still alive for one thing.” Anna sat back while Cullen studied the board for a moment. “Do you still think to take my lands, Commander?”

“I will,” he vowed. “Are you going to tell your family you’re alive?”

“Not yet,” she admitted. “They will be more shocked that I have metaphorically flipped off the Chantry than to learn I’m alive, I’m afraid. They’re very devout. Then they have me, the child who was shipped off to the Circle when she was only six. They saw to my comfort, but I developed… views… they would not be proud of.”

“Views about the Chantry,” he deduced.

“Yes,” she nodded. She cocked her head, even as she studied his jawline. “What about your family?”

“They don’t sound nearly as devout as yours,” he avowed.

“No,” she gave a little laugh. “Few families are. Tell me about your family. I know you have a sister.”

“As well as a brother and a nephew,” he informed her. He moved his pieces and waited for her to take her turn as he told her about them. He’d lost half his army and land by the time he was done. “When this is all over, I really should go and see them.”

“They’d like that,” she commented. “We should do this more often, just talk without it being about the fate of Thedas or would-be gods.”

“I’d like that,” he smiled at her.

“So would I.” Andraste’s Apple Dumplings, she did love that smile.

“You said that already,” he pointed out.

“Oh,” she realized she was nervous. When had her little infatuation grown into something more? “So, I did.”

The hand went back to the back of his neck. “We should finish our game.”

“Oh, you enjoy being ground under my boot, do you?” She teased.

“Under you… I mean… prepare to have your men surrender to me and beg for my mercy!” He corrected himself.

It was an hour later when she crowed in victory. “You are mine!” She caught herself. “Your armies are now mine; I mean.”

He smiled. “The game is yours, as is my army. I should check on them. That is unless you want to take a walk? Soldiers Peak doesn’t have a garden like Skyhold did, but I have some ideas as to where our healers could grow herbs. Anders had a long talk to me about the necessity of having elf root on hand.”

She stood. “I would enjoy that.”

Anna again found herself walking along a green field. It reminded her of her earlier walk with Cullen.

“He is a fine, handsome, strapping man; the one who’s won your heart and whose heart you have won,” the blonde woman who Anna now knew to be Andraste slowly walked to her.

“Who,” Anna’s jaw dropped a moment. Was Andraste saying…? “Do you mean Cullen? Yes, I… do have feelings for him, but I don’t know how he feels about me.”

“Oh, but I do,” Andraste assured her. “Still, it’s for you two to discuss. I will just encourage you to do so. I approve of him.”

“Sure, he worships you,” Anna pointed out and then realized who she was talking to. “I mean, of course he worships you, as do I.”

Andraste just laughed. “He doesn’t think of me the way he does you, but that isn’t what I wanted to discuss tonight.”

“What is it, my lady?” Anna walked, with Andraste beside her.

“It is this new organization you are forming,” Andraste began.

“You disapprove.” Anna’s heart dropped.

“Quite the contrary,” Andraste assured her. “I have told you that I have nothing to do with the Chantry and that the Chantry uses me in name only. Your Inquisition had great promise, but has now tied itself to that organization. The thing is, the Maker’s children do need a place to worship him. A place that is free of the prisons the Chantry has thrown mages and elves into. I want your organization to be that place. Talk to Mother Giselle, tell her of our visits. Tell her what I tell you tonight. For she shall help you lead the Order of Free Andrastians, where all who worship our Maker are welcome. You _are_ my prophet.”


	22. Charging in the Emerald Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna closes rifts in the Emerald graves, finds more allies, and runs into some old friends.

“It is said that there is a tree for every elf who died in the Exalted March here,” Lace Harding told Anastasia Trevelyan.

“It’s beautiful,” Anna looked around. “And that is very sad.”

“I know,” Harding agreed. She stood in front of a table and a few tents. It was smaller than the Inquisition camps, but not by the amount that Anna thought it would be. There were a couple of other scouts, but not requisition officers. She wondered if she needed them. If she did, it shouldn’t be her job to get them supplies. That was a job for… well, for the requisition officers. Why weren’t they going out and getting the materials and supplies the Inquisition needed? Shouldn’t that be their job instead of telling someone who was busy closing rifts and saving babies what they needed and expecting them to take care of everything? She realized she wasn’t even sure who the quartermaster reported to.

“Harding, who does Morris report to and Threnn before that?” She found she really wanted to know.

“What do you mean Herald?” Harding was obviously confused by the question. “I… I’m pretty sure they report to the Inquisitor.”

“What about before there was an Inquisitor?” She pressed. “The requisition officers kept stopping me and saying ‘ _I’ve got something for you_.’ Then they would expect me to get the supplies for whatever they needed. They’re the ones who should have been out there getting those supplies or a supply sergeant should have.”

“They would have reported to Leliana,” Harding supplied. “She’s the Inquisition’s seneschal, even if most of her job is that of spymaster. I… I don’t know why the Inquisition doesn’t have supply sergeants who are out obtaining the supplies. They’re large enough now.”

“They were asking me to do mineral surveys and bringing them back rocks, when I was busy closing rifts and fighting red templars.” Anna hadn’t realized how much she hated those requisition officers until they were finally gone.

“Don’t forget that you were also off-putting flowers on graves for elderly widowers and convincing goats to go home,” Dorian reminded her.

“That was at least more important than finding Fereldan locks and mining iron!” Her hands went to her hips. 

“Yes, it was, Rebel,” Varric agreed. “Speaking of what’s important, why don’t we get to closing the rifts.”

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen the Inquisition in the area?” Blackwall looked around as if he could see his old friends at that very moment.

“There are a handful of Inquisition Scouts out there that you might want to be careful of,” Harding confirmed. “They seem to be having problems with the Freemen of the Dales. They are Orlesian deserters.” 

“I’m sure Orlais doesn’t like that,” Blackwall’s voice was flat.

Harding smiled at him. “No, they don’t. They’re causing problems for the locals here, the Freemen are, I mean. There is a local, Fairbanks, who is leading a sort of resistance against them. He’s capable, but the Freemen have been grabbing locals and imprisoning them. I’m not sure why, it has to be something dire.”

“Of course, it is,” Anna sighed. “When has anything been easy. I could just go close rifts, but that isn’t why Andraste picked me as her Herald.”

“We love you because you’re the type who wouldn’t turn your back,” Harding assured her. 

“So much for the Inquisition not knowing I’m alive,” Anna muttered.

“The Inquisitor metaphorically killed you, Rebel,” Varric reminded her. “I doubt he’s going to tell the Inquisition you’re still alive just because someone reported that you are still walking around and breathing. It’s the Red Templars and Venatori that you need to avoid and you were never going to be able to do that while you’re going around, closing rifts.”

“Good point,” she nodded. “I’ll go pay this Fairbanks and visit.

“So, you’re with the Inquisition?” Fairbanks, the leader of the Watcher’s Reach Refugees, seemed excited about that. He was a rugged looking man whose dark hair was pulled back neatly, but he had some very arty stubble that gave him a rather dashing air.

“No, I’m not,” Anna assured him. “I’m one of the members of the Order of Free Andrastians. We’re an order that wishes to fight Corypheus in any way we can and to help those affected by his bid to become a god. We are also a religious order who worship Andraste.”

“So, you’re part of the Chantry,” he deduced.

“Tell that to Chuckles,” Varric gave a little laugh. “His reaction would be priceless.” 

“No, we follow Andraste’s Prophet. She has spoken to the people of Thedas and let her will be known,” Blackwall declared. “We stand defiant of the Chantry and its claims. We are Andraste’s true order.”

Great, Anna realized, they were cultists. Still, she had to do what Andraste had told her. She was either crazy or really her prophetess. Either way, she’d started the cult and planned for it to be a place for those outside the Chantry to worship the Maker and his Bride. “We’re a new organization,” she explained. “We do want to help, though. If you wait around for the Inquisition, instead, I understand. I had just heard that these Freemen were taking people.”

“They are,” Fairbanks confirmed. “I have information that will help you if you’re willing to help. I have to pry, though. You _are_ the Herald of Andraste, are you not?”

“Haven’t you heard, the Herald of Andraste is dead,” Sera informed him. “That’s what I’ve heard.”

“As have I,” Fairbanks bowed his head for a moment. He looked significantly at Anna’s left hand. “I had just hoped… your hand… Thedas needs Andraste’s Herald.”

“Andraste isn’t going to leave Thedas without hope,” Anna assured him. So much for keeping her secret. It would have been pretty obvious when one of his people saw her close a rift, though.

“Thank you,” Fairbanks nodded. “So, the Inquisition is helping us.” He was obviously confused.

“No,” Anna corrected him. “We’re not with the Inquisition. The Order of Free Andrastians is aiding you.”

They made their way through the Emerald Graves almost without incident. The greatest danger seemed to come from bears that had decided Ferelden was too rough for them.

“It is quite beautiful,” Blackwall commented. 

“If you don’t mind all of the little birdies in the area dropping what used to be their breakfast on you,” Dorian grumbled.

Anna just shook her head and then ducked as an arrow flew at her. There were men up ahead dressed in unfamiliar armor. “What the…” She lifted her hand and cast a storm cage around them. 

“Those must be the Freemen of the Dales,” Blackwall deduced.

Sera shot the men who came up behind their comrades who were currently being zapped to death by lightning. “From what Fairbanks people told us, they all get arrows.”

Soon, all but one was dead. Anna went to the injured man and tried to make him comfortable. “Why did you attack us?”

“The Red Templars pay handsomely for prisoners,” the injured man revealed. “Sister Costeau holds the prisoners until they come and collect them. I don’t know what happens to them after that.”

“Nothing good, I’m sure,” Dorian deduced.

“So, you just attack anyone who comes along?” Anna wondered if she should kill her temporary prisoner now. It wasn’t like she had the resources to drag him back to Soldier’s peak.

“The Red Templars are…” The man gasped. “They are our allies. They will help us be free of Orlais.”

“But you’re in Orlais, stupid,” Sera informed him. “How do you expect to get free?”

“We will force… them to… give us the Dales,” the prisoner gasped out. “Then we’ll… make our own country free of… their petty… squabbling. Civil War… vanity…” He died.

“He wasn’t wrong about that last part,” Blackwall commented.

“No, he wasn’t,” Anna agreed. “Still, they’re taking innocents and giving them to the Red Templars.”

“That makes them baddies,” Sera added.

At dusk, they found the cave where Sister Costeau was keeping her prisoners. For someone who used a Chantry Title, she was wearing a lot of heavy armor and a wicked looking hammer. That hammer proved to be no match for Anna’s team. Soon, the corrupt sister and her followers were dead.

Anna looked for the key to the prison that had somehow been built in a cave. She was wondering about Corypheus and the Freeman’s engineering crews. The Inquisition had never been able to build prison walls in caves. She found the key and let the people out, accepting a hug from one of them.

Then they got down to searching the Sister’s cave. They found that someone with the initial M was meeting someone who went by C in a nearby a chateau and there was some deluded chevalier causing problems who was staying in something called Argon’s Lodge.

“Let’s take care of these problems as well,” Anna sighed.

“What has changed since we left the Inquisition?” Dorian wondered.

“Well,” Anna thought for a moment. “I haven’t had a requisition’s officer try and stop me and I don’t feel like I’m trying to plant flags everywhere.”

They moved through the chateau, interrupting a meeting between the Freemen of the Dales and the Red Templars.

“I wonder if the Inquisition knows about this,” Anna murmured as she read one of the letters between the two groups. Whoever C was, he hadn’t been at the chateau.

“I wonder if they know about all of that red lyrium in the store room,” Sera added. They had found a large quantity of red lyrium in the store room along with a mysterious contraption to restore a key. There was a lot of coin and goods in the room the key had opened. Enough that there had been debate as whether they were going to Val Royeaux or Denerim to sell the goods. They’d found the other thing that the Inquisition had that the Order did not, plenty of merchants. They’d just have to work on that.

“Someone might want to tell them about it,” Blackwall suggested.

“Why so the Inky can make a codpiece out of it?” Sera asked. “You know, he’d want to, too.”

“Alas, you’re right Sera, he probably would,” Dorian agreed. “I’m sure that Templar he’s tupping would like it. What was her name again? Donna?”

“Deanna?” Sera shrugged.

“Danielle,” Blackwall corrected them. “I’m sure she’s an honorable lady, she just let herself get seduced by someone in power.”

“I’ll take this information to Cullen, Alistair, and Fiona,” Anna decided. “They might have an idea of what we can do about this. We do have a small army of our own after all. Meanwhile, why don’t we try to destroy as much as we can.”

When they’d finished destroying the red lyrium, Anna’s group settled down for the night. They decided to stay in the chateau. They still had the key, but they also place magical barriers on the door and window in case the Freemen decided to return.

“The Freeman claim they want to be free from the royal family and their civil war,” Sera observed over dinner. “Yet they’re worse than the big players, because they target innocents.”

“That’s why we’re stopping them,” Blackwall told her. “We’re going to find Argon’s Lodge and put them out of business.”

On the way to Argon’s lodge, Anna encountered smugglers. They were smuggling red lyrium of all things. She found a letter from Samson and mention of Emprise Du Leon, where it seemed the red lyrium was coming from. It wasn’t the Deep Roads.

She then made her way to the lodge, where they killed the Deluded Chevalier and all of his cronies. She found a letter on several of them saying the Inquisition was moving through and had already killed the crazy sister and the people at the chateau.

“They’re giving those wankers credit?” Sera flipped off the Inquisition, although none of them were there to see it. “Harding said she’s seen them, but I haven’t.”

“Let’s just check the area and then let Fairbanks know the Freemen are dealt with,” Anna suggested. “He’ll be happy.”

Fairbanks moved his men into Argon’s Lodge. He suggested that Anna and her friends stay there for a bit, but she wanted to clear out the remaining rifts and get back to Soldier’s Peak.

She found another chateau, this one was abandoned, except for by ghosts, the undead, and a remnant. The previous owners of the chateau had a daughter who turned out to be a mange. Instead of allowing the girl to be trained to use her magic, the parents had tried to hide her and her powers. The results had not been… pretty. At least the chateau was now at peace and the rift that had been right outside of it was closed.

As Anna went further north, she found two more smugglers with notes from Samson. Their shipments of red lyrium were destroyed and she kept the letters to show Cullen. She knew he had personal experience with Samson.

They also encountered a lot of giants.

“Too bad Bull isn’t here,” Sera commented. “He’d love this.”

“Yes, he would, but the Inquisitor said he had to stay at Skyhold,” a familiar voice responded. “Then he said that he had to go with Cassandra to the Western Approach, while we got to come here. Really, the man’s a twat, but Bull can’t tell him no. Not like us!”

“Krem,” Dalish put a hand on his arm. It had been he who had responded to Sera, without realizing who the speaker was. “It wasn’t one of the Chargers. That is…”

“No, it was…” Krem’s voice trailed off and he whirled to look at the other group. “It was Sera. Sera!” A smile spread across his face and he ran to her gathering her into his arms and spinning her around. “What are you doing here? I was told you were inconsolable after the Herald’s death. I know you were friends with Lady Anastasia.”

“Um, Krem,” Rocky pointed behind Sera.

Grim grunted.

Krem gasped and then ran to Anna, dropping to one knee in a genuflect. “Andraste has returned you to us once again. The Inquisitor will be so pleased to learn you are alive!”

“I doubt that,” Dorian commented.

“Once you return, the entire Inquisition will celebrate,” Krem insisted. “When we learned those malificarum had killed you and fled… So many have given up hope. Before I even knew of the tragedy, they’d left the Inquisition.”

“I’m glad you’re happy I’m not dead, Krem,” Anna assured him. “But I’m not going back to the Inquisition. I left and have no plans to return. You, however, are welcome to join those who stand with Andraste and against both Corypheus and the Chantry. We are called the Order of Free Andrastians and all are welcome, mages, elves, all of Thedas.”

Krem shuffled uncomfortable. “I could never leave the Iron Bull.”

“He would never forgive me if he lost you because of me,” Anna agreed. “It’s good to see you all again. Perhaps we shall cross paths again soon.” She understood that Bull couldn’t just leave the Inquisition. He had duty to the Qun and that duty required him to be with the Inquisition. She was surprised the Inquisitor let him stay, knowing he was sending reports to the Qunari. The chantry hated the entire race. “Maker speed you.”

“Maker speed your way, Herald,” Krem gave her a little bow.

“Krem,” Sera interrupted. “Why don’t you join the Order, ya? You see that Andraste likes us more than the Inquisition.”

“I can’t leave Bull and he can’t leave the Inquisition,” Krem’s voice was sad. “I… I’ll talk to him. I know he misses you.”

“Yea?” Sera punched Krem’s arm. “Tell the big lug I miss him, too.”

Anna returned to Argon’s Lodge to check on Fairbank and his group of refugees before she returned to Soldier’s Peak. She’d heard about several more rifts in the Emerald Glades, but those were near the front of Orlais’ Civil War. The Inquisitor had sent men in to help, but they were only able to help fight off the undead swarming the area until someone more competent, likely Cassandra, arrived. Anna wondered when Orlais had inherited Ferelden’s apparent undead problem.

“You might want to talk to the elves who are excavating in the area before you leave,” Fairbank suggested. “The Inquisition sent someone to talk to them, but they refused to speak with the representative and forced them to leave. It seems they don’t like us Shem. Perhaps you could send your talented archer.”

“Are you calling me an elf?” Sera glowered at him. “Don’t throw me in with those barefoot tree humpers.”

“But you are one of us.” The woman who emerged from one of the nearby rooms was an elf with a distinct Orlesian accent. The accent was too refined for the alienage. Her soft brown hair was pulled back into a low bun.

“Who’re you?” Sera challenged. “I’m not an Orlesian poncy.”

“I am Briala, the Orlesian Elves’ ambassador.” She curtsied. “I have come to talk with the Herald of Andraste. I believe we can mutually benefit one another.”

“How?” Anna wanted to know. “How did you even know that I’m alive? I’ve come to understand that there are rumors of my death proliferating throughout Thedas.”

“Rumors that are obviously exaggerated,” Briala observed.

“So, it would seem,” Anna agreed.

“I have my sources,” was all Briala would tell her. “Those sources also tell me that the Inquisition is seeking an invitation to the masque that will be held at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral.”

“They are,” Anna confirmed. That much she knew, even though Inquisitor Iago Izard had not asked her about the dark future where she’d learned of Celene’s impending assassination. “I am not with the Inquisition any longer.”

“Oh, I know,” Briala smiled. “My sources have told me that as well. They also told me you didn’t leave alone. You took a nice chunk of the Inquisition with you.”

“Your sources are good,” Blackwall commented.

Briala just gave him a single inclination of the head. “Shall we discuss what we can do for each other Herald of Andraste?”

Anna looked at her companions and Fairbanks. “Let’s talk.” There was no harm in talking.


	23. Sandcastles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra leads a team to investigate an old Warden fortress in he Western Approach. She runs into Hawke.

Cassandra Pentaghast stared at the scout in front of her. The man was not the person she was expecting. For one thing, he was the wrong gender. For another, he was an elf rather than a dwarf. He was _not_ Harding. It was bad enough that she now brought Skinner as her rogue on this mission. The Iron Bull had made it very clear that Skinner was just a loaner. She was a Charger, not part of Cassandra’s permanent team. She needed a rogue, though.

“Are you listening to me Colonel Pentaghast?” He sounded exasperated.

“It’s Seeker Pentaghast,” she corrected him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Lieutenant Soran Alenon,” he informed her.

“You’re not a scout?” That surprised her even more.

“Yes, I am one of the scouts,” he assured her. “The Inquisitor has insisted that we all go by our official ranks. Every member of the Inquisition has one now.”

“Even Grand Cleric Malina?” The Iron Bull interrupted.

“Yes, she is a general,” the scout informed him.

“That’s a scary thought,” Bull commented. “Does that mean I have to take commands from her?”

“You do, Commander,” Lieutenant Alenon confirmed. “As does anyone with a rank lower than general.”

“I’m sure the Inquisitor knows what he is doing,” Vivienne insisted. “I, too, am a Commander as I lead the Loyal Mages. It is only befitting and a rank I have earned.”

Cassandra had yet to see any of the loyal mages that Vivienne bragged about. Indeed, there were very few mages in the Inquisition these days. Like Dorian, many had left after Anna’s death. “Where is Scout Harding?” She was certain Harding had not just abandoned the Inquisition, no matter how fond she had been of Anna.

“Lady Harding left the Inquisition when the malificarum escaped,” the scout proclaimed. “Inquisitor Izard suspects she had a hand in Lady Trevelyan’s death.”

That was a bunch of druffalo shit, Cassandra was sure of that. “What proof does he have against her?”

“I don’t know,” the scout admitted.

“That’s because there is none,” Bull growled. “This is all druffalo shit.”

“I’m sure there is plenty of proof,” Vivienne assured them. “The Inquisitor does not answer to either of you. There is no reason for him to give you details of the tragedy. I know many miss Lady Trevelyan, but that is no reason for you to harangue this scout.” 

The Scout smiled at her gratefully. “Thank you, Commander Vivienne. As I was saying, Colonel, Venatori have been spotted in the area. We’ve been unable to figure out why they’re here. There are also several rifts that you need to be careful of.” His face darkened a bit. “Without Lady Trevelyan, I don’t know what we are going to do about them. Perhaps the rifts will go away when the Inquisitor defeats Corypheus. For now, we’ve stationed guards around them. The old Warden Fort is north west of here. You should know… neither Hawke nor Warden Theirin ever reported in to us. I… hope… they are there waiting.”

“Either way, we need to know what the Wardens are up to.” Cassandra hadn’t seen either of them since the night Anna had died and suspected that they, too, had left. “Let’s go.” She grabbed her bags and started down the nearby road.

“If you have a moment, Colonel.” A requisition’s officer rushed to her.

“What is it?” Cassandra did not have time for this, but something must be wrong for the officer to be bothering her.

“This is important.” The requisition’s officer handed her a piece of paper.

The paper had a list of minerals on it. “What is this?” 

“They are supplies we need.” The requisition’s officer thought that obvious. 

“I see that it’s a list, why do you need these minerals and why did you hand me the paper?” Cassandra demanded to know.

“They’re for a geographic survey of the area,” the requisition’s officer explained.

“Why do you need to do a geographic survey of the area?” This was ridiculous. “Do we not have enough to worry about. Does the Inquisition employ geologists who have some master plan to defeat Corypheus by combining certain minerals together? Are they hoping to have Harritt forge some great mystical sword when they find this perfect combination?”

“I… I don’t know,” the requisition officer admitted. “I… it’s important.”

“And why are you giving this list to me?” Cassandra further demanded. “Am I not obviously quite busy? Should I take time out from fighting the Venatori to… wait…. Those little stops Anna used to make to chip off metals. I thought she was just doing that to bring material to Harrit. Was she bringing them to you?”

“No.” The officer made a face. “We would give her the list, but she would never turn the material back into the requisition table.” She gestured to the table. “She would insist that metals, cloth, and leather was needed to make weapons and coats; weapons and coats for herself and her inner circle to be exact. I saw her crumple the list up once and throw it in the fire.” Her voice made it sound like Anna had kicked a puppy.

“But you still gave her these lists,” Cassandra shook the paper at the requisition officer. “This is what was on those papers you people kept forcing on her!”

“No, there were other things on the paper, other items we needed,” the requisition officer maintained. “We’ve asked her for Ferelden Locks, jewels, cotton, different herbs, Dalish Writings, ancient tomes, and such things as well.”

“You asked the Herald of Andraste to do your job!” Cassandra continued to shake the paper at the woman. “Do you not have a supply officer working with you who should be out getting such things. You really thought Andraste had sent Her prophet so the supply officer didn’t have to do his job? You just expected her to pause in the middle of closing a rift to pick herbs for you? You expected her to ask the Red Templars if they were carrying any ancient tomes? She could have asked them for Dijon Mustard while she was at it!”

“Well, I…” The Requisition’s Officer stumbled. “I…”

“Do. It. Yourself!” Cassandra slammed her hand against the requisition officer’s chest. The list was now between the hand and the chest. “Or find out where your supply officer has been hiding and send them out.”

“It’s dangerous out there.” The officer actually pouted.

“This is the Inquisition, not a pleasure festival,” Cassandra reminded her. “You find your _supply_ officer to find the _supplies_ that _you_ need to _requisition_. Then you will return to Skyhold and place a candle on the Herald’s memorial and ask her for forgiveness.”

“But there is no memorial to the Herald,” the requisition officer protested.

“Build one,” Cassandra ordered. “Once you find the supply officer have them get you the materials.” She turned back to her team. “Let’s go.”

“Don’t you think you were a bit hard on her,” Vivienne objected as they walked away.

“Shut up, Shem.” The order came from Skinner.

“Do not tell me to shut up, you uncivilized…” Vivienne began to retort.

“Tell it to my dagger,” Skinner cut her off.

Ginevra Hawke noticed the Inquisition camp when she entered the Western Approach. She wondered what they were doing here. “They’re everywhere. Anna did her job too well.”

“They might be here to meet you, darling,” Anders pointed out. “You didn’t tell them that you were done with the Inquisition when you left.”

“Varric left, that should have given them the message,” Gin thought that obvious.

“I know, as Varric goes, so goes your nation,” Anders sighed dramatically. “But I don’t think the Orlesian idiot is smart enough to figure that out. I can only hope one day to win such loyalty from you, my love.”

She laughed and grabbed him by the belt, pulling him to her. “To quote you, my dearest, I would drown the world in blood to keep you safe.” She kissed him. “And I would blow up any building you wanted me to.”

“You’ll never let me off the hook for not letting you in on my plans about the Chantry, will you,” his pecked her nose. “I promise, again, that the next time I blow something up or start a war, I’ll let you help.”

“Even Skyhold?” She teased.

“That would be hard,” he mused. “It’s huge and I’m not just saying that because I was in cat form the entire time I was there. It’s also well-guarded. Let’s start with something smaller. For now, we should get to the ruins and find out what my fellow Wardens are up to.”

Gin and Anders hadn’t gone far before they were distracted by a different building.

“Am I mistaken or are those Venatori guarding those ruins,” Gin pointed them out to her husband.

“Those are definitely Venatori,” he agreed.

“Let’s kill them all and find out what they want in there,” she suggested.

“How are we supposed to find out what they want if they’re all dead?” He pointed out the flaw in her plan.

“We’ll figure it out as we go through the ruins ourselves,” she insisted. “It’ll be fun.” Her smile was bright and mischievous.”

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Yes, it will.” He slowly approached the Venatori, with Hawke trailing several steps behind him. “Hello, gentlemen, I’m Anders.”

“Your name is dead.” One of the Venatori shot an arcane bolt at him, which just bounced off of Ander’s barrier.

“Whoa,” he cocked his head back. “What if I were just asking you for directions? I could still be a simple mage who just wants a nice cabin and a beautiful woman to share it with.”

“That’s not who he is, though.” Gin moved up. “He already found a beautiful woman. Then he blew up a chantry building and started a war. After that, we went around to the Circles and helped start a rebellion. What have you guys been doing with you lives? You decided to join a cult and be dicks. Now, those lives are going to end and what are you going to do then?” She lifted her hand and fireballs began falling from the sky, hitting her opponents.

“I’m just a healer who likes to blow things up,” Anders hit one of the survivors with The Fist of the Maker. “She’s the dangerous one.”

“Oh, yeah,” Gin used a gravitational pull to pull all the Venatori left outside together before she froze them. She let Anders shatter them.

He looked at the remains and shook his head. “They really do give Free Mages such a bad name.”

“Hopefully, history will learn from their mistakes and we’ll do better in the future,” Gin patted his arm. “Let’s go loot.”

“We really should tell Anna about the rift in that ancient library,” Anders commented as he and Gin moved up to the Grey Warden ruins. 

“There’s several here that she needs to take care of,” she agreed. She moved into the ruins and spied a group of Wardens clustered together. One was speaking some ancient language. “It looks like they’ve already started… whatever they’re planning to do here.”

“We’d better stop them,” Anders sighed.

“They’re going to be harder than the Vints,” Gin warned. “Maybe we should have brought more help. I guess if we take the one at a time or perhaps I will and you just keep healing me. They might hesitate to attack you since you’re one of them.”

“I left the Wardens, love,” Anders reminded her.

“Yes, but the Warden can leave the Order, but the Order doesn’t leave the Warden,” she reminded him. “At least the Taint doesn’t. We could…” She trailed off as she heard voices. “Is that…”

“Why can’t we take on the dragon, Boss?” Bull was whining.

“I’m not your Boss,” Cassandra retorted. “That was Anna and she’s dead. I’m just doing what I can to try and stop Corypheus.”

“It looks like Hawke and the Warden decided not to show up,” Vivienne’s voice held an ‘I told you’ in it.

“They aren’t part of the Inquisition, were they supposed to meet us?” Skinner pointed out the flaw in their plan.

“I don’t think so,” Bull responded. “Varric left, so we lost Hawke in that deal, too. I suspect that Alistair was part of the package, as well.”

“He’s right,” Hawke stepped back out to the entrance into the ruined fort. “As goes Varric, so go I. I am not helping the Inquisition.”

“Then why are you here?” Cassandra demanded to know.

“Oh, I got this urge to build the largest sandcastle ever,” Hawke told her. “I heard the Western Approach was the best place to do it. There isn’t this much sand in all of the Free Marches or Ferelden.”

“Which one have you been in lately?” Cassandra was curious.

“Neither,” Gin shook her head. “I told you I was here, building sand castles.”

“Is Warden Alistair with you?” Vivienne obviously didn’t believe her.

“No,” Anders stepped out from behind his wife. “He doesn’t like sand. It’s course, and rough, and it gets everywhere.”

“Anders?” Cassandra’s eyes narrowed. “Do you know how long I’ve spent looking for you?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I don’t. How long?”

“Too long,” Cassandra answered.

“Aren’t you going to take him into custody?” Vivienne demanded. “He’s a terrorist.”

“He’s a freedom fighter,” Ginevra Hawke insisted. “Freedom is a concept that people like you don’t favor, isn’t that right, Vivienne.”

“So, you know me,” Vivienne preened.

“I’m an Apostate,” Gin reminded her. “We’ve all heard of the great Skirt Licker of the Chantry. Forever on her knees… worshipping… the Templars. I believe that’s what they’re calling it these days.”

Vivienne’s face reddened and she took a step forward drawing her hand back. 

Hawke smirked, daring her to make a move. She twirled her staff, almost nonchalantly. “Did the duke you were also bedding mind sharing you? Did you have to wash the Knight-Commander’s scent off of you before you went to warm his bed as well?”

“Vivienne,” Cassandra’s voice held warning. “This isn’t what we came for.” She kept an eye on her own mage, while she eyed the two Apostates. “What are you doing here, Anders? You are a Grey Warden, aren’t you?”

“Am I?” Anders shrugged. “I’ll have to check to see if my Grey Warden dues are up to date. I’m afraid I likely let them lapse. As to why I’m here, I was building sandcastles with Gin. I’m afraid that mine are not as good as Gin’s.”

“That’s because you keep smashing every tower that you make,” Gin told him. “It’s hard to build a castle if it has no towers. Perhaps you should try building sand towns.”

“I just keep putting chantry buildings in them, darling,” he sighed dramatically. “It makes such a mess when I then blow them up.”

“Perhaps you should just build taverns,” Hawke suggested to her husband. “Some place full of ale and wenches.”

“That would be nice,” Anders agreed.

“You expect me to believe that you were out here building sandcastles and had no other reason to be in the Western Approach.” Cassandra’s voice made it evident that she didn’t believe them.

“Why else would I be here?” Gin fluttered her eye lashes innocently.

“Perhaps you wanted to do what is right and help the Inquisition with the Grey Warden problem,” Cassandra suggested.

“I have no intention of helping the Inquisition,” Hawke’s tone left no question of that. “However, since we’re both here and there are Grey Wardens inside having some sort of ceremony, I wouldn’t mind if we went to see what they are up to together. I’m curious.” She casually turned around and threw her arm around Ander’s back. “What do you say, honey?”

“I admit to being curious,” he slipped his arm around her shoulders. “I guess the sand tavern will have to wait.”

“I smell blood,” she let out a little growl. “We’re going to have to stop them before people get hurt.”

“I’ll take point,” Cassandra insisted.

As they made their way back into the ruins, Gin noticed a pile of bodies had been added to the decorations. Andraste’s Dimpled Backside! She shouldn’t have gone out to meet the Inquisition!

One Grey Warden was slowly backing away from his comrades. The blonde man in the Grey Warden uniform that the first one was trying to move away from was holding a dagger. “Wait… no.” The first one continued to escape, but he was backing up towards a short set of stairs where a raven-haired man in Tevinter fashion stood.

The Tevine moved closer, closing the intended victim in. “Warden Commander Clarel’s orders were clear.”

“This is wrong!” The intended victim protested.

“Remember your oath,” the Tevine reprimanded him. “In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death…” He dramatically trailed off.

“I’m sorry,” the crazy Warden with the dagger said quietly. 

“Sacrifice,” the Tevine finished as the dagger plunged into its victim.

The Grey Warden fell to the stones as his blood poured out. Where much of it dropped, a rage demon appeared. It moved slowly forward.

“Good,” the wacked Tevinter approved. “Now, bind it, just as I showed you.” The Warden obeyed. When he was done, the Tevinter waved his own hand and the Warden’s eyes flashed red. The Vint nodded once and then pointed. Both Warden and demon moved to the side.

Cassandra moved forward as Gin grit her teeth. 

“Major Pentaghast,” the Vint greeted her. “I had hoped to meet the Inquisitor, or better yet, the Herald of Andraste. I hear your mighty Herald is dead now. What a pity.” He bowed. “Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.”

Anders and Hawke exchanged a glance, agreeing to keep a secret between them. Then Anders stepped forward. “You are no Warden. It might have been awhile since I hung out with one, even my own brother-in-law, but I can sense that.”

“But you are,” Erimond sighed. “I had hoped to see the one Clarel had let get away, but it appears the Inquisition cannot even produce him. I once thought the organization might be a problem. Obviously, I over estimated them.”

“Oh, we’re not with the Inquisition,” Gin informed him. “They are,” she gestured to Cassandra and her team. “Anders and I were just in the area, building sandcastles. It’s amazing how large of a castle you can build out here. There’s just so much sand.”

“Since we’re here, though…” Anders trailed off and turned to address his former comrades. “Wardens, this man is deceiving you. Just look at the way he’s dressed. He just shouts ‘evil’!”

“Good luck with that,” Erimond laughed. “The Wardens serve the Elder One now.”

“Then we’ll kill them all,” Cassandra threatened. She looked around. “It looks like you’ve already done some of the work for us.”

“You mean him?” Erimond gestured to the dead body at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh, were you trying to get sympathy? Maybe force the Wardens into feeling a bit of remorse?”

“I’m pretty sure she was trying to scare them,” Anders murmured to his wife.

“Wardens, hands up!” Erimond commanded. He lifted his hand and the Wardens mechanically followed suit. “Hands down.” When his hand moved, so didn’t the Wardens.

“Corypheus has taken their minds,” Anders deduced.

“They did this to themselves,” Erimond revealed. “You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked _everywhere_ for help.”

“Even Tevinter,” Anders groaned.

“Yes,” Erimond confirmed. “And since it was my master who put the Calling in their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel, full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan… Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake.”

“How do they even know where to look for the Old Gods?” Gin wanted to know. “The Deep Roads span under all of Thedas.”

“Trivialities,” Erimond waved that away.

“That would be the demon army that Anna saw in her dark future, while she was in Redcliffe,” Cassandra deduced. “So, _you_ were the one who created it, by manipulating the Grey Wardens.”

“What do you mean she saw this…” Erimond shrugged off the concern. “It doesn’t matter, _she_ isn’t a problem anymore and the Grey Wardens do what I say now. Soon, the army will march on all of Thedas. You, see, sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They’re now my master’s slaves.” He began pacing slowly at the top of the stairs, as if giving a performance. “This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.”

“So, Corypheus influenced the Wardens and made them do this ritual,” Hawke deduced. She wondered how far she needed to get Carter away from Corypheus, so he didn’t fall prey to his machinations.

“Ha!” Erimond gave a short laugh. “Made them? No. Everything you see here? The Blood Sacrifices to bind the demons? The Wardens did it of their own free will. Fear is a good motivator, and they were very afraid. You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of Command, I suppose. “

“And people cry that there were innocents in the chantry of Kirkwall,” Hawke shook her head. “There were no innocent sisters and half of High Town either had blood on their hands or turned a blind eye to the suffering of others. Now Corypheus has managed to corrupt the Wardens, people who were actually honorable. He is so dead, then I’ll take out all of those that corrupted what the Wardens stand for. Trust me on that.”

“Look, the Grey Wardens aren’t perfect,” the Iron Bull spoke up. “But they’re the only people who can stop the Blights. What do you get out of this, Erie?”

“The Elder One commands the Blight,” Erimond declared. “He is not commanded _by_ it, like the mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool.”

“Someone’s a tool,” Skinner muttered.

“The Blight is _not_ controllable,” Anders objected.

“For my master, it is,” Erimond insisted. “As for me, while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his god-kings here in the world.”

“Why would Clarel be foolish enough to use demons?” Vivienne planted the end of her stave in the ground and turned her head, almost posing.

“Demons need no food,” Erimond answered. No rest, no healing. They will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads.” He paused a moment, no doubt for dramatic purposes. “Or across Orlais, now that they are bound to my master.”

“That’s all we need to know,” Vivienne stepped forward, her stave in hand and blasted ice at Erimond.

“Oh, please.” The ice bounced off of Erimond’s barrier.

“This one time only, I agree with Vivienne,” Hawke declared. “Someone record the date. Historians will want to remember it.” She lifted her own staff and summoned rain of fire. Several of the fire balls bounced off of the barrier, but one got through.

The Iron Bull roared and launched himself at Erimond, but a rage demon moved swiftly to block him. He slashed at the demon as the Venatori mage slipped out the back.

“Die Shem!” Skinner’s daggers flashed as she ran for the stairs, only to find a shade in her way. She cursed as she side stepped its claws and then sank her daggers into it. 

Gin aimed Maker’s Fist at the assembled demons and scattered them. Then, she threw a fireball at the closest one. 

Vivienne cast an ice wall around the demons so they couldn’t escape, even as Cassandra launched herself at the demons; slashing and battering them. 

Soon, the only thing left of the demons were two spots where the fires of the rage demons still burned on the ancient stone floor.

The Seeker turned to the two apostates. “I’m glad you took time out of building sandcastles to help.”

“Yes, well, I was getting dirt under my fingernails,” Gin shrugged.

Anders looked at the bodies of the Warden mages near the remains of demons. “Through the ritual, they were slaves of Corypheus. This was better.”

“And the warriors?” Gin had a pleading look as she gazed at her husband.

He lowered his head. 

“Of course,” she grit her teeth. “Sacrificed in the ritual. What a waste.”

Anders took her hand and drew her into his arms. “Erimond lied to them. They were trying to prevent future Blights.”

She drew back. “With Blood Magic and human sacrifice.”

“They were wrong, Gin, but they had their reasons.” Anders reached out and moved one of her strands of hair, that had been loosed in the battle, back into place.

She folded her arms, refusing to give in. “All blood mages do. Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions… and it never matters. In the end, you’re always alone with your actions.”

“Gin…” His face fell.

She quickly stepped back towards him. “Oh, Anders, you know I didn’t mean…”

“I know what you meant,” he assured her. “I feel the same way about blood magic that you do. We will never prove that we can police ourselves when our own turns to such means. It is the resource of a weak mind.”

She nodded and then reached up bringing his head down to hers. She touched their foreheads together for a moment and then moved so she could kiss him softly. “We’ll need to tell Alistair what happened to his friends.”

“You know where Alistair is,” Cassandra interrupted the couple.

“Did I say that?” Gin blinked innocently. “I may have an idea. We’re going to go back to building sandcastles now.”

“I’m building a sand tavern, darling,” Anders reminded her. “I have a thing about towers.”

“I need to know where the Wardens are,” Cassandra insisted.

“Well, I’m right here,” Anders told her. “But I sort of… left… the Wardens. I try to avoid them; I don’t go to their tea parties.”

“You can leave the order, but the order doesn’t leave you,” Gin confided. 

“How are we supposed to stop them from building this army if we don’t know where they are?” Cassandra growled. It was an actual growl.

Gin now no longer doubted that Cassandra had really punched a bear. She also had an idea of where the Wardens were going, but she would grab Alistair from Soldier’s Peak and check it out for the Order. “I’m sure the Inquisition has its resources and can find it. Ask Inquisitor Iago where they went. I’m busy.”

“Building sandcastles,” the Iron Bull supplied. It was obvious he didn’t believe her.

“That’s what we dangerous apostates do,” Anders responded. “Isn’t that right, Vivienne?” He sent her a wink and smiled as she turned red.

“You won’t mind if we loot before we go,” Gin was already going through the belongings of the dead. “It’s a habit I picked up in Kirkwall. I always hope for more than torn trousers and frayed rope.”

“Kirkwall was a very poor town under Elthina and Meredith,” Anders confided. “They were hoarding all of the wealth.”

“Oh, look,” Gin held up a bottle. “I’m not sure exactly what it is, but I bet it’s strong.”

“We could get soused and make drunken love in the desert after we finish the sandcastles,” Anders suggested.

“Let’s do it!” Gin kissed him soundly. She turned to Cassandra before she left. “Varric sends you his love. He misses you, Cassandra.” With that she left the ruins.


	24. Sera Sightings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krem tells Bull what he saw.

The Iron Bull hit the dummy with a large quarterstaff for the fourth time. “Shitty rifts everywhere!” _Thwack_. “Venatori summoning demons!” _Thwack!!_ “The fucking Grey Wardens have lost their fucking minds!” _Thwack!!!_ “Anna’s…” The staff fell to the ground. “Anna’s… dead… and we need her.” It wasn’t just that the Inquisition needed her. _He_ needed his friend back. He’d lost many friends, especially in Seheron, but this one hit hard.

“Uh, boss,” Krem approached him slowly from the back. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Krem,” the Iron Bull passed a hand over his face and squared his shoulders. “I didn’t realize you were back from the Emerald Graves.”

“They’re a bit closer than the Western Approach is,” Krem pointed out. “I…” he fidgeted. “There is something I need to talk to you about, but it should be in private.”

“Is this a secret from the other Chargers?” Bull looked around.

“Not necessarily,” Krem seemed nervous. His own eyes were darting around. He looked questioningly at the scouts and guards. It was from them that he obviously wanted to keep his secret. “I don’t think there is a problem with them knowing. Those who were with me in the Emerald Graves already know, so it’s likely the entire company is aware of this.”

“Did something happen in the Emerald Graves that I need to know?” the Iron Bull didn’t know how much more he could take. Were his boys all right? He didn’t think he could handle losing any of them at the moment. Perhaps Corypheus was pulling out something even more terrible out of his ass, he wouldn’t put it past the ancient magister.

“I saw Sera,” Krem revealed.

“Sera?” Bull was not expecting that.

“Let’s go meet the rest of the boys, get a drink, let them get really loud and I’ll tell you all about seeing her again,” Krem took his arm and urged Bull towards _the Herald’s Rest_. A plaque lay near the door. It said _the Inquisitor’s Sword_. It had been nailed to the door, but someone, likely Cabot, had torn it down. Inside, the sign proclaiming the tavern _the Herald’s Rest_ had been nailed back up. No, it was new Bull could see where someone had removed the old sign rather violently.

“What’s with the signs?”

Maryden stopped playing for a moment. “The Inquisitor keeps insisting the name change, but no one else is going for it. Well, his Templar lackies are and they are causing problems in here in his name. There have been several bar fights and Cabot is threatening to quit. I guess a letter, one he’s very secretive about, arrived last week. It had a job offer. The rumor is it came from Varric.”

“Do you know where the rumor started?” Krem was interested.

“What? Does _the Hanged Man_ need a new barkeeper?” Bull didn’t know why Cabot would want to go to Kirkwall.

“Boss, let’s go get the boys.” A look passed between Maryden and Krem. “I think you’re really going to need a drink… or three.”

Krem waited until the Chargers were heavy into the drink, and loud celebration before he talked to the Iron Bull about what was on his mind. 

Bull’s impatience beat him to even having to speak. “What was Sera doing in the Emerald Graves?”

“She was killing giants,” Krem gave the simplest explanation. “The Red Templars have been capturing them and is transporting them in cages. I don’t know why. We need to get people on that. That’s the only thing I told the Inquisitor, by the way, he doesn’t know that I saw Sera.”

“You’re telling me Sera was out there killing giants by herself?” Bull found that doubtful. “What? Were the giants trying to kill off the bee population?”

“No,” Krem assured him. “I mean… I don’t know about the bees… she wasn’t alone.” He watched Bull’s face carefully. “Dorian was there with her. And they miss you. Well, Sera said to tell you she misses you. I know that Dorian does as well, I could tell.”

“Dorian.” Bull’s eyes widened and he sat a little forward. “I thought he went back to Tevinter.”

“Oh, it seems we’ve been misinformed about several things,” Krem looked around and lowered his voice. “Blackwall was also with them and I have a feeling that Varric is _not_ in Kirkwall. You might want to have your network check on that.”

“What makes you think that?” Bull was obviously getting confused. “Where would he go, if not Kirkwall?”

“I don’t know exactly, but…” Krem paused for dramatic effect. “It was where ever Anna led them this time. Lady Anastasia Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, is alive.”

“She’s… how?” Bull slumped back against his chair. “Are you sure.”

“She was in the Emerald Graves, Bull,” Krem insisted. “I talked to her myself. It was her.”

“Are you telling him about the Herald’s return from the dead… again?” Dalish asked Krem as she saw Bull’s face.

“You saw her, too?”

“Yes,” Dalish confirmed. “She killed some giants and closed a breach. Thank Mythal she’s not gone. Thedas needs her.”

“But…” The Iron Bull was still trying to wrap his head around the news. 

“But why were we lied to about what happened to her?” Krem asked.

Grimm grunted.

“There wasn’t a body,” Rocky reminded him. “We were just told she’d died.”

“They blamed the mages,” Dalish added. “That can’t be a mistake.”

“Chantry Shills,” Skinner growled. “Lucky it wasn’t the elves.”

“I…” Bull closed his eyes while he considered the news and the possibilities. Now he knew what else Varric and Sera weren’t telling him. They’d hinted that Anna was planning to split, but he hadn’t believed it. He hadn’t believed she would turn her back on Thedas. It sounded like she hadn’t, she’d just turned her back on the Inquisition. He couldn’t blame her. By putting a Chantry puppet at the head of the Inquisition, her friends had betrayed her. “I can’t leave. You guys knows that I…” He trailed off.

“We know, Boss,” Krem assured him.

“I’m still not going out with that Loyalist Mage again,” Skinner took a long drink of whiskey. “Or the Seeker. Not even for you. They can find a new rogue.”

“She didn’t play well with others?” Krem’s lips quirked.

“She did quite well,” Bull assured them. “She didn’t mark her territory or stab anyone. Although, I did have to stop her from backstabbing Vivienne at one point.”

“Why will Skinner no longer be part of your personal party?” Iago stumbled over the name ‘Skinner’, letting his distaste show through.

“She obviously isn’t happy,” Cassandra declared. “And I’m afraid if I keep her, she’s going to stick one of her daggers in Vivienne. It would be even harder to replace the mage. She’s almost as good as Cole was with daggers, but I believe I need an archer.”

“Who is Cole?” Inquisitor Iago blinked at Cassandra as if she’d grown a second head.

She cursed herself under her breath. Of course, the spirit had erased himself from the Inquisitor’s memory. “Someone I used to know. Nothing for you to worry about. Our concern is obviously the Grey Wardens.”

“Leliana will find where they went, we’ll stop them,” he assured her. “There is nothing to be concerned about. I know,” he clapped his hands, applauding himself. “I’ll have her hold a tournament.”

“To find out where the Wardens are hiding?” Cassandra had no idea how that would work. She needed to find a dragon to fight, it was the only way to deal with the aggressions that Hawke and the Inquisitor had left her with.

“No, to determine who the next rogue in your personal entourage will be,” he sounded as if that should have been obvious. “It might get her mind off of her little tizzy at the grand clerics being allowed to make appointments in the Inquisition.”

Cassandra’s back jerked. It felt, for a moment, as if someone had plunged a dagger in it. They were supposed to have an alliance with the Chantry, not be part of it. Yet, now, the grand clerics were making appointments in the organization. How could Leliana function when she couldn’t trust all of her scouts. A spymaster needed to be able to trust their spies. They might as well just open a portal to the Fade to Corypheus now. Still, she needed a rogue. “That is an idea. Meanwhile, I’d like to discuss the quarter master and the requisition officers. Do we not have any supply sergeants? Do the requisition officers not know how to do their job?”

An hour later, Iago went in search of the quartermaster. Someone would pay for him having his ear chewed off by the Seeker.


	25. Reports and More Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of Free Andrastians plot their next move

Anastasia gazed up at Soldier’s Peak as she road through the gates to the old fortress. It didn’t hold the same grandeur as Skyhold and she wondered if she would ever stop feeling as if her home had been stolen from her and this was just a substitute.

Cullen rushed to greet her and warmth rushed through her. _This_ felt like coming home. She wondered when that feeling had become centered around one person. She barely noticed Varric and Solas behind him.

“Hawke isn’t back yet,” Varric announced.

“The Western Approach is further from Ferelden than the Emerald Graves is,” Solas reminded him. “We need to be working on a strategy to take Skyhold from that imposter and his minions.” Anna had never heard Solas speak so contentiously about the Inquisition. “Instead, Mother Gisselle has been holding sermons denouncing the Chantry’s version of Andraste and the Maker and claiming they’re more loving and caring. She has people from nearby villages coming to listen to her, instead of going to their own reverend mothers.”

“That’s good,” Anna informed him. “The Chantry has lied to the people and perverted Andraste’s words. We are here to tell them the truth. We aren’t just a military organization.”

“And our military isn’t strong enough to take Skyhold,” Cullen added. “I don’t know of an army that is powerful enough to do so. That place is nigh impenetrable and they’ll see you coming. You’d have to have a good number of people on the inside already. We took those more loyal to the Herald than the Inquisitor with us when we left.” He turned back to his Herald. “What is the news from the Emerald Graves?”

“I have news on Samson, red lyrium, and the Red Templars,” she announced. “I also have new allies.”

“More like more responsibilities,” Dorian corrected her.

“And a chateau that the Order could likely claim and use when we have business in Orlais,” she added.

“It was cursed and may still have dead bodies that need to be cleared out,” Dorian warned. “An entire household was slaughtered there.”

“There is a lovely reflecting pool in the courtyard,” Anna added. “And a decent sized ballroom.”

Gin and Anders arrived four days after Anna returned. They had news as well and the leaders of the Order of Free Andrastians leaders had a conference room the next day. They all sat around the long table with a map of Thedas in the middle.

“I must say that Mother Giselle’s sermon yesterday was quite lovely,” Varric commented.

“I still can’t believe you’re attending services once a week now,” Gin shook her head.

“We can’t start a new religious organization and then not attend our meetings, Gin,” Varric informed her.

“I have received word back from Anora,” Alistair announced. “She has welcomed the mages back to Ferelden with open arms. She expressed disgust and dismay when she learned that the Inquisition had allied with Orlais and conveyed apprehension for any who could be caught in their web. She says that she is just happy they managed to escape before the Empire enslaved them.”

“What did you tell her about me?” Anna wanted to know.

“I told her the truth,” Alistair admitted. “I didn’t think lying would be a good idea at this point. Bhelen already knew you were still among the living and you are Andraste’s Herald. People need to know that you still speak for Her. It didn’t hurt that I implied that you barely escaped the Inquisition with your life. Anora has now convinced herself that it was a plot by the Inquisition’s Orlesian allies. She wrote to me that she, without revealing that she knew you yet lived, wrote to the Inquisition expressing dismay at your death and offering the aid of Ferelden. She awaits news from Lady Montilyet.”

“So, Ferelden seeks an alliance with the Inquisition now,” Anna deduced.

“They offer both organizations their friendship at this point, reminding me that Corypheus is who we need to focus on,” Alistair explained. “However, Anora loves her secrets. She will not reveal our secrets to each other.”

“But the Inquisition now knows of the Order’s existence,” Solas asserted.

“I don’t believe so,” Alistair asserted. “But that is only a matter of time.”

“We ran into the Chargers in the Emerald Graves,” Anna revealed. “Krem knows I’m alive and that we are still fighting this war.”

“Bull wasn’t with them,” Dorian’s voice was sad. “But Krem would never keep secrets from him.”

“I ran into Seeker Pentaghast in the Western Approach,” Gin revealed. 

“I don’t know if she believed your story that we were there to build sandcastles, love,” Anders confided. 

“How was Seeker?” Varric asked before he even realized it.

“She looked like she wanted to punch something,” Gin confided. “It didn’t help that we found a Venatori among the Grey Wardens. Corypheus is causing the Calling. It’s a fake, Alistair, try and relax. Unfortunately, the rest of them don’t know that and they are planning to raise a demon army.”

“Shit,” Varric groaned.

“That would be the demon army from the Dark Future?” Anna realized. “The one that wiped out Thedas. I really don’t want to face them again.”

“I’m pretty sure they were heading back to Adamant,” Gin confided.

“It would keep them away from most civilized areas,” Anders added. “No one would disturb them there.”

“Someone needs to,” Anna put her face in her hands for a moment. Then she turned to Cullen. “What are our chances of taking Adamant?”

“Slim to none,” Cullen informed her, matter of factly. “That fortress was built to withstand the test of time.” He looked at the others and sighed. “I’ll work on a plan.”

“It’s a dark place, for of bad memories and spirits,” Cole spoke up. “I’ve been there, it was…” He shuttered.

“You’ve been in there?” Cullen took an interest.

“Yes,” Cole recalled. “Dark, demons… what is this? Why do they disturb me, I should hold no interest for them? The touch… I…” His breath quickened. “I… feel! NO! It’s too much!”

“Hey, kid!” Varric put a hand on his arm. “You’re with us now.”

“Yes,” Cole’s breathing eased. “It is better to feel than not to, it was just too much for him at first. Then _she_ made sure he couldn’t feel again and tried to frame me for it.” He looked to Cullen. “If we told him they were there, he would bring down the walls for us and then we could just follow them in, a shadow they cannot see; but cannot lose. As he moves in the dark, we could be the cock waiting to crow, to announce the coming of the sun.”

Cullen cocked his head at Cole. Anna had no idea what he was talking about, but Cullen seemed to. “We’ll discuss that later,” Cullen told the spirit. “Could you visit my office later?”

“Yes,” Cole agreed. “It’s quiet in there. The one who was supposed to be queen quieted the demons in there. I like your office.”

“So, I guess we’re off to Adamant,” Gin smiled at Alistair who only gave a single nod in response.

“Meanwhile, the rest of us are going to Halamshiral,” Anna announced.

“What?” This was news to Cullen.

“Briala decided to come have a little chat with us,” Sera revealed. “She’s doing for hers and sticking it to Celene and Gaspard. Thing is, she doesn’t want to die during the peace talks.”

“Briala sought me out in the Emerald Graves,” Anna translated. “I don’t know how she knew I was there, especially when so many believe I’m dead. Her spies are that good. She invited me to the masque as her guest. She doesn’t trust the Inquisitor to keep the Empress and her guests from being killed at the party. She’s asked that I make sure she gets out alive and ensure that whoever ends up on the throne doesn’t serve Corypheus.”

“The Inquisition is going to be there,” Varric warned. “Any secrecy we wanted will be gone.”

“We can’t spread Andraste’s word if we’re trying to be some obscure mysterious cult,” Anna pointed out. “And at this point, we need help.”

“And trebuchet’s,” Cullen added.

“We might be able to get some of that help in Halamshiral,” Anna continued.

“It seems we have our plans,” Alistair declared.

“What of the Chateau you claimed,” Solas spoke up. He rarely came to the meetings, but he did take some interest in the new organization.

“We’ll send Flissa,” Anna decided. “She’s been helping Mother Giselle I believe.”

“She has,” Alistair confirmed.

“She can choose missionaries from among the others here, those who we don’t need to help us fight,” Anna decided. “They’ll spread word to Orlais. We’d best have them arm themselves against the Chantry’s more devout. Meanwhile, I need to go shopping for a masque.”


	26. Pin Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masque at the Winter Palace begins.

**“** Civilization is vastly overrated,” Cassandra declared as she tugged at the hem of the ridiculous red jacket she was being forced to wear. It had the ugliest blue sash and she was sure that Dorian and Varric would both claim clashed with it, if they ever saw it. Worse the pants matched. She was sure if Iago or Josephine was responsible for the outfits, the entire Inquisition wore them. Vivienne had preened as she passed Cassandra in a matching outfit, Cassandra didn’t know why the normally fashionable enchantress was happy. 

“You look like a toy soldier who wants to come to life and create havoc,” a familiar voice commented behind her. “It’s likely because you were dressed in that ridiculous outfit.”

Cassandra knew that voice. She whirled around to glare at Dorian. “What are you doing here?”

“Why, I’ve come to dance.” He was dressed in a very nice black and gold doublet and black pants. His highly glossed black leather boots came up to his thighs. He still looked more comfortable that she felt. “And you?”

“I’m here with the Inquisition,” she answered. “We’re going to save Empress Celene.”

“Are you?” His voice was doubtful. 

“Cassandra!” Inquisitor Iago’s voice was sharp. “We’re going. You can talk to your friend later.”

Did Iago not recognize Dorian? She found it strange, even if Dorian had spent most of his time in Anna’s company when he had been with the Inquisition. She reluctantly followed Iago as he moved into the ballroom. As she did so, she heard several of the members of the Orlesian Council excitedly whispering to each other. She made out enough to know they were discussing a popular author in attendance.

Iago waited at the top of the stairs to be announced. “Iago Damien Jacque Izard the Third, leader of the Inquisition. Savior of the Templars and the town of Crestwood. Vanquisher of the Mage Rebellion and the Free Mages.” Iago walked down the stairs as Vivienne was introduced. Then Cassandra, who couldn’t believe the herald had planned to list her full name. Finally, the Iron Bull. Next came Leliana, Josephine, and Rylen.

Cassandra fumed at Iago’s introduction. He had done nothing to stop the Mage Rebellion. Anna had taken care of it before he’d even joined them. The Free Mages hadn’t needed vanquishing, either. He also hadn’t done anything to help Crestwood, he was taking credit for the deeds and heroism of others. It wasn’t like Anna could challenge him, either, not from the Maker’s side.

“It is a pleasure to have you here Inquisitor,” Empress Celene greeted Iago.

“Call off the ball, Celene,” Iago ordered. “You’re in danger.”

The crowd gasped, but Celene just laughed. “We are always in danger, but your concern is touching. We knew you would make a good leader to our allies.”

“I didn’t know the Inquisition would be here,” Florianne stepped forward.

“Of course, they are,” Celene smiled at her. “They are our allies and friends. Inquisitor Izard was always one of my favorite chevaliers.”

“We’ll dance later,” Florianne gave him a curt nod and he moved on.

Cassandra began moving up the steps when the next group was introduced. 

“Ambassador Briala, Ambassador of the Elves to Orlais,” the herald introduced Briala. And then her companions. “Lady Anastasia Sinead Trevelyan, leader of the Order of Free Andrastians. Savior of the Free Mages and Hero of Haven. And the Herald of Andraste.” 

There were loud gasps throughout the ballroom. Cassandra froze in place and watched as Anna walked a little behind Briala. She was dressed in black and gold. The bodice of her dress was black leather with a high back collar that framed, and protected her neck. The bodice was heavily boned, but still allowed movement. As she walked, the skirt split to reveal a short black skirt, that still seemed to be part of the bodice, and a red lining. The gasps ended as almost one and she swore she could have heard a pin drop for several moments.

Anna’s companions came behind her. There was Dorian. Next to him was Sera. The archer wore a long yellow tunic that imitated the old leather armor of the famed female warriors of the Free Marches more than a thousand years before. She wore black trews under that. For Sera it was both stylish and formal.

Behind Dorian and Sera were Blackwall and Solas. Blackwall was in a blue doublet that reminded her of Grey Warden colors. Solas had on the frilliest shirt she’d ever seen. It rivaled even Josephine’s usual dress for ruffles. The shirt was under a dark green long coat and matching pants. Plus, boots! Solas was wearing boots. This was indeed a formal event for him. The hat he wore with the outfit confused her, though. 

At the rear were Cullen and Varric. Varric wore a doublet as well, but had forgotten an undershirt. His chest hair was on display as usual. Maker, she realized she’d missed that chest hair. Cullen had on a black and gold jacquard coat with a matching vest and black pants. She could see his eyes daring around, scouting the room.

Cassandra found herself even more angry about the ridiculous costume she was wearing. If Varric could show his chest hair, why couldn’t she be comfortable? She’d never heard of this new order, but she obviously knew its members. These were those who had left the Inquisition and the supposedly dead Herald. Maker’s Tears, Andraste had brought Anastasia back from the dead once again.

Anna was well aware of all of the gazes on her as she walked across the dance floor. She saw Cassandra staring at her, slack jawed. She’d thought that nothing could cause Cassandra Pentaghast to go slack jawed, but there it was.

“Is that her?” She heard several nobles ask their companions as she passed by. They likely thought they were whispering, but the gossipers of Orlais had no idea how to whisper.

“It can’t be,” one man insisted. “Andraste would never pick a mage as her Herald.”

“It would explain why they didn’t make her the head of the Inquisition.” This noble was female, with an ever-thicker Orlesian accent.

Anna had to remind herself that taking Orlais would give Corypheus too much power. She had to save their bigoted, ungrateful butts. It didn’t matter that she’d rather see the entire country burn. Well, maybe not the entire country; she’d save the alienages. The Winter Palace needed to go, though.

“Briala,” Celene acknowledged the ambassador first. “We have not seen you since… It is good of you to come, to put these troubles behind us.”

“I only want what’s best for our people, Celene,” Briala assured her.

“Yet, you also brought the Herald of Andraste with you,” Celene commented. “She is the head of this new order I’ve heard whispers about?”

“Yes,” Briala confirmed. “I wish the protection of Andraste herself. I have reason to believe there are dangerous machinations within these walls.”

“Are there not always?” Celene pointed out. “This is Orlais. And you, Herald. I had heard that you met with a tragic fate. Yet here you are again.”

“Andraste shows me her favor,” Anna curtsied. Then she added, “even if those who claim to serve her do not.”

There were a couple of gasps in the crowd as a few understood the dig to the Chantry.

“And how do you find our fair city?” Celene raised a hand, as if to indicate Halamshiral.

“The Order has very good cartographers,” Anna answered. She waited through Celene’s confused silence. It seemed the Empress did not get the joke.

“I don’t believe we know each other…?” Florianne interrupted.

“You may call me Anna,” she gave a little curtsey. It seemed that Florianne had been so distracted at the Inquisition being at her party, that she hadn’t noticed the arrival of the Order. They certainly didn’t stand out like a sore thumb the way the Inquisition did in their matching outfit. Even Josephine and the usually stylish Leliana wore the exact same outfit. “I am a friend of Briala’s,” she continued. “Indeed, I am a friend to all elves and mages.”

“Really?” Florianne wrinkled her nose. “At least you didn’t include dwarves in there.”

“And to the dwarves,” Anna added. “I, like the Maker, love all of His children.” Although, she still had a bit of a problem with Templars, she admitted to herself.

“Perhaps we shall have to talk later about your very… open… views later,” Florianne stepped away. 

“Enjoy the ball,” Celene told her. “Briala, we shall speak later.”

Anna would have to talk to Briala about what exactly her relationship to the Empress was later. For now, she needed to keep Orlais from falling into chaos. She would start looking around.


	27. A Stupid Ruler is More of a Problem Than an Insane One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of Free Andrastians and the Inquisition figuratively dance around each other. (Literal dancing will be in a later chapter).

One of Anastasia’s mentors had once told her that a stupid ruler was much more of a problem than an insane one. She wasn’t sure if Iago was both, but she would, at that moment, say he was stupid. She had barely left Briala’s side and was at the top of the staircase when he came charging at her. 

“What are you doing here?” The Inquisitor demanded the Herald of Andraste tell him.

“I’m only here for the food,” she informed him. “Dying and coming back from the dead leaves one so famished. I hear my own mage allies did the deed. Boy, were they surprised to hear that! After all, they’d been with me the entire time. I’m their alibi. Of course, Andraste brought me back.”

“We both know that isn’t the case,” Iago hissed at her. “Andraste shows you no favor. She and the Maker have left, if they ever existed in the first place.”

She took a step back, cocked her head, and raised an eyebrow. “Such sacrilegious talk for a man who claims to serve the Chantry. They did get you the job of Inquisitor, didn’t they? Or was that Celene? I do hope you manage to save her and not just because Orlais being thrown into chaos would make it an easy matter for Corypheus to take over and launch and invasion of Ferelden from there. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am hoping they have tarts and petit fours. I love those tiny little cakes.”

“You have to leave,” he insisted.

She gave a laugh, bringing a hand to her chest. “Oh, Iggy, you’re so funny sometimes. Why don’t you get me a glass of spiced wine? I might need it after I find a dance partner. After all, this is a masque.”

“I said…” He began.

“Is this man bothering you?” Varric came to her side. The Counsel of Heralds was behind him, at least a large number of them.

“He was demanding I save all of my dances with him.” She looked imploringly at the Council behind Varric. “I was trying to enjoy this beautiful palace and the wonderful hospitality of Orlais and this man won’t leave me alone.”

“Inquisitor Izard.” The Council member who spoke’s voice was harsh. “You are here as a guest of the Empress, but I must insist you not bother this beautiful lady. I can assure you that she is not a servant of Corypheus or anyone the Inquisition needs to worry about. She is a personal friend of Master Tethras. She is a friend of yours, isn’t she?”

“A very good one,” Varric assured them. “She showed me the true path to Andraste. I can tell you all about it while I autograph those books for you. Why don’t you come with us for now, Rebel?”

“I believe I will.” She gave Iago an assessing look. She didn’t think he’d do anything stupid with so much of Orlais looking on, but she wouldn’t underestimate him. He was desperate. She had no doubt now where the rumors of her death had started and her being alive was obviously a complication for him. It was likely that he thought he’d never see her again and would now have to find a very good explanation for her return from the dead once again, without admitting that she was favored of Andraste. Then he’d likely want to find a way to keep her from interfering in his plans. Yet he could not deny that several key members of the Inquisition had seen her alive and well in Halamshiral.

“Then come my lady.” One of the council members jolted her from her dark thoughts, as he held out an arm for her. “Have you read _Hard in Hightown_?”

She took the arm. “Of course, I have. Is there anyone in Thedas who has not? I had always suspected the killer because of the way…”

“No!” Another of the Council members practically screamed. “I haven’t finished it yet!”

“My apologies, Your Grace.” She always thought it best to go up when trying to calculate and Orlesian’s rank. “I’ll just say I thoroughly enjoyed it. Have you read his _Tale of the Champion_? I met Ginevra Hawke myself and she is everything he claims.”

Anastasia continued to regale the Council of Heralds with tales of Hawke as they exited the ballroom. She could feel several pairs of eyes on her. She was going to ruin several people’s night and make the evening a lot more exiting for some others.

Cullen watched as Anna walked out of the ballroom with the Council of Heralds. He felt a twinge of jealousy. It definitely was not that she got to hang out with the Council or Heralds. He didn’t believe anyone sane would want to do that. It’s that they got her company, while he scanned the ballroom for anything suspicious. He would take the west side, while Sera took the east.

He stationed himself near a balcony door, but someone managed to attract attention. He wasn’t unhappy to see his first visitor.

“Commander Cullen,” Rylen saluted without even thinking. “I…” He hesitated. 

Cullen noted that his former lieutenant wore the same outfit that the Inquisitor had. He remembered Rylen had been introduced to those at the ball as the new Commander of the Inquisition, but hadn’t noticed the outfit before. Or rather, he hadn’t noticed it was the same outfit Iago had been wearing. “Are all of you wearing the same exact outfit?”

“Yes, all members of the Inquisition are wearing this,” Rylen straightened in the crimson red jacket. “It’s our new dress uniform.

“Was this the Inquisitor’s idea?” Cullen was sure it had to be. 

“Josephine’s,” Rylen informed him. He nervously straightened the sash. “She said that as an important military organization we needed a dress uniform and that all of us had to wear it to the masque. I think she was worried about what the Iron Bull would be wearing, otherwise.”

“The colors don’t even make sense,” Cullen objected. “Neither red nor blue is a color of the Inquisition. All of you stick out like a sore thumb. I’m surprised the Orlesians let you in. Varric and Anna spent hours making sure I was presentable for this ball.”

“You’re with the Herald… and Lord Tethras?” This was obviously news to Rylen. “I thought you’d retired to the countryside, because you could no longer handle your lyrium withdrawal. I’d been thinking of going off the stuff until I’d heard that. I decided that if you weren’t tough enough to beat it, there was no way I could.”

“No, I didn’t retire,” Cullen looked around for the Inquisitor who was obviously smearing his name. He was hurt that Cassandra and Leliana were allowing him to do so. “I am still commanding the men who left with us.”

Rylen palmed his face for a moment. “I wasn’t in Skyhold when you left. Just how many went with you? I get a feeling that the Exodus of the Unfaithful, as it is now called, wasn’t a bunch of soldiers losing hope and going home after the mages murdered the Herald. Or rather, Lady Trevelyan was murdered due to her many follies which included trusting mages.”

“What?” Cullen’s face clouded and Rylen took an involuntary step back.

“I’m just quoting the Inquisitor and his court,” Rylen assured him. “Obviously, she’s not dead, though, so we’ve been lied to.”

“I can’t believe he thought he could cover up a large portion of the Inquisition leaving and then lied to everyone about it.” Worse, Cullen couldn’t believe how many people had fallen for the lies. “Let me tell you what we have been doing, Rylen. Let me tell you what Andraste has told her Herald.”

Sera watched as Cullen talked quietly to Rylen. The new Commander of the Inquisition did not appear happy. She wondered what lies Iago had told his people. He thought people people were his tools and not intelligent enough to speak against him. They’d show him soon enough and she’d help them take Skyhold back or welcome them to Soldier’s Peak and the Order. She noticed Josephine talking to a teenage girl who seemed a little too excited to be there.

She knew she should ignore the ambassador’s presence, but she loved poking a bee’s nest to see what flew out. She hadn’t seen the ambassador in months, and it was rather apparent that the Order’s appearance at the ball was giving the Inquisition palpitations. She straightened her tunic and realized that she actually looked better than Josephine at the moment, she didn’t look like she’d lost a bet. That should throw the ambassador off her game. She slowly approached the ambassador and gave her best impression of an Orlesian noble. “I say, that is you, isn’t it Josephine Montilyet: The Ambassador of the Inquisition? I must know where you got that stunningly bright outfit… so I make sure I don’t shop there.”

“Sera?” Josephine had to visibly pull herself together. “So, that was you I saw.”

“It was, Josie, my dear,” Sera continued to do her impression. “I know it was you I saw; in that outfit I couldn’t miss you. A blind old widower with one leg who is falling down drunk couldn’t miss you. Is this your new girlfriend? I’m glad you didn’t make her dress up in one of those ridiculous outfits you and your friends are wearing.”

“No,” Josephine let out an exasperated breath. “This is my younger sister, Yvette. Yvette, this is Sera. She used to be part of the Herald of Andraste’s inner circle; but she left when the Herald was killed.”

“Wasn’t the Herald introduced earlier, Josephine?” Yvette corrected her. She turned to Sera. “Are you still part of the Herald’s inner circle?”

“I am,” Sera confirmed. “If Josie wants to join us, I’m sure we can find a place for her in our Order. Consider this an open invitation, Lady Josephine. We’ll let you know how to find us if you want to join those who truly serve Andraste. We’re also going to save Orlais, because we don’t think Inky Ego is up to the job." 


	28. We Sacrificed a Mosquito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana warns Inquisitor Iago Izard about Celene's Court Mage

“We sacrificed a mosquito. That’s what did it. It was probably a Virgin, too.” Leliana had no idea what Countess Armstrong was going on about, but she had a feeling she wanted to know. 

“That would make it a blood sacrifice,” the Countess’ companion agreed.

Leliana moved closer to the pair, but then the doors to the ballroom opened and Varric walked out with the Council of Heralds acting as an honor guard. Among them was also _the_ Herald. The Herald of Andraste looked right at her, nodded, and continued to walk away. She needed to speak with her. She had to know the truth. Anna didn’t come alone, however. She’d brought missing key members of the Inquisition with her. Key members who’d supposedly left, returning home, after Anna’s death. It called into question many things she’d been told.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the man who’d told her those questionable truths approached her. She wanted to corner him, put a dagger to his throat, and demand answers. The she would decide whether or not to use the dagger. Alas, that wasn’t what was best for the Inquisition. She couldn’t kill the Inquisitor and her focus had to be on saving Orlais. Even if they didn’t manage to save Empress Celene, someone had to come out on top by the end of the night. If the country descended into chaos, Corypheus would easily take over and then conquer Ferelden. Boadicea would never forgive her if Ferelden fell while she was gone. 

Leliana put on her sweetest smile, hiding her real thoughts and approached Iago. “Ah, Inquisitor. I had hoped to speak with you.”

“I spoke with Gaspard a few moments ago,” Iago revealed. “He points the finger at Ambassador Briala.”

“The Ambassador is up to something,” Leliana conceded. “But she can’t be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side. I have another suspect,” she revealed. She led Iago to a nearby chaise. “Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism… foreseeing the future and speaking with the dead, along with other rubbish.” A little voice in her head whispered to her, reminding her of a dream she’d had more than ten years before. She ignored the voice and continued. “She has an ‘occult advisor’, an apostate who charged the empress and key members of the court as if by magic.”

“You don’t think she could just be incredibly charming?” Iago questioned her. “Look at Lady Vivienne, she’s a mage; but she is also a very charming and cultured woman. It’s true that she is not an apostate, though.”

No, Leliana could not believe that the court just naturally found the mage in question charming, not _her_. “I’ve had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything.” That was besides the apostate’s acerbic attitude and form of dress.

“You said she was an apostate.” As Leliana had expected, that stuck with Iago. “How can Celene openly keep an apostate and the Imperial Court. Why would she replace someone as wonderful as Vivienne with one?”

“The Imperial Court has always had an official position for a mage,” Leliana revealed. “Before now, it was little more than Court Jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a position of real political power. When the Circles rebelled, technically, every mage became an apostate. The word has lost much of its strength.” She thought about Hawke for a moment. Without that particular apostate, Kirkwall would have been destroyed by Qunari before it could implode upon itself. Still, there were those raised away from the Circles and _this_ rather singular apostate.

“That sounds exactly like the person we’re looking for,” Iago agreed.

“She’s worth investigating,” Leliana insisted. “We can’t be sure of anything here. Both leads point to the guest wing. It’s a promising place to start. I’ll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me. If you find out anything, whether it be about the assassin or just of interest, bring it to me,” She stood and headed into the ballroom.

As she walked back into the ballroom, Nyx Lavellan stopped her. She was the newest rogue in Cassandra’s inner circle. Technically, they were the Inquisitor’s inner circle, but he usually stayed in Skyhold while Cassandra led the team in the field.

Nyx had only been with them for a few weeks, but she was one of the best archers Leliana had ever seen. She knew the archer was a Dalish elf whose clan had run into trouble in the Free Marches. She wasn’t just an excellent archer; she was a great rogue. If the Inquisitor didn’t need her so badly, she would want her as one of her scouts. They were lucky to find her to replace Sera and Varric. Even at that thought, her gaze slid to her left where she saw Sera casually leaning against a table. Sweet Maker, she couldn’t even be sure if these old friends and acquaintances were now allies or enemies.

“Is everything all right, Sister Nightingale?” Nyx interrupted her thoughts.

“Yes,” she assured her. “Well, as all right as they can be with an assassin lurking in the crowd. I thought you had been sent out into the courtyard to keep an eye on the guests there.”

“I will,” Nyx assured her. “I am warning you, though, if one more Shem asks me to get them a glass of Champaign, I will not be responsible for my actions. It’s this ridiculous outfit that Ambassador Montilyet and the Inquisitor made us wear. It makes us all look like we should be carrying trays with food and drinks or opening the doors for the other guests. I’ll be outside.”

Leliana watched her leave and looked down. Then looked across the ballroom to where she’d seen Sera. The Red Jenny even had pretty boots on, much prettier than the clunky atrocities she now wore.


	29. You Can't Just Ask Someone Why They Won't Face the Inquisition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald gets advice from the Council of Heralds. The she pokes around for a bit.

“At some point, you have to stop running and turn around and face whoever wants you dead. The hard thing is finding the courage to do it,” Varric declared. “At least, that’s what Hawke always told me. I think she was just repeating some woman she met in Lothering.”

“So, you’re saying that I should arm myself and kill any assassins that are coming after me.” A countess, one of the members of the Council of Heralds nodded. “That makes sense. Perhaps I need a crossbow like yours as well.”

Varric put a protective hand on his crossbow. “There are no other crossbows like my Bianca, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn how to use one.”

The Countess nodded. “Then I’ll find out who keeps sending them and take care of them.”

“In a legal way, like having them seized,” Duke Germain clarified.

The Countess laughed. “This is Orlais… I mean, yes.” She turned to Anna. “Why didn’t you just face the Inquisitor instead of leaving the Inquisition?”

One of the other council members gasped. “Cecilia, you can’t just ask someone why they won’t face the Inquisition!”

“He is the _Inquisitor_ ,” Anna stressed the word. “It means he is the head of the Inquisition. I guess I could have challenged him to a duel to the death, but what would that have accomplished? The Chantry and Orl… the Inquisition’s Orlesian allies would have just appointed someone worse. As long as more than half the leaders of the Inquisition are unwilling to break the alliances they made, than taking out one incompetent buffoon is not enough.”

“Incompetent buffoon?” Another duke gave a little laugh. “Tell us what you really think of him, dear.”

“You remind me of Celene when she convinced us to give her the crown, instead of her Cousin, Gaspard,” an elderly duchess revealed. 

“Was Skyhold not yours, though?” Germain inquired. “You had a great vision from Andraste, who revealed the castle’s whereabouts to you, and then you led the survivors of the Massacre of Haven there.”

Actually, Solas had told her where to lead the Inquisition, but this didn’t seem the best time to bring that up. “That’s mostly true.”

“Does this new Order of yours not have soldiers?” A fifth Council member asked.

“It does,” she confirmed. “Commander Cullen and I think they are best served fighting Corypheus for now. The Inquisition also opposes him, so it is best we not fight each other at this time. It would only serve that Arch-Darkspawn’s purposes. That’s why I also feel peace must be achieved in Orlais tonight. We need a united Thedas. That doesn’t mean that the Order will turn away help. Our purposes are to spread the truth about Andraste and her messages and to stop the chaos brought on by Corypheus. We would never turn away help in those matters. Master Tethras is the seneschal of the Order of Free Andrastians, as well as Thedas’ greatest author. I’m sure he would love to discuss any mutually beneficial alliances with all of you.” She made a mental note to name an official ambassador. Well, she did have an unofficial one, who just wasn’t there. “Also, Lady Ginevra Hawke is one of our leaders and a sort of ambassador. He’ll give you her information as well.” 

“Great, now I’ll have Hawke’s wrath on my head,” Varric mumbled to her under his breath.

“I have other matter that I should attend to,” she smiled at them. “I just need to see some old friends that I noticed were here.”

“Oh, I smell drama brewing,” the elderly Duchess smiled. “Tonight, will be interesting indeed.”

Anna emerged in the gardens that overlooked the Waking Sea. They were quite lovely. She spied Maryden playing her lute, and singing in Orlesian, near a railing that sported a spectacular view. The bard stopped playing for a moment when she spied Anna. Then she started back up, but her eyes were wide.

She’d meant to go to Dorian’s side first, but the bard was noticeably paler. She slowly walked to the railing near her. It was close enough to speak, but not to make it noticeable to the other guests that she was talking to the minstrel. She kept her eyes on the sea when she spoke. “Greetings, Maryden, how is the castle that Iago stole from me and killed me for?” She knew it was a bit mean, but she couldn’t help herself. The bard had obviously thought her a ghost.

“He claimed it was the mages,” the bard’s voice was so low that no one else would hear her over her instrument. Anna could barely hear her.

“Why would the Free Mages want to kill me?” Anna pointed out. “I am one of them. I saved them from Alexius.” She had a horrible thought. She’d left the magister in Skyhold’s dungeons. “Where is Magister Alexius now?”

“Iago judged him and executed him before you were taken from us,” Maryden revealed. “Did he not return to the Maker’s bosom, as you did?”

“Maryden, do I look like I’m at the Maker’s side?” Anna turned and looked over at Dorian. Had anyone told him at least? She thought they should tell her, considering her relationship with the magister. He’d been so flattering in her invitation to Redcliff that Lelilana was sure he wanted to kill her. But for all of her experiences with Alexius, Dorian had even more of a right to know of his death. 

“No, you’re…” Maryden’s mouth dropped for a moment again. “Andraste returned you to us once again. Does the Inquisitor know? He’ll be so happy.”

“No, I don’t think he will.” Anna meant that he wasn’t happy. That had been obvious from the few moments they’d been together. She slowly walked to Dorian. She didn’t want to give her friend bad news when they needed to concentrate on stopping an assassin, but she wouldn’t keep this from him. 

“I think you scared the poor bard.” There was humor in Dorian’s voice. “It is disconcerting seeing someone return from the dead.”

“I wish I could bring the dead back,” she sighed. “Dorian,” she put a gentle hand on his arm. “I just learned… it’s Alexius… he…”

“Iago killed him,” Dorian finished for her. “I know. You aren’t the only one who thought I should know when it happened. I sent word to Felix.”

“Oh,” she nodded. “Good. I mean, it’s good you knew. So, what do you think of the masque?”

“It reminds me too much of home,” he admitted. “I keep expecting my mother to show up and drag me away by my ear.”

“If she does, let me know,” Anna instructed. “I’ll fight her for you.”

“I expect you would,” he grinned at her. “It’s one battle I should fight on my own, but that woman scares me.”

“My mother can be scary, too,” Anna assured him. “Have you seen anything suspicious, by the way?”

“Besides the questionable fashions of Orlais?” He quipped. “No. I am tempted to go in and… well…” He coughed. “The Iron Bull is just on the other side of those doors.” He indicated the doors leading back into the palace. “I might be able to… get something out of him.”

“I doubt the Inquisition knows any more than we do,” Anna mused. “If you want to go get reacquainted with Bull, let him know you miss him, go ahead. I could use eyes in that wing, too.”

“Miss him?” Dorian managed to sound offended. “I never said I miss him. I was just observing a potential source of information.”

“If you don’t want him to know you miss him, that’s fine,” she shrugged. 

“I’m not the one who won’t tell the man I have feelings for what’s in my heart,” he sniffed.

“What do you mean by that?” She challenged.

“Nothing,” he acted nonchalant, but his voice rose half an octave. “I’m just saying that if I was obviously smitten by a certain strapping Templar who shares my feelings of smite, I might make a move. Especially, if he were as handsome as certain strapping Templars, we both know.”

She realized who he meant. She thought she hid her yearning for Cullen’s attention better than she obviously was. She had to admit to herself that those feelings were there in spades, but this was not the time to address them. “I’m going to go poke around.”

“Have fun, come and get me if you need me to kill anything,” Dorian gave her a little wave.

Anna casually made her way to the trellis behind the fountain in the courtyard. She tried to act casual, even tossing a few caprice coins into the fountain, making wishes as she did. She wished for Cullen to return her affection, for peace in Thedas, to stop the assassin, and for Inquisitor Iago to meet an end so disgraceful he’d be ashamed to show his face to the Maker. She freely admitted that she could be a bit vindictive.

She waited until she was sure no one was watching and then scampered up the trellis, thankful that she had thought of movement when Varric and Hawke had brought in a clothing designer to the Order. 

Anna moved to her right, moving in the shadows and was shocked when she found a bundle of documents just sitting on a railing with a halla statue on top of it. She took both of them and kept moving. 

As Anna moved back towards what she believed to be Celene’s library, she saw a trail of blood and followed it to a closed door. She was quite surprised when the halla statue opened it, but then disappeared into the door itself as if consumed by it. She moved wearily through the archway. There was a dead body, documents, and loot. She studied the dead body, unable to tell who had hastened the victim to the Maker’s side. This was Orlais, it could have been anyone. The documents incriminated Gaspard and she wondered if he had done it. 

Tucking the documents safely away, Anna moved on. Creeping to the library and sighing with relief when the door easily opened. She found herself surrounded by bookshelves and statues of Orlesian Emperors. She began poking around and soon found a secret entrance into a small office.

The office obviously belonged to Celene. There were more private notes, one of concern addressed to someone with the initial M. There was also yet another halla statue. 

As Anna moved through the library, she found even more private documents. All three players in the night’s deadly play were plotting and maneuvering against each other. She could already take any of them down and suspected that she’d only scraped the surface and the scandals, double dealings, and betrayal that the trio was hiding.

The first bell rang, summoning everyone back to the ballroom for the official start of the ball. She almost ran out of the library, but decided to wait. Let those like the Inquisitor worry about being there on time. She would be fashionably late.

Anna continued to go through the books and documents in the library, uncovering more disparagement against Orlais’ royals. Then the next bell rang. If she didn’t leave immediately, she would be shamefully tardy and the Order was too young for that. She rushed out the door.


	30. That's Not What Andraste Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets Morrigan.

All those who wondered were not lost and all those who returned to the party after the first bell were not tardy. If she’d missed the second bell, however, she would have been, Anna realized. The foyer was crowded with groups chatting and others just standing around hoping to be seen. She was maneuvering around the crowd when a voice interrupted her.

“Well, well, well, what have we here.” A Raven-haired witch in a burgundy ballgown slowly walked to her. “I’ve watched you tonight, poking around the castle. Slinking through rooms. Where does she go? I asked myself. What does she want? Shouldn’t the Inquisitor be the one looking for clues, who is this woman, and why is he busy rubbing elbows with the nobles and feeding quiche to his Templar lover?”

“I can’t answer that last part for you,” Anna told the woman. “I am Anastasia Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste and leader of the Order of Free Andrastians. You may call me Anna.”

“So, you are not part of the Inquisition,” the other woman deduced. “I am Morrigan, the Court Enchanter for Empress Celene.”

“I once belonged to the Inquisition,” Anna admitted. “Many members of the Order were part of the Inquisition at one time, but we aren’t any longer. Like the Inquisition, we are trying to restore Order and defeat Corypheus. Unlike the Inquisition, we have disavowed the Chantry. They do not speak for the Maker or Andraste and have perverted Her words for their own ends. We know that the Maker loves all of his Children and all are equal under his sight.”

“Or there is no Maker and we must all get through this life alone,” Morrigan suggested.

“That’s not what Andraste told me,” Anna shook her head.

“Oh, not another one like Leliana,” Morrigan rolled her eyes. “So, the Maker talks to you?”

“Just Andraste so far,” Anna assured her. She was more interested in another part of Morrigan’s statement. “You know Sister Nightingale?”

“Sister Nightingale?” Morrigan gave a little laugh. “Did she finally decide to become a sycophant of the Chantry instead of a lay sister. Sten called her a ‘Houseguest of the Chantry’. Yes, we both fought with the Hero of Ferelden during the Fifth Blight. I always thought Boadicea must like challenges, putting up with Leliana and Alistair.”

Now Anna remembered reading about Morrigan in Varric’s _The Hero’s Tale_. She was just as he described her, but it was the dig against Alistair that had jogged Anna’s memory. “You’re _that_ Morrigan? How did you go from fighting the Blight to part of Empress Celene’s court?”

“It offered me a place of safety when I needed it,” was all Morrigan would tell her. “That’s a story for another time. So, you are the fabled Herald of Andraste, delivered from the Fade by Andraste herself. What could bring such a one as yourself to court?”

“We may never know,” Anna smiled coyly. “Courtly intrigues and all that.”

“Such intrigues obscure much,” Morrigan observed. “But not all. You’ve been busy hunting in every corner of the palace, not spreading word of your new Order or Andraste. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?” She moved along the foyer, gesturing for Anna to follow her.

“I hope so.” Anna observed that they were now on the other side of the room. “I could use another ally here.”

“A sentiment I share, considering recent events,” Morrigan revealed.

“Recent events?” Anna wondered if the Inquisitor had managed to make things worse while she’d been poking around the library.

“Recently, I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very walls,” Morrigan informed her. “An agent of Tevinter.” She began walking again. “So, I offer you this, Herald, a key I found on the Tevinter’s body.” They were now back in front of the ballroom doors. Morrigan was holding out a key. “Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can.”

“You left Celene alone, knowing there are Tevinter Agents in the palace?” That surprised Anna. “Is that wise?”

“I must return to her anon,” Morrigan conceded. “She is safe enough… for the moment. ‘Twould be a great fool who strikes at her in public, in front of all of the court and the Imperial Guard.”

“A fool’s blade is as sharp as anyone’s,” Anna countered. “You seem very keen on protecting her, though. Are you her bodyguard?”

Morrigan laughed. “Do I seem a bodyguard to you?”

“No,” Anna admitted. “But that would make you a good one, wouldn’t it?”

Morrigan gave a single nod of concession to the point. “If anything were to happen to Celene, eyes would turn to her ‘occult advisor’. Even if they knew otherwise. We mages are convenient targets. There are sharks in the water and I will not fall prey to them. Not now, not ever.”

“Yes, you’re right about us being convenient targets,” Anna agreed. “Did you kill him? If he was a Venatori, he was likely very stab happy or fond of homicidal style spells.”

“He was. I tried to talk to him,” Morrigan informed her. “He attacked me, thinking me a weak target. ‘Twas the last mistake he ever made. I did not know from whence he came until after the battle and did regret a bit that I could not capture him alive. What the intentions the Imperium has here I suspect you know far better than I.”

“Briala mentioned to me earlier that she was worried about disappearances in the Servant Quarters.” Anna recalled the conversation from the brief moment when she’d been able to talk to the Ambassador before entering the palace. Briala suspected Gaspard, but Anna believed there were more players on the board than any of the main three suspected. “This key may lead there.”

“The Ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere, does she not?” Morrigan agreed. Anna wasn’t sure if the Arcane Advisor realized she came with an invitation from the Ambassador or not. “Proceed with caution,” Morrigan continued. “Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter.”

“No kidding,” Anna agreed. “Did you know that the Inquisitor framed the mages for my death? My obviously not being dead is a great inconvenience for him, I am sure of it.”

Morrigan led Anna to the ballroom doors. “What is coming next will be most exciting.” She opened the doors for Anna.


	31. Primary Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann continues to find an assassin in a ballroom that contains many enemies.

The smallest pebble could eventually turn the tide of a river, but as she stepped into the ballroom, Anastasia Trevelyan was still unsure how she was going to change the fate of Empress Celene and Orlais. She still needed to investigate the rest of the palace, including the Servant’s Wing. That couldn’t assuage the feeling that she needed the Inquisition to help keep the Empress alive and that they were not up to the task.

She smiled and talked to several nobles as she slowly made her way to Cullen. She stopped when she made it to Dowager Lady Mantillon’s table. The Dowager was talking about her dead husbands.

“Dowager,” she gave the older noble a winning smile. “I love your dress and Andraste love’s it, too.”

“You’re the Herald of Andraste,” the Dowager’s voice sounded delighted. “I have heard of you. I was so sad when news reached me of your death.”

“It shocked me, too,” Anna admitted.

The Dowager laughed. “Yes, I imagine it would.”

“I got better, though,” Anna added.

The Dowager laughed even louder. “Please, sit down. Aren’t you a delight? My cousin told me about your Order. You say that the Chantry does not speak for your Andraste and never has. I have observed that many of their declarations seem to benefit themselves and those in power. Tell me about the Order of Free Andrastians and what it preaches.”

Anna smiled, delighted. “I will be happy to.”

Anna spent an hour with the dowager. She knew she should be trying to save Celene, instead; but wasn’t that also why the Inquisition was there?

She continued to where Cullen was now surrounded by a group of Orlesians. She wondered what they were doing, surrounding her Commander. She would know in a few moments. She picked up her pace.

“Anna,” Leliana’s voice stopped her.

“Sister Nightingale,” Anna kept her voice formal. She would not rail at the Inquisition’s seneschal and spy master. She hadn’t realized until she’d turned to look at her that she was upset with Leliana. She liked the former Divine’s Left Hand, but somehow, she’d come to also represent the Chantry’s infiltration into the Inquisition. Yes, Leliana and Cassandra had started the organization with her; but that had been despite of the Chantry, not as part of it. Then the pair, along with Josephine, had allied with them. They’d become part of them. She more than believed Cullen that he’d been outvoted. She knew he had not wanted to go back to that organization’s control, not after everything that had happened in Kirkwall. Not with everything they did to the Templars. She looked down. “I would never expect to see you in boots that were so… shapeless and clunky, especially at a masque. It goes with the rest of the outfit, though. I just want to start singing _Primary Colors_.”

“ _Primary Colors?_ ” She’d actually startled the Left Hand.

“Yes, it’s a song about the primary colors,” Anna explained. “You know, red, yellow, and blue. You’re wearing all three.”

“While you’re looking very nice,” Leliana conceded, “especially for a dead woman.”

“I heard about that,” Anna agreed. “I mean, I heard the rumors that I was dead. You know I never died, don’t you? I’ve had visits from Andraste, but she hasn’t raised me from the dead. When exactly was I supposed to have died, anyway? I’ve never gotten the full details.”

“So, you weren’t fleeing for your life, either?” Leliana deduced.

“More for my sanity,” Anna answered. “Was Iago trying to kill me? I wouldn’t be surprised. He probably thought he found a way to close the rifts without me. If he did, I’d just become an inconvenience to him. He’s the type to permanently remove an inconvenience, you probably support that mentality. I know he was going to betray the Free Mages, the allies I brought in. These are just thoughts I’ve had since leaving, though. I left, because I couldn’t think of a good enough reason to stay.”

“We need you to close the rifts,” Leliana’s was pleading. “We can’t do it without you. If that isn’t reason to come back, then the fight against Corypheus should be. You’ve seen what we face.”

“I still close rifts,” Anna informed her. “And the Order will find a way to defeat Corypheus. I no longer have confidence that the Inquisition can. You decided to play politics instead of taking on the arch-darkspawn who wants to be a god.”

“That isn’t true,” Leliana insisted. “Stopping Corypheus is our goal. It’s the focus of every discussion we have at the war table. That and bringing order back.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Anna’s voice became bitter. “I was banned from the war table after Haven. That was a worse blow than your Inquisitor attempting to take my title away. I was injured at the Battle of Haven and when I recovered, I found that the Inquisition, which I helped start, had been handed to Orlais and the Chantry.”

“They’re our allies,” Leliana asserted. “That is all.”

“The Chantry disavowed me and declared me a heretic as soon as they’d heard what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Anna reminded her. “They were never _my_ ally. They just wanted the Divine’s Left and Right Hands, perhaps the Ambassador, and the organization that had stood against a Would-Be-God and was bringing order to Thedas. They both saw the Inquisition as a threat and began circling it with a net, using gold and security as bait. You took the bait. Then you let them pick the Inquisitor. Is he loyal to the Inquisition, Orlais, or the Chantry? Does he even see a difference? And why am I wasting my time on this conversation? I have to go save Orlais from themselves.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Leliana protested.

“I don’t have faith in your organization anymore,” Anna turned to leave.

“I mourned you,” Leliana said to her back. Anna turned around and Leliana continued. “Cassandra got horribly drunk. I hid in the rookery and cried. We lost our Herald.”

“Yes, you did,” Anna agreed. “I left of my own accord. Those who went with me, left because they believed in the Inquisition’s original cause, the cause they should have still had. But they also believed that the Chantry does not speak for Andraste or the Maker. Your allies are not holy organizations. They’re political institutions concerned with their own power. If you want to serve Andraste and Her Maker, come talk to us. I do miss you.”

Anna finally made it to Cullen’s side, only to find him surrounded by a men and women she didn’t know.

“Who are these people?” She demanded. She realized she was jealous. They had never talked about their feelings, but she was sure he felt something. She just wasn’t sure if his Templar training and his past would let him get past the fact that she was a mage. 

“Are you married, Commander,” one of the admirers, a female, was asking. She narrowed her eyes at them. Orlesians apparently moved quickly, a little too quickly, and they were moving on the man she… had feelings for.

“Not, yet,” was Cullen’s answer. “But I am… already taken.”

Anna stopped for a moment. He was? By whom? She hadn’t realized she had competition. He said he was taken; whoever the competition was, they’d already won. She wondered if it was someone she knew. 

“Still single then?” It was a different Orlesian and he struck what he undoubtedly thought was a sexy pose.

Anna wanted to punch Cullen and hug him at the same time. Had this mysterious person he thought he belonged to won if they were keeping their relationship a secret? She moved through the crowd, until she stood in front of Cullen. She elbowed a couple of his admirers who tried to block her and stepped on the foot of another.

“Anna… I mean… Herald,” he corrected himself. “Did you need something?”

So, now she was back to Herald and he was asking her if she needed something? There must be someone else for him to be pushing her to arm’s length like this.

“The sooner we hunt down this infiltrator the better,” he added.

She wanted to point out that the assassin was likely not an infiltrator, but someone already ensconced at Court, but didn’t feel it was a good time to point that out. Instead, she asked the one thing she wanted most from that night. “I don’t suppose you’d save a dance for me?”

“No, thank you.” He hadn’t even hesitated before answering.

Anna felt her heart drop. “Oh.”

Cullen let out a long breath and fidgeted. “No! I didn’t mean to… Maker’s breath! I’ve answered that question so many times I’m rejecting it automatically.” He looked apologetic and fidgeted some more. “I’m not one for dancing. The Templars never attended balls.”

“They weren’t exactly letting the mages throw them,” she agreed. She decided it best to move on to a different conversation. “Do you have any advice?”

“Orlesian social events don’t fall within my area of expertise.” He crossed his arms and looked around for a moment. “There are few here we can trust. Be careful.”

“I have Corypheus and the Inquisition trying to kill me,” she agreed. “Not the entire Inquisition, but I don’t think I can turn my back on them.” She turned her thoughts to another concern, though. “You’ve attracted a following. Who are all these people?” She didn’t care if they heard her or understood that she wasn’t happy about the way they crowded around her Commander.

“I don’t know,” he assured her. “But they won’t leave me alone.” 

He sounded so distressed that she couldn’t help teasing. “Not enjoying the attention then?”

His arms were still folded, but he cocked his head towards her. “Hardly. Anyway, yours…” He stopped and cleared his throat, fidgeting yet again. His voice lowered, so only she could hear the words. “Yours is the only attention worth having.”

Anna could feel her cheeks pink and a silly smile spread across her face; she couldn’t have stopped he expression if she’d wanted to. “Um… thanks… good… I mean… have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?” Was she repeating herself now?

“Not yet,” he assured her. “It would be easier if people would stop talking to me. Other people,” he hastily added, “not you.”

“I have a lead,” she confided. “I have to go look into it. We’ll talk later.”

“I await your signal,” his voice was still quiet.

They were moving their men carefully, as they needed to avoid Orlais and the Inquisition. She turned to leave.

“Who just pinched my butt?” Cullen demanded.

She whirled and glared at the Orlesians.

“I couldn’t help myself,” the woman tittered. Anna took a moment to memorize her mask and the part of her face that was showing. She then turned and noticed the Inquisitor talking to three women in identical masks. She looked across the room and locked eyes with Sara.

Sera shrugged and shook her head. 

Anna nodded. She had a couple of other places to investigate before she checked out the servants’ quarters.


	32. The Herald Versus Seekers and Enchantresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna continues to encounter members of the Inquisition.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” A familiar voice questioned Anastasia Trevelyan the moment she stepped out of the ballroom.

“It didn’t take,” Anna shrugged. She saw Cassandra leaning against the stairs railing, leading down to the palace’s first floor. The Seeker was dressed in the same ridiculous outfit as the rest of the Inquisition. “I’m not even sure how I died, I learned about it second hand.”

“You…” Cassandra blinked at her for a moment. “You didn’t fake your death?”

“No, I just left,” Anna slowly approached her. “I couldn’t stay any longer. I decided I’d just go and close the rifts on my own.”

“Without help?” Cassandra straightened. “You know how dangerous those things are! You can’t close them without someone at your back! Did you really plan to take them on by yourself?”

“Yes.” Anna realized she was right about how dangerous the rifts were. Thank the Maker that her friends had refused to let her go on her own. “I couldn’t stay any longer. I refused to take commands from that idiot you put in charge. Yet I found myself stuck putting up with his bullshit. You’ll recall that he tried to put me under house arrest. When I realized he planned to betray the Free Mages, I naturally said something to Fiona about it. Thank the Maker that I did. That was the last straw. So, how did I die?”

“We had a memorial for you!” Cassandra revealed. “I cried.”

Anna smiled and her heart softened a bit. “You did?”

“Of course, I did!” Cassandra threw her hands in the air. “You were my friend and you were dead!”

“I just left, I didn’t fake my death,” Anna insisted. “So, how did I die?” She repeated the question.

“The Free Mages had Maleficar among them and they sacrificed you in a blood magic ritual,” Cassandra began mumbling halfway through the explanation. “Saying it out loud, I feel like a fool. I’m a Seeker, I should have felt if blood magic was being used at some point. Ugh. And why would they choose you?”

“Well, I’m Andraste’s Prophetess,” Anna supplied. “Maybe my blood has extra magical properties.”

Cassandra snorted. “There is that. Still, I feel like a fool for believing it.”

“Then come with me and join the Order.” Anna wanted this friend back at her side.

“You can leave the Inquisition, but I can’t,” Cassandra insisted. “We started it Anna.”

Anna doubted that Cassandra could bring herself to join an order that disavowed the Chantry, anyway. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen anything interesting.”

Cassandra snorted again. “These nobles are ridiculous. This entire thing is ridiculous. We should force Celene away from danger and declare her rescued.”

“Declaring me dead didn’t work out that well. I doubt she’d go willingly, you’d have to fight Orlais to do it,” Anna disagreed. “We just have to stop Corypheus from coming out on top tonight. I’m here if you need help with that.”

“As is Dorian,” Cassandra added. “I’ve spoken to him.”

“We also have several other people you know, here,” Anna revealed. “If you see anything, Cullen’s in the ballroom. Tell him.”

“Cullen’s in the…” Cassandra huffed. “Of course, he’s with you, too. Has the Inquisitor told us the truth about anything? He didn’t retire to the countryside, because he couldn’t handle lyrium withdrawal anymore.”

“You were supposed to be helping him with that,” Anna reminded her. “You can’t do that from Skyhold.” Not unless the Order took the castle back, but Anna wasn’t saying that out loud. Instead, she changed the subject. “There is one thing I really must ask you. Why are you dressed like you should be cracking nuts for a baron or count instead of in formal armor?”

“Josie and Inquisitor Iago insisted,” Cassandra hissed. “They declared this the Inquisition formal uniform and we must wear it at all formal functions.”

Anna chuckled, a bit evilly. “Does that mean Vivienne is creeping around here, somewhere, dressed like that? Sera is more fashionable than her right now?”

“Yes,” Cassandra admitted. “You’re going to make a scene, aren’t you?”

Anna just laughed and continued on her way.

As Anna continued to maneuver through the guests, she found herself face to face with Vivienne. The former Grand Enchantress had stepped purposely into her path. Anna considered just maneuvering around her, a nicer person might have. “I see your impression of a gargoyle is coming along Vivienne. You’re a little too brightly dressed to pull it off, though. A blind pigeon could see you from a hundred miles away.”

“You are determined to embarrass yourself tonight, aren’t you, Lady Trevelyan,” Vivienne dug.

“I’m not the one dressed up like I was afraid my sick and dying boyfriend couldn’t pick me out of a crowd anymore,” Anna fired back. “Is Duke Bastien’s eyesight failing? Is that why you are dressed like a sore thumb with a sash? The Council of Heralds told me that he isn’t here because he’s busy dying. They are already picking out a replacement for him. That’s too bad for you, since you managed to escape the mage tower and to get a position in Celene’s Court by spreading your legs for him, didn’t you?” She heard a gasp from behind her, but ignored it.

Vivienne bristled. “I don’t know what you’ve heard, but…”

Anna cut her off. “I’m sure you have some ideas of what I’ve heard. You want to throw your fellow mages back into those towers, but you counted on your questionable female wiles to keep you out. Who were you planning to use next, now that your previous victim will no longer be there to influence policy from the duke’s bed?”

“I did not…” Vivienne’s face had a red tinge now.

Anna decided that the other mage shouldn’t have gotten in her way. “Will it be Inquisitor Iago Izard? Do you think he’ll make you Divine? You’ll have to displace his Templar. If anything happens to her, I guess we’ll all know who the prime suspect is.”

“At least he is not a quitter,” Vivienne finally got another shot in. “He doesn’t run away when things get too hard.”

Anna laughed. “Are you referring to my leaving the Inquisition? Didn’t you hear that I was killed? I died, for the third time, but Andraste returned me once again.” Now she heard murmurs behind her. “She talked to me and told me that the Inquisition had been defiled by the Chantry and its puppets. You _are_ the head of the Loyal Mages, aren’t you, Vivienne? That must have been you and Iago who she was talking about. Were you two the ones who really killed me, too?” Someone metaphorically killed her off, she might as well twist that to her advantage. “Andraste instructed me to start a new Order, a religious one, that is under her direction. It will be _Her_ church and the military arm will serve Her. I have not quite anything, I serve Andraste, as her Herald, as I always have.”

“Hail Andraste!” One of the nobles who now stood behind her shouted.

It was then that Anna realized there was a half circle of nobles around them, hanging on to every word.

“No, we can’t turn on the Chantry,” another noble protested. “It is Andraste’s Chantry, unlike the Dark Chantry of Tevinter.”

“It doesn’t even have a Divine,” a third noble protested. 

“Trevelyan is the Herald of Andraste,” came the challenge. “She speaks for Andraste.”

Anna hadn’t meant to cause a religious debate to take place in the middle of the ball. That could cause her to be kicked out. Having Vivienne dragged out with her would be small consolation.

“The Inquisition brought order back to the Hinterlands.” The fight continued.

“That is when the Herald was with them.” Someone pointed out to the others. “If she left them, then perhaps they lost Andraste’s blessing.”

“The Chantry declared them heretics.” The debate was continuing.

“That means Bastien’s side piece joined a heretical organization!” Good, let them focus on Vivienne. 

“Let’s get back to the celebration,” Anna smiled at them. “Although, I’d like to hear why Bastien’s side piece joined a heretical organization when she claimed loyalty to the Chantry. Wait, no, I don’t think I care why she did. She isn’t important enough to care why. She’s rather insignificant and will only become more so when he dies.”

She slipped away as the nobles dispersed. She heard one talking to their companion. “What will Vivienne do without Bastian? She isn’t even a real lady. She has no title without him. The Circle of Magi disbanded, so she is no one’s Grand Enchantress.”

Anna continued down the hall. That would teach Vivienne not to try and block her path again. At least, she hoped it would. She suspected both the former Grand Enchantress and the Inquisitor would try to metaphorically block her path. Neither benefitted from mages gaining their freedom or equality amongst the races.

She became aware of another conversation nearby. This one involved one of her people.

“Don’t I know you?” An Orlesian had cornered Blackwall.

“No,” Blackwall insisted. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Perhaps all unmasked people look the same to you. Or perhaps it is that you know in your heart of hearts that you need to support the Order of Free Andrastians and Andraste whispering in your ear is confusing you.”

Anna’s attention moved to two elves whispering in the corner. They looked nervous and there was an edge to their voices, even if she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She moved close to them.

“Did you need something?” The elf was extremely rude for a servant. “We aren’t working right now, go bother someone else.”

Did he realize how suspicious he was? Any servant who was not expected to work at the ball would be avoiding the guests all together. They also wouldn’t be giving them sass. She just nodded and then slowly walked down a nearby steps, going only until she was sure they couldn’t see her.

“The package is on a balcony overlooking the sea, just offside the gardens,” the rude servant told his companion.

Were they working for Briala? She was supposed to be there to watch the Ambassador’s back. Did Briala forget to tell her people that? Anna was not happy. She had other things to worry about, though, like checking in with one of her people.


	33. Restless Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna runs into Bull

“Life is an ugly, it’s an awful place not to have a best friend.” Anna heard a comte tell this to a duke. He was right and she was determined not to lose any of her friends that night. She was trying to get to her best friend, but had to make nice and smile prettily at Orlesians who kept getting in her way.

“At least they’re nor trying to mess with you,” a deep, familiar voice said from her right side. “They are with me and don’t think I notice. You, they’re just trying to figure out. Perhaps it’s that Andraste speaks to you… or that you’ve died and come back three times.”

“Bull.” She wanted to hug her friend, but didn’t think it was appropriate in front of the Orlesians.

“It’s good to see you,” he smiled at her.

“You mean back from the dead,” she quipped.

“I never really believed that,” he confided. “I knew that Sera and Varric were leaving of their own accord. It was of no great shock when Krem told me you still lived. Has… has Dorian said anything about me being here tonight? He hasn’t approached me yet.”

“That’s because he’s spying on the people in the gardens for me,” she confided. “You could always go out and see him. He’d like that. He hasn’t said anything, but he’s pouted a few times.”

“I can’t,” he hissed. Then he swore. “I shouldn’t even be talking to you. I’m playing too many hands as it is. Still…” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “It was wonderful to see you, my lady. Andraste bless you.”

“That last part should be my line,” she raised an eyebrow. She felt the paper in her hand and closed a gentle fist around it. “And may She indeed bless you Bull. May your Inquisition become the entity She had wanted it to be.”

She walked away from him and out onto a balcony near the gardens. It looked over the Waking Sea. She sat down, looked around for anyone who might be watching her. There wasn’t. The only other people nearby were a couple who was having a fight. It seemed that one of them had caught his partner flirting with a rival. His partner would definitely be sleeping on the chaise, if he were lucky. Otherwise, it would be the floor. Who was she kidding, they were Orlesians at the Winter Palace, they had a guest room where he could sleep.

She opened the paper Bull had slipped her and read. _The Qunari have proposed an alliance with the Inquisition. I don’t like it, something’s wrong. It will be on the Storm Coast, Apostate’s Landing, 15 Bloomingtide at 15:00 hours._

Something was indeed wrong if Bull was giving her the details. She slipped the paper into her pocket and looked back at the feuding couple. They were both looking out to the sea, while silently fuming. She could almost see smoke coming off of them. She looked around in what she hoped was a subtle manner and found a metal cylinder. She opened it and found times for drops. Briala was playing a dangerous game. No wonder she needed the Order to watch her back.

It was time to check out the Servants’ Quarters. She stood to go and gather her team.


	34. Off Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna leads her team through the Servants' Quarters.

“Servants are missing, people are missing,” Anastasia Trevelyan correct herself. “These people may be unimportant to those in power, but not to us. We will find out what has happened to them and, if need be, avenge them.”

“That’s right,” Sera agreed. “We stand for the people”

They entered the Servants’ Quarter. There were three dead elves laying in front of them.

“Someone is getting arrows for this,” Sera declared. Anna couldn’t argue with that. She certainly felt like freezing off anatomical parts that were important to whoever had done this. 

“We’ll find the buggers who did this,” Blackwall promised.

Anna moved forward, saying a little prayer to the Maker over the bodies. She soon found herself in the kitchen. She found documents that incriminated Gaspard and Celene in there. She also found a halla statue. What was with Orlais’ royal family and halla statues?

As she moved into the gardens, Anna was confronted by yet another dead body. This one wasn’t that of an elf. It was one of the members of the Council of Heralds and there was a dagger in his back. 

“That is the De’Chalon crest on the hilt,” Blackwall informed them. “It’s Gaspard’s.”

“We can’t jump to conclusions,” Solas insisted. “It could have been planted.”

It was still evidence. Anna was debating how to take care of that evidence when Varric called out. “Venatori!” Bianca was already in his hands and he let off a bolt even as one of the Venatori appeared in a harlequined outfit.

Anna sent a blizzard in the direction that more of his companions were running from. Several of them froze, ice collecting on glistening on their skin. She followed that with a blast of cold that shattered them.

Sera hit two more with arrows even as Blackwall charged at another.

“As if we needed more proof that Corypheus has men in the palace,” Dorian muttered, even as he threw a fireball at a Venatori that was trying to cast a spell. The amateur had to read from a book as he did so. She thought Tevine were more powerful than that, Dorian certainly was.

Moving further through the gardens and into the royal wing, more Tevinter got in their way. They swept through them easily, clearing out the vermin. They found more evidence against all three of the players. The most startling fine was an elven locket among Empress Celene’s belongings. It was obviously a love token and had been kept for sentimental reasons.

“I called it,” Sera declared. “Briala and Celene’s fight is a lover’s tiff. They’re getting back at their ex.”

“The fight seems more than that,” Anna objected.

“Perhaps the fight has to do with why they broke up,” Solas suggested. “Maybe one or both did something the other could not forgive. Such events have destroyed more than one great love.”

As they got to the far end of the royal quarters, near the doors that the guards protected from the other side; Anna was again jolted when she encountered Briala fighting Venatori.

“There you are Herald!” Briala put a dagger in the heart of her opponent and then grinned at Anna. “I had expected to run into the Inquisitor up here. I should have known it would be you who was taking care of our enemy. I saw a very dead member of the Council of Heralds down in the gardens. Was that work?”

“It looks to have been Gaspard,” Anna informed her.

“That does make more sense,” Briala conceded. “My next guess was the Inquisitor, but Gaspard is a better suspect. The Inquisitor doesn’t seem to be the type to get his hands dirty.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Anna agreed. “His inner circle aren’t the type to stab someone in the back. In the front, yes, back, no.” She guessed that those of her circle who had stayed behind were now the Inquisitors.

“I think our alliance is going rather well, don’t you?” Briala jumped from a nearby balcony and disappeared into the shadows.

Anna looked after her. Then she turned to her friends. “Let’s get back to the party.”

Getting back to the party was easier said than done. Anna was forced to follow Briala’s path. She carefully skirted the railings and balconies. Her friends followed, Dorian griping the entire way.

Sera, however, did jump in a very similar manner to Briala. She smiled up from the ground. “Jump, Anna, I’ll catch you.”

Anna gave a nervous laugh. “I trust you to have my back always, Sera, but I don’t know if I trust you that far.” She slowly made her way down and then made her way back through the gardens. She’d thought she would have to fight more Venatori, but Briala’s people were cleaning up the area. They were not just taking care of the dead, but making any leftover Venatori dead and then cleaning the area of any trace.

“Get back before you’re missed, my lady,” one advised her. “We have everything under control.”

Anna didn’t completely believe that, but she’d been gone for too long.


	35. I Don't Think That Goat Loves Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor Iago Izard checks in with his people.

“Too much ale and a man’s heart is laid out for others to see,” Danielle warned her lover as he took another long drink.

“There is nothing wrong with my heart,” Iago assured her. “And all of Orlais loves me.”

“What about the Inquisition, darling?” She lifted and hand and smoothed his hair.

“They love me.” He was sure of that. How could they not? He was their Inquisitor.

“The Herald of Andraste has returned from the dead,” Danielle hissed. “The Inquisition is going to figure out you lied to them.”

“Me?” He kissed her cheek. “Fear not, my beautiful daisy. I was obviously mistaken. What do I know of a murder scene and obviously I did not take care of the body myself, so how was I to know she was still alive? It was obviously the Chantry, likely the Grand Cleric who messed up.”

“You’re going to pin the blame on Grand Cleric Malina?” Danielle looked around. She stopped, smiled, and waved at one of the other guests. 

“The Chantry is going to accept that,” he was sure of it. They made me Inquisitor; everything will be fine.”

“No,” she took his glass and drained the contents. “Your claims, and that of the Grand Cleric were all true. Those vicious abominations and Maleficar killed Lady Trevelyan. This is… no, we can’t claim she’s an imposter, to many members of the Inquisition have already recognized her. She was brought back from the dead. She claims that it is Andraste who brought her back, but we suspect it is The Forgotten Ones from Elven Mythology.”

“You expect the Inquisitor to admit that the Forgotten Ones exist?” Iago gave a little laugh. “Wouldn’t that look bad as it was started by the Old Divine’s Left and Right Hands? No, the Chantry has denounced the existence of the Forgotten Ones. It was Tevinter Magisters. Their magisters deal in blood magic, who knows what unholy spells they have discovered and performed.”

“You expect anyone to believe that Lady Trevelyan is being controlled by a necromancer?” Danielle scoffed. “Too many have seen what necromancers do. Lady Trevelyan has one that hangs around her.”

“No, not necromancy, something unholy that the Tevinter Magisters are doing,” he insisted. “It is likely at the behest of the Dark Divine. The Dark Divine and his Dark Chantry wish to gain control of all of Southern Thedas and they are using Lady Trevelyan to do it.”

“Interesting,” Danielle considered the claim. “Is she aware of it?”

“How should I know?” He shrugged. “Perhaps I should send spies into Tevinter to find out.”

“It’s too bad that Magister Pavus left the Inquisition,” Danielle sighed. “He could have aided us or been used as a scape goat. Let’s dance.”

Leliana watched as Inquisitor Iago danced with his pet Templar on the ballroom floor. He had yet to investigate Celene’s Arcane Adviser. She was sure that… apostate… was up to something. 

No, he had been in the ballroom the entire time, drinking and mingling with the other guests. It was like he’d forgotten that someone was going to try and kill Celene and they were there to stop it.

That was only half of why she was angry though. She’d found herself both happy and angry at the same time. Anastasia Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, was alive. Even having spoken to her, it was taking time to sink in. She was thrilled that Anna was alive, but that also meant she was lied to. She was irate about being lied to. 

She should have sent her spies in. She couldn’t trust her own spies, though. The Chantry continued to assign scouts and spies despite her objections. All she could do was keep the scouts she didn’t trust in Skyhold and put those spies in areas that she didn’t think were important; ensuring none of them knew any real secrets. There were those, like Charter, whom she could still trust. But the loss of so many great assets, like Harding, stung. She would ask Cassandra to keep an eye out for Harding, now that she had seen Anna, she no longer believed that Harding had left the Inquisition because she was grieving over Anna.

Looking across the room, her eyes caught Josephine’s. The Ambassador did not look happy. She was glaring at Iago and Danielle. When the song ended, the Ambassador moved to the couple.

Josephine tried to listen to Yvette’s endless chattering, even as she kept an eye out for trouble. There was an assassin creeping among the guests at the Winter Palace. The Inquisitor, being an Orlesian Chevalier, was naturally welcome among the guests, but he didn’t seem to be doing his job.

No, he was enjoying the party and was, even now, dancing with his little Templar Trollop. They seemed cozy enough, but he should be out talking to his people and trying to save Orlais!

She patted Yvette’s arm. “I have a small matter that must be taken care of. I’ll only be a moment.”

“Oh, are you going to go see a dressmaker?” Yvette’s voice sounded innocent. “Your friends are right about that outfit. You always tell me to remember that I am representing the Montilyets, but you have forgotten.”

“Yvette, I…” Josephine couldn’t finish. Now her sister was insulting the Inquisition’s dress uniform. She wore it with pride, it told the world that she was part of something important. Something blessed by the Maker. She was just wondering why the Maker or his Bride had sent Iago to head His organization. _He didn’t_ a small voice whispered to her. _The Chantry did, because you gave them the power to do so._

She had other concerns now, such as an Inquisitor who had no interest in doing his job. 

“Do you believe you can spin the Dark Chantry angle?” Danielle was asking Iago when Josephine got close enough to hear their discussion. “They are a far distance from here, how have they been pulling this all off?”

Iago paused. Josephine thought it a good time to interrupt the couple, but she was curious about what they were discussing. “You know the Tevinter used to worship the Old Gods. Well, Lake Calenhad, in Ferelden, is said to carry the Blessing of Razikale. She was the Old God of Mystery.”

“Yes, I know,” Danielle’s voice held more than a bit of impatience.

“Kinloch Hold is right on Lake Calenhad,” Iago continued. “Obviously, Fiona and the rest of the Mage Leadership went to Kinloch Hold, and uncovered some dark and secret blood ritual to summon Razikale's Priestess, the Augur of Razikale, and she used her magic to bring Anna back to help Corypheus destroy the Chantry and Thedas. Each time Trevelyan dies, it is the Priestess who brings her back. We’ve already heard reports of this Order of Free Andrastians that Trevelyan has organized with her cohorts. They have openly challenged the Chantry, claiming that it never spoke for Andraste or the Maker. They are taking heresy to a whole new level, openly challenging the Chantry.”

Josephine had only heard whispers of a new religious organization rising somewhere in Ferelden and she had dismissed the new organization as just another cult. What if it was more than that? What if it was becoming more than that? One thing she was beginning to realize was that she had friends in that cult. She’d have to think of that later, though. “Iago, how goes your search for evidence?”

“Cassandra’s team is on it,” he shrugged.

_Cassandra’s_ team, not his. The vocabulary worried her. “Has she brought you any updates?”

“No, she hasn’t,” he huffed. “I’ll go and demand a report.” He kissed Danielle’s hand and kissed it. “My lady, I shall see you anon.” He turned on his heel and strolled purposely away.

“You aren’t as invaluable as you believe.” Danielle’s voice was ice cold.

“No, nor as important as Anna was,” Josephine agreed. She went back to Yvette.

Iago Ignacio found Cassandra in the foyer, glaring at the other guests. He would probably have to explain to his friends why the Seeker had been so icy to them. “Why don’t you smile? You’d be so pretty if you smiled.”

She made a sound of disgust. “I beg your pardon. Did you just tell me to smile? I fail to see something worth smiling about.” Her hand went to the pommel of her sword. He had no idea why she was even armed at the moment; did she want the Inquisition implicated if something went wrong. Plus, she was glaring at him as if daring her to speak.

He couldn’t believe she was speaking so rudely to him on top of everything else. “What have you learned?”

“I’ve learned that Orlesian nobles are boring simpletons,” she answered. “Oh, and that Anna is still alive. Didn’t you tell us she was dead.”

“She was,” he insisted. “It is a plot between Fiona and the Dark Divine that has brought her back. I will explain it all to the Inquisition after we return.”

“Will that be when you tell me the location of the missing Seekers?” She challenged. “I asked you to find them months ago.”

“I’m still looking.” He wasn’t, but the likelihood of ever finding them was so slim that she would never know. “What about the others?”

“What about them?” She cocked her head, a bit confused.

“Have they found anything yet?” He pressed. Andraste’s Ample Ass, the woman was the Right Hand of the Divine. How was she suddenly so incompetent? “They are your team.”

“Technically they are your team,” Cassandra corrected. “You are the one who should be checking on them. I’m stationed here as lookout.”

“Fine, I’ll do _your_ job,” he hissed before striding away.

Iago found Vivienne glaring hostilely at the nearby partiers. What was wrong with his people? “Have you seen anything?”

“I’ve seen the most coarse display by a woman who claims to speak with Andraste.” Vivienne took out of her fan and began waving it vigorously. “She’s obviously quite mad and has been all along. She should have been thrown into a hospital for the insane the moment she claimed Andraste had handed her out of the Fade.”

“It is a ruse by the Dark Divine and Mage Rebels,” Iago assured her. He laid what he felt was a soothing hand on her arm. “We will fight them and her, I promise you.”

“Good.” She snapped the fan shut.

“Have you seen anything else?” He pressed.

She lifted her nose in the air. “No, I have not. Don’t worry, I know you’ll stop the assassin, darling.”

He appreciated her confidence; it bolstered his own. “Yes, I will.”

Nyx Levellan was in a hallway, when Iago found her. She did not appear to be keeping an eye out, much to Iago’s consternation. He thought her likely to be as lazy as all of her fellow elves. She was, however, the best rogue in the Inquisition. She’d come to them after her clan had been killed somewhere in the Free Marches and she was the best archer he’d seen. Leliana and Cassandra had both been impressed.

Instead of keeping lookout, however, she was chatting with an elf wearing a black leather coat and long doublet. He was also wearing an incredibly ridiculous looking hat.

“Lieutenant Lavellan!” He barked at her.

Iago had expected the elf to jump, but instead she’d turned and cocked her head. “Yes, Inquisitor?”

“Since you’re sitting here talking to this…” He trailed off. He recognized _that elf_! “Solas!”

“Yes,” Solas raised an eyebrow and steepled his fingers. “That is still my name.”

“What are you doing here?” Iago demanded.

“I’m chatting up this lovely lady,” Solas answered smoothly. “I was informing her of some of the things the Dalish have gotten wrong. I was hoping that I might also dance with her later.”

“She’s working,” Iago glowered at her.

“Yes, she told me so,” Solas confirmed. “She has replaced the person who replaced the person who replaced Sera in the… well, you can’t call it the Herald’s Inner Circle. Sera is still part of the Herald’s Inner Circle. The Circle Moved, they didn’t cease to exist. One also cannot call it the Inquisitor’s Inner Circle, as Nyx tells me you never go out in the field. That does match the Order of Free Andrastians findings as well.”

“The who?” This was not the first time Iago had heard that name, but that night was the first time he’d associated it with the so-called Herald of Andraste.”

“If you haven’t heard of us, you will soon,” Solas assured him. “We are the ones who will save Thedas from Corypheus.”

“I will save Thedas.” Iago actually stomped his foot and didn’t realize he had until both elves raised their eyebrows at him. “That is the job of the Inquisition.”

“It should have been.” Solas sighed and shook his head. He lifted Nyx’s hand and kissed it. “I will see you later, my lady.” He appeared to walk away.

“Have you seen anything?” Iago growled at her.

“The servants are nervous about something,” she answered. “They seem to be calmer since the Herald and her friends went through their quarters, however. I don’t know what happened in there, but Solas had a bit of blood on him after they came out. Otherwise, no.”

“I… keep an eye out.” He spun and continued on. He would have asked Lieutenant Lavellan what the Herald was doing in the servants’ quarters, but she was an elf and they didn’t understand military strategy. 

Iago found the Iron Bull near the gardens. He was standing by a table and casually watching everyone. He was making small talk or planning courtships. Good.

“What have you seen?” He demanded. “Have you noticed anything.”

“Well, that man there,” he indicated one of the nobles, “is having an affair with one of the servants. And that woman there is doing two separate men… and a woman. Now, that one over there; two men, three women, and a goat. I don’t think that goat loves him, though.”

“A goat?” Iago goggled at the man. “You’re having me on.”

“No, I’m not,” Bull’s voice was casual. “They also have plenty of red heads. I go for the servants myself. The nobles wear too much makeup. Oh, and they have these candied nuts. Their sweet and then suddenly they’re nice and spicy.” He made a yummy sound. “What’s with the masks, anyway? They aren’t affective at hiding their identity or expressions. They’re just silly.”

Iago didn’t have the patience to teach this barbarian about the importance and intricacies of masks in proper, civil culture. “Have you seen anything that pertains to the assassin?”

“Nope,” Bull popped a nut into his mouth. “That one better watch it before her husband sends assassins after her.” He indicated another noble. “I suggest you go look for evidence.”


	36. Someone I Used to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and the assassin continue to circle each other.

“Somebody asked me if I knew you. Hundreds of memories flashed through my mind, but I just told them I used to,” Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

“Know me?” Dorian sounded offended. “No one can hope to truly know me. I am a mystery not meant to be solved.”

“I meant Anna, not you,” Cassandra made yet another disgusted noise. “Why didn’t you leave him out in the gardens?”

“You knew he was in the gardens?” Anna cocked her head at Cassandra. The Seeker was keeping a better eye on things than she let on.

“Several people have mentioned that there is a Vint out there,” Cassandra admitted. “We spoke earlier and I noticed him when I was in the ballroom. How could I not?”

Anna was going to tell her yet that she’d just had a feeling she’d need Dorian soon and had brought him along. She had thought of bringing Varric, but the Order needed him to keep charming the Council of Heralds. She had enough evidence to bring down the key players in the peace talks and several other Orlesian nobles. But she was more concerned with making sure that someone, not allied with Corypheus, was in charge of Orlais at the end of the night. “He does draw attention, doesn’t he? The handsome always do.”

Dorian preened at him and Cassandra rolled her eyes. “He’s a…”

She stopped as Iago stormed past them, looking like a thunder cloud.

“Did his little Templar step on his toes earlier?” Dorian wondered out loud. 

“He’s always…” Anna stopped, there was a piece of paper in her hand. She looked back at Cassandra, but the Seeker was looking at Iago and not even acknowledging Anna at the moment. Yet, she had somehow passed her a note. Anna was impressed.

“Let’s go see what the Insane Inquisitor is up to,” Dorian held out his arm.

“Cassandra, stay safe and go with the blessing of Andraste.” Anna took Dorian’s arm.

Anna didn’t have time to look at the piece of paper in her hand yet, so she carefully placed it in her cleavage. She watched Iago make his way towards Leliana, but he was intercepted by Grand Duchess Florianne.

“Inquisitor, we still haven’t had a chance to talk,” she purred. “I would so like to. Come and dance with me.”

“My lover is here at the ball, my lady,” was Iago’s answer. “She might get upset. We must be discreet.”

Florianne laughed. “Your lover has nothing to worry about from me. This is business, not pleasure.”

“I said we must be discreet, I didn’t say I wouldn’t do more than merely dance with you if we could find a way to do so in secret,” he pointed out. “My reputation in the Arts of Courtly Love proceed me, I’m sure.”

“As if I couldn’t be more disgusted,” Dorian grumbled. “And I’m from Tevinter.”

Anna smiled at him. “Let’s dance. I want to hear what they’re discussing.”

Dorian led Anna on to the dance floor. As they did so, he noticed Danielle La’Rence glaring at Iago and Florianne. The couple had begun to move. Iago did passably well for an Orlesian Chevalier. Unlike Templars, they did occasionally attend balls; but he was only passible. Dorian then began to move near them, expertly guiding Anna across the floor. He was smooth and his foot work intricate. Tevinter Altus were taught from a young age in such arts, as to not embarrass their parents at such events.

“I heard that you are from the Free Marches, Inquisitor,” Florianne spoke.

“No,” Iago corrected her. “I am from Orlais. After all, the Inquisition would not have someone a mere step above a barbarian as their head. That is what they would have had if they put a Free Marcher in charge. Just look at the city of Kirkwall. They declared that Eagle woman to be their champion and her husband turned around and blew up a chantry.”

“He knows her name is Hawke,” Dorian grumbled to Anna. “He’s just upset that she left the Inquisition with Varric.”

“Of course,” Florianne smoothly brushed off the correction. “Then you know about our civil war.”

“Even those barbarians in the Free Marches know of our Civil War,” Iago assured her. “We _are_ Orlais.”

“I… I often forget about the world outside the Imperial court,” Florianne fluttered her eyelashes at him. It was more out of habit than anything else. “It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the Empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall.”

“My greatest loyalty is to the Empress,” Iago assured her.

“Which is one of many reasons I don’t like him at the head of the Inquisition,” Anna whispered to Dorian. 

“Blackest treason?” Dorian mused as he spun Anna. “Is treason other colors or shades? Is some gray?”

“Perhaps there is such a thing as green treason,” she mused. “We’ll have to decide later. I don’t want to miss what they are saying.”

“I hope we are of one mind on this,” Florianne was saying.

“In times like these, it’s hard to tell friend from foe,” Iago hedged. “After all, I once thought the Herald of Andraste to be a friend. But now, I’ve learned she is part of a plot of the Dark Chantry and the Mage Rebellion against the freedom loving people of Thedas.”

“That would explain why you are dancing with a hateful Tevine right now.” Dorian’s voice was jovial as he continued to run a commentary on the pair they spied upon.

“I know you arrived as a guest of my brother Gaspard and have been everywhere in the palace.” Florianne had mistaken what group had been moving through the Winter Palace and causing problems for the Venatori. “You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor, and a matter of concern to some.”

“Am I the curiosity of the concern to you, Your Grace,” Iago’s voice dipped. “I could be both if you play your cards right.”

“You are already a little of both, actually,” Florianne tittered. “This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?”

“If I’ve learned anything, Your Grace, it is to put my trust in no one,” Iago answered. “But if you’d like me to sneak into your room tonight, I might be up to some role playing.”

“In the Winter Palace everyone is alone, Inquisitor,” Florianne declared. “Just as I will be tonight.”

Anna had to resist rolling her eyes. Florianne was so full of it. How could Iago not see that she was obviously the assassin? She looked at those gathered around, watching the dancers. She thought they were watching Florianne and Iago, but she caught Leliana’s eyes for a moment. The Inquisition spymaster nodded at her. She had to know that Anna and Dorian were listening in on her Inquisitor. She then saw the three ladies in lace masks looking at her quizzically. One waved. She turned her attention back to the Inquisitor and Grand Duchess.

“It could not have escaped your attention that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations, Inquisitor,” Florianne was saying.

“You know that dangerous machinations are our national past time,” Iago chuckled. “I can visit your room tonight and show you my own dangerous machinations. I guarantee that you’ll enjoy it.”

“Inquisitor,” Florianne’s voice was sharp. “I have no interest in you in that way. What if your lover could hear you?”

“But she can’t,” he assured her. “This is your chance to be with the Inquisitor.”

“You have little time,” Florianne hissed. “The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the royal wing’s garden, you will find the captain of my brother’s mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard’s secrets. I’m sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming.”

The music stopped and Iago bowed to Florianne. “We’ll see what the night has in store, won’t we?”

Florianne nodded and turned in the opposite direction.

Anna and Dorian watched both of them go. “She didn’t give him a key,” Anna observed.

“Which means the door is open,” Dorian grinned at her. “What a tempting invitation.”

“One we cannot refuse,” Anna agreed. “Let’s just go see what is really in this garden.”

“Do you think we might run into Iago?” Dorian wondered.

“I doubt it, I’ve been the one sneaking around; not him,” she reminded him.

“Good point,” Dorian agreed. “Let’s go save Orlais in spite of herself.”

“You two made a pretty couple on the dance floor,” Cullen commented when Anna joined him. 

“I would have rather danced with you, but you’d already told me no,” she reminded him.

“You would have?” He stumbled. “I… yes… really… I mean… Did you learn anything helpful?”

“What’s up, Rebel?” Varric joined them. He looked over at Leliana, who was glaring at him, with her arms folded, and winked at her.

“Florianne is pointing the finger at Gaspard,” she revealed. “She claims there are answers in the royal wing. I don’t trust her, but it sounds like I should check it out. Whatever is going to happen, it will be soon.”

“I’ll go move our men into position,” Cullen decided. “We’ll be ready, if we don’t end up tripping over the Inquisition. I’ll see to it. Go take care of the royal wing.”

“Be careful,” she urged. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

He pinked. “I… I’m your commander, it’s my job to take the risk. I don’t want anything to happen to you either.”

“Aren’t you two sweet?” Varric looked around. “I’m going to go stand by Leliana and watch the people as she does. It will drive her crazy.”


	37. Does Cassandra Look Pissed Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna leads her team through the royal wing.

“Does Cassandra look pissed off to anyone else?” Sera questioned her friends as she opened the doors to the royal wing.

“She’s still working for the Inquisition and they are under a Chantry Puppet who cares only for his own glory,” Solas commented. “She doesn’t exactly have time for fools and that’s what he is. He is an example of the worst in his people.”

“I take it you don’t like the Inquisitor,” Blackwall commented.

“Do you?” Solas countered.

“He is without honor,” Blackwall declared.

Anna moved into the wing and found herself facing a desk set next to a set of stairs. Sure enough, there were documents sitting right on top of it, some rather scandalous documents. “Why do they keep just leaving these things sitting around?”

“They’re over confident,” Dorian answered. “No one would dare just come in and read their private things. What? Are you saying that that’s exactly what a spy would do?”

Anna smiled at him, even as she read the documents. Gaspard was going down after reading this. She just had to decide how to take him down and how far. That might depend on the Inquisition’s moves that night.”

She led her group up the stairs and found herself in a long hall that split off into two directions. “Which one?” She asked her friends.

“Room after room and for what? Ruffle storage, real useful.” Sera’s comment while quite observatory, didn’t answer her question.

Anna decided to take the one on the left. She stopped by the first door and then heard a scream. Well, she’d picked the right way. She followed the screams and kicked open the door blocking her from the source of those cries.

“Stay back!” An elf was backing up as a Venatori swung at her.

Anna ran to the attacker and kicked him out of the window he’d been foolish enough to pose in front of. She then turned to the elf and squatted down next to her.

“Thank you,” the would-be-victim breathed.

“I’m sorry I had to cut into your dance, but your partner looked like he needed to fly out of here,” Anna studied the other woman.

The elf laughed. “I guess so.” She slowly stood up and massaged her shoulder for a moment. “No one’s supposed to be here. Briala said… I shouldn’t have trusted her.”

“This wing is supposed to be sealed; how did you know you could get in here?” Anna had thought it was sealed until Florianne had told Iago to go in.

“I…” She hesitated. “I assumed one of the others had unlocked it when Briala told me to come here.”

“Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?” That just didn’t sound right to Anna.

“Not personally,” the elf admitted. “The Ambassador can’t be seen talking to the servants. We get coded messages at certain locations. But the order came from her. She’s been watching the Grand Duke all night. It’s no surprise that she wanted someone to search his sister’s room.”

Anna wanted to roll her eyes, but was afraid the servant would stop talking if she did. “So, this is Grand Duchess Florianne’s room?”

“It used to be,” the servant confirmed. “This had been her private room in Halamshiral since she was a child. But this part of the palace was damaged, and the royal family moved to the guest wing.”

It was obvious who had planted the message and Anna was questioning the servant’s intelligence that she couldn’t see the real source of the trap. “What were you trying to find in _Florianne’s_ old room?”

“The message didn’t say,” the servant admitted. “I should have known it was a setup.”

She still wasn’t seeing where the setup came from, though. Anna tried again. “Is there anyone else who knows the code and drop location who could have written those orders?” Perhaps someone who was responsible for killing several servants that night. The Venatori could have tortured the information out of one of their victims.

“I… I don’t know,” the servant admitted. “Any of us could do it. But… no. No one else would send me here. It had to be Briala.”

“It took great courage and faith to come to the royal wing unarmed,” Anna commented, hoping to get her to say more.

The servant laughed. “It’s not _courage_ to blindly follow Briala’s orders into a trap. I knew her before. When she was Celene’s pet.” The way the servant said the last part was more like she was talking about someone who was having intercourse regularly with Celene’s pet goat, a goat that was also an abomination. “Now she wants to play revolution.” She was still sounding bitter and disgusted. “But I remember. She was sleeping with the Empress who purged our Alienage.”

Anna hoped the venom in the last part was over the purging of the alienage and not that the servant wanted to be the one sleeping with Celene, but she couldn’t be sure. “Do you have proof of this?”

“Well, no,” the servant admitted. “But I can testify in exchange for the Inquisition’s protection.”

“You’ll have to take that up with the Inquisition.” Anna raised an eyebrow. It was strange to be mistaken for an Agent of the Inquisition when she no longer was one. “I am a member of the Order of Free Andrastians. You are welcomed to join us, but we aren’t holding trials and we don’t tend to bring people in under our protection. Perhaps when we get a little better funding, but not yet.”

“We do know members of the Inquisition,” Blackwall informed her. “We could put in a good word for you, if you’d like help. Why don’t you go to the ballroom and find Ambassador Josephine Montilyet? Tell her that Blackwall said you needed her protection. That you might be able to help save Orlais. Don’t go to the Inquisitor or their commander, go to Ambassador Montilyet.”

“Yes,” the servant nodded and rushed out of the room.

“Go with the blessing of Andraste!” Anna called after her.

“Knew it!” Sera declared. “I did. And I bet the hate made it feel real good.” 

“That they were lovers? Yes,” Anna agreed. “As for the rest, something doesn’t feel right. Briala didn’t set that trap. She isn’t working with the Venatori. The person who set the trap is. Let’s keep looking around.”

Anna backtracked to the other doors that she had ran past. She hadn’t gotten far before a voice called out from the other side of one of the doors. “Hello, is anyone there?” It was a man’s voice.

“Everyone should be at the ball,” Blackwall reminded her.

“That hasn’t stopped anyone from sneakin’ off,” Sera pointed out. “This wing is off limits and it’s seeing plenty of traffic. People don’t follow the rules at the Winter Palace.”

The door was magically sealed. “Andraste help us,” Anna huffed out.

“I may be able to be off assistance.” Solas produced a bag full of halla statues.

“What is it with the Orlesians and hallas?” Dorian wanted to know, so did Anna for that matter.

They set a statue before the door. Nothing happened. Then they set another. Still nothing. Solas came forward with a third statue. The wards on the door glowed and disappeared. The door swung open.

Anna found herself in Empress Celene’s private quarters. Sera ran to the bureau and began pawing through the Empress’ smalls and other underclothes. Anna, herself, began looking for clues as to what was happening that night. Sure enough, she found several more documents. At least these were behind a locked door.

Her biggest shock came as she approached the Empress’ large bed. There was a man wearing only a helmet and his smalls chained to the bed. He strained against the ropes that held him down. “What… happened.” Anna was having problems wrapping her head around what she was seeing.

“Now I’m sorry that Bull isn’t with us,” Dorian sighed. “I’m sure he would have had something barbarically delicious to say.”

Sera looked over his shoulder and started giggling. She then quickly began going through Celene’s desk.

“It’s not what it looks like!” The man tied to the bed insisted. “Honestly, I would have preferred it if it were what it looks like. The Empress led me to believe I would be… rewarded for betraying the Grand Duke. This… was not what I hoped for.”

“We all know what you hoped for,” Sera snorted. She pulled a chair up beside the bed and then revealed the paper and charcoal she’d found in the Empress’ desk and began to sketch.

“Sera, dare I ask what you are doing?” Solas sounded impatient.

“Varric isn’t going to believe me without a picture,” Sera was still chuckling. “This has to go into one of his stories, even though no one will ever believe it.”

“So,” Anna sat beside the man and patted his stomach. “You’re telling us that Empress Celene seduced you, but instead of… even beginning the job, she left you trussed up like a roasted duck?”

“Please, I beg you,” the man pleaded. “Don’t tell Gaspard!”

Now Anna was laughing too. Dorian sat beside her and she leaned against him, tears of mirth coming into her eyes. Dorian looked at the man on the bed. “You seem rather underdressed to party with the Empress or overly dressed. At least she left you your smalls. Think of what it would have been like if those were gone, too, when we found you.”

“The Empress beguiled me!” The man insisted. “Into giving her information about… plans for troop movements in the palace tonight. She knows everything! Everything! The Duke’s surprise attack has been countered before it ever began. She’s turned it into a trap. The moment he strikes, she’ll have him arrested for treason.”

Sera laughed, but continued to sketch. “She’ll be all prim, but here’s you with your bits out.”

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” Dorian tsked.

“You can’t trust Gaspard or Celene,” Blackwall informed the man.

Anna was worried about the number of troops that must be preparing to move in the palace that night. “I don’t have the power to protect you from Gaspard, but perhaps the Inquisition can. Find their Seneschal, Leliana. She should be able to protect you in exchange for your testimony.” She hated that she was giving the Inquisition so much help, but if the assassin won, Thedas was doomed.

“I’ll do anything!” The man insisted. “Anything!”

“That’s obvious,” Anna muttered as she untied him.

“Wait!” Sera objected. “Just one more moment!”

Anna waited until Sera had enough of her sketch done. Then untied him and let him go.

“Do they even like being… like they are?” Sera wondered. “Ugh!”


	38. I Cried a Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Rylen run into each other in their maneuvers, they talk.

Cullen wondered if Orlesians actually enjoyed being Orlesians. Perhaps they secretly wished they were something else; Fereldans, or Free Marchers, or Navarrans. For now, he needed to move his men into place.

“Commander!” He turned to see Rylen. The former lieutenant’s face was pale and his eyes wide. “What are you…? I mean…”

“You’re moving the Inquisition’s men in,” Cullen easily surmised. “It seems our armies have tripped over each other.”

“I was told you couldn’t handle the lyrium withdrawal any longer and had retired to the countryside,” Rylen revealed.

Cullen cursed. He never should have confided his secret about the lyrium to the Inquisitor. It seemed the right thing at the time. Iago had tried to get him to start taking the stuff again immediately. Luckily, he hadn’t been going through any withdrawal at that moment. No, he’d just gotten a letter from Anna expressing how much she appreciated the soldiers he’d sent to guard her back. Maker, that woman gave him strength. “No, I knew the Herald was leaving and I wanted to be with her.”

“I… until her name was announced at the beginning of the ball, I thought she was dead,” Rylen admitted. “We’d been told she died. I cried a bit. I don’t really know her well, but I cried.”

“Of course, you did, she’s Andraste’s Prophetess and our best chance of defeating Corypheus,” Cullen answered. “How is the Inquisition closing the rifts without her?”

“We just guard them,” Rylen explained. “Iago swears that the Chantry will figure it out. He thinks the Maker will reveal it to… I don’t know who. I’m not even sure who’s in charge right now. They have no Divine. I guess it’s whichever Cleric they believe is grandest. What a clusterfuck.” 

“You can always join the Order of Free Andrastians instead,” Cullen informed him. “You’d be welcome. As for where we got our army, the majority of them used to belong to the Inquisition. Some of the scouts realized I was leaving and they knew which soldiers were more loyal to the Herald than the Inquisitor. They started a whisper campaign. When Cole came and told me she was leaving, they were ready to go.”

“No one whispered anything to me,” Rylen objected.

“You weren’t in Skyhold,” Cullen pointed out. “They were also very careful about who they trusted. You’d also left the Templars, but I think I was only trusted because… apparently it was obvious to some that I am more loyal to Anna than Iago.”

“Has she realized just how devoted you are?” Rylen teased.

“I…” Cullen coughed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes, you do,” Rylen insisted. “You should tell her.”

Yes, he should, Cullen admitted to himself. He should tell her how he felt, but she was Andraste’s Prophetess and he was her Commander. “Well, it was nice to see you, Rylen,” he changed the subject quickly. “I…” He stopped. There was no reason they couldn’t still be friends. “Perhaps we can arrange a way for you to share where those rifts you are guarding are, if your soldiers will let the Herald and her men past to close it.”

“I could send messages to… where is your army located?” Rylen obviously didn’t know.

Cullen had no intention of giving that location up. “We will find a neutral place to pass messages. “There is also no reason for our men to trip over each other. We are both trying to save Orlais tonight.”

“That is true,” Rylen agreed. “What did you have in mind?”


	39. Even Fish Recognize a Bad Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra leads the Inquisitor's Inner Circle through the Royal Wing of the Winter Palace.

“Fish recognize a bad leader,” the Iron Bull stated.

“What does that mean, darling?” Vivienne pressed. 

“He means, _sweet heart_ , that we should have more intelligence than fish,” Nyx snarled at her.

“You seem to have even less manners than the one they called Skinner,” Vivienne looked down her nose at Nyx.

“We still call her Skinner, she just refused to go on any missions not involving the Chargers again,” Bull informed her.

“Hush all of you,” Cassandra commanded. She could see Bull’s point, though. She was the one who was leading the Inquisitor’s inner circle into the royal wing. She’d found the door wide open and a servant running out, her eyes wide. The servant had run towards the ballroom without paying her group any attention. 

She had been watching for any signs of trouble, and trying to hid her disgust at the Orlesian nobles, when Iago had come up to her and informed her that Grand Duchess Florianne insisted there was evidence against the assassin in the gardens off of the royal wing and that she needed to take care of it. He was going to go back to dancing with Danielle. So, she’d grabbed the rest of the team and went in.

All she could think, the entire time, was that Anna had always led from the front and not from so far in the back that she was in an entirely different room. She hoped Anna had read her note. She’d asked Iago to look into the missing Seekers, they’d disappeared, but he told her that wasn’t the Inquisition’s problem. He declared that they had broken with the Chantry and never been part of the Inquisition, so they were on their own. Anna obviously didn’t have the resources the Inquisition did, but she had to have some to have been able to get an invitation to the masque. 

_If Anna refused to help, though, it would be no more than she deserved_ , a voice in her head whispered to Cassandra. Had she not been part of the Betrayal of the Herald. While Anna lay recovering from her injuries, injuries she’d sustained facing an archdarkspawn who would be a god and buying time to save the people of Haven, Cassandra and the Inquisitions other leaders had made deals. She still remembered Mother Gisselle coming to them and suggesting the Herald of Andraste was the natural choice for Inquisitor and why. She’d stood by while Josephine had explained the need to make alliances. She’d been happy to be associated with the Chantry again and declared that their choice for Inquisitor would be the choice Andraste would want. Now, she doubted that was the case. Perhaps they should have consulted Andraste’s Herald, the woman who had been one of the Inquisition’s leaders until that moment.

“Where to, boss?” Bull interrupted her thoughts. They stood in a hall. 

She could still see one of the doors open. “That way,” she gestured with her sword. She thought she heard voices in a nearby room, but ignored them. She needed to find evidence and stop Celene from being assassinated, not eavesdrop on gossip.

Cassandra’s choice of rooms yielded nothing, but an open chess. She continued down the hall, looking for the door to the royal garden. “Who needs this many rooms?”

“They’re all important,” Vivienne insisted. “If you don’t know what they are needed for, then _you_ don’t need them.”

“Are they switching out the silver inlay for gold?” Bull looked around. They found themselves in a room under heavy construction.

“Solas told me that this part of the palace was wrecked in the civil war,” Nyx informed him. “They are repairing the damage done, but don’t want their guests to know. It’s too embarrassing to admit they burned their own tents.”

“You talked to Solas? Huh?” Bull’s lips quirked. “How is Chuckles?”

“He seems quite charming,” Nyx insisted.

“Then you haven’t spent enough time around him,” Vivienne insisted. “Give him time and he will bore your pointed ears off with tales about the Fade.”

“Yes, I’m sure Orlesian fashion is so much more interesting.” Sarcasm dripped from Nyx’s tone.

“You could take some pointers from what you’ve seen tonight,” Vivienne’s voice was icy.

Cassandra rolled her eyes as she opened the door that led out to the gardens, her companions followed. She found herself surrounded by a group of archers. From their dress they were obviously Venatori. She’d walked into a trap.

“I knew it was too easy,” Bull snarled.

“Inquisitor,” a voice said from behind her. “I wasn’t certain you’d attend.

Cassandra whirled around to see Grand Duchess Florianne walked slowly along a balcony.

“You are such a challenge to read,” Florianne continued. “I had no idea if you’d taken my bait.” She whirled dramatically to look at them. “Wait! Where’s the Inquisitor?”

“He’s not here obviously,” Vivienne snarled.

“He’s too busy dancing with his Templar floozy,” Nyx added. “He couldn’t be bothered to come himself.”

“Don’t be disrespectful, dear,” Vivienne reprimanded her. “It doesn’t look good on you.”

“I am here on the Inquisitor’s behalf,” Cassandra informed the Grand Duchess. “What do you want?”

“I should have known he would be cautious; he is Orlesian after all,” Florianne conceded. “I am just so tired of his meddling. Oh, well, I’ll just kill you lot and then go back and slip a dagger in his back. Corypheus insists the Empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him.”

“I don’t care if he is disappointed or not,” Cassandra pointed out. “You’re Orlesian royalty, why would you help Corypheus attack your Empire?”

“You think so small, I wonder why the Inquisitor trusts you,” Florianne taunted. “Why settle for an empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world? I admit, I will relish the look on Gaspard’s face when he realizes I’ve outplayed him. He always was a sore loser.”

“Why kill the Empress?” Cassandra hoped to keep the Grand Duchess talking until one of her companions came up with a plan or the Inquisitor realized how long they’d been gone and sent help. “What does Corypheus want to achieve?”

“Celene’s death is a stepping stone on the path to a better world,” Florianne explained. “Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the godhood waiting for him. We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world, guided by the hand of an attentive god.”

Cassandra hoped help was coming soon. She was getting plenty of Corypheus’ plan, but most of it sounded like things he’d already told Anna. “What is in it for you? I still don’t understand why you would help him, not unless you’ve gone insane.”

Florianne laughed, she sounded like some two-bit villain from one of Varric’s novels. “The world, of course! I’ll deliver the entire south of Thedas, and Corypheus will save me. When he ascends to godhood, I will rule all of Thedas in his name.”

Yep, the woman was definitely insane. Cassandra wondered just how much inbreeding had been going on among the Orlesian royalty. “You won’t win tonight, Florianne.”

There was the evil laugh again. The Grand Duchess was giving material that Varric would have loved. It was too bad that he wasn’t there. “But I already have! In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you and those bothersome people from that troublesome Order out of the ballroom long enough to strike. They were quite the shock tonight; my Master was sure the Herald was dead. He will not like hearing she is alive. That silly Inquisitor of yours probably won’t even notice when Celene’s lifeless body is lying on the ballroom floor. He will be too busy trying to kiss the butts of every noble in attendance. It’s a pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, they’ll be talking about it for years.”

“The Herald of Andraste complained that your punch was dry!” Nyx yelled up to her.

“Kill them,” Florianne ordered the Venatori. “Then find the Herald and kill her. I want her marked hand and I need it before I tell Corypheus she wasn’t dead.” She walked away.

Cassandra found herself surrounded by Venatori and a closed rift. She could see the discoloration in the air. It was closed, but not sealed. She’d learned to tell the difference from her time with Anna. 

“What do we do, Commander Pentaghast?” Nyx’s hand was slowly moving to her bow and Cassandra could tell that she was calculating how many Venatori she could take out before there were too many arrows in her to keep going. 

“Well, Boss?” the Iron Bull pulled out his claymore.

Like Nyx, she was calculating just how many she could kill before she was overwhelmed. “We send as many to the maker as possible. Vivienne, you will…”

She stopped as the rift in front of her opened. Then the air grew cold and chained lightning arched over her head.


	40. Running Into Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives to save Cassandra and her team.

It was strange where one met up with old friends. Anastasia Trevelyan had seen Cassandra lead a team past the door where she’d seen Gaspard’s commander in a rather compromising position. She’d noted that the Inquisitor hadn’t been with them. She’d signaled her own team to stay a safe distance away and then followed them.

She hadn’t been overly surprised when Cassandra had stepped into a trap meant for the Inquisitor. She’d listened to Florianne brag and callously tell Cassandra her entire plan, along with confessing her loyalty to Corypheus and plans to frame Gaspard. 

When Florianne turned and left, Anna lifted her left hand and opened the rift in front of Cassandra. Her friend had a better chance against the demons than the Venatori. Already, the demons were doing them the favor of going after the Venatori first. She sent a blizzard towards the demons and then chain lightning at the Venatori.

Sera gave a shout as she sent two Venatori to the Maker with her arrows, even as Bull was about to decapitate one of them with his sword. “Did you guys miss me?”

“That was my kill, Sera!” Bull declared through gritted teeth. Then he grabbed her and hugged her. “Yes, I miss you.”

Dorian sent a fireball past them, setting one of the Venatori on fire. Then he whirled to face a despair demon. “It is good to see you, Bull.”

“You too, Dorian,” Bull struck down one of the remaining Venatori. “I… it’s good to see you, too.”

Anna motioned to Blackwall to guard her back as she lifted her left hand to the rift once again. She sent energy through it, stitching it closed. Before she could finish, another wave of demons came through. A rage demon finished off the last of the Venatori and she swore that she now heard muffled screams nearby. She would have to investigate after she finished with the demons. 

“Hello again,” Solas hit a demon near Nyx with an arcane bolt. “You told me you were an archer, but not how good you were.”

“Our friends are with us!” Cole appeared and stabbed a rage demon. “Sorry I left there; I was making sure the servant made it out safe. She is full of rage and jealousy towards Briala.”

“Thank you, Cole,” Anna lifted her hand again and sent more energy into the rift. “Are there more Venatori?”

“Yes, they’re hiding in the front now,” Cole said. “They are waiting for Florianne. We should kill them before we leave.”

“Good idea,” Blackwall grunted as he faced a despair demon.

Dorian raised a pride demon he had defeated before and sent it after the demon Blackwall battled. The creature screamed as Anna stitched the rift closed, sealing it. She turned and looked at Cassandra. “Fancy meeting you out here. Did you find anything interesting in the royal wing?”

“No,” Cassandra’s answer was clipped. “Iago sent me out to the gardens, into a trap meant for him. All I found was an Orlesian traitor and a bunch of Venatori. You?”

Sera began chuckling. “If you ever join the Order, I’ll show you the picture.”

Anna twirled her staff as she looked for the source of the muffled screams. She soon found a man, in mercenary clothes, who was tied to a nearby beam and gagged. She went to him and untied him, letting him free.

He pulled down the gag and slowly stood up. “Andraste’s tits, what was that!” He rubbed his wrists, where he ropes had held him tight. “Were those demons? There aren’t any more blasted demons coming, right?”

“Good eye,” Anna raised an eyebrow. “Those were indeed demons.”

“Maker bless me!” The man exclaimed. “Demons? How could there be demons in the fucking Winter Palaces? I knew Gaspard was a bastard, but I didn’t think he’d feed me to fucking horrors over a damned bill.”

“Duke Gaspard lured you out here?” Anna hadn’t been expecting that.

“Well his sister,” the mercenary shrugged. “But it had to come from him, didn’t it? All that garbage she was spewing doesn’t mean anything. Gaspard had to be the mastermind.”

Was the man kidding? “You honestly believe you were captured, tied up, and thrown in a death trap… because of a bill?” Anna thought Fereldans were smarter than this. All of the ones she knew were.”

“When you put it like that, it seems a bit odd,” the mercenary conceded. 

“Why are you even working for him?” Anna was sure Gaspard had enough men to start a civil war, but he didn’t have enough to sneak around the Winter Palace.

“The duke wanted to move on the palace tonight,” the mercenary explained. “But he didn’t have enough fancy chevaliers. So, he hired me and my men. He had to offer us triple our pay to come to Orlais. Stinking Poncy Cheesemongers.”

Yep, the duke had wasted to much of his forces on the civil war. Still, the man sounded Fereldan and Soldiers Peak was in Ferelden. “You want a new job? One closer to home? The Order of Free Andrastians could use a good mercenary group.”

“Your hiring?” The mercenary brightened. “I’ve heard of you. You claim that _you_ serve Andraste and are her people. You denounced the Chantry. No one’s every had the balls to do that. I’m game. Anything’s better than this bullshit. You want me to talk to the Empress, or the Court, or sing a blasted song in the Chantry, I’ll do it.” He left to return to the ball.

“The Inquisition could have used him,” Cassandra practically growled. “We lost a lot of men when you left.”

“I know,” Anna informed her. “They’ re still with me. I was shocked at how many were waiting for me when I managed to escape from Skyhold.” She paused and then cocked her head. She swallowed back tears. “From the time I had to sneak out of the castle that could have been my home. I led you guys there and it was taken from me.”

“Like the Orlesians and Chantry took my peoples’ home,” Nyx commented. “We’ve never forgotten.”

“Yea, you guys like to remind everyone of it daily,” Sera commented.

“Let’s get back to the ballroom before Celene is slaughtered,” Anna brushed rage demon ash from her skirt. “We might as well work together and stop Florianne before it’s too late.”


	41. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... our heroes got back to the ballroom too late and the Empress was assassinated.

Anastasia Trevelyan led the entirety of what used to be her Inner Circle, plus Nyx Lavellan, into the ballroom of the Winter Palace in Halamshiral. She prayed to the Maker that she was in time, but somehow already knew she wouldn’t be.

She opened the doors and ran in, only to see Florianne standing beside Empress Celene. How could the Empress be so stupid? She appeared to have been addressing the crowd and now had Florianne doing so as well. There was not a guard in site. Gaspard was standing below them and Briala was nowhere to be seen. Iago, the Inquisitor, was in a group of men, drinking from a flute. Florianne was doing the talking. “My friends, we are here to witness a historic moment. A great change is coming for all of us.” She paused for dramatic effect. Then her eyes widened as she saw Anna moving towards her. Yet she continued. “Isn’t that right Gaspard?”

The Grand Duke looked up at her, confusion plain on his face.

Florianne moved behind Celene.

“Hurry,” Anna commanded her people. She looked up, gathering her magic to place a cage of lightning around Florianne, but she was already too close to the Empress and there were too many people in the way. Too many would be hurt and there was no way to separate the pair without greatly harming the Empress herself.

Before all those assembled, Florianne drew out a large dagger and plunged it into Celene’s back. The tip protruded through her stomach, and blood stained the front of her dress. Those in attendance screamed. 

Anna made her way through the crowds, even as the doors opened and Cullen and Commander Rylen both appeared, their men behind them.

Iago stood up straight and grabbed his sword moving to where Florianne and Celene had stood.

Celene gasped for breath. Her hands went to the exit wound in her stomach, even as she doubled over. Weaving for a moment, she fell to the floor; blood pooling around her.

“Florianne! What have you done?” Gaspard demanded.

Florianne laughed, again sounding like a cliched villainess in one of Varric’s stories. “Don’t be coy! It went as we planned! I do this for you, brother!”

“Me?” Gaspard was shocked, obviously not realizing his sister was framing him for her and Corypheus’ crime. “Have you gone mad?”

Florianne smirked and turned, that’s when she saw the Order’s soldiers coming at her, with those of the Inquisition behind them.

“No!” Anna jumped on the railing in front of Florianne. She noticed Iago was still maneuvering around nobles, but was running. She couldn’t trust him to realize who was and was not at fault for the assassination. Sure enough, the Iron Bull grabbed him and began whispering in his ear. “Not Gaspard!” She made sure she was loud enough for everyone to hear, even as she looked pointedly at Cullen. “ _You_ did this, for _Corypheus_!”

“What a terrible guest you are,” Florianne sneered. “Interrupting your host.” She motioned and Venatori appeared, attacking the Order and Inquisition’s soldiers.

“Cassandra!” Anna called. 

“I’m on it!” Cassandra shouted back. “Bull, Nyx, Vivienne!”

Florianne moved, slashing the soldiers behind her. She didn’t make it far before a cage made of lightning surrounded her. The bolts inside it hit her, electrocuting the Grand Duchess. There was nothing her daggers could do against magic. She soon lay as dead as the cousin she’d just killed.

The Venatori were quickly routed by Cassandra’s team, joined by those of the Herald’s Inner Circle, who did not want to miss out on the fun. Their bodies littered the ballroom floor. Anna suspected that there had been more outside. They were likely heading back to where ever Corypheus minions were hidden. The arch-darkspawn would soon learn she was alive. That was too bad, but she had other matters to attend to. 

She turned her attention to Gaspard, who was staring at the scene, open mouthed. She looked around for Briala and was surprised to find the ambassador kneeling next to Celene, tears streamed down her face. She would have liked to give the woman more time to grieve, but she needed to get things back in order. “Gaspard, Briala, we need to talk.”

Anastasia walked out onto a balcony with the Grand Duke and Briala. She turned to face them and found herself face to face with Inquisitor Izard. “What are you doing out here, Iago?”

“I am the Inquisitor,” he said simply. “I will keep Orlais from falling apart. I am also the Grand Duke’s guest. I will ensure his interests are seen to. You are just a mage, you may go.”

“Iago,” she rolled her eyes. “Your job was to save Empress Celene. She’s dead, which means you failed. I was here to protect Ambassador Briala. As you can see, Briala is alive and well. Thus, I did my job, and you proved that you’re an incompetent idiot. So, I am going to keep Orlais from falling into Chaos. You go keep Orlais and the Chantry happy, which seems to be your job.”

“You can’t just throw the Inquisitor out,” Gaspard objected. “He’s my guest.”

“The Empress was just killed by your sister, Gaspard,” Briala pointed out. “She said she did it for you. How do we know she didn’t?”

“I had nothing to do with that,” Gaspard insisted.

“I have proof that you were moving soldiers into the palace and were planning a coup tonight,” Anna informed him. “I would be happy to show that proof to all of Orlais. Perhaps they won’t think that perhaps you were involved in Celene’s assassination.”

Gaspard turned to Iago. “Why don’t you go help the Order keep everyone calm until we work this out, Inquisitor.”

“I will not…” Iago began.

“Before the Herald reveals she has dirt on you, too,” Gaspard advised. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she did.”

So, there was dirt on Iago. That was good to know. Anna waited until he had left. “He couldn’t have saved Celene?” She sighed.

“Let’s get this over with,” Gaspard turned on Briala. “You’re wasting your time trying to stir the nobility against me. We’re at war!” He looked to Anna. “And I will be working with the Inquisition.”

“I hardly have to stir them at all,” Briala answered. “Your sister murdered Celene! We all just witnessed it! You’re a traitor by association.”

“What do you hope to gain, rabbit?” Gaspard used a racial slur against Briala. Any chance that Anna would back him left when he uttered the slur. How many times had Andraste said the Maker loved all His people? It was one of the reasons that the Chantry could not be allowed claim to represent Her or the Maker unchallenged any longer. Gaspard kept going. “You can’t claim Celene’s empty throne for yourself.”

“Maybe not,” Briala countered. “But I can keep it from you.” Anna swore she could hear tears in Briala’s voice. She’d heard rumors that the Elven Ambassador had once been romantically linked with Celene, and the locket had been evidence. It was apparent that feelings were very much still there.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I have damning evidence against you, Gaspard,” Anna revealed. “You’ve been sloppy, very sloppy. With everything I’ve found on you, I’m sure that Briala would be a more effective ruler of the Empire than you could ever be. Imagine how much information I could possibly have, it’s probably more than that.”

Gaspard guffawed. “I doubt anything in the world, let alone inside the palace, could put the rabbit in power.”

“The testimony of the Fereldan mercenary you hired to stage a coup, tonight of all nights, will be enough evidence for the Council. It is just an example of what I have,” Anna revealed.

“How much weight do you imagine the word of a sellsword carries with the court?” Gaspard was still confident.

Briala took Anna’s lead. “The word of a mercenary willing to speak out against a Grand Duke; a former client? You know exactly what it’s worth.”

“We also have the orders you issued to your general to sneak troops into the palace,” Anna added. “Hell, we have your general. He works for the Order now. He didn’t forge your signature on the orders and we have those. We have the orders, with your signature.”

Gaspard’s shoulders slumped. “You’ve made your point. What are your demands?”

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty,” Briala’s voice was soothing. “You’ll find you can endure them.”

“The Order will be seeking a _cooperation_ ,” Anna emphasized that last word. “Not an alliance, you will have no say in the Order’s operations, but we must work together against Corypheus. We will also be setting up places of worship, to Andraste and the Maker, in Halamshiral and Val Royeaux. You will ensure that we are not harassed from Orlais or the Chantry.” She turned to Briala. “What are your demands? You must have something planned.”

“The elves of Orlais will make great gains under or new Emperor,” Briala informed her. “Wait and see. I am not about to forget your part in this. The Order of Free Andrastians will have all the support I can raise. I promise.”

Anna and Briala entered the ballroom together. “The elves of Orlais have a future,” Briala declared. “For the first time in centuries. And with the teachings of the Order, we have even more of a fighting chance. If only Celene…” Briala’s voice broke and she stopped to wipe away a tear. “My people will find a way to repay you, Anna, I promise.”

“You don’t need to repay me,” Anna assured her. “I am but a servant of Andraste and I believe in your cause.”

“I repay my debts, Herald,” Briala insisted. “But we’re keeping our new emperor waiting. Go give the nobility the good news.”

“I don’t think they’ll believe it’s good news,” Anna looked out at the ballroom. “I am the head of an upstart Organization full of people who left an upstart organization, including myself. The Inquisition is likely planning my assassination as we speak.”

“My people will do what we can to protect you,” Briala promised. “Although, I hear Andraste has risen you from the dead three times now.”

“That doesn’t mean my enemies don’t hope the next attempt on my life will take,” Anna countered. “I’ll go play nice with Gaspard. Even if he did invite Inquisitor Iago here tonight.” She moved to stand by Gaspard’s side.

Gaspard waited until those gathered had finished applauding him. “Lords and ladies of the court, it is done. This was not the end any of us would have chosen, but the civil war is over. We stand here as proof of the empire’s fortitude. Our enemies must learn that Orlais must not fall to treachery…”

Anna tuned the new emperor out for a moment as she looked out at the crowd. Cullen smiled at her as she caught his eye. The smile calmed her, even as it made her heart flutter. Blackwall stood next to him, as did Commander Rylen. That surprised her. 

She continued to scan the crowd and noticed Inquisitor Iago glaring at her. His gaze was filled with malice. She had no doubt that he was plotting against her, thinking of how he could physically kill her; instead of just metaphorically. She raised an eyebrow, daring the chevalier to try. She could fry him before he got too close. She’d show him why mages were feared. Besides, there were too many others in the room right now for him to dare to try. He might be foolish enough to risk the Inquisition, but he wasn’t brave enough to risk his own life.

“… the Maker himself cannot protect him from the lion!” Gaspard was still droning on. Anna was surprised when he turned to her, obviously expecting her to add something.

She had been busy wondering why Orlais was so obsessed with lions when she’d never seen a single one anywhere in the country. “With Orlais fighting beside the Order of Free Andrastians, we will assure a future free of oppression; not just from those who wish to be gods and to rule over all races, but from all tyrants!” She knew that it was only Briala who would get them any military support they needed. Celene had made a partnership with the Inquisition and Gaspard had brought Inquisitor Iago to the masque. 

The nobles cheered and Anna glanced over at Gaspard. Then she looked back at Briala who gave her a single nod. Briala would make sure she had the troops she needed when she tracked down Corypheus. Now she just needed to track him down.


	42. You Had One Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and the Inquisition confront each other.

“What if the Inquisition finds Corypheus before your Order does?” A familiar voice demanded of the Herald of Andraste.

Anastasia had been making her way from Briala and Gaspard, looking for Cullen. She wanted to touch base with him, to thank him for being so quick. Florianne hadn’t been able to escape and pin everything on Gaspard. She also wanted to get him in private to question him about the person he said held his heart. At the same time, she didn’t want to have that conversation. Now she just looked back at a glaring Josephine. “I would be surprised.” She answered the question about the Inquisition possibly finding Corypheus first. She was more afraid of him finding them. “You came here to save Celene, Josie,” she reminded her. “Now she’s dead! You had one job, keep the Empress alive. Well, she _isn’t_ alive anymore!”

“No, our job was to keep Orlais from falling into chaos,” Josephine insisted.

“Oh, really?” Anna looked back at Gaspard. “I guess I just did your job for you, then.” She fluttered her eyelashes. “That shouldn’t be surprising. I did take all of your best people, didn’t I? Or I should say, they left with me. They are free Thedosians who make their own choices. As for Orlais, doesn’t the Inquisition have a partnership with them, as well as with the Chantry?” Her tone changed, filling with false worry. “Oh, no, what if Gaspard doesn’t honor Celene’s partnerships? I doubt he plans to sleep with her girlfriend. Oh, well, they were exed anyway. Perhaps, you should send the Inquisitor to play nice with him. He’s a Chevalier, they will be buddies in no time. I just care about bringing the truth of Andraste and her Maker to Thedas and stopping Corypheus. I don’t care who else my allies have partnerships with. Are you really threatened by the Order of Free Andrastians?”

“As you said, this Order took our best people,” Josephine pointed out.

“You lost those people before the Order of Free Andrastians was every formed,” Anna countered. “Some of them _are_ the Founders. Well, unless you count Andraste herself, she’s the one who told me to form a religious organization in Her name; one that truly speaks for her and fights Her enemies.”

“You died, they left, and then rumors of your Order started,” Josephine sighed. “And since then it seems you are getting in the Inquisition’s way.”

“Since I’m not dead, you have the story wrong. I never once stumbled over your Inquisitor while going through the Winter Palace,” Anna informed her. “I did, finally, meet up with Cassandra. I can’t get in your way if you aren’t where you should be. All I can do is fight Corypheus on my own and serve Andraste. You could help us instead of hindering us.”

Josephine sighed. “I will suggest that to the Inquisitor.”

“No, Josie,” Anna corrected. “I mean _you_. I want you to join us. I can’t trust the Inquisition anymore. Not since…” She shook her head. “Not since I showed you to Skyhold and you thanked me by shutting me out and partnering with the very organization that had persecuted me my entire life and then declared me a heretic. Look, you still have your partnerships. I just have a promise of Orlais’ army and cooperation in my fight against Corypheus.”

“You also have a hold over Orlais’ new Emperor, don’t you?” Josephine challenged. 

“We’re but a small organization, what could we have to hold over the head of the leaders of Orlais?” Anna fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

“Enough to make Leliana jealous, I would imagine,” Josephine grumbled. She sent a malignant glare at the Inquisitor. Anna wondered if she’d even realized she’d done it in front of the head of a rival organization. She knew the ambassador was likely upset that Iago should have been out searching for that very information, rather than rubbing elbows with nobles and his fellow Chevaliers. “Look, there is an old axiom; the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I think it would be wise to follow it.”

Anna blinked in feigned confusion. “But I don’t want to be friends with Corypheus.” She turned and continued her search for Cullen. She noticed that he was talking to Commander Rylen.

As she looked around, she noticed Sera chatting up Yvette Montilyet. Dorian and the Iron Bull were dancing together. They had a crowd raptly watching them. Varric was back to entertaining the Counsel of Heralds. One of them waved at her, she waved back. Then she slipped out of a nearby door and onto one of the balconies.

Inquisitor Iago Izard watched the Herald of Andraste slip out on her own. This was his chance to confront her alone. He moved towards her, but found Danielle’s hand on his arm. “I’ll be right back,” he assured her.

“You aren’t chasing after the Herald of Andraste,” her voice was firm. “You’ll either just get into an argument with her, which will look bad or the Inquisition, or you’ll try to kill her, which will look even worse for the Inquisition. Either way, now is not the time. We must salvage as much as we can with Orlais. Now is time to make alliances with individual families. There is much we can do for them and much we can discover about them. Go see what Leliana has discovered that we can use to our purpose. I’ll talk to Josephine. She’ll know who we should be trying to charm right now.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “And I know you can be very charming.”

Iago squared his shoulders. “You’re right, my darling. I am the Inquisitor and this is my duty.” He kissed her and went to speak with Leliana.


	43. Dancing at the Masque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna talks to Morrigan and then Cullen.

The night was finally over. Anastasia Trevelyan kept repeating it like a mantra as she leaned against the railing of the balcony.

“The nobles are making drunken toasts in your honor and you are hiding out here,” Morrigan slowly approached her. “What will people say?”

“It depends on the person,” Anna answered. “Some will say I’m out here communing with Andraste. Others will claim that I am hiding from the vile Inquisitor who drove me from the Inquisition with his awesome Chantry Righteousness. Yet others will realize that the punch has run dry and it was time for all of us too leave.”

“Ah, dry punch, I see,” Morrigan leaned against the railing as well. “And I must now choose my next destination. Gaspard wants me gone, there is no question of that. At first, he ordered me to go to the Order of Free Andrastians, to aid you. Then the Inquisitor convinced him that the Order does not accept outsiders and that I should go to the Inquisition. Of course, the moment the Emperor ordered me to do so, Ambassador Briala stepped in and insisted that he had agreed to help the Order and that was where I should go.”

She shouldn’t be surprised that Iago was already interfering with her agreements with Orlais. She, too, wondered how all of this would affect the partnership that had existed between the Inquisition and Orlais. “I guess it’s up to you then, Morrigan. Where would you like to go? I wouldn’t refuse your help. I am still determined to stop Corypheus.”

“Of course, you are,” Morrigan agreed. “You’re no fool. The Inquisition is larger and has a larger army if one does not count Orlais’ agreement to provide soldiers when you need them.”

She still needed a larger place to house an army before she could grow one. But Morrigan needed to know what she was getting into. “The Inquisitor is not friendly to mages. The Free Mages left with me, because he was planning to betray them. He’d brought in most of the surviving Templars.”

“Templars, I see.” Morrigan concentrated on fixing her gloves. “They have never been my favorite. They used to chase me as a child. My mother enjoyed playing games with them, you see. I would play the frightened girl and run before she would strike. ‘Twas bad enough putting up with that fool Alistair during the Blight. I don’t think I would want a large group like him.”

“Alistair is with us,” Anna confided.

Morrigan’s eyes widened. “Alistair Theirin? The husband of the Hero of Ferelden?”

“That’s him,” Anna confirmed. “He’s one of our founders.”

A disgusted noise came from Morrigan, one that would have done Cassandra proud. “Yet you did not bring him tonight.”

“No, he’s looking into a Grey Warden matter for us,” Anna explained. “The Inquisition has your friend, Leliana, as a founder. She was also part of the Hero of Ferelden’s team during the Blight. That’s how you know Alistair isn’t it? _The Tale of the Hero_ , by Varric Tethras named a Witch of the Wilds named Morrigan as part of the team.”

“That was me,” Morrigan confirmed. “I’m afraid I can’t call Leliana a friend, however. We’re more like… respectful antagonists.”

“I see,” Anna found that last description very interesting. “Since you are that Morrigan, I will assume that you know the location of Soldier’s Peak. That is where we are headquartered.”

“A place the Inquisitor cannot easily get to,” Morrigan nodded. “It is also positioned well enough that Corypheus would have to send scouts to find it.”

“Before tonight, he was likely among those who thought I was dead,” Anna let out a deep sigh. “I doubt that will be the case much longer. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has more spies among the Orlesian nobles. That doesn’t even account for any Venatori that escaped the palace. I doubt we killed them all.”

“There always seems to be more of them,” Morrigan agreed. “It seems that I have some considering to do. I must decide between the crazy upstart new religious organization or the crazy upstart organization that has chosen to partner with the Chantry.”

“You’re welcome at the Order, Morrigan,” Anna assured her. “I won’t make you convert. You don’t even have to listen to the clerics and reverend mother orate nor do you have to listen to the Chant. I wonder if the Inquisition still has to get up early to listen to the Chant at sunrise.”

“They _what_!” Morrigan took a step back in horror.

“When I left, they had to get up early every morning to listen to the Chant at sunrise,” Anna confirmed. “Sera said she left them a nasty surprise when she left, a surprise that disrupted their chanting. I almost regret that I wasn’t there to see it.”

“Surely, there must have been exceptions for the unfaithful,” Morrigan’s voice was strained. “There are Dalish among their ranks they wouldn’t expect…”

“Everyone,” Anna nodded. 

“I think my decision was just made.” Morrigan shuttered. “I will see you anon, Herald.” She walked away.

As Morrigan stepped back into the ballroom, she passed Commander Cullen. He watched her walk back in and wondered what had made her turn green. He had spent the last half hour talking to Rylen. He hoped he’d convinced his fellow ex-Templar to leave the Inquisition. He could only hope. 

As he stepped out onto the balcony, he saw Anna staring out towards the Waking Sea. He slowly walked to her and slipped an arm around her. He was half afraid she would shrug it off. He had feelings for her, he’d worried about her the entire night, but didn’t know how she felt. He remembered how crestfallen she’d looked when he rejected her request for a dance and hoped that it meant she felt even half the emotions that he felt for her. “I… I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I know it’s foolish, but I was worried about you tonight.”

She leaned against him, her eyes closing for a moment. “I appreciate that. That you… worried. I mean… I… you… it means a lot. It’s just been a long night and I failed to save Empress Celene.”

He could hear the regret in her voice. He considered shaking her and reminding her that the Inquisition should have been trying to keep the Empress from dying. Maker, she was only one person, even if she did have Andraste’s favor. She had done more than many could have. “You saved Orlais. That’s what matters.”

“Briala now controls Orlais from the shadows.” She turned her head and looked up into his eyes. “Was that the best decision? You probably would have put Gaspard on the throne. Well, you probably would have saved Celene. You wouldn’t have been too late. I just found too much against him and… I admit it, I want to help the elves. I know what it’s like to be persecuted for being different. Andraste loves all of us and the elves need the help. But…”

“But you wish it hadn’t come at the cost of Celene’s life,” he finished for her. “You aren’t to blame for that. You didn’t get back to the ballroom, because you were busy saving Cassandra and her team, as well as taking care of a rift.” He smiled at her surprised face. “She told me about it. She wanted to talk to me about any withdrawal symptoms I had.”

“Oh, she slipped me a note,” Anna recalled. “I hadn’t had time to look at it.” She produced the note. Cullen read it over her shoulder.

_Herald_

Cullen noted the formality. Cassandra was reminding Anna of all that being the Herald of Andraste meant.

_The Seekers have disappeared. I asked Inquisitor Iago Izard to help me find them. He said he was, but those spies and scouts who are loyal to Leliana claim that is a lie. I suspect it is as well. He was overheard telling Knight-Commander La’Rence that it was a waist of the Inquisition’s resources and Corypheus must be his focus. I understand this and would do it myself, but I am busy trying to find the Grey Wardens before they summon that demon army you saw in the future._

_I know asking you for a favor is a bold move. I thought you dead until today and realize you must be one of the founders of, the rival order I have been hearing of. Yet, you are my only hope. Please, help me in this_

It wasn’t signed. Cullen was surprised she’d written so much on the sly during the ball and managed to get the paper to Anna. “What are you going to do?”

“We may not have Leliana, but we have Varric and Harding,” Anna folded the paper back up. “I’m going to find the missing Seekers. I should let her know, but I don’t know how to get word to her without the Inquisition noticing.”

“I may have a way,” Cullen confided. “I’ll tell you of it when we return to Soldier’s Peak. Until then…” He stepped back and gave a deep bow. “May I have this dance, My Lady?” _Please say yes!_ He didn’t care how bad of a dancer he was. He wanted to hold her in his arms and dance with her.

“I thought you said you didn’t dance,” she reminded him.

Refusing her request for a dance was the dumbest thing he had ever done. She was more than worth looking foolish for. “For you, I’ll try,” he vowed.

“Yes,” she placed her hand in his.

He pulled her gently into his arms and began dancing around the balcony with her. He slowly moved in rhythm with the music that drifted out of the ballroom, as he held on to the woman he had lost his heart to. He just had to figure out how to tell her how much she meant to him.


	44. She Got Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corypheus gets terrible news.

Things were going well for those who resided in the Shrine of Dumat. Corypheus still searched for a way to enter the Fade, but several possible leads had presented themselves and he was pursuing them.

Samson was even getting along with Calpurnia. The Red Templars and Venatori expected to be celebrating yet another victory soon. Not that the Red Templars were ever in a celebrating mentality, anymore. Too many were succumbing to the Red Lyrium and turning into brutes. Still, it was a better end than they would have gotten had they stayed with the Chantry.

Corypheus’ followers were anxiously waiting for news of Empress Celene’s death. They would celebrate the death of the Empress and then prepare for the invasion of Orlais. With chaos reigning across the Empire, it would be super easy to take Orlais, barely an inconvenience.

Then a handful of Venatori made their way into the Shrine of Dumat. They looked a bit disheveled and all seemed scared. Behind them was another group, this group looked bright and chipper. Samson had a feeling he didn’t want to sit through the reports, but knew he must. He looked over at Calpurnia. “Shall we get this over with?”

She studied them. “Do we want to? Let’s get the ones we sent to Orlais first. They had the more important mission. Those from Ferelden can wait.”

Samson nodded. “You’re right. Their news can’t be that bad, although you sent in a large force. I hope the others are having a celebratory drink right now.”

“The others are dead,” one of the Venatori admitted. One of his companions smacked him and shook her head. “Well, they are,” he hissed at her.

“Come on,” Calpurnia led them to the office where she and Samson took seats. “You might as well tell us what happened.”

“At least tell us that Empress Celene is dead.” Samson felt a headache coming on.

“She is,” one of the Venatori assured him.

“Excellent work,” Calpurnia nodded at them. “Why is the traitor not here to tell us of this victory?”

“Where is Florianne?” Sampson added.

“She’s…” The Venatori looked nervously at his companions. “She’s dead, killed by…” He stopped and swallowed, hard. Sampson could see the bubble move down his neck. Something wasn’t right. “She killed Empress Celene, but we had to flee as… forces moved in. She didn’t make it out of the ballroom alive. Word reached us that Gaspard is now Emperor.”

“So much for the chaos we expected. By the Elder One’s tight dimpled ass,” Calpurnia cursed.

Sampson was stunned by her particular curse or a moment. Had Calpurnia been looking at Corypheus’ butt? He wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to that question. There were questions he did want the answer to, though. “You said forces moved in. Did the Inquisition kill her? Did they manage to thwart our aims for Orlais?”

“Um…” The Venatori survivor fidgeted. “Yes, the Inquisition was there.”

“You might as well tell them,” another of the survivors muttered, only to be immediately hushed by his companions.

“Do you want to face…” A third Venatori shook her head.

They were hiding something, that much was evident. “So, Inquisitor Iago and his Templars have started causing trouble. They must have recovered from the loss of the Herald of Andraste,” Calpurnia deduced. She glanced at Sampson. “I’ve seen what your Red Templars can do. We should have realized that those not among them would be a boon for the Inquisitor. I thought losing the Free Mages would have been more of a blow to the Inquisition than the Red Templars could make up for. I guess I was wrong. I do still wonder where the Free Mages went.”

The gathered Venatori all just shrugged.

Calpurnia sighed. “Bring in those we sent to Denerim.”

One of the other Venatori rushed to open the door and motioned to the others.

Calpurnia lifted her chin as the other group came in. “Report.”

A Venatori in a red and yellow Harlequin outfit came forward and bowed. “I am happy to report success. We infiltrated the Denerim palace. Cecilia posed as a cook and brought Merry and Vincini in. They were able to get to the queen’s own dishes. The poison was fast acting. She went to bed that night and never woke up again. Ferelden is now without a ruler.”

“They aren’t as easy to conquer as Orlais,” Samson looked sideways at Calpurnia. “Orlais may be larger and have a mightier army, as theirs didn’t suffer a huge blow during the Blight ten years ago, but Ferelden has many natural borders. The only way in is through Redcliffe and Alexius lost that for us.”

“We’ll get a foot hold there again,” Calpurnia was confident. “Any other news out of Ferelden?”

“We heard rumors of a new organization in its borders, a rival for both the Inquisition and Chantry. I took them to just be a new cult at first,” Cecilia spoke. “They worship Andraste, but renounce the Chantry.”

“If they are just a cult, we don’t need to worry about them,” Calpurnia waved a dismissive hand.

“That’s what I thought at first, too,” Cecilia agreed. Then Vincini heard some interesting details about the group.

Vincini stepped forward and bowed. “I was curious when I learned that they were formed by a small group that included a Grey Warden who had fought in the Fifth Blight and the Champion of Kirkwall. I knew that Warden Commander Clarel was looking for the Warden and that he had been seen in the company of the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Why would Hawke and this Warden start a cult?” Samson had met Ginevra Hawke more than once in Kirkwall. She didn’t seem to be the type to get involved in religion. The type to marry a mage who liked to blow up chantry buildings? Yes. Religious. No.

“I listened to find more,” Vincini assured him. “I then heard that another founder was none other than Knight Commander Cullen, the Kirkwall Templar who had left the Inquisition when the Herald of Andraste died.”

“I heard he retired,” Samson recalled. “He was struggling with lyrium withdrawal. Frankly, I’m impressed that he can resist lyrium and retiring to continue the fight didn’t seem that dishonorable.”

“I’ve never known a lyrium addict.” Or so Vincini thought. “But word was that he had, indeed, retired. That was one of the things that made this revelation of such interest, when I would have otherwise decided that escaping Clarel had made Hawke and Theirin discover religion. As I listened in on the rumors, I learned the identity of the head of this new organization. This cult I had been ready to dismiss at one point, is headed by…” He stopped for dramatic effect.

That’s when Samson noticed the group from Orlais were fidgeting and looking at each other nervously.

“… Lady Anastasia Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste herself,” Vincini finished. “As you can imagine, it gives the cult a lot of weight; having Andraste’s Herald as their head.”

“The Herald is dead,” Calpurnia insisted.

“She got better,” Vincini shrugged.

“They lied to me!” Corypheus fumed after Samson had given his report.

“I’m certain they thought she was dead,” Samson assured him. “The Inquisition even had a memorial for her. Seeker Pentaghast purportedly got drunk during it.”

“I would just hate to think my followers would lie to me.” Samson almost swore Corypheus pouted.


	45. West of Orlais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery woman receives news! More details below.

** West of Orlais **

“You’re sure this is the recipe?” A hooded woman with a Fereldan accent sat in a smoky tavern. She wondered if the kitchen’s chimney had ever been clean.

“Those are all of the records of the cult that were left,” the heavy, bearded man assured her. “It wasn’t easy for my men to get it, but I must say your payment made it worth it.”

“Good,” she nodded. “Now all I have to do is find this Fiona. Another source told me that she was cured of the Grey Wardens joining. Have you heard of a Grey Warden by such a name? She is rumored to be a mage.”

“No, she’s not from around here,” the man assured her.

“Thomagain!” A man came and sat beside them. “Have you heard the news from Ferelden? Their king is dead!”

“They have a queen,” the hooded stranger corrected.

“I heard king,” the newcomer insisted. “This is the third one they’ve lost in the last twenty years!”

“I have to go!” The hooded figure stood, collecting their things and ran out the door, motioning for a mabari to come with them.


	46. But I Don't Want to be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair gets some unpleasant news.

“It is easier for a messenger to deliver bad news than good, for bad news is more familiar to us.” A man in the livery of House Cousland stood before Lady Anastasia Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste. He had arrived at Soldier’s Peak while many of the Order of Free Andrastians’ leaders were traveling back from Halamshiral. He’d told Fiona, who had greeted him that he bore bad news, but insisted that the news should be delivered to Alister Theirin first. Alistair decided to hear what he had to say with his friends near him.

“I’ve heard rumors, but there is other news that I fear and would like my friends with me; just in case,” Alistair explained. 

“I understand, My Lord,” the messenger bowed to him; causing Gin to raise an eyebrow.

“Just Alistair is fine,” Alistair assured him.

“I’m afraid not, My Lord,” the messenger coughed. “Or I should say Your Majesty.”

“No!” Alistair’s voice raised a full octave. “Don’t say that!”

“Lord Alistair Theirin,” the messenger’s voice became formal. “I am saddened to report the death of Queen Anora. You are the son of King Maric and the only one left who can take this throne and hold the bannorn together in this troubled time. Teyrn Fergus Cousland has assumed the position of Steward, with Eamon’s backing. They have already persuaded the bannorn to name you king and convinced them that your wife’s… condition, should not be a hindrance considering everything that is happening in Thedas. Teyrn Cousland then declared that the mages had proclaimed themselves free and it was time to rethink old attitudes that were handed down by a Chantry the Herald of Andraste herself said was a fraudulent institution bent on controlling the masses through fear mongering and prejudice.”

“I didn’t say that,” Anna protested. Then she thought about it. “I should have said it, though. Let’s make that an official declaration and back the Teyrn of Highever.”

“I don’t want to be king,” Alistair protested.

“Arl Eamon thought you might resist and asked that I remind you that the only reason Warden Amell-Theirin didn’t put you on the throne before was because she knew the people wouldn’t accept her as queen and she was willing to shirk duty for you two to stay together.”

“How did he know about that conversation?” Alistair wanted to know.

“Conversation?” Gin smiled at him. “Alistair, did you give up a crown for the woman you loved.”

“I never wanted the crown,” he said softly. “It was rejecting a duty I didn’t want and getting to keep the woman I love in exchange.”

“It sounds like duty calls now, Warden,” Varric informed him.

“But I…” Alistair sighed. “We can’t leave Ferelden in chaos, can we? Not with Corypheus ready to swoop in. I’ll go to Denerim and take care of this.” He stood. “I guess that means you’re in charge of the Adamant matter for now Gin. I’ll be back.”

“I’ve heard that swooping is bad,” she quipped. With a smirk she added, “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Alistair groaned. He glanced back at the messenger. “How did she die?”

“Poison,” the messenger answered. “There were purportedly Venatori in the palace. She sent a message to the Inquisition, asking for help, but none arrived. Now, she’s dead.”

“The Inquisitor isn’t very good at saving the heads of state,” Alistair commented. “I guess he believes he has more important matters to deal with. Then he looked at Anna. “Why don’t you come with me, Anna? It might be nice to arrive with the Herald of Andraste. It will give me some authority, at least, and will be a boon for the Order. Besides, it will drive the Reverend Mother crazy.”

“I have to be at the Storm Coast in about a month, but I believe I have time for a trip to Denerim.” She glanced at Cullen. She’d loved dancing with him in Halamshiral and they’d found very short times to be alone since then, but nothing that was long enough for her to find out who her rival was. “Why don’t you come as well, Cullen? There are likely to be more Venatori there.”

Cullen grimaced. “I can’t leave my men for that long, but I’ll miss you while you’re gone. Take some of your friends with you to watch your back.”

Her expression fell. Was her rival among his men? There was nothing she could do. She looked to her ambassador. “Gin?”

“You should go,” Gin insisted. “The Order needs a representative there when Alistair takes the throne. It will be essential in our opposition to the Chantry.”

“I didn’t say I was taking the throne,” Alistair protested.

“If not you, then who?” Gin questioned.

“What about Teyrn Cousland?” Alistair suggested again. 

“The Teyrn just called his sister down from Ostwick to watch Highever until this matter is settled,” the messenger informed him. “She moved up there with Ser Gilmore after the sacking of Castle Cousland at the beginning of the Blight. They were raising an army to retake Highever, when your wife was kind enough to kill Howe for them. The Teyrn would like me to stress that he does not want the throne and is afraid his sister will have stolen his teyrny if you do not hurry. It seems she is the better teyrn and he doesn’t want the people remembering that. He begs you to make haste.”

“I will leave in the morning.” He glanced at Anna. She gave him a nod.


	47. A Witch in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition plans and plots.

Leliana stood in the war room, gazing at the others surrounding it. Rylen and Morrigan stood on either end of the table, exchanging glances often. She was sure the pair were up to something, but hadn’t figured out what it was. She was surprised that Iago had allowed the Apostate to join the Inquisition, whether or not it was at the bequest of Gaspard. Then she’d remembered the alliance with Orlais and the Chantry and wondered if Inquisitor Iago’s hands were also tied by it.

Morrigan was showing up for morning chant without fail and that made her even more suspicious than before. She was sure she was up to something. Leliana just wasn’t sure if she should be helping or hindering Morrigan. Whatever it was, Rylen seemed to be in on it. Josephine, on the other hand, definitely was not.

Upon their return to Skyhold, the Inquisitor had explained how Anna kept returning from the dead. It was, according to him, a conspiracy out of Tevinter and the Free Mages were all involved in it. Many were convinced Iago was a genius, being given visions from the Maker so he could see through the evil manipulations of the Dark Divine and Free Mages. Others were deciding that he was full of Druffalo Shit. Vivienne was reminding everyone that the Loyal Mages would never be in cahoots with Tevinter, but the Free Mages had obviously been conspiring the entire time.

The claim was countered by the Iron Bull who reminded her that Anna had opposed Alexius and freed the mages from Tevinter’s influence. There had been a fight in the tavern over the matter. The difference between the two combatants had been that one joined before the Fall of Haven and the other after the Inquisition was established in Skyhold. The new bartender at the Herald’s Rest was threatening to make everyone disarm before he’d serve them a single drink.

Josephine seemed to believe the claims, sure that the Chantry’s sources were sound and they were just trying to protect the people of Southern Thedas. She kept repeating that their allies would never lie to them.

The spymaster had a good laugh at that. In her experience, everyone would lie to everyone else if there was money or influence to gain from it. It was the entire reason she had her job.

Leliana glared at Morrigan. “Do you have anything to tell us Morrigan?”

“I’m following several leads, Leliana,” Morrigan assured her. “I just need to look into a few matters and lay some groundwork. Then I will be ready to make a move. At this point, the Grey Wardens are our main concern. They are obviously up to something. My sources indicate they are at Adamant Fortress. There was a great disturbance there right before the Mage-Templar war. It had something to do with Wynne. Wasn’t she writing you, to tell you of her adventures? Or were you too busy being the Divine’s lackey?”

Had Wynne been writing Morrigan? She knew where Morrigan was? This didn’t sit well with Leliana. “I’ll send scouts out to the area and confirm your intelligence.”

“Oh, my sources are good,” Morrigan assured them.

“I’m sure they are, Lady Morrigan,” Iago agreed. “Send the scouts Leliana. We can’t let the Wardens succeed with whatever they’re planning. They’ve always thought themselves above the law. Who knows what they have planned?”

“Wasn’t it a demon army?” Rylen spoke up. “That’s what Cassandra reported back.”

“So, it was,” Iago acknowledged. “But we only have a Tevinter in Chantry clothing’s word that there is a demon army to be worried about. They could be planning another Blight for all we know.”

Was he serious? Cassandra had reported that the Grey Wardens were trying to kill the remaining Old Gods. That sounded more like them.

“Is there anything else?” Iago looked at them.

Josephine paled. Leliana wondered if she’d grown ill. “You may recall that Queen Anora had written, requesting the Inquisition’s help with possible Venatori in the Palace of Denerim.”

“We don’t have the resources to inspect every castle in Thedas for possible assassins,” Iago once again insisted. “They have their own armies and spy networks, don’t they? Let them take care of themselves.”

“Yes, well,” Josephine clutched her board to her chest like a security blanket. Leliana wondered how the wax from the candle didn’t get on her bright yellow ruffles. “We’ve received word from Ferelden. It seems there were Venatori in the palace, after all. They infiltrated the kitchens and… poisoned… Queen Anora. She’s dead.”

Morrigan put a hand over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking a bit. Leliana wasn’t sure if the witch was laughing or crying. Rylen bowed his head. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, the Inquisitor was glaring at the war table, as if it had somehow offended him.

“Can we expect chaos from the Bannorn fighting to fill the power void,” Iago demanded to know.

“I am unsure,” Josephine admitted. “While Anora never had children, and Cailan didn’t have any illegitimate children running around, they would have to go back to King Maric. If no Theirin was found, the Couslands are the most powerful family in the country and they are popular. Fergus survived Ostagar and his sister has been living in Ostwick. I believe she has two young children of her own.”

“King Maric did have a son,” Leliana confided. “He is a Grey Warden, though.”

“And an idiot,” Morrigan added. “But Eamon thought he should have replaced Anora on the throne during the Blight. He will have Arl Eamon’s support and likely Cousland’s, as Boadicea killed Rendon Howe. Howe murdered Bryce Cousland.”

Leliana hadn’t realized Morrigan was so well versed in Ferelden politics. Andraste’s Ample Bosom, the woman was formidable when she wanted to be. “I can send scouts into Denerim to find out the extent of the problem.”

“Do it,” Iago agreed. “Is there anything else?”

“No,” Josephine and Rylen said, almost together. 

“We have work to do,” Leliana answered. She would send out birds and scouts. She would send the ones she trusted less to Denerim. She didn’t think they really needed to keep that close of an eye on the matter and she purposely didn’t tell him that Warden Commander Alistair Theirin was Maric’s son. She moved to leave, but Josephine put a hand on her arm.

Rylen and Morrigan exchanged a glance and then left together. She didn’t like that. Had Morrigan seduced the Commander?

“I received a letter from Ambassador Varric Tethras,” Josephine old her when they were alone.

“We’re receiving missives from the Order of Free Andrastians?” Leliana definitely needed better scouts, she hadn’t seen this coming.

“It is a warning,” Josephine confided. “He claims that the Inquisition is occupying property that rightly belongs to them.”

“Property?” Then she realized what was meant. “Skyhold? But the Inquisition found Skyhold unoccupied. It had been abandoned.”

“He pointed out that the Inquisition hadn’t exactly just found it,” Josephine explained. “He says that Anna led us here and, thus, it belongs to her. He went on to say that she’d let us stay here with her only because we had lied to her. He is demanding we leave, so she can reclaim it.”

“But the Inquisition claimed it,” Leliana protested. “Our flag is flying from it. Do they even have a flag?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Josephine confided. “I would ask, but then they’d just design one. They would have Dorian design it and it would be fabulous and put ours to shame.”

“They are the ones who left!” Leliana couldn’t get her head wrapped around the idea that her friends were claiming the Inquisition had stolen Skyhold.

“Leliana,” Josephine sighed. “How do I keep any more from deserting?”

Leliana didn’t like the new religion’s opposition to the Chantry, but she couldn’t deny that their criticisms all had points. “We will just have to remind them that Corypheus must still be beaten. We’ll get word of Anora’s death out, emphasizing that Corypheus was behind it.”

“I’ll get working on the propaganda,” Josephine nodded. “I feel like we’ve lost control at some point. It’s why… I’ve been sitting on this news for weeks. I’m surprised rumors hadn’t reached you yet.”

Leliana went to her rookery. There had been rumors, but nothing substantial. She paused at the stop of the stairs as she noticed a cloaked figure waiting for her in the middle of the rookery. Baron Plucky was on the cloaked figure’s arm and was cooing to them.

Inquisitor Iago Izard wondered if he should have sent someone to Denerim to help Queen Anora. He hated doubting himself, but he hadn’t thought his Inquisition should spend their resources seeing to something she should have been able to take care of herself. And now she was dead.

This came on the heels of the travesty in Orlais. He hadn’t been able to save Celene. He didn’t know if he needed a shakeup among the Inquisition’s heads. Perhaps he needed new advisers. He told himself it was the shock of Lady Anastasia Trevelyan daring to show her face after she’d deserted her post with the Inquisition. Then she’d showed with an even more heretical group. He had to give her kudos for her daring. If only she wasn’t a crazy mage who saw spirits.

“You’re the puppet the Chantry made Inquisitor,” a well-dressed boy stood in front of him.

“I’m not a puppet!” Iago wondered why he was defending himself to a boy. He was obviously the son of one of the Orlesian nobles.

“Many puppets don’t realize what they really are,” the boy answered. “It’s what makes them so convincing. You’re worried about your enemies. It wears on you.”

Yes, it did. He had the Order of Free Andrastians and Grey Wardens to worry about. He didn’t mention that he knew how strong Adamant Fortress was. It was Rylen’s job to figure out how to lay siege to it. He was sure the former Knight Captain could deal with that adequately. Then he could have them find this Corypheus everyone talked about. Personally, he wasn’t that scared of him. The man wouldn’t even face him directly, it was Corypheus who was scared. He smiled at the boy, though. “You knew I was the Inquisitor because of my circlet, didn’t you?” he pointed at the piece of heavy jewelry on his head.

“Oh, is that what that means?” The boy looked at it. “Did Harrit make it? He’s a very good smith. Dagna can have him put in runes.” The boy paused. “I would hurry on that if you are going to have her do it.”

“Kieran!” Morrigan approached them. “Are you bothering the Inquisitor?”

“He’s not a bother,” Iago assured her. The boy was a curiosity. He was well spoken and had known who had designed and made his circlet. He obviously had a good eye for fashion.

“Kieran, why don’t you go play,” Morrigan suggested.

“I… mother, I think there is someone in Skyhold I want to meet,” Kieran revealed. “I’ll be in the rookery.”

Iago watched him leave. “What a precocious child. Why does he call you mother? Are you taking care of him?”

“He’s my son, Inquisitor,” Morrigan revealed.

“I… I wasn’t aware you had a son.” Iago thought that mages couldn’t have children. There weren’t babies squalling in the Circle of Magi. He would have to ask Vivienne about it. Everyone had known she was Bastien’s side piece for years. Why wasn’t she dragging his children around? Perhaps Bastien and Nicoline had passed off the offspring as their own. They wouldn’t be the first nobles to do so with an ‘indiscretion’. “Is his father going to join us?”

“I am raising him on his own and I rather not have the masses knowing he is my child,” Morrigan’s voice was firm. “I will _not_ have my past affecting him.”

“Your past?” What was the Arcane Adviser hiding?

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Morrigan assured him. “You might want to be more worried about who could be in the rookery right now. Good day, Inquisitor. I have business with Commander Rylen.” She turned and walked away.

Iago turned towards the tavern; the sign once again said _the Herald’s Rest_. No matter how often he demanded it be changed, someone changed it back. He would leave, with the Iron Bull, for the Storm Coast in the morning.


	48. A Visitor to Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Iago is gone, Skyhold gets an unexpected Visitor

Inquisitor Iago left early the next day, with Cassandra’s team and the Chargers following reluctantly. They stayed for the morning chant and departed after. 

During the Chant, Morrigan could have sworn that someone was continuously saying the wrong words, but didn’t know it well enough to be sure. Worse, she was sure she’d heard this new, and possibly wrong, version somewhere before. 

_The one who repents, who has faith unshaken by the darkness of the world, and roasts not, nor gloats over the misfortune of the weak, but takes delights in the Makers law and creations…_

Morrigan didn’t remember roast being in the Chant, but it wasn’t like she was reciting it or had ever recited it. She could also swear she knew that voice from somewhere.

_She shall know the peas of Maker’s benediction. The Light shall lead her through the paths of this world and into the next._

_The Veal holds no uncertainty for her, and she will know no fear of death, for the Maker will be her bacon and her shield, her foundation and her…_

Now Morrigan was hungry and she was sure she knew that voice. She looked around, but there were too many people in her way. She couldn’t be certain who was speaking the incorrect, yet familiar, Chant. Her memory went back to Denerim and dropping bodies into a well.

She would have liked to further pursue who the woman she was hearing might be, but she had to move. She looked for Rylen and caught his eye. She nodded and he nodded back. She then turned to Kieran, who was already cloaked. “We’re going. We’ll meet Commander Rylen and his friends outside.”

“We are outside, Mother,” Kieran pointed out.

“I mean outside the castle.” She slipped out, to meet the others who would go to Soldier’s Peak with them.

“Did you have to use Sister Theohild’s version of the Chant?” Leliana hissed at her friend as they entered the main hall of Skyhold.

Her friend, who was still heavily cloaked laughed. “Alistair always liked it better. Now where is the undercroft.”

“This way,” Leliana led her towards the place in question. “Just promise me you aren’t going to steal my arcanist.”

“I plan to steal you both,” was the answer. 

“Can I help you?” Harritt, who had skipped the Morning Chant as usual, stepped forward. He liked to point out that the Inquisitor couldn’t find anyone better, so he wouldn’t force him to follow silly rules. Dagna took his lead and also stayed in the Undercroft, working while others stood outside in the cold morning.

“I’m here to talk to Dagna.” The cloaked figure lowered her hood.

“You’re her!” Dagna ran forward and embraced Boadicea Amell-Theirin. “I mean, you’re you!” She turned to Harritt. “It’s the Hero of Ferelden. She changed my life!”

“I just did you a favor,” Boadicea corrected. “You changed your own life.”

“Are you joining the Inquisition?” Dagna inquired. “I’m afraid we need help. The Inquisitor claims the Herald of Andraste is really part of the Dark Chantry and they and the Free Mages are behind the miracle of her return, but I don’t think I believe it. I mean, Corypheus is our enemy, not Tevinter.”

“What?” Boadicea looked around for a place to sit and finally settled on top of a chest. “You have to explain this to me, Dagna.”

Dagna went into the Inquisitor’s explanation of the Herald of Andraste and the Order of Free Andrastians. “So, she is really a pawn of the Dark Chantry and the Mage Conspiracy,” Dagna concluded. “The thing is, I have nothing against the Dark Chantry and learned my skills among the mages. I saw what they were suffering through. They deserved to be free.”

“They did,” Boadicea agreed. “I thought you believed that, too, Leliana.”

“I do,” Leliana assured her.

“And I thought you believed in the equality of all of the Maker’s Children,” Boadicea continued.

“You know I do,” Leliana protested.

“Then why haven’t you left and joined the Order?” Boadicea demanded to know.

“I founded the Inquisition,” Leliana explained. “On the Divine’s orders Cassandra and I founded this organization to fight the chaos that erupted in this land, with Anna’s help.” Her voice quieted a bit at that.

“That would be Anastasia Trevelyan, the head of the Order of Free Andrastians?” Boadicea pressed. “Why did she feel it was necessary to leave then?”

“I don’t know.” Leliana crossed her arms. “She… I had been told she was dead. But then she appeared at the masque at the Winter Palace, alive and well, and at the head of a new organization; which also included other former key members of the Inquisition. When I talked to her, she said I’d betrayed her… that the other founders of the Inquisition had. She was obviously angry.”

“All of the Free Mages also went with her,” Dagna added. “If I’d known they were leaving, I might have gone with them.”

“I’m taking you to them,” Boadicea told her. “They could use you; they apparently have an arch-darkspawn that they need to take down. I’ve encountered one of those before. They aren’t to be trifled with. I’m sure I wrote to you about the Architect, Leliana. The super bad darkspawn I encountered while getting Amaranthine settled. So, why would the Free Mages leave?” 

“We’d been told they were responsible for the Herald and…” Leliana stopped. “But she wasn’t dead.”

“And the Inquisitor kept bringing more and more Templars in,” Dagna added. “We have every Templar who escaped Corypheus here.”

“I thought I was only imagining that when I walked into this castle,” Boadicea muttered. “They’re everywhere. Mages can sense them, you know that Leliana, don’t you?”

“Actually, I didn’t,” Leliana admitted. “I… did they think the Inquisition was planning to betray them?”

“The Inquisition had already betrayed them when they allied with the Chantry,” Boadicea pointed out. “They were _rebelling_ against the Chantry! I would have rebelled with them if… well, if Jowan hadn’t mess up my life, so Duncan had to save me and I ended up a Grey Warden. You know what? _I’m_ still going to rebel against the Chantry! Someone find me a chantry building to blow up. I’m going to pull an Anders.”

“Please don’t,” Leliana begged. “That would only make things worse at this point. “I… you’re right, I do support mage rights. And the Chantry has kept some of the Maker’s children from Him. Anna would claim that is a sign that they don’t speak for the Maker. She’s started and religion that opposes the Chantry.”

“Is she Andraste’s Herald or not?” Boadicea challenged.

“I do know you!” Harritt interrupted. “I’m from Redcliffe. You came while the undead were attacking us. You fought them off. Wait, Sister Nightingale was also there, why didn’t I realize that before?”

“She seems to have suffered a severe personality change,” Boadicea told him. “I blame Justinia and her influence. I was all ‘don’t do it, Lel’ and she was all ‘but she’s my friend too’. She used you.”

“She did not!” Leliana protested. Tears welled up in her eyes. “She was a great woman. The Beloved of the Maker!”

“Not according to this new Order, she wasn’t,” Boadicea countered. “She was just a woman who was lucky enough to get a bunch of votes from some grand clerics.” She stood. “I’m taking Dagna with me. Harritt how would you like to go back to working for the Herald of Andraste and Commander Cullen instead?”

“Sounds good to me,” he shrugged. “I’ll miss the undercroft. But I suppose they have a place I can work.”

Boadicea put her cloak back on. “You’re welcome to come with us, Lel. I hope you will.”


	49. A Slight Detour

Anna wondered if many crownings of a king had gone like Alistair’s. The Lords practically forced it on their king. Several had sworn that they no longer had any problem with his wife being a mage. Then they’d practically begged him to put the crown on and maintain order in the Kingdom.

Alistair had accepted the crown and then caused a stir when he insisted the Herald of Andraste oversee his coronation and bless him and Ferelden, instead of Denerim’s Revered Mother, Perpetua. Perpetua had not been happy, but after Alistair had pointed out that her Chantry was allied with the very Inquisition who had failed to protect Anora, she had to concede. There wasn’t much she could do; without the Templars and mages the Chantry had lost much of its ability to enforce its decrees. Now it had to rely on the faith of its people and a rival Andrastian organization allowed the discontented another avenue.

After the coronation, Alistair had stayed to settle matters; promising to return to Soldier’s Peak soon. That meant Fergus would act as steward when he was gone, which the teyrn didn’t like. He was still sure his sister would somehow steal the teyrnir while he was gone. To assuage his fears, he offered Fergus’ sister Gwaren. She had been trained to be a teyrna and Gwaren needed a strong leader and fighter. Fergus related to both Anna and Alistair over dinner what he’d heard of the pair fighting their way through Howe’s men when he attacked Castle Cousland near the beginning of the Fifth Blight. 

Right before leaving Denerim, Anna had had a dream. In the dream she saw the Chargers lying dead on the ground. Venatori dressed in black were all around them. She’d known they were Venatori. Then she’d seen an elf in green armor laughing. There had been something evil and malicious in that laugh. Then she had seen Bull in a chair. There was a book laid before him and someone was rewriting the pages. She woken in a sweat. Somehow, she’d known Andraste had sent the dream. The Chargers were in danger. It had spurred her to move even more quickly to the Storm Coast.

Now, Anna was riding into the Storm Coast. Blackwall and Hawke had gone to Denerim with her. Hawke had stayed with King Alistair, but Blackwall insisted on coming to the Storm Coast with her. They would be meeting Sera and Dorian at the Blades of Hessarian’s base. It rained the entire time they rode along the Waking Sea’s shore, but they still made good time.

“My Lady,” one of the Blades greeted her at the gate.

“Have you had any trouble?” She wanted to know.

“That Inquisitor guy came by,” the guard told her. “He demanded we let him in, but he didn’t have a Crest of Mercy, so he hadn’t come to challenge you. There was your pretty Seeker with him and the mighty Bull, but they told him to leave us alone. That bald woman tried to get snooty, Arcadia just told her what she could go do with herself. We had to explain to him several times that _you_ were the one who won our leadership in single combat, not him. So, we work for you and not his Inquisition. He wasn’t happy, but he left. Don’t worry, we can handle him.”

“Good,” Anna entered the headquarters. Dorian grinned at her and came sauntering over. “You seem in a good mood.”

“He saw Bull,” Sera announced. “Their eyes met across the gate, as the guards told old Ego off and there were sparks. He misses those horns, he does.”

“I do _not_ ,” Dorian insisted. “I did see him, but I don’t miss that big oaf.”

“Of course not,” Anna nodded sagely. She knew he did. “What do we know about this alliance and meeting between the Inquisition and Qunari?”

“There are Venatori crawling all over the Storm Coast,” Sera reported. “Someone should tell the bann. I also saw an elf who was investigating several spots. He was watching the Venatori real close. He’s planning something, something more than just bringing in a Dreadnaught like the note from the Chargers said. He has something sneaky up his sleeve and it’s slimy.”

“Gin said that a lot of Kirkwall’s elves joined the Qun when they were staying there,” Anna recalled. “He’s Qun and he is likely Ben Hassreth. Was he wearing green armor?” Both Sera and Dorian nodded, so her dream was sent by Andraste. “Where is Bull now?”

“He and the Chargers are heading to Apostate’s Landing,” Sera reported. “They’ll meet their contact soon.”

Anna nodded. “Sera, I want you and Dorian to trail Bull. Blackwall and I will split off when the Chargers do and follow them. Don’t ask how I know they’ll be separated; I just do.”

“Andraste sending you visions now?” Sera gave her a worried look.

“So, it would appear,” Anna confirmed. She had a queasy feeling. Something still wasn’t right with her plan. “I’m going to talk to the Blades. I might need backup. Blackwall, make sure your horn is with you.” She had a plan, but Blackwall’s horn might just be needed.


	50. Not Welcome in Southern Thedas

Iago D. J. Izard the Third knew that some thought him merely a servant of the Chantry, but he would be proud to say that they didn’t control him. He would make an alliance with the Qunari and use their joint strength to take care of Corypheus. Then he would set up the Inquisition as the greatest power in the Thedas. No one would dare to oppose them, not even if his friends in the Chantry threw a fit over the Qunari being allowed in southern Thedas. Sometimes, the sisters could be so short sighted.

The Iron Bull had led them to a makeshift camp. He looked around, literally turning in a circle as he did. “All right, our contact should be here to meet us.”

“He is,” an elf in green armor approached from a slope in the hill. “Good to see you again, Hissrad.”

“Gat!” The Iron Bull threw up his hands and grinned at the newcomer. “Last I heard, you were still in Seheron!”

“They finally decided I’d calmed down enough to go back out into the rest of the world,” Gatt explained.”

Bull turned to Iago. “Inquisitor, this is Gatt! We worked together in Seheron.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor,” Gatt nodded to him. “Hissrad’s reports say you’re doing good work.”

Of course, they did, he would expect nothing less from his people. There was one thing he didn’t understand, though. “Iron Bull’s name is Hissrad?” Why was he called the Iron Bull then?”

“Under the Qun, we use titles, not names,” Gatt explained.

Iago found that to be rather strange and off putting.

“My title was Hissrad,” the Iron Bull informed him. “Because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it as _Keeper of Illusions_ or…”

“Liar,” Gatt interrupted him. “It means liar.”

“Well, you don’t have to say it like that,” the Iron Bull grumbled.

“I look forward to working together,” Iago assured him.

The elf smiled at him, as well he should. “Hopefully, this will help both our peoples. Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of this Venatori cult.”

“With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks,” the Iron Bull pointed out. “We could lose Seheron… and see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here.”

“The Ben Hassrath agree,” Gatt confirmed. “That’s why we’re here. Our dreadnaught is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We’ll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnaught so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship.”

“I guess we have a plan, then,” Iago agree. “There might be Venatori mages on that smuggler ship as well. If the dreadnaught can’t handle them…”

“It’s unlikely there will be more than two or three mages on the ship and they’ll be dead by the third shot,” Gatt assured them. “On land though, a half dozen Venatori attacking the dreadnaught from cover could do some serious damage.”

“If it’s dangerous for the dreadnaught to come close to shore, why not attack the smugglers reach open water?” Iago thought that a much better idea.

“Any decent smuggling ship can outrun a dreadnaught on open water,” Gatt assured him. “We need to catch them close to the shore.”

Iago was becoming irritated with Gatt. “I could have crushed any Venatori resistance with the Inquisition’s main sources. Why not use them?”

“Because the Venatori would have seen it coming and run,” Gatt’s voice was a little too condescending for Iago’s taste. “They’d schedule a new shipment for later, and our spies might not know when or where. This is risky, yes, but it’s our best chance to destroy the shipping operation permanently.”

“Let’s go get this done,” Iago was anxious to take the Venatori down a peg.

“My agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori might be camped to guard the shore. There…” He pointed to a position to his right. “And there.” He pointed to his left. “We’ll need to split up to hit them both at once.”

“I’ll go with you, Inquisitor,” the Iron Bull decided. “Krem can lead the Chargers. Let me fill him in. Come by when you’re ready to move.”

Iago waited while Bull talked to his cronies. He turned to Gatt. “So, how are the alienages in Par Vollen?”

Gatt glowered at him. “The Qun don’t have alienages.”

Iago blinked at him for a moment. His new allies were savages.

The Iron Bull was almost done instructing the Chargers when the Inquisitor approached him. He turned back to Krem for a moment. “Horns up!”

“Horns up!” Krem repeated. He turned and led the Chargers away. Bull watched after them for a minute. He had a bad feeling about this. He wondered if Anna was somewhere nearby. He hoped so.

“You gave your Chargers the easier target,” Gatt observed.

“You think?” Bull’s answer was noncommittal.

“Lower and farther from the smugglers ships,” Gatt observed. “It’s much less likely to be heavily defended.”

“I suppose we’ll do the heavy lifting then,” Bull continued to make his way to the camp. “Just like old times.”

Gatt chuckled. The chuckling stopped when they encountered a group of Venatori. Bull swung at one, easily cutting his enemy in half. He was impressed when he saw the Inquisitor taking on two of the Venatori. He flattened one of his enemies, before dispatching the other. Nyx had taken care of the rest.

He looked at the others the Inquisitor had brought from Skyhold. It was Cassandra’s team. Vivienne was delicately picking her away along the rocks and grass that led to the Venatori camp. Nyx was talking to Gatt.

“You would be treated much better among the Qunari, than you are here,” Gatt was telling her. “They do not have alienages.”

Nyx pointed at her vasallan. “I’m not from an alienage.”

“Still, you’d do well among the Qun,” Gatt insisted.

“Mythal likes self-will and individuality, as does Andraste,” Nyx snapped at him. “Do not try to convert me to your band of conforming non-believers. I will not listen to your insanity.”

“It isn’t insanity!” Gatt protested.

“You have denied Andraste and the Creators,” Nyx shook her head. “And did it for people who think of you as a tool… you are a tool.”

They stopped arguing as they approached another group of Venatori. Nyx pulled out two arrows and took down a pair of opponents, as the Inquisitor took on another, dispatching him to the Maker. Meanwhile Cassandra and Vivienne had cleaned out the rest of the cultist smugglers.

“We’re clear Gatt,” the Iron Bull announced as he killed the last of the Venatori guarding the smuggler camp. He stopped and opened a chest, and then made a pleased noise at what he found inside. He wondered why Venatori would have Vitaar, much less some of such high quality.

“Right,” Gatt knelt in front of a firepit and lit it. “Signaling the dreadnaught.” A flare came out of the fire.

“You just happened to already have a flare in that firepit?” Nyx questioned. She crossed her arms and glared at Gatt. “There are two things I don’t believe in, coincidences and leprechauns.”

“The Chargers already sent theirs up,” Bull pointed. “See them down there?” Nyx’s question gave him a bad feeling, though. Something was about to go tits up. Still, pride swelled in his chest as his men moved towards the cliffs.

There was a ringing sound and a large ironclad ship charged into the bay, polluting the area with foul smoke and smells. “Ah,” Bull purred. “That brings back memories.” He watched as it fired on the smuggler ship, sinking it with one volley. Bull laughed happily at the sight of it. “Nice one!” His joy was then pierced by the arrow of his next sight. “Crap.” A large group of Venatori moved to where the Chargers held their camp. The group was too large. There was no way his boys could hold them off.

“Bull,” Cassandra was also watching the Venatori move in. “The Chargers can’t stand against that kind of force.”

She was right and Bull’s heart sank. “No, they can’t.”

“Your men need to hold that position, Bull,” Gatt insisted.

Bull knew Gatt was right, as far as the mission was concerned. But they were his men, his friends, his family. No, the Qun was his family, a voice whispered; it had the tone of one of the tamassran who helped raise him. Yet, he’d brought together his boys and he cared about each one. They were more than a unit; they _were_ his family. They counted on him and trusted him. With Krem, he came close to understanding the relationships of fathers and sons outside the Qun. He turned to Gatt. “If I do that, they’re dead.”

“And if they don’t, they Venatori retake it and the dreadnaught is dead.,” Gatt reminded him. “You’d be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari. You’d be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth!” Bull gave him a look that said it would be worth it, but Gatt continued with his warnings. “With all you’ve given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you’ve betrayed us already! I stood up for you, Hissrad! I told them you would _never_ become Tal-Vashoth!”

“They’re my men!” He poked a finger at Gatt. How could he not understand? How could the rest of the Ben-Hassrath not comprehend what that meant?

“I know,” Gatt acknowledged. There was a bit of sadness in his voice now. “But you need to do what’s right, Hissrad… for this alliance, and for the Qun.”

Bull could feel his loyalties warring inside of him. This was what the Demand of the Qun, his people. Yet, those were his men, his boys, the family he created. Where did his heart and his loyalties truly lie? He was Ben-Hassrath and a member of the Qun, part of the whole, a cog in the great machine. Yet, his heart denied this. He _was_ the Iron Bull and those were his Chargers.

He found that he didn’t know what to do. He turned to the Inquisitor wishing it was Anna with him instead of Iago. Yet, he needed leadership and guidance at that moment. He needed someone to tell him what the right decision as at that moment. Was Hissrad of the Ben-Hassrath or the Iron Bull who Thedas needed, the one who was right?

“We need to hold that hill at all costs,” Iago insisted.

The Iron Bull sighed; he knew Iago was right. His eyes widened when he heard his own horn blow. He turned to see it at Nyx’s lips. She gave Iago a defiant look. “You save your people.” She turned to Cassandra. “I’m sorry that you’ll need to find a new rogue again.” She extended her hand, as if to shake Cassandra’s. Cassandra extended her own. 

Bull noticed a note pass between them then their hands connected and shook. What was going on? 

“You will pay for this, soldier,” Iago growled at Nyx.

“Not to you, I won’t,” she raised her chin. “Are you coming with me Bull?”

“Where?” He realized he hadn’t seen plays going on behind the scene.

Nyx pointed to where the Chargers were retreating. The Venatori began to move into the camp, but as they did, a new group seemed to emerge from the cliffs. He recognized some of the Blades of Hessarian among them. Others wore armor with an insignia on their shields. It was a pair of swords in front of broken chains with the cleansing fires of Andraste’s Fire around them. They engaged the Venatori. 

A storm appeared over just the battlefield. Lightning flashed; the Iron Bull knew it had to be Anastasia Trevelyan. She had responded to his note and she was behind Nyx’s actions. They had just saved his men, his family. Sure enough, he could see Dorian dancing around his enemies, throwing arcane bolts and raising a whist to fight the Venatori. As he watched, more and more mages appeared. They wore royal blue robes and quickly engaged the Venatori as well. Together, the group quickly subdued the Venatori; killing some, but taking others prisoner.

“Perhaps all is not lost,” Gatt sounded impressed.

Then to their horror, they watched as three of the blue clad mages turned towards the sea. The moved in synch and launched fire balls at the dreadnaught! “No!” Bull couldn’t believe they would throw away the Qunari’s aid in the fight against Corypheus like this. Yet, as he watched, they launched another volley of fireballs. The wind caught the hoods of the cloaks, blowing the hood off of one, revealing Fiona. He watched as she and her companions launched another volley of fireballs at the dreadnaught. It was now ablaze, flames reflecting off the water.

“Bull when the ship sinks…” Iago began.

“Dreadnaughts don’t sink,” Bull informed him. He watched as the ship exploded. Ashes and debris fell back into the sea.

Gatt stood, jaw open and gaping. “Who are those people? Why would the Venatori turn on their own?”

“They’re not Venatori,” Bull answered. He still wasn’t sure what happened. His friends had saved the Chargers, but then they’d turned on the Qunari.

“That is the Order of Free Andrastians,” Nyx answered. “We have no desire to make an alliance with the Qunari and we refuse to let you sacrifice the Chargers as some sort of test… or punishment… to the Iron Bull. Andraste and her Herald would like you to know that you are not welcome in southern Thedas.” She turned to Iago. “The Herald would like you to know that she is not pleased that you invited a foreign power onto Ferelden’s shores and neither is Ferelden’s King.” She turned back to Gatt. “The Herald also asked for me to relay the message that she is well aware that you planned to get the Chargers killed and she will not forget that.” Her attention went back to Iago, as she’d forgotten more of her message to him. “She also wanted me to mention that Qunari do _not_ make alliances and cannot be trusted. Her words were ‘ _they want to conquer all of Thedas, you idiot! How can you think they will honor your alliance?’_ Bull, she knows you’ll be upset about her decision to destroy the dreadnaught, but asked that I make sure you know you have a place in the Order. She’s not going to let the Chargers return to the Inquisition, not when she learns the Inquisitor was willing to sacrifice them.”

“Hissrad!” Gatt spoke through gritted teeth. “You are not considering going to this cult, are you? They just stated that they are enemies of the Qun! They destroyed our dreadnaught and threatened the alliance with the Inquisition.”

“They saved my men.” Bull was focused on that. He had a choice before him, to stay with the Inquisition and the Ben Hassrath, to be Hissrad, or to leave and join the Order of Free Andrastians, to be the Iron Bull. He looked out to the other camp. Krem was hugging Sera and Dorian had enfolded them both in his arms. Anna was speaking to Dalish, he watched the Herald of Andraste embrace his mage. If the Qunari were to conquer Thedas all of those he gazed on, those people who had special places in his heart, would suffer. Sera would be turned mindless and forced to sweep out a shop somewhere. She would never be able to handle the Qun’s demands. The mages would be killed, though… if they were lucky. There had been worse things done to them in the past.

Gatt grabbed Nyx. “You’re coming with me to answer for what just happened to this alliance.”

“Let go of me!” She rammed her forehead into his face, causing Gatt to rear back in pain. Blood gushed from his nose as he sank to his knees, screaming curses.

“Baas!” Gatt rose and moved his arm back, intending to punch her, but found it restrained.

“Keep your hands off of her,” Bull ordered.

“You would side with this Baas?” Gatt stared at him, as if not believing what he was seeing. “Don’t do this, you will become Tal-Vashoth.”

“Apparently, I already am.” The Iron Bull closed his eyes a moment, as he accepted that fact.

“After all these years, Hissrad, you throw away all that you are. For what? For her?” He thrust a finger at Nyx. “For them?” He gestured to where the Chargers and Order were still celebrating on the nearby hill.

Nyx took an aggressive step forward. “His name is the Iron Bull!”

“I suppose it is,” Gatt conceded. He marched away.

“You two are not leaving!” Iago took a step towards them.

“Try and stop me, Shem.” Nyx glared at him. 

Iago made a move, grabbing for her. Bull punched him. The Inquisitor had no time to brace for the impact of Bull’s fist and flew back. 

Vivienne gasped. “Bull, that was uncalled for!”

“No, it wasn’t,” Nyx gave both her and Iago a rude gesture neither of them had seen before. Bull knew it was particular to certain Dalish tribes and meant ‘Fuck yourself with the rotting branch of a cursed tree’. 

“Cassandra,” Bull looked to her for a moment. “Come with us.”

“I can’t just leave the Inquisition, Bull,” her voice was full of regret. “I can’t turn my back on everything I worked to build, on Divine Justinia’s plans. How could I look Leliana in the eyes again if I did? Go with Andraste and my admiration.”

Bull gestured toward Iago, then looked Cassandra in the eye. “I never met your Divine, but I doubt that man was a part of her plans.”

“Come on Bull,” Nyx took his arm and led him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Indunaspple. She was sent by the Maker


End file.
